Thirst for Revenge
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: Tommy is distraught by the letter as PanGlobals approach, but he, the Rangers and Zordon have trouble triangulating the source of the letter. Just who can save them? Edit: AU from Good as Gold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers. Most characters you know belong to Saban and Fox Kids. The idea of Scorpina as Sabrina of Eltar, as well as her being Zordon's daughter also are not mine…those belong to Ibonekoen and charm3power respectively. I own but one character…Rita's grandmother, Lady Chaos.

A/N: This fanfic starts somewhere between Hawaii Zeo and when Rita and Zedd defeat the Machine Empire…my guess is it's somewhere in the spring of 1997. This is a Tommy/Kimberly fic, and by this time, the letter has come and gone. Anyways, away we go.

Thirst for Revenge

Chapter 1: Storm Clouds Brewing

Saturday, March 29

12:00 p.m.

Angel Grove Juice Bar

Angel Grove, CA

They'd just defeated two of the Machine Empire's top generals, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina, in a deadly Zord battle just 24 hours before. And it had been one of their most satisfying victories in a long time…not since the first battles with Goldar had two best friends felt so wonderful after a victory.

The only two leaders of the Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott, who happened to be best friends, wondered what happened to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's top battle general. Tommy hadn't seen his winged monkey archrival since his White Ranger days, and the last time Jason had come face-to-face with him was even further back. But ever since the Machine Empire's arrival, there had not been a trace of the golden-plated warrior.

Yet, as Tommy and Jason continued sparring on the mats, a nauseating feeling was growing in the pit of both boys' stomachs…almost like something was missing.

Presently, Tommy finished a spinning kick which knocked his best friend to the mats, at which the Gold Ranger simply shook his head.

"Bro, is it possible for you to get any better than you already are?" Jason asked his best friend.

"There's always room for improvement…and that's what drives me. Besides, you are one of the few who understand how harrowing the last few months have been for me," Tommy said, and only his best friend really knew how right he was.

The letter which had severed the relationship between himself and the gymnast whom he thought would be his lifelong partner had set forth a chain of events in which the Red Ranger had become worn down, including the search for his brother David, the brainwashing by Gasket, and culminating with the previous day's 'date' with Kimberly's Pink replacement, Katherine Hillard. And even though he'd had that date, he still had never stopped loving her pink predecessor; simply because he knew that it wasn't like Kimberly to do such a thing.

"Look, Jason, maybe my mind is playing tricks with me, but I can't help but think that something is amiss," Tommy presently said.

"Tommy, look, she WROTE that letter! It's in her darned handwriting! No one knows Kimberly better than I do, not even you, and I know THAT is her handwriting!" Jason nearly yelled.

"Chill out, man. I'm not saying you're wrong. But think about it. Would someone like Kimberly write a letter just out of the blue like that?" Tommy said.

"Good point there. You're right about that, as I've known Kim since we were in diapers…Kimberly typically wouldn't write something like that," Jason said.

"Now that brings me to my next questions…is this enough of a serious situation where we should go to the Power Chamber and talk to Zordon about this? And if Kimberly wouldn't write the letter, who would?" asked Tommy.

"First question…yes, I think this is serious enough. Secondly…I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's settled then. Let's have lunch, we'll grab the letter and then we'll go to the Power Chamber."

1:00 p.m.

The Power Chamber

Alpha 5, assistant to Zordon and native of Edenoi, was working at the Power Chamber's consoles when all of a sudden, two familiar figures teleported in with streaks of red and gold light.

"Jason! Tommy! What are you two doing here?" said Alpha.

"Alpha, we both believe that there may be a problem with Kimberly that we don't know about," said Jason. "Tommy told me earlier that it's not like her to write a letter out of the blue like that, and he's right. Could you scan for any irregularities in this note?"

"Of course, Jason," said Alpha. He then took one of his scanners and panned through the note. After a few moments, he proceeded with news that depressed the two.

"There are no irregularities…not even in the type of paper. The letter was written on Earth," Alpha said.

"I AM SORRY, RANGERS, BUT I DO HAVE REASON TO SUSPECT THAT KIMBERLY HSERSELF WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS LETTER," said Zordon, the Rangers floating head mentor.

"Thank you for your assistance anyways, Alpha," said Jason as the two teleported out.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, Zordon. I wish there was something we could do to calm Tommy," said Alpha.

"GIVE HIM TIME, ALPHA. THE LAST FEW MONTHS HAVE TAKEN A TOLL ON THE RED RANGER. HE WILL SETTLE DOWN EVENTUALLY," replied the Eltarian Wizard.

3:00 PM

Pan-Globals Gymnastics Complex

Tampa Bay, FL

Meanwhile, across the continent in Florida, a petite brunette sat in her room on a rare day off from practice, wondering what had become of her life since her move.

She had once been a defender of Earth as the Pink Ranger before her departure, and she was now chasing a dream that she'd wanted to achieve her whole life…to make it to international competition as a gymnast.

She'd also made a lot of friends while she'd been in Florida, in particular her floor and balance beam mates and her roommate, Christine.

But nothing could fill the hole in her heart.

Despite believing that what the White Falcon had done was treason, she still loved him with all her heart, and never stopped.

She remembered his protection he'd provided her while they both were teammates, and how he'd pulled her out of tight situations more often that not.

In short, he'd been a green and white hero to her, and while she felt what Tommy did was wrong, she never forgot what he'd done previously.

But she had no idea what was in store for her.

Time Unknown

M51 Galaxy

The M51 Galaxy was a galaxy that had been inhabited by evil for thousands of years.

Here in this galaxy sat the palace of the feared Master Vile, daughter of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, who had countless times tried to destroy their archrivals from Angel Grove.

Rita and Lord Zedd took refuge in Vile's domain shortly after the Machines came and took over the Lunar Palace, and had later gone back to the moon to try to overthrow the Machines, only to be unsuccessful. They had been rejoined by Rito and Goldar on the moon, and all were now in Vile's throne room with the evil being himself.

Presently, Rita had been watching Kimberly on her telescope, and was thoroughly disgusted.

"Ugh! We've got to ruin that international competition. I can't stand to see that Pink Pest win any more medals…that parasite has given me heartaches already!" screamed Rita.

"Easy there now, my love potion. We have to overthrow the Machines first, and what plans do we have to ruin them that haven't been tried already…and we don't even have your general Scorpina," said Zedd.

"You need help. I agree that the Pink Pest is getting on my nerves. Actually, someone I and you both know, daughter, has been working on a plan that might not necessarily be the end of her, but would be the end of those Power Brats once and for all. Behold!" Vile said, and just as he said it, a flash of silver light appeared, followed by a woman warrior dressed in silver from head to toe, holding a sword, wand and shield.

"Vile, which sorry member of your family is this now?" Zedd demanded.

"Sorry? Are you calling Lady Chaos sorry?" the figure demanded. At this Rita's eyes widened.

"Grandmother?" said Rita in shock and surprise.

"Yes, it's me, my evil grandchild. How wonderfully bad it is to see you again," said the evil woman warrior.

"I feel the same way. I just have to know, what is the chaotic plan you're cooking up, my evil grandmother?" said Rita.

"It involves something you never tried enough, my granddaughter," said Chaos.

"Whatever do you mean? I tried everything against them!" said Rita.

"Not everything. You see, the best way to beat them isn't physically. That's why your monster attacks never worked because those stupid teenagers are too team oriented. The better chance to beat them is psychologically."

"The first step has already been completed. You see, I've been on Earth where the Rangers don't know about me, and I've used my magic to shield myself from that old, ancient bubblehead Zordon," said Chaos gleefully. "The first part of the plan was to split Tommy and Kimberly because they are the very heart of the Ranger team. That's why you were able to beat them so easily, my son. They were already growing apart when you faced them. The splitting has already been accomplished. The best part was that it was done on Earth, and I was able to use my magic to forge the letter in Kimberly's handwriting,"

"That's very interesting. What's the next step?" said Rita.

"We must next isolate her from the rest of the world. We do that by putting that blasted coach under my spell, and turning her and those athletes against Kimberly," Chaos said

"I like it…so that her dreams will slowly fall apart! What next?" Rita asked.

"Then, we have their coach kick her out of Pan Globals, no matter how good she is, or force her to quit. I prefer the first one, but the second one is OK too. Once she leaves, since she has no friends, she'll be ripe for the picking! We then use her against the Rangers and their blasted leader Tommy, and bring out the anger in Kimberly, and we destroy those Power Brats once and for all!" Chaos gleefully yelled.

"It's a good plan, as I don't think Tommy would ever fight Kimberly," said Zedd. "But I sense another reason you want her."

"Yes. She has a terrific amount of power potential, and potential to become a great sorceress. With my help, she'll become the most feared sorceress in this galaxy!" said Chaos.

"I love the plan, grandmother, but what about the Machines? We still have to deal with them," said Rita.

"That rustbucket Mondo? Oh, don't worry, he'll get a real bang out of what I have planned for those tin cans," said Chaos.

"I love it! Let's continue!" said Zedd.

"I agree! I can't wait to see Tommy's dead body, lying in a pool of blood, all at the hands of his beloved princess!" rasped Goldar.

"Good. We start Phase 2 tomorrow morning," said Chaos.

4:30 p.m.

Lakeland, FL

Meanwhile, back in Florida, near where Kimberly was training, another woman sat watching the conference on M51, and her blood was boiling.

This woman was a former archenemy of the Rangers, who later had taken up residence in Florida after she broke her spell so she could keep an eye on Kimberly.

She was Sabrina of Eltar, Zordon's eldest daughter and formerly known as Scorpina before she fled the forces of evil. She'd also built the largest amount of Morphing Grid technology in the known universe for the purpose of keeping an eye on her former bosses so she could stop them.

At the present time, she was growing angrier by the second.

"Lady Chaos…drat it, I should have known she'd do something as low as send a breakup letter to Tommy in Kimberly's name," Sabrina growled.

"Chaos, Vile, Rita, wherever you all are, be warned about this. After what you did to me 10,000 years ago, I am never going to allow you to take a dump on a planet, or anyone else's life, again."

She continued to growl as she paced up and down the floor, beginning to make plans.

"Kimberly," she thought, "we may once have been rivals, but I will see to it that you and Tommy get reunited." She continued to growl as she remembered that the union of the Falcon and Crane was prophesized, and was to be everlasting. "By the honor of the Ninja and Ninjetti, I swear it."

She went to her consoles, and pressing some familiar buttons, she began to contact someone she was very familiar with. Soon, the familiar voice of her blue Ninja friend came over the line.

"Ninjor here. How may I be of service?"

"Ninjor, surely you remember me…" Sabrina started as Ninjor gasped in shock.

"Sabrina of Eltar? By the Powers, it is you! I thought I'd never see you come back to your roots again! Are you well?" said Ninjor.

"Kind of. Listen, we don't have time for talk. The Pink Crane, the Earth, and the Zeo Power Rangers are in great danger, and none of them even know it yet, not even my father. I need to speak with you immediately," said Sabrina.

"Why don't I bring you to the temple for the night? I have private quarters, the temple is blocked off from evil scanners, and we can talk over dinner," said Ninjor.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready in 30 minutes," said Sabrina.

"30 minutes it is. And don't worry…remember that evil shall never triumph. Good will always prevail," said Sabrina's blue friend

"Indeed, Ninjor. May the Power protect you."


	2. Chapter 2Memories and Reactions

A/N-Same drill as the first chapter. I do not own Power Rangers, nor do I own Sabrina. The owners of those entities are mentioned in Chapter 1. I do own Lady Chaos.

A/N 2: For those hoping to see Dulcea back in, here's your chapter. And as for those fans of Adam, the Green Ranger…well, all I can say is you're OK for this chapter but I will warn you like I have some of my readers that things will start to go downhill for him in Chapters 3 and 4.

Thirst for Revenge

Chapter 2: Memories and Reactions

Saturday, March 29, 2006

6:00 p.m.

Ninjor's Temple of Power

An hour and a half after Sabrina's call to Ninjor for help, she had set up shop for the night in the Temple of Power, and was presiding over a feast that Ninjor had made for her…a feast that, Sabrina had muttered to herself, been made for a royal queen by her Ninja Master friend.

Ninjor had been almost like a second father to her...because it was during Sabrina's youth that her father, Zordon, had discovered that Sabrina, like Kimberly, then had unlimited power potential. Of course, not to be outdone, Rita Repulsa had discovered this too, so she relentlessly pursued the child. Thus, Zordon sent her to live with the Master Warrior, Dulcea, and Ninjor, as early as 10 years old.

**(Flashback)**

"**But Daddy, I don't WANT to go! You're my father, my flesh and blood! I don't even know these powerful beings that I'm going to live with!" cried Sabrina.**

"**I AM SORRY, DARLING, BUT I AM AFRAID I MUST DO THIS. MY ENEMIES WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU, AND I AM NOT WILLING TO LET THEM CAPTURE YOU WITHOUT A FIGHT. THESE BEINGS THAT YOU WILL LIVE WITH KNOW OF MY PREDICAMENT, AND WILL DO WHATEVER THEY CAN TO PROTECT YOU."**

"**Daddy, I'll miss you. You have been so wonderful!"**

"**AS HAVE YOU, AND I SWEAR BY THE POWERS THAT WE WILL BE REUNITED SOMEDAY. KNOW THIS, MY CHILD. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, THE POWER WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, AND WILL PROTECT YOU."**

**(End Flashback)**

She then began to recall the day she was captured. 7 years later, as the battle between Rita and Zordon neared its peak, the fateful day came. On Sabrina's seventeenth birthday, Rita decided to launch an attack. Sabrina recalled how her team was defeated in a vicious Zord battle, and she was taken prisoner. 48 hours later, her life had changed. The Sabrina that had been Ninjetti was gone…in her place stood Scorpina….a ruthless, cruel body of flesh. At these memories, she began to cry, and Ninjor noticed this.

"Remembering your past, Cougar?" said Ninjor, and Sabrina smiled at the recollection of her Ninjetti spirit animal, the fierce, stealth Cougar.

"Yes…and that actually just calmed me a bit," she said.

"Good…because as I recall, you didn't come here for a social call. What's going on? I thought the Rangers were fighting the Machines," said the Ninja Master.

"That's what is so dangerous about this situation, Ninjor. Lady Chaos has allied herself with her granddaughter, Master Vile, Lord Zedd, and their minions, and she has developed a fiendish plot that could be the end of Earth as we know it," Sabrina said.

At the mention of Lady Chaos' name, Ninjor suddenly stood up, growled, and banged a fist on the table.

"Not THAT silver scoundrel! What is her plot?" said Ninjor.

"Her plot is to destroy the Rangers psychologically. You heard about the separation of Falcon and Crane, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course…how could I not have heard? That made me VERY angry with the both of them. I TOLD them that their union was prophesized and was to be everlasting," said Ninjor.

"It's not their fault. You see, Lady Chaos was the one who wrote that letter. She's been hiding on Earth…away from all our scanners, even my father's at the Power Chamber, and she somehow managed to forge a letter in Kim's handwriting," said Sabrina.

At this, Ninjor clenched his fists, almost to the point of when he'd power up to his second battle mode.

"That's a new low, even for those vile creatures," said Ninjor. "But how do you know this?"

"I should take you back to Florida sometime with me…and you should see the collection of technology that I have. It would make the Machine Empire blush!" said Sabrina. "My good friends on Eltar gave it to me as a congratulations gift after I broke my spell. Those vile creatures know not that I can keep an eye on them."

"I can suspect her plot doesn't end there. What are her other steps?" said the Ninja Master.

Sabrina then went over the rest of Lady Chaos' plot for the next 20 minutes, and at the end of her details, Ninjor suddenly became more furious than before.

"I shall never let Chaos and her forces win! They'll be sorry they EVER messed with the forces of good! Evil shall never triumph…." bellowed the Ninja Master, and at this, Zordon's eldest child cracked a smile for the first time all night. She knew that with her friend in an uproar, there was no way they would lose.

After five minutes of his ranting and raving, Sabrina finally said, "Um, shouldn't we be discussing plans to stop them?"

"When does Chaos start her next phase?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"We'd better move fast. Do you have any ideas?" said Ninjor.

"I wish Dulcea could help us," said Sabrina.

"You're in luck. She can help us, and will be a great asset."

"But I thought she was locked up on Phaedos for all time…."

"When the Rangers defeated that slime-ball Ivan Ooze, her bond was broken. She can now travel freely as the situation permits."

"We'd better call her into action then," said Sabrina.

"I'll take care of that," said Ninjor, and he began to make contact with Phaedos. After a few moments, the familiar voice came.

"Dulcea here. Please state your business."

"Do you not remember this voice, Master Warrior?" said Ninjor.

"And don't forget me..." came a familiar voice that Dulcea thought she'd never hear again.

"Ninjor…it's great to hear your voice again. And Sabrina, by the Morphing Grid, is it really you?" the Master Warrior cried with hope.

"It is me, Dulcea," said Sabrina with pride.

"We have much to talk about, Cougar, although I doubt this was a social call," said Dulcea.

"It wasn't. You see, Earth's guardians, Tommy and Kimberly are all in serious danger…."

"I don't want to ever hear about the Falcon and Crane again…not after they broke that prophesy…" Dulcea started.

"But Dulcea, Lady Chaos..." said Sabrina.

"Lady Chaos? Did you just say Lady Chaos?" said Dulcea as she stood up straight.

"Yes, Dulcea. She wrote the break-up note, according to Sabrina here, and she's planning on using psychological ploys to destroy the Rangers," said Ninjor.

"Lady Chaos is my archrival. She is an absolute menace…a type of menace which the Rangers have never faced before," said Dulcea flatly. "I have no doubt that vile creature would do something such as that. If she is indeed involved, the entire galaxy is in great danger. I must travel to Earth immediately," said Dulcea.

"We'll be waiting for you. You know my residence," said Ninjor.

M51 Galaxy

Unknown Time

As the villains, gathered in Master Vile's spacious dining room, and ate heartily while thinking about the havoc they planned to wreck on the Rangers, a green light zipped by the castle. It was a teleportation beam that was unfamiliar to the villains, except to the eldest one.

"What in the name of evil is that?" screeched Rita.

"I don't know, my beetle blossom. However, I sense it's heading for Earth, and it's something nauseatingly good," said Lord Zedd. Meanwhile, Lady Chaos was standing up angrily.

"DULCEA!" she suddenly roared with anger. "That means some nauseatingly good, noble person on the side of Zordon must have found my plan out and summoned her! If that do-gooder witch ruins my plans, I will NOT be happy!" she yelled.

"But who could have found out?" rasped Goldar.

"I suspect that the blasted Ninjor is a guilty party," said Zedd.

"And I suspect that you are correct," said Chaos, more calm now. "However, I do suspect another party was involved…and I don't know who it could be, but I have my suspicions. It's OK, we're still in control, however," said Chaos.

"Whatever do you mean, grandmother?" said Rita.

"We just have to move our plans up. We move to attack tonight. By the end of the night, that blasted Coach Schmidt will be under my spell, and we can wreck havoc on Kimberly starting tomorrow morning. TENGAS!" she bellowed, and immediately, Rito's Tenga Warriors came running into the room.

"Tengas, your assignment is very simple. You are to go to Earth and bring me back Kimberly's blasted coach. Now go. And Goldar, Rito, go with them!" said Chaos.

"Yes, Lady Chaos," said the Titan warrior.

"You got it, great grandmother, Ed…" started Rito, and at this, Lord Zedd began to boil with anger.

"Zedd! FOR THE FINAL TIME, IT'S ZEDD YOU BONEHEADED MORON! Z-E-D-D! MY NAME IS LORD ZEDD, YOU IDIOT!"

8 p.m.

Temple of Power

After an hour and a half, following acquaintances, the three had met in the temple's spacious living room to discuss plans. Dulcea had been told by Sabrina of Chaos' plans, and she was absolutely fuming that an evil being could do something as horrendous as what she'd done. However, she settled down after a while, enough to discuss strategy.

"I think we're going to have to split into two teams," said Ninjor. "One or two of us must assist Zordon in helping the Rangers and Tommy deal with this threat."

"I agree. And I think you and Dulcea should go to Florida and help Kimberly…wait a minute…oh no…" Sabrina said.

"What's wrong, Cougar?" said Ninjor.

"Chaos has moved her plans up as well. She must have spotted you coming to Earth, Dulcea…I've received word through my on-the-go communicator that Goldar and Rito just took off with Kimberly's coach," said Sabrina.

"That's awful news. She's going to turn Kimberly's coach against her…possibly in a matter of minutes. We must act swiftly," said the Master Warrior.

"Yes, and as I mentioned, I think you and Ninjor should go to Florida and help Kimberly," said Sabrina. "I can go to my father and help him and Alpha contact the Rangers."

"I think it's a good plan, but have you thought about what the Zeo Rangers may think of you, particularly Adam? Your father will probably think highly of you, but I'm not sure about the Rangers after what you did to Adam," said Dulcea flatly.

"He can say whatever negative things he wants to say about me and they would all be true, but the bottom line is, I'm just going to have to be mentally tough. I will never let evil mess with another's life again….especially not when it's a Ninjetti Ranger. Besides, I still love Adam. He's with another, but he'll be in my heart forever," said Sabrina.

"You're a real Power Ranger, Sabrina. May the Power protect you in your mission. Besides, this gives me an excuse to go see Kimberly again. We never did get to say goodbye to each other," said Ninjor.

"I'm out of here," said Sabrina as she flew up and away from the Temple of Power.

"And we're on our way to Florida," said Ninjor. "Kimberly's roommate just left, so now's the perfect time to warn her."

M51 Galaxy

Gunthar Schmidt, the legendary head gymnastics coach for the Pan-Global Games, had quieted his racketing after struggling mightily against Goldar, Rito and the Tenga Warriors. He'd fought hard, but was now in a position where Lady Chaos could put him under his control.

"The spell is nearly complete," said Chaos as she chanted in some sort of foreign language. After 5 minutes, the chanting stopped, and Chaos liked what she saw.

"Rise, Coach Schmidt," said Lady Chaos.

"I am yours to command, my lady," said the coach in his thick German accent as his eyes flashed silver. "What is your desire?"

"I want you to go back to Florida, and I want you to start torturing Kimberly the next time you meet for practice. Do it every day until you can kick her out, or she quits altogether. But whatever you do, do NOT let her compete in your Pan-Global Games coming up. Also, do not tell of ANY of this conversation. Are those rules understood?" said Chaos.

"Yes. I shall do as you command, my lady," said Coach Schmidt. "Kimberly hasn't participated in Pan-Globals before, and she won't when I'm done with her."

"No she won't. Now go!" said Lady Chaos, and with a wave of her wand, the legendary coach was gone.

9:30 p.m.

The Power Chamber

Alpha 5 was busy working at the consoles with Zordon, and the little android robot had been busy for the last two hours, as he'd been sent on Zord repair after the deadly battle with the Machine Empire just 24 hours before. He'd been working on some minor technical adjustments when Zordon suddenly snapped to attention.

"ALPHA, I SENSE THAT SOMEONE IS HEADING DIRECTLY FOR THE POWER CHAMBER, AND WILL ARRIVE IN APPROXIMATELY 90 SECONDS. I KNOW NOT WHO IT IS, BUT I SENSE THAT I KNOW THIS ENERGY SIGNATURE. BRING THE IMAGE OF THIS BEING UP ON THE VIEWING SCREEN."

"Right away, Zordon. I wonder who could be coming here this late at night?" wondered Alpha as he brought up the viewing globe.

The being that Zordon saw in the viewing globe made him smile if he could find a way to do it, which confused Alpha.

"Why are you smiling, Zordon? Do you know this person?"

"INDEED I DO, ALPHA. SHE IS MY ELDEST DAUGHTER FROM ELTAR, SABRINA. YOU REMEMBER HER AS SCORPINA, HOWEVER, HER SPELL HAS NOW FADED OFF," said Zordon.

"Aye-yi-y-yi-yi! I didn't know Scorpina was your daughter!" cried Alpha.

"YES SHE WAS. IT WAS RITA'S DOING. I SENSE, HOWEVER, THAT SHE'S NOT COMING HERE ON A PLEASANT VISIT," Zordon said. After a pause, he said, "SABRINA WILL BE ARRIVING IN 3, 2, 1…." and as he finished, a flash of golden light appeared in the Power Chamber.

The new arrival then gasped in shock at her wizard father, trapped in his time warp. She almost couldn't believe it. She knew he was trapped, but to see it up close was another story.

"Um, Daddy…" she barely breathed out.

"YES, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO, SABRINA. I TOLD YOU ALL THOSE THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO THAT WE WOULD SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN," said the father to her daughter, who at this point had tears streaming down her face.

"I…I come on a mission of peace…my first major mission for the side of light in 10,000 years, Daddy. Your…your Power Rangers are in great danger, as are Kimberly and Tommy in particular. Lady…Lady Chaos has re…returned…" Sabrina barely choked out through her tears. At the mention of Lady Chaos, Zordon's eyes widened and Alpha started spinning out of control.

"AYE-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! Not Lady Chaos! I haven't seen that vile creature in 15,000 years!" cried Alpha in despair.

"LADY CHAOS IS A MOST HIDEOUS CREATURE. WHAT HAS SHE DONE, SABRINA?" asked Zordon.

"She was the one that broke up the Falcon and Crane. Forged Kim's handwriting too," said Sabrina.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" said Zordon.

"With my handy tape. You see, I have technology she knows nothing about. I managed to record her conversation and I'm uploading it to the viewing globe now," said Sabrina.

Some time later, after hearing the conversation amongst Lady Chaos and her minions that the Rangers were all too familiar with, Zordon grimaced, if he was able to do so.

"SO TOMMY WAS RIGHT. KIMBERLY WAS NOT RESPONSIBLE. BUT HOW ARE WE TO STOP THEIR PLAN?"

"Easy. I've summoned Dulcea and Ninjor. They are in Florida, presumably with Kimberly now," said Sabrina, and Zordon smiled with pride at his child. He knew she was worthy of the Power from her birth, and she was proving it at this hour.

"YOU SEEM TO HAVE DONE QUITE A LOT OF WORK, SABRINA. WE CAN CALL THE RANGERS IN THE MORNING. BUT FOR NOW, YOU NEED SOME SLEEP."

"Agreed. Where are your quarters?"

"On Floor 4, Sabrina," said Alpha suddenly.

"Ah yes, I remember you! Alpha 5 from Edenoi, right?"

"Made by King Lexian, and my circuits are proud of it! It's nice to meet you on a good note for a change," said Alpha.

"I'll see you two in the morning, I'm going to bed," said Sabrina.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, SABRINA," said Zordon, and he smiled if he could force one.

8:30 p.m.

Pan-Globals Gymnastics Complex

Tampa Bay, FL

Her roommate had gone out for dinner in the gymnasts' last few hours off before practice, and so had her other teammates.

But for whatever reason, she wanted to be alone.

As she sat on her bed all by herself, she began thinking about memories.

Memories of being one of the first five chosen by Zordon to defend the Earth from Rita's attacks, and proving herself later to be worthy of the ancient powers of the Pterodactyl.

Memories of her first meeting with Tommy, after he'd chased off the local resident high school bullies, Bulk and Skull.

Memories of fainting as she found out that her beloved Tommy had indeed claimed the White Ranger powers, and would hopefully forever be her White Knight.

Memories of receiving the power of the Crane while trying to defeat the feared Ivan Ooze, watching Zordon come back to life, and later training with Ninjor.

And memories of the countless times Tommy had saved her, and she only wished they could come back.

She was expecting and hoping that all of them would come back someday.

One thing she wasn't expecting was to see two teleportation beams enter her room. The first was a peculiar white snow owl, and the other was a blue teleportation beam she knew all too well.

Presently, the white owl flew to the floor alongside the blue beam, and both transformed into figures that Kimberly was shocked to see again.

"Dulcea! Ninjor!" cried Kimberly. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again!"

"I feel the same way, Kimberly. I am so saddened that we never got to say goodbye to each other before you went off chasing your dream," said the Ninja Master.

"I too feel the same way, young Crane," said the Master Warrior to her Pink Ninjetti, who ever since the battle with Ivan had become one of Dulcea's favored warriors. "We must leave momentarily, my child. You, and Tommy both, have been sidetracked, and the Power Rangers are in great danger. Come, young Crane, and we shall explain," said Dulcea.

TBC...


	3. 3: Fall of the Frog Prince

Disclaimer: Don't own them or Sabrina, but wish I did. See Chapter 1 for the owners of those entities.

A/N 1: For those fans of Adam Park, this…is probably a good time to be hiding your eyes. Things will start to get REALLY ugly for him.

A/N 2: This is to be an AU from now on. You'll see Diva and her minions come in later. You'll see why in this chapter.

Ch. 3: Fall of the Frog Prince

March 29, 1997

9:30 p.m.

Gulf of Mexico beaches

Tampa, FL

One hour after arriving on the shores of the Gulf of Mexico, Kimberly Hart and two of her former mentors began discussing major strategy.

"So how…exactly…have Tommy and I been sidetracked? I know he hasn't been calling me, which is odd," said Kimberly.

"A new force has manipulated you both into losing contact with each other, and to break you two apart," said Dulcea.

"What 'kind' of new force? I don't understand…Tommy and Jason were fighting the Machine Empire last I knew," said Kimberly.

"The plan, young Kimberly is being orchestrated by Lady Chaos, Rita's grandmother," said Ninjor.

"Good Lord. First it was Rita's brother, then her father, and now this. When does it ever STOP? And just how do you know this?" said Kimberly.

30 minutes later, after Kimberly had heard every detail, she gasped softly.

"OK, so let me get this straight. My former rival is actually Zordon's daughter, his flesh and blood, who, not coincidentally, was captured by…Rita, and turned evil," said Kimberly.

"Correct, young Crane," said Dulcea.

"Now she's broken her spell, and she's already deduced our newest enemy's plot, and that my coach has been turned against me. Leave it to her to find out what I'm the latest target for. Why are they ALWAYS targeting me, even when I'm not a Ranger anymore? WHY?" cried Kimberly.

"It's for two reasons, Kimberly. One is that they know you are still Tommy's weakness, which has caused Tommy's team to struggle against a powerful Machine Empire," said Ninjor. "The other reason, and possibly a bigger one, is that they have discovered the power potential inside of you. Not only are you Ninjetti, but they've discovered your potential to be a great sorceress, and they will look to use that for the forces of evil."

"Wow. I'm still a real target, and I'm not even a Ranger. What are we going to do?" said Kimberly. "What should I be prepared for, and what should I do?"

"You should go back to your training, and do what you normally do. Your teammates still need you, and for you to not be there for them would be disastrous," said Dulcea. "Be prepared to have thick skin, because who knows what Schmidt will have to say. However, if he gives you any indication at all that he's about to make a move to kick you off the team, call us immediately. This is paramount to yours, and the Power Rangers' survival. He probably knows now of your identity as well as the identities of the Rangers."

"And remember, Pink Crane, it doesn't matter what others think of you, it's what you think of yourself that counts. If you do all that you can do, then that is all that can be asked," said Ninjor. "You must return before anyone is suspicious. May the Power protect you."

"Where are you going?" said Kimberly.

"We're off to Sabrina's residence, in Lakeland. We will monitor things from there."

March 30, 1997

6:20 a.m.

The Power Chamber

At last, his dream had been fulfilled.

His daughter had returned.

He remembered what life was like before he'd been trapped in his time warp…when he taught Sabrina everything he knew about being a noble warrior, when he'd had great times playing with his young daughter in their home backyard on their home planet of Eltar.

'NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS WITH KIMBERLY,' he thought, 'MY LIFE HAS BEEN COMPLETED BY THE FACT THAT I'VE SEEN MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, AND NOT IN ATTACK MODE,' he chuckled to himself.

He was still meditating 20 minutes later when his daughter entered the room and glanced at her father.

"GOOD MORNING, DAUGHTER. YOU SURE ARE UP EARLY."

"Heh. Not used to seeing that are you?" she said with a wink.

"NOT EXACTLY. DO YOU HAVE PLANS?"

"Yes. I think we inform the Rangers one at a time...Jason and Tommy first, and Adam last. I think Jason and Tommy should know first because of their connection with Kimberly, and Adam last because I don't want the rest of the team getting upset by him blowing up at me."

"AH YES, ADAM. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR THAT, SABRINA. REMEMBER, YOU WERE UNDER A SPELL."

"It still doesn't excuse what I did. He has every right to be angry with me."

"NO HE DOESN'T. NOT IF YOU TELL HIM YOUR STORY WITH A STRAIGHT FACE. I AGREE THOUGH THAT HE SHOULD COME LATER."

"Good. Contact Tommy and Jason, and I'll come back in when I'm needed."

"IT MAY BE A WHILE, BECAUSE WE NOW HAVE A RECORDED MESSAGE FROM THE LORD OF TRIFORIA THAT IS TO BE PULLED UP ON THE VIEWING SCREEN WHEN THEY ARRIVE."

"OK. Call me if you need."

7:00 a.m.

Scott Residence

Angel Grove, CA

Jason Scott tossed and turned in his bed, and continued to think about what Tommy had said…that Kimberly wouldn't be the one to write a letter like that.

He was right, too, as the man who held the Tyrannosaurus coin had known Kimberly for years. Over that time, he and Kimberly had become almost like brother and sister, and he wondered what would cause her to write something like that.

Little did he know that as his communicator surprisingly beeped, he was about to get his answer...in a most surprising fashion.

"Man, leave it to Zordon to wake someone up at 7 in the morning," muttered Jason, as he was glad his parents had taken Jeremy out of town for the weekend.

He groaned to his feet, lifted his communicator to his lips and said, "This is Jason, come in."

"JASON, A SERIOUS SITUATION HAS ARISEN, AND YOU ARE NEEDED. TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY, AND I WILL EXPLAIN."

"I'm on my way. What about the rest of the team?"

"I'VE ALREADY CONTACTED TOMMY. HE WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY. THE REST OF THE TEAM WILL COME LATER."

"I'm on my way," he said as he thought, 'Hmmm…this is interesting.' He then disappeared in a streak of gold light. Instantaneously, he and his best friend Tommy arrived in the Power Chamber…Tommy in gold, Jason in red.

"Zordon, what's going on? Why the early wake-up call?"

"I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR TWO REASONS, TOMMY. ONE, THERE IS A MESSAGE TO JASON FROM THE LORD OF TRIFORIA. ALPHA IS PULLING UP THE MESSAGE ON THE VIEWING SCREEN NOW."

The viewing globe began to flicker, and suddenly changed to reveal a man that didn't look over 25 years old, wearing a gold jumpsuit.

"Greetings, Rangers," said Trey.

"What's going on, Trey?" said Tommy.

"A new threat has arisen, and Jason will still need to wield the Golden Powers while this threat stays. The problem is that the Golden Powers are mainly compatible to Triforians. However, I have a special something that can change this. I'm sending a vial to the Command Center…it should be arriving shortly." Instantly, a vial of golden liquid arrived in a flash of gold light.

"Jason, I must ask you to drink that liquid. If you do, the Golden Powers will be interchangeable between you and me for all time. Should you not, you will become weak very soon, since you've held my powers for at least a month."

"I'll do whatever needs to be done, Trey," said Jason, and he stepped forward and swallowed the liquid whole.

'Hmmm…that was actually pretty good.' thought Jason as he finished. Instantly, he could feel new strength rising inside of him.

"I can feel it!" cried the former leader of the Rangers as his durability and strength continued to increase.

"Take care of my powers, and your Rangers, while this threat stays. The Gold Ranger Powers and Pyramidas will be needed against this new foe. Good luck, and may the Power protect you all," said Trey as his image disappeared.

"Looks like we have a power upgrade. Congratulations, man!" said Tommy.

"You got it bro," said Jason as he looked his best friend in the eye and they both gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Now, Zordon, what is this new threat that Trey spoke of?" said Tommy.

"TO TELL YOU ABOUT THAT, I BRING IN SOMEONE YOU TWO REMEMBER VERY WELL," said the Eltarian Wizard, and that made Tommy and Jason steal uneasy glances.

"RANGERS, MEET…SABRINA, MY DAUGHTER," said Zordon as the double doors opened and a woman that the two boys were very familiar with entered. She was wearing gold from head to toe, complete with a golden robe and sash, her shoulders exposed, and her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was strikingly gorgeous, and both boys stared…not just because of her beauty, but because they recognized her face.

"Hello, gentlemen. You remember me…the only difference here is that you don't need to fear me."

"Um, you were Scorpina, correct? If so, how could you also be Zordon's daughter?" said Jason in shock.

"Yes, I WAS, Jason. I suppose I should tell you about that," said Sabrina. 20 minutes later, after recalling her adventures, she began to break down, at which Jason stopped her.

"I'll speak to you afterwards about this. Now, what's this threat that's going on here?" said Jason impatiently.

"Ah yes, that. I'm uploading what I have so far to the viewing globe. Have a look at it," said Sabrina.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw a picture of what they knew as the Lunar Palace, now re-redecorated in the styles of Zedd and Rita, complete with the Emperor and Empress, their familiar enemies, and a silver foe they weren't quite familiar with..

"It looks like…they've kicked the Machines out. But how?" said Jason.

"Not just kicked them out…blew them up. And blew them up through a bomb," said Sabrina.

"Wow. But who's the one in silver?" said Tommy.

"She calls herself Lady Chaos. She is Rita's grandmother." At this, both boys gasped, particularly Tommy.

"Man, does it EVER end? First Rito, then Master Vile, then this!" said Tommy. "But what do they want?"

"They want you, of course…you and Kimberly, in particular. And without the reunion of the Falcon and Crane, the entire world is doomed," said Sabrina.

She then went over their enemies' plans. When she was finished, Tommy was positively furious, and Jason was nearly there.

"Man, I SHOULD have gone down to see her! Why am I…" said the Red Ranger.

"Stop it, Tommy, as we don't need your guilty parties right now. You'd better get us all ready…ready for a BIG battle," said Jason. "I'm furious. Lady Chaos, Old Radiator Face, and their minions have gone too far this time," said Jason angrily.

"Calm down, Jason. It's the way they do things now. Lady Chaos is a different creature than any villain you've ever faced. Her attacks, unlike Rita, Zedd and the Machines are not physical…rather, she tries to torture you psychologically. It's what she does. They aren't playing by the rules this time, Jason."

"I know…it's just hard not to be mad. I'd still like to speak to you later today. When is a good time?"

"3:00 this afternoon, in some place secluded. I still have to contact the other Rangers, including Adam, and I'm not looking forward to seeing how the Frog Prince will react to me."

"Take it from me…don't worry about what he says. It's OK. You were under a spell, like me. Besides, any one of Zordon's children is OK by me. And if he says anything derogatory, don't hesitate to talk to your father, Jason, or myself," said Tommy.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Jason, where should we meet?"

"How about we meet on the beach, by Angel's Cove? It's very secluded."

"It's a great idea…besides, I love the water. See you there, and may the Power protect you both."

11:00 a.m. Pacific Time

Angel Grove Mall

Angel Grove, CA

Katherine Hillard, also known as the current Pink Ranger, and her best friend, the Yellow Ranger, Tanya Sloan, were walking through the mall trying to take advantage of Sunday sales.

Presently, they stopped outside a department store where Katherine had cashed a huge check, and the discussion turned to the 'date' with Tommy on Friday.

"What he did…was…incredible…" Katherine started muttering, but enough to where Tanya could hear her.

"So, do you like him? Is this going to be a habitual thing?" Tanya asked.

"Do I like him? Honestly, yes. Will it be a habitual thing? Probably not. He loved Kimberly well before he ever loved me."

"Why not just continue to ask?" Tanya said. "In my opinion, Kimberly's to blame."

"I think so too, but don't tell Tommy. Actually, it's not like her to do that, so I'm surprised," Katherine said. Presently, they were stopped by the sound of their communicators beeping.

"Wonder what those rust-buckets are up to this time?" said Tanya as the two girls found their way to a secluded place.

"This is Tanya. We read you."

"Tanya, we have an emergency!" said Alpha. "Teleport here immediately. Rocky is already here," the robot finished, referring to Rocky DeSantos, known as Zeo Ranger III, Blue.

"We're on our way," said Tanya. Instantly, Tanya and Katherine disappeared in streaks of rose and yellow light, to land in the Power Chamber beside soon after.

"Welcome, Rangers," said a voice that the two girls were unfamiliar with. However, Katherine recognized the face that said it.

"You are…or were…Scorpina, no?" said Katherine.

"Yes, I was. Rita must have said a lot about me even after I broke free. I'm actually Zordon's daughter."

"Wow…it's a pleasure to meet you, then," said Katherine. "And yes, she did say lots about you. That's why she put me under her spell, she says."

"I have to agree…it's been a pleasure to meet you in a better way this time," said Rocky.

"Anyways, there is business to get to," said Sabrina.

30 minutes later, after hearing about the latest plot, Katherine buried her head in shame.

"If only I would have known…how could I NOT have known?" wept Katherine.

"Please. It's not your fault. Daddy didn't even know before I came here," said Sabrina.

"SHE'S RIGHT. ONLY THROUGH HER TECHNOLOGY CAN SHE SPY ON LADY CHAOS' PLANS."

"Sabrina, you said Ninjor and Dulcea are here. Where are they?" said Rocky.

"In Florida, keeping an eye on Kimberly. From what I know, they've taken up place at my residence, and will be coming here later."

"Good to know we have them," said Katherine. "Is that all, Zordon?"

"FOR NOW, YES. YOU MAY RESUME YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES. I WILL CONTACT ADAM."

At this, Rocky began to shudder, and turned towards Sabrina.

"If Adam throws you in the trash, literally, know that we have your back," said Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky."

With that, the three teleported out.

"YOU SEE, SABRINA, ALL MY RANGERS ARE IN SUPPORT OF YOU, AND LIKELY KIMBERLY IS TOO. SHOULD ADAM THROW YOU IN THE TRASH, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO INTERRUPT…LET ME HANDLE IT," said her father.

"I agree. Is it time to contact him?"

"YES, IT IS TIME. ALPHA?"

"Right, Zordon! Sending now!"

12:30 p.m.

Park Household

Angel Grove, CA

Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV, Green, had been through a lot.

There had been the Mirror of Regret.

He'd had to fight his own lantern that had meant so much to him.

He'd had to stand in front of a camera with a Ranger suit on, even though at the time he hated cameras. How ironic that he'd become a stuntman.

He'd had to deal with Shawn, Tanya's overzealous, overbearing boyfriend.

And then there had been the Vice Versa dance fiasco with Scorpina. He, quite frankly, hoped he'd never see her again because to him, she was bad news.

And still, he'd survived it all. But as his communicator beeped, he knew not that he was about to begin the roller-coaster ride of his life.

He had been working on a paper, which was up his alley…writing was his strong point, but he decided to put that on hold to see what was up.

"This is Adam. I read you."

"ADAM, TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE."

"On my way," said Adam, and he then disappeared in a flash of green light, to reappear in the Power Chamber minutes earlier. And as he landed in the Power Chamber, to his disbelieving eyes, his archenemy was standing no less than 25 feet away.

"SCORPINA!" he roared, as he prepared to call forth his Zeonizers. "It's…"

"CALM DOWN, GREEN RANGER. SHE IS NO LONGER THAT VILE CREATURE YOU REMEMBER."

"Zordon, how in the world can I believe that? She might hurt me worse this time!"

"SHE WILL NOT, FOR SHE IS MY ELDEST DAUGHTER."

"There is no way that your daughter would hurt me like she did! Impossible!" roared Adam.

"TRUST ME, ADAM, SHE IS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES RIGHT NOW. YOUR WORRY IS ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."

He expected to see a different set of the Machine Empire coming to attack them, wondering just what all was out there. He was surprised to find Rita and Zedd, in their old palace, with their minions and a new visitor.

"Who…is that?" said Adam.

"SHE IS LADY CHAOS, RITA'S GRANDMOTHER, AND SHE'S DEVISED A FIENDISH PLOT."

30 minutes later, after hearing Sabrina's origin, as well as Chaos' plot and how she'd found out, Adam was torn with grief. Would he take a risk and believe the new arrival, or would he not even let the chance come to get hurt this time?

After five minutes, he made his shocking decision.

"Zordon, please pass this Zeonizer on to someone else. I can't handle being hurt by her again," said Adam.

"ADAM, YOU CANNOT JUST QUIT. THE POWER CHOSE YOU," said Zordon.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't get past that she hurt me before, and may well do so again. In short, she must prove to me that she's not the same person she was. I'll always love you, but if she destroys all of you, I don't want to be around to see it," said Adam. "Besides, I'll just be hurting the team with this attitude. There are more experienced Rangers that can handle this better than me," he said as he laid his Zeonizers on a panel.

"And that's my final decision, Zordon."

"SO SHALL IT BE, GREEN RANGER. MAY THE POWER ALWAYS PROTECT YOU," said Zordon as Adam teleported out.

Once Adam teleported out, Zordon shook his head in dismay.

"I take it you're surprised and upset, Daddy?" said Sabrina. "I'm not surprised at all. I like Adam, but he's very stubborn."

"EVEN WITH HIS STUBBORNNESS, I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THAT, AND IT PUTS US IN A REAL BIND. WE MUST NOW FIND ANOTHER RANGER."

1:30 p.m.

Angel Grove Park

As Adam Park sat down on a bench, dismayed, he started wondering about his life.

"Why does bad luck have to befall me? Why, oh why, did SHE have to come back, just when some semblance of normalcy has been taking place? WHY?" cried Adam as tears ran down his face.

Unknown Time

The Lunar Palace

"Sabrina of Eltar!" roared Lady Chaos. "I just KNEW she was behind ruining my plans! CURSE HER for bringing Dulcea and Ninjor in! At least she helped make a Ranger ripe for the picking."

"Ah, yes. How nice that my former henchwoman scared him off!" cackled Rita.

"Masters, I have gone back in time and secured a huge possession…I've retrieved the Dragonzord Coin!" roared Goldar.

"Excellent, Goldar! Everything is falling into place. Now, we wait for the time to strike. Soon, Kimberly's comrade, and our new Evil Green Ranger, will be born!"

"It's brilliant! We use him and Kimberly's anger against the Rangers, and destroy them! Tommy will never fight Kimberly, and Sabrina will NEVER fight Adam!" said Rita gleefully. "I say we strike NOW!"

No. We wait. Two weeks. By then, my plan to have Kimberly out of Pan-Globals will be complete, and she'll be on the run, and ripe for the picking. Then we snatch her and Adam, and have our own sorceress and warrior to deal with those Power Twerps. Then, we hit them hard and hit them good, and destroy them once and for all!"

At this, Rita and Zedd clapped gleefully and danced around in what appeared to be a conga line.

Coach Schmidt's Office

Pan-Global Gymnastics Complex

Tampa, FL

Gunthar Schmidt walked into his office satisfied, as he had begun the torture process in a very elementary way…by berating Kimberly even when she did well.

"The first part of the plan is complete," he muttered as he pulled out a tiny communications device that Lady Chaos had given him.

"Gunthar Schmidt to Lunar Palace…come in," said the coach.

"What do you have to report?" said the voice of Lady Chaos.

"The first day of torture is complete. It was elementary, but I berated Kimberly even when she did well. Actually she did very well today, but I did my job too."

"Very well. Increase your torture day by day. Keep up the good work. Lady Chaos out," she said and then the communication ended.

"You are mine, Kimberly, and there is nothing your little friends can do to save you," Coach Schmidt sneered.

TBC…


	4. 4: Ninja Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Sabrina, but by golly I wish I did. See Chapter 1 for those owners.

Ch. 4-Ninja Reinforcements

Tuesday, April 1, 1997

4:00 p.m.

The Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

It was April Fools Day in Angel Grove, and while all was quiet, no one amongst the Power Rangers was laughing now.

30 minutes after Angel Grove High School had let out, the Rangers had teleported themselves to the Power Chamber for, as they called it, a "council of war." Zordon had told them on Monday about Adam's run in with his former nemesis, and it had shocked them all, particularly Tommy, Tanya and Rocky, as they were the ones on the team who knew Adam best. Tanya in particular, while indifferent to the new arrival as she had never faced Scorpina before, was very upset with Adam's recent behavior and his lack of attention the last two days in Ms. Appleby's class as well as study hall.

Presently, the five Rangers stood before their mentor, with looks of concern and anguish. Sabrina was resting in her private chambers at the moment.

"Zordon, what are we going to do? Is there any way we are going to be able to defeat our newest opponent without Adam's assistance?" said Tommy.

"IT IS POSSIBLE, BUT UNLIKELY, TOMMY. LADY CHAOS IS A VERY DANGEROUS CREATURE, AND WITH LORD ZEDD, RITA REPULSA, RITO AND GOLDAR WORKING FOR HER, THAT MAKES IT AN EVEN LESS LIKELY PROPOSITION," said the Eltarian Wizard gravely. "I AM DIEEPLY DISAPPOINTED IN ADAM'S RECENT BEHAVIOR. I REALIZE THAT HIS ONLY ENCOUNTER WITH SCORPINA WAS NOT PLEASANT. HOWEVER, THE EPITOME OF BEING A POWER RANGER IS BEING ABLE TO FORGIVE AND FORGET, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MY DAUGHTER THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN FOR 10,000 YEARS. IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO HAS LEFT SUCH A DEEP SCAR WITHIN HIM THAT IT MAY NEVER BE CURED, AND THUS, WE ARE DOWN A RANGER."

"I agree, Zordon," said Jason. "It's also obvious that Adam hasn't heard about what Tommy did as Rita's Green Ranger. I'd have thought that encounter Tommy told me about with his clone would have educated Adam, Rocky and Aisha with Tommy's history."

"The others were pulled back in time, Jase," said Tommy. "They didn't see the Green Ranger and the Dragonzord until the very end when we broke his spell."

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time some veterans get in here and straighten things out. Things look awfully grim right now," said Rocky.

"Like maybe me?" said a familiar voice coming from the Viewing Globe. It was a voice the Rangers thought they'd never hear again. They turned their heads and three of them gasped in shock.

"NINJOR!" exclaimed Tommy. "Am I EVER glad to hear your voice right now."

"Hello, Tommy. I have missed you, too. I see we have a few 'unfamiliar' faces, too, and I see one particular face missing from your group."

"Zordon, who is that masked man?" said Jason.

"HE IS NINJOR, ALLY TO THE POWER RANGERS, AND CREATOR OF THE ORIGINAL POWER COINS."

"Gold and Yellow Rangers, I would like me to tell you your names," said Ninjor.

"Tanya Sloan, Aisha's replacement, at your service," said Tanya.

"Wow. Nice voice you have there. And you, young man?"

"Jason Scott, first Red Ranger and leader."

"Talk about a powerful voice. I hope I never go up against you in battle. What is your situation, Rangers? And where's Adam?" said Ninjor.

"UNFORTUNATELY, NINJOR, ADAM HAS QUIT THE TEAM," said Zordon.

"No way! It can't be!" exclaimed Ninjor in surprise. "Was Sabrina's arrival too much for him?"

"YES. HE THREATENED TO ATTACK HER HAD I NOT STOPPED HIM, AND REFUSED TO BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER."

"This is VERY unfortunate. Rangers, you cannot defeat your newest enemy at any less than full strength. I'm warning you, she's even worse than Master Vile. There's no telling what she'll do now," said Ninjor.

"SO IT APPEARS ROCKY IS RIGHT. WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS. DO YOU HAVE ANYONE IN MIND, NINJOR?"

"All former Rangers, past and present, will be required to stop this plot," said Ninjor.

"BUT NINJOR, THE PAST RANGERS ARE ALL GOING ON WITH THEIR LIVES, WE CANNOT POSSIBLY ASK THEM TO TAKE UP THE MANTLE OF SERVICE AGAIN."

Just then, Dulcea interrupted.

"Zordon, usually I agree with you with regards to going on from being Rangers, but this is not the time to play games. We don't know what Lady Chaos is planning. There is no other choice. We must call them back home."

"I agree with Dulcea. Besides, a heart-to-heart between Adam and a past Ranger might just be what Adam needs," said Tommy.

"I'm in," said Rocky.

"You know I am. Adam needs to get his head straight, and I've know Kim forever," said Jason.

"Same," said Tanya.

"Kim's too important to me. I'm in," said Kat.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED. IT'S TIME TO BRING THE FORMER RANGERS BACK HOME," said Zordon.

"Rangers, you put in a channel to your former Rangers Trini and Zack. I shall contact Billy on Aquitar and Aisha in Africa," said Ninjor. "May the Power protect you."

Time Unknown

Aquitar

While all this was going on within Earth, on Aquitar, former Blue Ranger Billy Cranston was having the time of his life.

He'd had to come to this planet to get treatment for a problem with his aging process, and in the process, he'd met Cestria.

Since then, his life had never been the same.

Cestria had been looking for someone to love as well, and Billy had become 'her man.'

Both had told stories of their lives to each other…Cestria had told of her life on Aquitar, and Billy had responded with his life as an aspiring scientist and later as the genius behind the Morphin and Zeo teams.

They had returned recently from being out amongst the other Aquitians throughout their day, and Billy was working on some technical adjustments while Cestria was relaxing on the couch. Then, suddenly, Delphine, the leader of the Alien Rangers, came running into their living quarters, out of breath. Cestria noticed this, and stood to attention.

"What is it, Delphine?" said Cestria.

"I must speak to Billy…immediately. He's received a call to our command base from a being who calls himself Ninjor."

"I'll take you to him," said Cestria.

When they found where Billy was working, Cestria said, "Um, Billy…"

"Cestria, I'm sorry, I'm working on some important things right now…."

"Billy, I need to speak to you NOW," said Delphine.

"Make it quick, Delphine," said Billy.

"You have a call in our command base from a being who calls himself Ninjor," said Delphine.

"Ninjor? Did you just say Ninjor?" said Billy. Delphine nodded.

"I need to take that call immediately. Cestria, guard my things until I get back," said Billy. He then walked out of his living compartment with Delphine, and 20 minutes later they were at the Alien Rangers command base. There, he found Cestro and Aurico waiting for him. Billy then approached both.

"Cestro, did I just receive a call from someone called Ninjor?" said Billy.

"You did indeed. I'm pulling up the communications frequency now."

A moment later, the screen flickered to reveal the Ninja Master standing in what looked like a room surrounded by machinery.

"Aquitar to Earth, come in, this is Billy," said the former Blue Ranger.

"Billy! Can you hear my voice well enough?" asked his former Ninja mentor.

"I sure can, Ninjor. What brings you to send a message here? And who does that machinery belong to…did you build it?" said Billy as he gazed in shock at all the gadgets that surrounded the Ninja Master. His first thought was…it would make even the Machine Empire shiver!

"One thing at a time, young Wolf, one thing at a time. The machinery does not belong to me…but rather, to Zordon's daughter, Sabrina," said Ninjor.

"You remember her as she who was Scorpina," came another voice that Billy thought he'd never hear again. Billy's eyes gasped wide with shock.

"Um…Dulcea, I thought you could never leave Phaedos. What are you doing on Earth? And how in the world could Scorpina have been Zordon's daughter?" said Billy.

"It's a long story, and one we don't have time to explain. We have more pressing issues right now. Kimberly is in grave danger as is Tommy, and the Zeo Rangers are now one member short. We need you to come back to Earth to hold off the forces of evil once again," said Ninjor. "Would you be willing to do this?"

"Cestro, would I be aging again if I entered Earth's atmosphere?" said Billy.

"No, Billy. You are completely healed now. You may come and go as you please."

"I shall come back and aid you, Dulcea and Ninjor. But can I first tell Cestria goodbye?" said Billy.

"Of course. I shall transmit the ship you will be leaving on to land at this house, and we will greet you here," said Dulcea.

"I'll see you soon then," said Billy.

"We look forward to it. May the Power grant you a safe trip," said the Ninja Master.

Wednesday, April 2, 1997

12:30 p.m. local time

Somewhere in Africa

Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Ranger, could finally step back and enjoy a day off.

Since coming to Africa, she had established herself as one of the best animal caretakers within the continent.

It was no surprise considering that she'd worked at an animal shelter in Angel Grove before coming to Africa.

Presently, as she was doing some paperwork, she heard a faint noise coming from somewhere in her room.

'Is that just me or am I hearing things? I better check,' she thought to herself.

As she wandered around the room looking for the source of the noise, she decided to check over by her papers. The noise became louder.

'I definitely heard it that time,' she thought.

She found the drawer, and finally found the source of the noise…her old communicator!

"Oh my gosh…someone's trying to call me over the communicator!" she nearly squealed. She stepped back outside the room, and she pressed a button.

"Um, this is Aisha," she said.

"Aisha! Thank goodness we finally reached you!" came a high pitched voice that stunned her for a moment.

"Um…Ninjor?" she said.

"Yes, Aisha, it's me. I'm sorry to inform you, but you should leave Africa at once. The Rangers are short a member and we need your help here."

"Um, I thought I told you guys I was going to stay here…"

"What if we told you Kimberly is in great danger?" came another voice that she never thought she'd hear again.

"Um…Dulcea…aren't you supposed to be on Phaedos? And did you just say that Kimberly is in great danger?"

"It's a long story, Yellow Bear. And yes, Kimberly is the latest target of the Rangers newest enemy."

"Kimberly must be protected at ALL costs. Besides, I have an off day today, so I want to hear what's going on. Where are you two?"

"As it turns out, we're near Kimberly's training complex, in a town called Lakeland," said Ninjor.

"Don't move a muscle and teleport me over there. Rita and Zedd never learn. I guess we'll have to come back and teach them a lesson."

"Billy is already here, and he, you and us will remain here for however many days is necessary. Teleporting you now," said Ninjor, and Aisha disappeared in a flash of white light.

7:30 a.m. local time

Sabrina's Residence

Lakeland, FL

As Aisha walked around through the house, she gasped in awe.

That's because she'd never seen a more beautiful place of residence since her former house in Angel Grove.

Presently, she wandered into the control room, and her eyes widened.

This was more complex machinery than she'd ever seen…obviously it hadn't come from any normal person.

Presently, she was walking along, not looking where she was going…until something, or rather, someone, bumped into her from the side and caused her to go toppling to the floor. Fortunately for everyone involved, she wasn't near important controls, so no harm was done.

"Um, I'm…" she started as she struggled to her feet, and then she realized whom she'd bumped into.

"NINJOR!" she exclaimed. "By George, it is you!"

"Ah yes, hello Aisha. It's been far too long," he said as the two exchanged hugs.

"Ah, so Aisha is here," said a familiar voice from behind her.

"BILLY!" she said. Presently, Dulcea joined him.

"Hello again, Yellow Bear," said the Master Warrior softly. "I'm glad you went off to your dream, and now have heeded the call for help when needed."

"Hey, once a Ranger, always a Ranger, right?" said the former Yellow Ranger. "So, what exactly is going on, and who does all this machinery belong to?" she asked.

"First, observe our viewing screen, and behold our latest enemy," the Master Warrior said.

The person Aisha had turned to face was dressed in silver from head to toe, topped off by a helmet that exposed her face, and she carried a shield, sword and wand.

"Wow. Wouldn't want to run into her in an alley. She looks fierce," said Aisha. "Who is she?"

"She calls herself Lady Chaos, and she is Rita's grandmother," said Ninjor. At this, Aisha shook her head. "And, she's created a fiendish plot. She wants Kimberly."

"As Adam once said…nice family tree. What's next?" said Aisha.

"Personally, I think it would be rather unwise to know," said Billy.

"If she wants Kimberly, then we have to help her," said Aisha.

"Not so fast, Aisha. We have more pressing concerns right now. First, to answer a previous question: This machinery was given as a gift to Zordon's daughter, Sabrina. You remember her as Scorpina," said Dulcea. At this, Aisha's eyes widened. She recalled her only previous encounter with the former scorpion-witch, and it was not a pleasant one. For her to be told that she was Zordon's own flesh and blood was shocking to her to say the least.

"Where is she now?" asked Aisha.

"She's in Angel Grove, with Zordon and the other Rangers. The problem we have now is that their team is one Ranger short," said Ninjor.

"Let me guess…Adam. He couldn't handle her," said Aisha. "Did he quit or was he kicked out?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't hear the answer she was about to hear.

"He quit," said Dulcea. At this, Aisha and Billy's eyes widened.

"No one has ever voluntarily quit being a Ranger out of spite for another person," said Billy. "I realize Scorpina was bad, but Tommy as the Green Ranger was much, MUCH worse, and we were able to forgive him. Remind me to tell you about the time that we had to fight Tommy, Aisha," said Billy.

"I agree. How do you quit on one of Zordon's very own?" said Aisha. "I admire her already for sniffing out this plot. Now it's just a matter of getting Adam back and saving Kimberly. I do have one question. I heard about the letter…is there any chance that this new enemy wrote it and not Kimberly?"

"There is a 100 chance, because that is exactly what happened," said Ninjor grimly. At this, Aisha's eyes flashed, and she suddenly boiled with anger.

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

Earth's Moon

Unbeknownst to them all, their newest enemy was watching the conversation from above.

"Ah, so Sabrina has accessories herself, and that stupid Ninjor managed to find two of the novelty Rangers," scowled Chaos. "Well, if he thinks former Rangers are going to foil my plans, he's got another thing coming," she said. She wanted to attack the newest base, but Ninjor had put a forcefield around it the minute he'd arrived so that only those on the side of good could access it.

"In fact, why don't we give them a little message about what's to come, without tipping them too much?" said Goldar.

"I like that plan, Goldar. I can see why you became Rita and Lord Zedd's top general," Chaos said. "In fact, I think I'll send them a little message right now."

Lakeland, FL

"That scoundrel shall pay," said Aisha as her eyes blazed with anger. "Don't these idiots ever learn?"

"Learn what?" came a sweet voice behind them, and they realized they were staring at the feared Lady Chaos herself.

"Lady Chaos, you might as well surrender yourself now. You've just declared war on the Power Rangers, and trust me, that is NOT a wise thing to do," snapped Aisha.

"Trust me, little Yellow Ranger, the beings you have faced before are NOTHING like me. You can figure out all of my plans that your hearts desire, Rangers, but that will NOT stop me from getting what I want," she said sinsterly. "And what I want will turn out to be your worst nightmare. You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Billy. "The ones you are working with NEVER beat us. How can you expect to?"

"Just trust me, sugar. I've got my ways about me. Trust me, Power Brats, your lives are about to get a whole lot worse. Oh, and your friend Adam. How nice of Rita's ex-henchwoman to run him off, again. But don't worry, you'll be seeing him again REAL soon, trust me. Ta-ta, sugars!" said Lady Chaos, and her image disappeared.

"That does it," said Billy. "She's officially declared war on us, as Aisha said. Now what do we do?"

"We hope that Zordon is successful in bringing back Trini and Zack, and then we can come up with a plan," said Dulcea. "In the meantime, you two should go to Kimberly. She should be aware of the situation."

TBC…


	5. 5: Return of Ivan Ooze

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own them or Sabrina, but wish I did. See Chapter 1 for that information.

Chapter 5: Return of Ooze

Wednesday, April 2

7:30 a.m. local time

The Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

In the Power Rangers Command Base, also known as the Power Chamber, Alpha 5 and Zordon had been mentally working on times where they could contact former Rangers Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan and get them to come home and provide some assistance. They'd decided it was almost time, but the nearing time for a return call to duty for both of them made the Eltarian inter-dimensional being go down Memory Lane for a few moments.

Zordon smiled when he thought of his first Yellow and Black Rangers.

'ZACHARY,' he thought. 'THE ONE WHO COULD ALWAYS KEEP THE POWER TEAM LOOSE IN TIGHT SITUATIONS,' he remembered fondly. He vividly recalled the day when, in the first couple of weeks after the first Rangers had gone on active duty, Zack had Alpha practice some dance moves. Of course, dancing was not Alpha's forte, and all efforts to be like the former Black Ranger in that regard were futile. He'd also recalled many times when Zack's creative streaks had bailed the Rangers out in many a battle, such as the battle with Rita's Nasty Knight. That was a battle where Zack could claim ultimate victory. It was his idea to reflect the Knight's energy back at him that had turned the tide of a seemingly lost battle and eventually helped his teammates win it.

Zordon's thoughts next shifted to his first holder of the Yellow Ranger powers.

'TRINI,' he thought. 'ALWAYS GRACEFUL AND SERENE, AND VERY HONORABLE. SHE WAS ALSO NEVER ONE TO BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT.'

He thought of the times when the young Asian now in Switzerland had been challenged, first in her fear of heights, and also when Rita had sent her Mantis monster to challenge her kung fu skills. Yet she'd survived through both, and had always kept an even keel when in tight situations.

Presently, Sabrina walked into the Power Chamber's main room, having been summoned by her father. She had gone to Angel Grove Beach at sunrise because she loved the water and loved sunrises, and had decided to make plans to do a little swimming later in the day, but she'd come back when her father had asked for her.

"Is it time, Daddy?" she presently asked.

"YES, IT IS TIME. ALPHA, CONTACT TRINI AND ZACK IN SWITZERLAND AT ONCE," he replied. The Eltarian Wizard could say this knowing that he was safe from Lady Chaos' scanners. The night before, Sabrina and Ninjor had used their Ninja skills to create a invisibility force-field around the Power Chamber, much like Ninjor had done with Sabrina's residence.

4:30 p.m. local time

Geneva, Switzerland

Trini Kwan, first Yellow Ranger, presently sat in her room in Geneva, many, many miles from home, just wondering what was going on with the Ranger team, and in particular was a little bit irritated on this day.

She had, for a time, been very upset with Tommy when Kimberly, her long-time friend since early elementary school, had called her time and again with complaints that Tommy hadn't been calling her.

But then, she had heard from her former Red teammate, Jason, after he returned to Angel Grove, that Tommy had received a letter from Kimberly, though they both found it strange.

In a way, with her not as much of a part of the Ranger family as she had been before, she felt helpless to do anything about it even though she wanted to do something.

Her annoying attitude had been noted by her former Black teammate and friend, Zack Taylor, who had been around her throughout the day.

Presently, Zack said, "Hey, mind a few dances for a bit? You look like you could use some stress relieved."

"Thank you for the offer, Zack, but I'll pass," said Trini as calmly as she could muster.

"Are you sure you're OK?" said Zack. "To me, you seem just a bit paranoid. Kimmie's probably OK, and so is Tommy. They haven't lost yet, and they have our former mentor to guide them and who knows what else now?"

"Usually I share your optimism when it comes to our friends, but I don't like the vibes I'm getting," said Trini. "I mean, think about it. Kimberly supposedly writes Tommy a break-up note, and yet Kimberly's complaining that Tommy's not calling her. She's done it several times in the last few months. Something tells me someone's being manipulated, and I don't think I'd like what I'd find," she added.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Zack. It's a bit strange, but I'm sure they'll be fine." Just then, their communicators, which they'd always kept with them for novelty reasons, started beeping.

"Why, in the name of all that is good, would someone be calling us when we're off duty?" said Zack.

"Something tells me that this off-duty is about to end, and that I may get my answer," said Trini. "Let's go."

They made sure no one was around, and then raised their communicators. "Um, this is Zack here," said the former Black Ranger.

"ZACHARY, IT IS GREAT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN. I JUST WISH IT WERE UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES," said their former mentor.

"Um, Zordon, why do I have the feeling something's wrong?" said Trini.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE ARE SOME THINGS SERIOUSLY WRONG AND YOU ARE NEEDED. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO COME BACK HOME?"

"Any time, Zordon," said Zack. "We've kicked evil ass before and we can do so again."

"PREPARE FOR TELEPORTATION," said their mentor. In two flashes of white light, both of them disappeared from Switzerland. In a matter of minutes, they reappeared in their former home, now rebuilt.

Their faces then turned to smiles at the sight of their mentor.

"It's good to see you both again. I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Zack said

"WE HAVE MISSED YOU BOTH IMMENSELY. BUT ALPHA AND I ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES IN THE POWER CHAMBER AT THE MOMENT."

At that very moment, Sabrina stepped forward from her place in the back of the main room to say, "Hello, Rangers."

At this, Trini and Zack's eyes widened. They recognized the face as that of a former enemy, and yet Trini felt no threat coming from her this time.

"Um, you are who I think you were, right?" said the young Asian.

"Yes, Trini, I was, but that is not my true identity," said Sabrina. "I'm really Sabrina, your mentor's daughter. However, we don't have time to talk about that now. Things have been mighty hectic the last few days. Observe the viewing globe," she commanded as she pulled a picture of the Rangers' latest enemy up.

Some time afterwards, after hearing of their newest enemy, her plans, and Adam's departure, Trini and Zack both shook their heads.

"I've never known a Ranger to quit of his own free will," said Zack as he shook his head. "Man, that's just not right. We all forgave Tommy, after all, and Tommy welcomed Katherine to the team after she came free of being Rita's pawn."

"I agree," said Trini. "I want to find something to be mad at Sabrina about, but I just can't, especially if she winds up saving my best friend."

"Man, you all are against Adam, aren't you?" said Sabrina in shock. "You'll be surprised about this, but I don't blame him for what he did."

"Then who do you blame? Yourself?" said Trini.

"Yes. We shall talk about that in due time. But now there is much to do. After all, I didn't come here for a pleasure visit. I have a score to settle with my former bosses for ruining my life as I knew it, and I have a responsibility to the side of light to protect those in need. And above all else, by the time this is done, Tommy and Kimberly must be back together for all time. That relationship was prophesized and must be upheld at all costs," Sabrina said as she began to regain her composure; she had cried when she had begun speaking about her past.

At this the former Yellow and Black Rangers nodded their assent grimly and returned to the task at hand.

"Man, it just seems like it can't get any worse, can it? A nasty-ass witch is trying to warp Kimberly from the real world and split her from Tommy!" said Zack as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Come on, Zack, calm down and quit living in the past," ordered Sabrina. "This villain does NOT play games. She will relentlessly pursue what she wants until she gets it, and she will try to obtain it by whatever means possible."

"Not having Adam hurts," said Zack. "Somebody needs to calm him down. Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Not so fast, Zack," said Sabrina. "Adam is still very upset as my arrival is still very fresh in his mind. Some of the current team has reported to me that Adam has been zoning out in school, and his performances in stunt show practices have diminished. It would be best if he had at least two more days to recover, and it would not be wise for him to take the Green mantle again."

"We can't wait that long," said Trini. "God only knows what this villain is planning. We need the team at full strength. One of us can take Adam's spot if necessary."

Unknown Time

The Lunar Palace

Indeed, Trini Kwan was correct, for they knew not what their enemy was planning. In the Moon Palace, Lady Chaos couldn't see what was going on in the Power Chamber because of the forcefield, but she could view Trini and Zack teleporting from Switzerland.

"Blast," grunted Lady Chaos in frustration. "So all of them have reported, eh? Well, that still won't be enough to help them. It is time for me to make plans to bring back the ultimate of all evils…my own uncle, Ivan Ooze. Those putrid Power Brats defeated him once before, but shall not prevail against him again."

With that, she walked away to her ship, and left the Moon Palace.

8:50 a.m.

Angel Grove High School

Angel Grove, CA

"OK, class, your five page paper is due on Friday," said Ms. Jill Appleby as she went over the assignment with her class. "Please remember to use proper grammar and spelling, or there will be points deducted. I would like to see Rocky DeSantos, Jason Scott, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard, and Tommy Oliver as soon as class ends," said Ms. Appleby. As she finished, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed, except for those mentioned," said the likeable teacher.

"If trends are any indication, this doesn't sound good," said Tanya while she and the rest of the Rangers huddled up as the others filed out of the room, murmuring to each other.

As soon as the last student had filed out, the Rangers then met Ms. Appleby at her desk after she had closed the door.

"Um, is there anything wrong?" said Tommy. "And what about our next classes?"

"Do not worry, Tommy. I have passes made for each one of you should you be late to class. Make sure to pick them up as you leave. As far as there being something wrong, there is nothing wrong. I figure, however, that you should first know that I know of your identities as Power Rangers," she finished. At this, the Rangers looked at each other in shock.

"First off, we're not in any trouble, are we?" said Jason.

"On the contrary, Jason, I'm extremely proud of you all for putting your lives on the line for the safety of our city and planet. I have no idea how this city can ever repay you. By the way, I've promised myself not to tell anyone of your identities, since you guys had the habit of keeping your identities concealed. It annoys me at times, but in the end I feel that's a good thing. There would be tremendous amounts of media coverage in this city should the city's populace ever find out your identities, and that would be a negative for your team."

"That is good," said Rocky. "But does anyone else know of our identities in this school?"

"Yes. Mr. Caplan knows, and has known for a long time. He has also sworn to keep your secret."

"For how long?" said Jason.

"Ever since those evil twins attacked this school and city. He still regrets putting you in detention to this day," said Ms. Appleby.

"Oh, come on. I don't blame him. He could never have known that those were evil twins. We did what we were supposed to do, and that's what counts," said Jason.

"How long have you known?" asked Tommy.

"Since that time period as well. I happened to be walking downtown when your evil twins attacked. It was mayhem before you guys got there. I knew who you were because I recognized your voices."

"Leopards don't change their spots," said Kat. "But I sense there is something else behind this."

"Yes. It's Adam," said Ms. Appleby. "He's been quite depressed this entire week…even refusing to talk to me, and we are fairly close friends. Is there anything I can do, or is this Ranger business that must be handled in your circle?"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do," said Jason. "It's Ranger business, something we must handle ourselves. Oh, and there is something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"Our latest enemy is after Kimberly…it turns out that she was the one that split Kim from Tommy. If she comes back to Angel Grove at any time, do not hesitate to keep her safe if you can," said Jason. After Jason had finished saying this, Ms. Appleby couldn't have been more shocked if Goldar would have shown up with Rito.

"Thanks for notifying me. I was wondering what happened to them…after all, they have been voted as Angel Grove High's #1 couple for the last two years running. Take your passes, and you are dismissed," said Ms. Appleby as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, and Tommy?" said Ms. Appleby.

"Yes?" said the current Red Ranger.

"I'm sorry for taking your communications device that one time. I kicked myself afterwards saying, 'you idiot, that's probably their communications device!'"

"Don't blame yourself. You tried to do what you were supposed to do," said Tommy.

"Also know that if there is ever any attack on the city during school hours, know that you'll have support from Mr. Caplan and myself to leave school if necessary. You should get to class now. I'll see some of you later today…as for the rest of you, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Tommy, find a way to get Kimberly back. I mean it," said Ms. Appleby.

As the five Ranger teens filed out of the room, Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this," he said. "She knows our identities?"

"You heard the woman," said Jason.

"So what do we do now?" said Kat.

"We tell Zordon the truth and nothing but the truth," said Tommy. "I'd rather tell him the truth and lose the Power that way than keep it bottled inside."

"I agree with Tommy. He should definitely know," said Rocky.

"Let's get to class in the meantime. Who knows what we've been missing," said Tanya.

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

She'd just returned from her mission…to gather up the particles of her own uncle, whom she'd watch die a horrible death after an intense battle with the Rangers.

It was in part because of this death that she wanted revenge on Angel Grove's own heroes. She was about to watch her uncle take over the world, at which point he would have surely called her away from conquering another planet so they could rule the Earth forever.

And then, those 'teenaged brats' as she liked to call them, spoiled her uncle's plans and killed him.

Now, she was ready to bring him back along with the villains already in place, and with that army plus Kimberly and her own Evil Green Ranger, she was sure she could conquer Earth.

She sprayed some particles across what was left of the famed inter-galactic being, after which she began to chant a spell.

"Winds of evil, winds of bane. Help me with my latest game. With the newest arrival, I shall not lose. I summon thee, my uncle, IVAN OOZE!" she roared.

With her final words, the pieces of her deceased uncle began putting themselves back together. Within 10 minutes, the famed Ivan Ooze stood whole again, staring with wonderment at her niece.

"Um, niece…"he started.

"Yes, it's me. Welcome back, my uncle," she said.

"You're at the top of my favorites list for bringing me back after those miserable brats destroyed me," said Ooze. "And now that I am back, they shall pay!" he roared.

"Indeed. You, my uncle, shall be the final ingredient in my brilliant plan."

"And what would that be?"

"Come, and I shall explain," said Chaos as she and Ivan made their way to her quarters.


	6. 6: Calm before First Storm

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them, but I wish I did. See Chapter 1 for those owners.

A/N-I waited 2 weeks for this chapter simply because of Thanksgiving. I didn't want to worry about posting this chapter on Thanksgiving weekend, and I'm sorry to all my fans I kept waiting. Hope everyone had a happy holiday.

A/N 2: Lavonne, I put a phrase from one of your reviews in just for you!

Ch. 6-Calm before First Storm

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

"Niece, I still don't understand why you have a hard-on for that little pink gymnast," growled the famed Ivan Ooze as he sat listening to Lady Chaos plan. "What the hell can that little parasite do to destroy the Earth?"

"Uncle, listen for a minute," said Chaos calmly. "You're a terrific uncle and villain, but you obviously aren't very familiar with how Power Ranger teams work, and specifically the original one. You also aren't very familiar with prophecies. Do you even understand why my father, Master Vile, was able to destroy the Power Coins in the first place?" As Ivan shook his head, Chaos muttered, 'Why do I HAVE to explain things, even to my uncle? Why?'

As she continued to explain her plans, and the prophecy that bound Tommy and Kimberly for all time, the feared King of Ooze began to nod his head in satisfaction.

"So all we have to do is keep them split, and keep the slut unhappy, and we can destroy them? Just like that?" said Ooze.

"Just like that, Uncle. Tommy's worst nightmare will be to fight his former lover. The two going at one another will slowly self-destruct the rest of the group as well. Master Vile was able to destroy them the first time with Kimberly away from the team. With Kimberly as my evil sorceress, she will surely destroy Tommy and the rest of his brats."

"I like that plan. This better work."

"It will. My plans never fail."

Thursday, April 3

4:30 p.m. local time

Pan-Globals Gymnastics Complex

Tampa, FL

It was the fourth day of heckling for coach Gunthar Schmidt to someone whom he thought just a few days earlier was one of his greatest athletes.

Yet, the legendary coach, now under Lady Chaos' spell, was getting worried. He had berated Kimberly for four straight days, increasing his torture day by day.

He'd done everything from yelling at her about little mistakes in her talent, to berating her about how her parents and friends in California would be embarrassed by her. He'd thought at times of pulling out the Power Ranger card, but he'd decided to keep that in his pocket for now as Lady Chaos had ordered him not to use it unless it was needed.

He'd even tried to use the 'Tommy' card against her, but that hadn't worked even for a second. And as he called out, "You must have been raised by terrible parents!" as another insult, she once more did not flinch. This made her coach very nervous, and as the girls were taking a break, he went to his office quickly and tapped his communications device.

"REPORT!" screeched Lady Chaos.

"It is not going well, my lady. I have tried everything on the little bitch, from her parents to Tommy to her friends and whatever else. I've also been in her face three to four times a day! It is not working...she's been cool, calm and collected, and the worse thing about it is she's not close to being worn down yet! I don't know what to do!" roared Coach Schmidt.

"It's OK, Coach. Calm down. You are doing your job. It appears our pink pawn has thicker skin than I anticipated. You need to keep doing what you are doing. While she may have the guts to take criticism, I still believe consistency will wear her down."

"Do you have backup plans in case we need them?"

"Yes, but I don't want to use them unless it's absolutely necessary. Don't fix anything. However, if nothing changes by Wednesday, then let me know."

"OK. Coach Schmidt out."

5:00 p.m. local time

Angel's Cove

Angel Grove, CA

It had only been an hour and a half, but for two current Rangers and one former enemy, it seemed like a day of fun that wouldn't end.

The relaxing hours spent between Jason, Tommy and Sabrina following school couldn't have come at a better time for the three. Despite Trini and Zack's arrival, the Rangers were still up against it since they didn't really know what their latest enemy was planning. So, they went on with their regular activities.

Presently the current conversation switched to some important subjects.

"So, Sabrina, why did you break down Sunday morning in the Power Chamber?" said Jason. "Typically we don't do that unless something major happens like Zord destruction."

"Because of everything that I did against you guys," said Sabrina as she started to lose control of her emotions again. "I somehow feel it's all my fault…"

"Oh, come on. You can't act like that," said Jason. "I always told myself if there's one person that worked for Rita that was one of her goons, it was you. No way anyone that gorgeous could ever work for evil. The same thing happened with Katherine."

"And remember, I was too," said Tommy.

"But that was nothing like what I did for thousands of years. Whole planets suffered in part because of what I did for Rita. I'm surprised that Daddy didn't try to scold me when I came on Saturday night."

"Nonsense! He loves you as much as he loves us," said Tommy. "Though, I do wonder what he'd say about us after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"One of our teachers at the local high school, as well as the principal, knows our identities," said Jason glumly. "Now we won't have any powers left to fight with."

"Don't get ridiculous. It's bound to happen sometime…Daddy even knows that. He's put that rule in forever but he knows it will happen at some point. Tell him the truth and you'll be fine."

"I agree that we need to tell him the truth either way," said Tommy. "But you still look like you're stressed."

"I am, for two reasons. One is Adam not being with the team. We need our Frog Prince to win this fight. I'm worried that our enemies are making him a target…"

"And what's the other?" said Tommy.

"That I don't feel I'll be vindicated for what I've done unless we save Kimberly."

"Sabrina, don't get caught up in that. Tommy would do anything for Kimberly come hell or high water. As to Adam, don't lose hope for a friendship yet."

"Really?"

"For a Power Ranger, nothing is out of the question. If you truly love him, then you may get another chance. You just have to hold on to your hope."

5:30 p.m. local time

The Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

One half hour later, the three had gathered in the Power Chamber for a meeting with their mentor (and in Sabrina's case, parent).

"So what's exactly going on, Rangers? I didn't expect you'd come here on a surprise visit," said Alpha 5.

"Well, we don't know how to say this, but…" Jason said as a look of disappointment fell over his face. After he got to that point, he was barely able to control his emotions, which surprised Zordon since he'd known Jason to keep his cool so much.

"We've had our identities found out. We're extremely disappointed," said Tommy.

"WHO HAS FOUND OUT? IF IT'S SOMEONE WE KNOW, THEY MAY BE ABLE TO HELP US," said Zordon.

"Um, how would Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan know of what they could do for us?" said Tommy. "I feel we let you down, Zordon."

"HOW LONG HAVE THEY KNOWN? I'VE RUN BACKGROUND CHECKS ON BOTH OF THEM, AND I FEEL THEY COULD BE OF SERVICE."

"Both have known since the evil twins incident," said Jason, which made Sabrina shudder as she remembered being put in charge of that by Rita herself while she was Scorpina. But before she could lower her head again, Tommy snapped his head around and gave her a look that said, 'I know what you're thinking, so stop it.' "They've both sworn to keep our secret identities."

"Aye-yi-yi! That's a long time," said Alpha.

"We both feared we could have our identities taken away, though Sabrina tried to reassure us otherwise," said Jason.

"AND SHE'S RIGHT. I CAN'T POSSIBLY THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR TELLING ME THE TRUTH, RANGERS. YOU ARE TRULY TRUSTWORTHY HUMAN BEINGS. THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER REVOKING YOUR POWERS. YOU'VE DONE ALL YOU CAN TO KEEP YOUR IDENTITIES FROM THE PUBLIC, AND FOR THAT I AM MOST PLEASED," said Zordon. "NOW, AS FOR MORE PRESSING MATTERS, I THINK SOMEONE SHOULD GO TALK TO ADAM."

"And I'll go," said Tommy. "After all, I'm the leader of the team, and I feel I'm closest with him besides Rocky. I also believe that Ninjor and Sabrina should switch places, so that Ninjor can talk to Adam as well."

"I TOO THINK SABRINA WOULD BE BETTER OFF IN FLORIDA NEAR KIMBERLY. SHE WON'T BE AS PRONE TO TORTURE, AND MAYBE SHE CAN SPY ON WHAT LADY CHAOS IS DOING. ALPHA, SEND OUT A MENTAL NOTE TO DULCEA AND NINJOR IN FLORIDA."

8:40 p.m. local time

Sabrina's Residence/Command Chamber

Lakeland, FL

On the other side of the continent, Kimberly was finally getting some stress relieved.

Though she would never admit it publicly, she was getting stressed by her coach berating her every single day to try to wear her down.

So, with the Master Warrior and Ninja Master's permission, she'd been allowed to teleport to nearby Lakeland. There, she'd made herself dinner, talked with Dulcea in particular about what she'd done since they'd last seen each other, and talked with Ninjor about how Katherine had been doing since Kimberly had given the Pink Power Coin to the young Australian.

The words were like music to her ears; "She is fine, young Crane. She is also becoming closer to the team with each day. She has taken care of Tommy very well for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. She's very trustworthy. She saved my own life when she could have been Rita's pawn forever."

Despite these warm conversations, Kimberly knew her mentors were hiding something, and it was something they didn't like. Presently, Ninjor sadly walked up to her.

"Kimberly, I'm afraid I must leave. The Rangers need my help in Angel Grove. Sabrina will come in my place to take care of you," Ninjor said, and Kimberly didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I've been asked to go to Angel Grove by Zordon and Tommy because Adam needs a heart-to-heart talk. He has quit the Ranger team."

These last words shocked Kimberly to her core. In her entire time she'd known the young Korean, she'd never known him to do that.

"Sabrina scared him off, I guess?" said Kimberly. "He needs to be able to forgive her. Anger is one thing, but attacking one of Zordon's own is quite another, even if she was my rival. Good luck, Ninjor, and please, knock some sense into him. I'm sad you have to leave."

"What must be, will be, Kimberly. Remember, I am always with you," said Ninjor as he disappeared into the sky, passing Sabrina as they teleported in opposite directions…Sabrina to Florida, and Ninjor towards California.

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

"Hmm, OK, so you're already working on the pink goody two shoes. Now, how can we get Adam worn down to where he will serve us?" muttered Ivan. He'd heard about Chaos' plans to make Adam her Evil Green Ranger, and was quite confused.

"It's very simple: Nightmares," said her niece, the feared Lady Chaos.

"What do you mean, nightmares?" said Ivan, confused.

"Man, you're off to a slow start, aren't you, uncle. You better get your A-game back, fast. I don't need a below average uncle when I'm trying to conquer the galaxy," said Lady Chaos. "As for the nightmares…well…Scorpina may not be serving us any longer, but nightmares of her are going to eventually destroy Adam's self confidence, and will eventually cause enough anger in him to make him my evil Green Ranger. There's a certain amount of anger that has to go into being that Ranger, and I think Adam has that potential."

"How nice that even though she's not serving us, Scorpina will still inadvertently destroy the Rangers once and for all!" screamed Rita.

Ivan smirked across the room after he heard the plan. He'd remembered while trying to conquer Earth of hearing about the only time Zedd had used the former scorpion-witch, and he absolutely loved the plan.

The others danced around the throne room, Macarena style, Zedd included.

"Watch out, Adam. Your days on the side of good are numbered. You're real close to being mine, sugar," Lady Chaos said as she smiled one of the evilest smiles in the universe.

"Do you have any more plans for Kimberly?" said Lord Zedd.

"Yes. Simple Tenga attacks, with coach beration, should be enough to wear her down."

Zedd nodded at the thought. He respected Kimberly's ability even though she was on the side of good…after all, Zedd had attempted to make her his wife once. However, he severely doubted that Kimberly could go through constant Tenga attacks as well as coach beration for one week straight.

Lady Chaos continued to smile as her plans bloomed. To her, there was no way the Power Rangers would defeat the forces of evil this time!

TBC…


	7. 7: Grief, Relief and a Challenge

A/N: You know this drill. I don't own em, but I wish I did. I do own Lady Chaos. See Chap. 1 for those owners

A/N 2: Thanks to Lavonne for coming through in the clutch for me with these story ideas for this chapter.

Ch. 7-Relief, Grief and a Challenge

Sunday, April 6

3:00 a.m. local time

Park Residence

Angel Grove, CA

Inside the Park residence, all appeared to be quiet.

However, one look inside Adam Park's bedroom would confirm that it was quite another story.

For three straight nights, he'd had these horrendous dreams of a one-on-one fight with his arch-nemesis.

And there she was again on the fourth night in this alternate world, Stinger sword in hand, getting the upper hand. Adam was fast, but his enemy was even faster.

"Say goodbye, Green Ranger!" she shouted as she charged her stinger with energy and flung it at Adam like a boomerang.

Same Time

The Power Chamber

"Curse that vile creature!" shouted a blue figure from his private quarters. He could feel Adam's nightmare in the desert, as well as his nightmares from the last three nights.

"I must go to help him…to shake these nightmares!" said the figure. With that said the figure teleported away in a streak of blue light.

Park Residence

As the boomerang continued to spin at Adam, all of a sudden his dreams swirled inside his head. He was then pulled on roughly by a big arm.

"What the…Oh no!" he shouted, and then he realized who it was.

"Ninjor! Am I ever glad to see you right now!" said the young Korean as sweat dripped from his forehead, with tears in his eyes.

"There now, Frog Prince. Settle down now…it's OK…" said Ninjor in the quietest voice that he could, lest there were other people in the house.

"I was beginning to think that everyone had turned on me since what happened on Sunday," said Adam. "Even my former teammates have been giving me dirty looks. Do they not realize she is evil?" Adam said painfully.

"You mean, was," said Ninjor.

"Not was, IS, Ninjor! She hasn't done a damn thing to prove to me otherwise!" said the Green Ranger irritably. At this, the Ninja Master thought, 'Ah, Green Rangers. How stubborn they are.' Adam then continued, "I had a life with Tanya, everything was great, we were beating the Machines to pieces, and then she had to come back and ruin it!"

"Adam, you MUST listen to me. The whole world in part depends on you being able to fight for us! Do you understand?" Ninjor nearly growled.

Adam nodded absently. Despite his current thoughts, there was no way in hell he could say no to the Ninja Master…after all, he thought, if Ninjor hadn't come into their lives, then Earth would be toast right now. He needed to at least hear what Ninjor had to say.

"Good. Now, have you studied about Tommy's time as Rita's Power Ranger?"

Unknown Time

The Lunar Palace

"Masters," Goldar of Titan suddenly said after having watched Kimberly in Florida through Rita's telescope.

"Oh, what do you want, monkey breath?" said Rita.

"Chill, Rita. Kimberly's warming up for practice. I think it's time we send down another of our attacks." They'd done this for three days straight, and they were finally getting Kimberly in the state she wanted her.

"I like that thought. Goldar, Tengas, go and get after her!" said Rita as Rito's bird warriors and the winged-plated monkey disappeared.

6:00 a.m. local time

Oliver Residence

Angel Grove, CA

As the current leader of the Power Rangers tossed and turned in his sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

It had been eerily quiet ever since Adam's departure from the team, and he didn't like it one bit.

So when he heard his communicator beep, even at six in the morning, it was a relief to him. After all, his parents were out of town, and his principal and main teacher would allow him to do what was necessary to protect Earth.

So, with conviction, he brought his communicator up and said, "This is Tommy."

"TOMMY, I'M SORRY TO WAKE YOU FROM YOUR SLEEP, BUT WE HAVE BIG TROUBLE IN FLORIDA, AND HAVEN'T SEEN SABRINA'S CREW SHOW UP YET. KIMBERLY HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY GOLDAR AND AN ARMY OF TENGAS. YOU MUST GO IMMEDIATELY."

"I'm on it," said Tommy. 'Nothing like my honey and the Power to wake up your senses.' he thought.

"This one's for you, my Pink Princess. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" he shouted as he summoned his Zeonizers and put them together.

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" called Tommy as the familiar red suit that once belonged to his best friend covered his body.

With that, he pressed his communicator and teleported to the coordinates given.

8:10 a.m.

Pan Globals Gymnastics Complex

Tampa, FL

In Florida, Kimberly was fighting the Tengas on her own, which was giving her quite a bit of a wakeup call and a warm-up for the day's events.

She'd held in for the first five minutes until she'd been attacked by Goldar, un-morphed. And without the Power, Goldar easily dispatched of her.

"I'm going to love torturing you, Kimberly, assuming my master doesn't," roared the winged monkey as he prepared to bring his sword down on her. _Don't give up hope yet, young Crane_, a familiar voice called in her mind. _Help is almost here_.

As Goldar brought his sword down on her, he was suddenly hit by a few laser blasts, and was then drop-kicked in the back by the new arrival.

"How does it feel to be on the wrong end of a sneak-attack, you overgrown monkey? Miss me?" said a familiar voice. Goldar then whirled around to face his nightmare once again.

"Ah, so big, bad Tommy has come for his pink princess. I was wondering when you would come out of hiding, Red Ranger," sneered Goldar.

"Are you going to attack me, or are you going to make insults all day long, bucket-head?" rasped Tommy in the cocky type of voice that Goldar hated.

He hated it because Tommy acted like he owned the whole damned Moon Palace, which insulted a proud warrior like Goldar that such a mere human would walk around acting like he owned these powerful creatures. Ever since Tommy had been freed from Rita's grip, all he'd done was taunt Rita, Zedd and their generals to no end, first as the Green Ranger, then as the White Tiger Ranger, and later as the White Falcon Ranger. It was Goldar that had received the brunt of the taunts, and he rarely forgot that he'd been humiliated time and again by Tommy, sometimes un-morphed.

Goldar had a grudging respect for Jason, even though he hated that Power Ranger teams led by Jason triumphed over his forces, time and again. Jason enjoyed the pureness of a one-on-one fight, and didn't like making insults at opponents unless necessary. On the other hand, the Titan had no respect for the young Red Ranger in front of him, who had become Rita's prize warrior and later Zordon's chief fighter. Tommy had ruined his life single-handedly as a proud warrior just like Tommy thought Rita had done all those years ago. Now, here, he faced the red monstrosity once again.

"That's the last insult you make about me, Tommy! You're mine!" roared Goldar as he charged at the Red Ranger with his sword held high.

"If that's the way you want to play it, Goldilocks, be my guest," muttered Tommy. "Zeo V Power Sword!" called Tommy as his own sword appeared, and the two arch-rivals went head-to-head once more, while Kimberly watched from the side after having dispatched the Tenga Warriors.

'My White Knight. He finally came,' said Kimberly with a smile on her face.

As with most Tommy/Goldar fights, the battle was close for about ten minutes, but about that moment, Tommy called "Zeo V Power Kick!" and nailed a startled Goldar right in the side. Tommy then let loose with a barrage of firepower from his

Zeo Laser Pistol that nailed the Titan warrior right in the chest.

"You may have won this round, Red Ranger, but I'll be back!" roared Goldar as he disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Yes!" said Kimberly, as she ran up to the man in Red that she'd never stopped loving. "Good going, Handsome."

"It's good to see you too, Beautiful. Now, what say we excuse ourselves and go to our new ally's residence?"

"I'll drink to that. Besides, I know the coach is under a spell."

"Right. POWER DOWN!" said Tommy as he changed back into human form. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Uh-uh-uh, little Red Ranger," said a think German voice, which belonged to none other than Gunthar Schmidt himself. "Your girlfriend is coming with me."

"Just what do you plan to stop us with, Coach? We've taken care of the Tengas and Goldar. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"THIS!" roared the coach, and he then let loose with a lightning bolt that Tommy barely ducked as the bolt crashed into the wall, leaving a hole.

"Whoa! Didn't know he could do that," said Tommy.

"News to me. I'm here and didn't know he could do that," said Kimberly. "LOOK OUT!" she then shouted as an energy orb came hurtling at them both, which they ducked again.

"Tommy, I think this constitutes as an emergency exit situation," said Kimberly as they ran for the doors.

"Oh no, you don't! Tengas!" the legendary coach hollered, as Rito's bird warriors appeared once again.

"Don't let them escape! After them!" said the coach as the Rangers led the Tengas to the doors and out the doors.

Eventually, they reached her car and headed for the highway.

"Blast! I shall be back, however!" roared Lady Chaos as she teleported away.

9:30 a.m. local time

Sabrina's Residence

Lakeland, FL

"Welcome back, White Falcon," said the Master Warrior of Phaedos to the newest arrival, who walked in shortly after Kimberly's arrival. "I have missed you, and I am glad to see you have recovered your Pink Princess."

"I am so glad to see you two are alive," said Sabrina of Eltar. "When Chaos came to the battle, I thought you wouldn't survive but you did. I will warn you, Tommy, be careful. There's something that's going to happen within the next 48 hours, and I believe it involves you."

"Let's not worry about that. Let's party!" said Tommy. "Besides, my Beautiful could use a day of stress relieved…with me."

10:30 a.m.

Kimberly's quarters

"So, what was it like fighting Goldar again?" said Kimberly.

"Weird. Been a long time since I fought him. I thought I saw the last of him when the Machines came…until this Chaos creature came into being. But it's always good to give him a beatdown. You know how much crap he talks," said Tommy. Kimberly giggled at that assessment as she knew from personal experience how obnoxious Goldar could be.

"What are your thoughts on Adam's latest behavior?"

"I don't know what the hell's going on there, Kim. I thought a motto of a Ranger was supposed to be forgive and forget, but he hasn't done it. And you know if he still harbors some of those same thoughts, some of those alien beings are going to target him."

"Don't worry about him. Just you worry about us."

11:15 a.m. local time

Somewhere in Lakeland, FL

"So, what about your own teammates?" said Tommy.

"All have been wonderful, even in recent times. All are wondering what's going on with Coach Schmidt, and you know I can't tell them, well, because…you know." At that Tommy smiled, and suddenly his smile disappeared.

"Guess who?" said Lady Chaos as she stood in front of them.

"Great. The ugly one is back," snapped Tommy

"Zip it, young man! You're going to pay for helping her escape, Tommy!" said Lady Chaos.

"Can you beat me one-on-one, lady? No one for the side of evil has ever done it!" said Tommy. Lady Chaos grinned. Here was her chance to exploit Tommy's bravado. She felt all along that she was better than the legendary Red Ranger even in his morphed state, and now was her chance to prove it.

"OK, honey, since you think you're all powerful, here's the deal. Defeat me in a one-on-one battle here in 48 hours, and your pink princess will no longer be a target of mine, though I may target Adam. But if I win, not only do I take your pink princess and your ex-Green Ranger, you're not going to like what will happen to them."

Tommy thought hard for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to lose his girlfriend and former teammate, but he also had this sense of honor that he felt he had to live up to.

"Come on, sugar, answer me! Or are you too chicken to fight?" said the silver, humanoid woman.

Just then, Kimberly whispered in his ear, "Do it. If you lose, you lose." That was all the reassurance he needed.

At last, Tommy made his decision.

"I accept your challenge."

"Good. In 48 hours, right here, we shall meet. Only one of us shall be the victor. We shall meet again," said Lady Chaos as she teleported out in a flash of silver.

Noon local time

Angel Grove Juice Bar

Angel Grove, CA

"So, Adam, you finally decided to show yourself," said Jason as the shell-shocked Green Ranger walked into the Juice Bar, still with thoughts rambling through his mind about his talk with Ninjor.

"Jason, can we talk? It's awfully important," said Adam. "I need you to tell me all about what happened when Tommy was under Rita's control." He then described his middle-of-the-night encounter with Ninjor, and the revelations he'd been given.

45 minutes later, after a pained Jason had finished his story, Adam almost wanted to throw up. Here was Tommy, a legend in Adam's mind for what he'd done as the White and Red Rangers, and yet Adam had just finished hearing the gruesome details of what Tommy had done.

"So…Jason, are you saying…that what Tommy did was worse than anything Scorpina ever did?" said Adam in shock.

"She was a minor comic book character compared to the monstrosity that was Tommy when we first faced him."

"Thank you for telling me, Jason. That's something I really needed to know."

"Any time man," said Jason as Adam headed towards Ernie to order a smoothie.

'Man, can things get any more complicated?" he thought.

Unknown Tome

The Lunar Palace

"Everything's falling into place," said the shadowed figure. "In 48 hours I shall dispatch Tommy and take his princess, and Adam can't see left from right!"

"The preparations are almost ready," said the figure as its face broke into one of the cruelest smiles one would ever see.


	8. 8: New Zeo Heroes, Green Danger

A/N 1: You know the drill. I don't own them, but I wish I did. The one exception is Lady Chaos. See Ch. 1 for those owners.

A/N 2: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out (especially for you Ghostwriter). I just had to get my crap together before I did this. Been a lot going on through Christmas/New Year's.

A/N 3: I'm getting ready to come out with a new story…it will be called Ninjetti Rangers: Generations. It will deal with what happens in my universe were the Rangers not able to save Tommy as Rita's Evil Green Ranger. So be on the lookout for that. For now, enjoy Ch. 8 of this story.

Ch. 8: New Zeo Heroes and Missing Green

Monday, April 7

9:00 a.m.r

Sabrina's Residence

Lakeland, FL

"YOU DID WHAT?" Aisha screeched to Tommy when she heard about what happened the previous day.

"Sha, calm down," said Kimberly as she dug into her food. "I told him to do it. I felt he could handle her by himself. Besides, who the hell else could come after me?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, they have Goldar, Rito and whoever knows what else working up there for them," said Sabrina of Eltar as she sat at table with her friends and former enemies. "They could still send any one of those goons down to capture Kimberly, whether Tommy defeats Lady Chaos or not."

"Would they really cheat that bad?" said Tommy.

"Chaos is far more evil than any being you have ever faced. She'll do anything to get her claws on Kimberly. I'm quite sure she's got backup plans, I only wish I knew what they were," said Dulcea.

"Tell me about it," Sabrina replied. "I could know what's going on in their base at one time, but they have increased security so that I can't see what's going on in there."

"In that case, I really can't fault Tommy for taking that challenge," said Billy. "I just wish we could know what's going on up there."

"For now, I think we should all get some rest," said Tommy. "I have this sinking feeling that this is going to be a long 24 hours."

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

"Ha! You have no idea how right you are, White Ranger!" said Lady Chaos. She looked around, and then shouted, "FINSTER! GOLDAR! RITO!"

Immediately, Rita's master scientist and both warriors came into the room and bowed respectfully before the evil warrior/sorceress.

"You two…" she said pointing to Goldar and Rito, "your assignment is simple. When I give the word, you are to go to Earth and capture the one who is formerly known as Zeo Ranger IV, Green."

"How are we to do it when he's around his friends all day? In case you haven't noticed, his Power Brat friends are starting to get closer to him within the last couple of days," said Goldar.

"That is where Finster comes in," said Lady Chaos. "If there's a time we ever needed a good monster, Finster, now is the time for one! This monster must be able to at least keep the Rangers busy while you two retrieve the Frog Prince!"

"I've been saving my best monster for just this moment, Lady Chaos," said the scientist. "And in honor of what you are making Adam suffer through, I've created a monster that brings back horrible memories for everyone it faces. It can link telepathically to someone's mind and bring their worst nightmares against them. Presenting…the Nasty Nightmare."

At Finster's motion, a vaguely humanoid monster came bounding into the throne room…much like Rita's Octoplant monster was. It had single horns on each side of its body, which was orange and blue, and had strong hands and slender legs. It also had a projector that was like a mini-television screen on its head, which was obviously used for the purposes of submitting victims to their nightmares.

"I await your command, masters!" Nasty Nightmare shouted.

"Excellent. By golly, Finster, this one may outright destroy the Zeo Rangers, which would be just as good as my ultimate goal. Now, Nasty Nightmare, listen to me," said Lady Chaos.

"When I give word, you are to go to downtown Angel Grove and destroy as much of it as you can. If you can destroy the Power Rangers, great. However, if you find yourself in trouble during battle, come back to the palace. We don't need another monster turned into scrap metal."

"As you wish," said Nasty Nightmare.

4:30 p.m. local time

Angel Grove Park

Angel Grove, CA

Shortly after school had ended, Adam walked through Angel Grove Park, simply needing to get away.

The revelations that he'd been given by Jason and Ninjor still shook him to his core, and he couldn't figure out what to think about what he'd done to his teammates at that point.

And he was alone.

Lunar Palace

Same Time

"He's in perfect position! Goldar, Rito, now! Nasty Nightmare, go and destroy Angel Grove!" shouted Lady Chaos as her minions disappeared.

Angel Grove Park

Adam was just starting to go into a kata when he was suddenly kicked from behind. He pulled himself up…and stared right into the faces of Goldar and Rito.

"So, you two knuckleheads still think you can take me?" said Adam as he stood up. "I'll escape you before you can ever take me!" he said as he pressed his communicator.

Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work here, Power Brat! You can't run from us!" said Goldar.

'Damn! Some time of forcefield!' thought Adam. 'At least I still have Ninjetti within me.'

"OK, you two, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get! Ninja Ranger Power! The Frog!" said Adam. Instantly, he morphed into his black Ninjetti suit. However, he was soon overpowered by the two warriors, as the link to him and his spirit animal was not as strong as he had hoped it would be. He was then grabbed and forced to his feet.

"Let me go, bucket-heads!" said Adam. "You're never going to get away with this!"

"Quit with the clichéd Ranger lines, Master Frog! You are coming with us!" said Goldar as he and Rito disappeared with Adam…without Zordon even knowing what happened.

3:45 p.m.

Angel Grove Youth Center

For the rest of the Rangers, it was simply a normal day.

Tanya was at the Juice Bar sipping on one of Ernie's patented smoothies, while Rocky and Jason sparred on the mats, while Kat was sitting at a table looking over her homework.

That was until their communicators beeped. Instinctively, the Rangers moved to their back corridor.

"This is Jason. We read you."

"JASON, ANGEL GROVE IS UNDER ATTACK. TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AND I WILL EXPLAIN."

"We're on it. Where's Tommy?"

"HE IS ON HIS WAY AS WELL. I HAVE ALSO TELEPORTED ZACK TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

Instantly, the four Rangers teleported out.

Power Chamber

As four of the Rangers teleported in, Tommy teleported in at the same time.

"Got here as soon as I could, guys. What's the word?" said Tommy.

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS."

As the Rangers turned their attention to their newest opponent, Zordon began to speak again.

"SHE IS CALLED THE NASTY NIGHTMARE. SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO LINK WITH ANY ONE OF YOUR MINDS AND THUS USE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES AGAINST YOU. THIS WOULD HINDER YOU IN BATTLE, ALLOWING HER TO EASILY OVERPOWER YOU."

"Sounds like we're going to have a mighty tough time out there," said Jason.

"Hey, at least you'll have a full team!" said Zack.

"You mean, you took the Zeo Ranger IV powers?" said Tommy.

"Yep, they stuck to me like glue. It's great for the Zack-man to be back in the saddle again," said Zack.

"Are Ninjor and Auric the Conqueror ready in case we need backup?" said Tommy.

"THEY ARE, TOMMY. THEY ARE READY AT YOUR COMMAND, AS ALWAYS."

"All right then, let's do it, guys! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Tommy as all six Rangers activated their Zeonizers and brought them together.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" called Kat.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" summoned Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" yelled Zack, as he morphed into the Green Ranger for the first time.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" shouted Tommy.

"Gold Ranger Power!" shouted Jason.

Downtown Angel Grove

"Well, hello there, Rangers. How nice of you to come…to your doom," said the Nasty Nightmare.

"Wow. I've seen lots of Rita's goons, but you may be the ugliest one yet, projector-face!" said Jason.

"You have a mighty sharp tongue, Golden one. Let's see how sharp it is when I've connected my mind to your own!" said the monster as she suddenly shot a trapping tentacle out from her side. Jason tried to dodge it, but could not, as he was easily wrapped up and brought to the monster.

"Let me go, you overgrown projector!" shouted Jason.

"Hahaha, no way, honey. This is much better. Now your mind will be MINE!" she said as she laughed. She then fired a beam of light from her projector, which struck Jason, connecting his mind with hers.

"Now, Gold Ranger, observe how pathetic you've been…" said the monster as it began to show horrid images of nothing but Jason's worst times as a Ranger.

"This…can't…be…happening…to…me…" shouted Jason.

"Jason, NO!" shouted Katherine as she charged forward.

"Kat, watch out! It's a trap!" shouted Tommy as another tentacle suddenly shot out from the Nightmare's side and enveloped Kat.

"No way! This idiot can't be doing this to us that easily. Tommy, it's time for some backup!" shouted Zack.

"You're right, Zack-man. Ninjor, we need you now!"

Power Chamber

"Well, looks like the first action in a while. Time to show those good-for-nothings the full anger of the Power of Ninja!" shouted Ninjor as he teleported out.

Angel Grove Park

As the monster was about to drain the two Rangers powerless, suddenly, four blue energy blasts hit her tentacles dead on, freeing Jason and Kat.

'No way. Could it be?' thought Kat weakly.

"If you thought evil had won, you overgrown horn-head, think again!" said the high pitched voice of Ninjor as he came charging onto the scene, sword held high. He then pulled up beside Tommy, who suddenly noticed how weak Jason and Katherine were.

"Alpha, teleport Jason and Kat back to the Power Chamber. They're in no position to fight," said Tommy.

"Aye-yi-yi! You got it, Tommy!" said Alpha as streaks of gold and rose colored light vanished.

"OK. Now, where were we?" said Tommy.

"OK, Rangers, you may have escaped thanks to your friend, but I'll be back when you least expect it!" said Nasty Nightmare as she vanished in a flash of orange.

"Guys, I need to get back to Florida. Kim's worried sick about me," said Tommy.

"You're right, we should get back to the Power Chamber and discuss this," said Tanya.

"Right. Let's go," said Rocky.

Power Chamber

"Guys, what am I going to do if I am helping Kimberly and have to teleport back here all of a sudden because of a monster attack? I can't be in two places at once!" said Tommy.

"I've got a solution, Zordon," said Zack as he stepped forward. "We give Jason's Golden Powers back to Trey, and then Jason can take Tommy's powers so he can go to Florida."

"Um, don't you think I should be going with him?" said Rocky suddenly. "After all, I have Ninjetti powers too."

"That's what I'm here for," said a voice behind them.

"Trini!" said Tommy. "You came!"

"Of course I did, silly!" said Trini. "Heck, I've simply been here all day, just feeling I'd be needed."

"We should probably take care of this one at a time, Rangers," said Ninjor as he stood near them.

"Right you are," said Tommy. "Rocky, go ahead with your transfer first." With that, Rocky stepped forward and presented his Zeo Crystal and Zeonizers to Trini.

"I, Rocky DeSantos, give you, Trini Kwan, the knowledge, honor and mental strength that comes with holding the power of Zeo Ranger III, Blue. I trust that you will have enough experience to help this team," said Rocky.

Trini could suddenly feel the rush of power that she hadn't felt in a couple of years. As she morphed into her new Ranger costume, she felt like she could jump through the roof.

"Yes! I can feel it!" said Trini. "Thank you for trusting me with the Power, Rocky. I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," said Rocky.

Just then, a flash of gold was seen in the Chamber, which revealed Trey.

"Zordon just contacted me guys. I got here as fast as I could," said the Triforian Prince.

"THAT IS GOOD. ALPHA, WHAT IS THE CONDITION OF JASON AND KAT?" said Zordon.

Alpha, who had put Jason and Kat in a recovery chamber earlier, then went to look, and reported back.

"They are better than before, but they need about 30 more minutes. They should be stable by then. That Nightmare monster really damaged their thought processes," said Alpha.

"EXCELLENT WORK, ALPHA," said Zordon.

5:00 p.m.

30 minutes later, after Jason and Kat had fully recovered, they stumbled their way into the Power Chamber.

"Ugh, did anyone see that Zord that hit me?" said Jason.

"I pretty much feel like mush," said Katherine.

"THOSE ARE THE EFFECTS OF THE MONSTER'S MIND CONTROL WEARING OFF. BY LATER THIS EVENING, YOU SHOULD BE FINE," said Zordon.

Then Jason took a look around, and saw Trey near him.

"Trey! What are you doing back here?" said Jason in surprise.

"I came back because you need to take on Tommy's powers," said Trey. "He is still protected by Ninjetti, and Kimberly needs him in Florida, but we still need a red Zeo Ranger. Thus, I am willing to take back my Golden Power Staff and stay here on Earth until this threat passes."

"I'll take it and lead the Zeo team," Jason said. "First of all, I believe you need something." As he said this, he produced the Golden Power Staff and handed it back to the Triforian Prince, who immediately morphed back into his uniform.

"Thank you for holding my powers while my souls reunited, Jason. I will be forever grateful to you," said Trey.

"Now, we need to start the second transfer," said Tommy as he produced his Zeo Crystal.

"I, Tommy Oliver, give to you, Jason Scott, the leadership responsibilities which come with being Zeo Ranger V, Red. I trust you and know you will lead the team well." As Tommy handed Jason his Zeonizers and the Crystal's power transferred, Jason immediately morphed back into his red form.

"Man, it feels GREAT to be back in red!" said Jason.

"You shall command Zeo Zord V and Super Zeo Zord V, as well as my Red Battlezord. Use them well," said Tommy.

"NOW, ROCKY AND TOMMY, I BELIEVE A CERTAIN FORMER PINK RANGER COULD USE YOUR ASSISTANCE."

"Right. Are you ready, Rocko?" said Tommy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Tommy!" said Rocky.

"Goodbye, Red Ape and White Falcon. We shall miss you. May the Power protect you," said Ninjor.

"All right Tommy. Let's hit it!" said Rocky as the two teleported out in flashes of white light.

Palace Dungeon

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

In a lone cell in the dungeon of the Lunar Palace lay the former Green Zeo Ranger, Adam Park. 90 minutes earlier, Goldar and Rito had thrown him in this cell, and there he had stayed for some time now.

For 30 minutes, he'd tried banging on the door, yelling "Let me out of here!" but when no one heard him, he'd simply slumped to the back of the cell and cried himself to sleep.

Suddenly, he was shoved awake.

"Feeding time, human!" said Lady Chaos as she brought a tray of food. "My future warrior needs to be as healthy as he can!"

"There's no way I'd ever serve you! My friends will save me, just like they have before!" said Adam.

"If you really think that, then you need to come off your high horse, human! Your friends don't even know where you are! We took you from right under their noses! You are going to help me defeat Sabrina, as well as the Power Rangers!"

"There's no way I'd ever destroy my friends, even if I have to spare Sabrina! Never gonna happen, you vile creature!"

"Oh, yes it will, Adam. Yes it can, and yes it will! And I'll torture you if I have to! Now, eat!" said Lady Chaos as she left.

As she left, and as Adam began digging into his food blankly (and he was surprised at how closely it resembled food on Earth), he began wondering: Did I really do the right thing by surrendering my place on the team? Is it even remotely possible that Sabrina was just under an evil spell?

As he cried himself to sleep again after eating, these questions raced through his mind.

'Rangers, Sabrina,' he thought, 'if I'm forced to destroy you, I'm sorry for everything.'

TBC…


	9. 9: Unexpected Allies, Showdown Begins

A/N: You know the drill. I don't own em, except Lady Chaos.

Ch. 9-Unexpected Allies, Showdown Begins

Monday, April 7

9:00 p.m. local time

Sabrina's Residence

Lakeland, FL

"So, have you thought about how you're going to fight Lady Chaos?" said Kimberly Hart.

"Well, Beautiful, I'm just glad I have my White Ranger Powers back, as well as Saba, back," said Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's boyfriend, referring to 1 hour ago, when Sabrina, Dulcea and Ninjor had combined to reawaken his Ninjetti spirit animal, the White Falcon, and had given him a new power coin that Sabrina had used her Morphing Grid technology to construct.

"I feel the White Ranger powers give me the best chance of winning," said Tommy. "While I enjoyed being red like Jason was, and is, I feel much more suited in my White Ranger outfit, and I will need Saba in this fight."

"I'm glad to have you back too, White Ranger," said a British sounding voice.

"SABA!" yelled Kimberly. "You can come, even when Tommy isn't morphed?"

"It is good to see you too, Pink Crane," said the sentient saber. "I, like Tommy, had certain feelings about you. I was crushed when I heard you left the team. Katherine is a good Power Ranger, but I think you were far better. And yes, I can appear when Tommy is not morphed. I'm glad I'm back too…and if it isn't that vile creature Lady Chaos!"

"Tell me about it. When this fight is over, Kimberly will still be mine," said Tommy.

Moon Palace

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, little Tommy, because I have some tricks up my sleeve," said Lady Chaos.

Suddenly, Goldar entered the room and bowed his head before the woman.

"What do you have to report, Goldar?" Lady Chaos said. She'd instructed Goldar minutes before to go to the palace dungeon to check on Adam.

"Our prisoner is fine, Lady Chaos," said Goldar. "He's worried about what we'll do to him, but other than that, he's fine."

"Excellent," smirked Chaos. "Now, I can turn my full attention to capturing that pathetic former Pink Ranger."

Immediately, she began to call one of her pawns, as well as her uncle, Ivan Ooze.

Unknown Place and Time

"I must help them, and try to rescue Adam!" said a robotic voice belonging to a pink figure with a bow.

"Now that you are back with me and no longer with that idiot Gasket, as you should be, it is your duty to serve the forces of good. Go, and may the light be with you, daughter,"

"As you wish, father," she said as she teleported away to the Moon Palace in a flash of pink.

Moon Palace Dungeon

Adam was still in deep thought, about many things.

He wondered first about his friends at home in Angel Grove. Adam knew that the Rangers were more than capable of handling most monster attacks, but this Lady Chaos creature had really opened his eyes to how truly evil one could really be.

It made him nervous, knowing he was not there with them all.

He was also wondering if he'd truly made the right decision to give up his Zeo IV powers. He had no doubt that his mentor had found someone else, but he felt something was missing.

He was thinking about all that when he heard a whooshing sound, and then saw a pink teleportation blur inside his cell. He knew it was next to impossible for a Ranger to teleport into his cell due to the palace shielding, so it must be…

"Archerina?" he said in surprise. He was even more surprised when he saw she didn't have her typical archer's bow in attack position, or Gasket by her side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, Zeo Ranger," said the former Machine Princess quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you...I'm here to help. If you were in danger, my ex would be here right now brandishing his sword at you. I also wouldn't be here unless your enemies were sound asleep."

"Ex…husband? You mean you and Gasket broke up?" said the Green Ranger softly. For whatever reason, he was feeling much more comfortable that the Machine Princess was not going to hurt him as opposed to a week earlier, when he'd had his temper tantrum about Sabrina in the Power Chamber.

"In a word, yes," said Archerina. "I now realize what a grave mistake I made by doing it. It came back to me after we almost brainwashed Tommy, and I've been looking for a way out ever since. I'm lucky my father, Aradon, took me back after I divorced Gasket. I don't think he's going to be so lucky when Mondo is rebuilt. That, in essence, is the difference between the side of good, and the side of evil, both of which I have been on. The side of good is much more forgiving when one turns evil than vice-versa."

"You mean, you were a princess of GOOD?" said Adam, who was shocked that a former wife of such an evil warrior could have good in her heart.

"I was and now am once again, Ranger," said Archerina as she began her tale. "My father, Aradon, who has detested Mondo and his evil Machine Empire from day one, is good friends with your mentor, Zordon of Eltar and has been for thousands of years as well as King Lexian of Edenoi, and loved the idea of the Alphas," said the Machine Princess. Adam nodded at this; he remembered recent times, right before the incident with Ooze when he and the rest of the Rangers minus Kimberly went to Edenoi to help the Masked Rider fight off Count Dregon, and he'd heard more about Lexian.

"Your father and Zordon know each other?" said Adam.

"Ranger, as your friend Auric the Conqueror once said, all who are or have been pure of heart know the name of Zordon, as does my father," said the former Machine Princess.

"He was intrigued by the idea of a sentient robot with a mind of its own. That was his goal when he created me…but he had one further goal…he intended for me to fight for the forces of good for all time instead of being a technological genius like your own Alpha is. It was his idea to turn the idea of a machine against his evil enemy, the Machine Empire."

"What changed all that?" said Adam.

"It was the day Sabrina became Scorpina," said Archerina. "Since my father is good friends with Zordon and his wife, Sarah, who is still an Eltarian sorceress, we were together a lot, and Sabrina and I became good friends even though she lived with Dulcea and Ninjor. When I found out she was captured, my heart sunk. All the while, we were in the middle of constant battle with the Machine Empire, and Gasket always noticed how down I was," she said.

He then began setting the bait that forged our relationship or what was our relationship. My father warned me not to fall into the trap, and Mondo warned Gasket that if he ever married me, he was disowned on the spot. But Gasket had an idea to use my vulnerability to his advantage, and as compared to his father, Gasket is very militaristic and stubborn. He appealed to my feelings, being the only one to ever listen to me," said Archerina, who was now crying. Adam, at this point, knew he was now wrong in everything he had done in the recent week, and needed someone to hug as well.

"He then managed to infuse me with evil energy, and thus, our 'love' was bound," finished Archerina. "You know the rest."

"So what's the real reason you're here?" said Adam. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

At this, Archerina laughed softly so as not to wake the villains. She'd always perceived Adam as the smartest of the Zeo Rangers, and she hadn't been disappointed.

"I'm here because I know what they're going to do to you, Adam Park," said the former Machine Princess. "They're going to try to make you their new Evil Green Ranger, and I'm going to do my best to stop them. Your friends don't know you're here because they had to fight one of Finster's monsters."

At this, Adam was shocked and horrified, and his face turned pale. The thought of having to do all those things that Jason told him about what happened to Tommy…and the actions with the Dragonzord and Sword of Darkness in particular did not appeal to him.

"How in the world could they have gone back in time to get that coin? Impossible!" said Adam.

"I couldn't tell you. I just know that they did it," said Archerina.

"Can you stop them?" said Adam hopefully.

"I can stop them, yes. Will I? I'm not sure. They're going to do everything they can to make you their Ranger. They're going after your friend Kimberly too." Adam paled then too.

"Is it possible to change the frequency so I can talk to the Power Chamber?"

"It's possible, but I'll need your communicator to break through the shield," said the Machine Princess, who then stopped abruptly. "I hear footsteps! Someone's coming! My circuits say it's Goldar! They must have kept him up on the night-shift!"

"He's probably here to taunt me. Here's my communicator," said Adam as he handed her his wrist device quickly. "Can you go invisible?"

"Of course I can. When Goldar's out, give me word," she said as she disappeared mere seconds before Goldar opened the door.

As Goldar walked into the cell in all his audacious glory, he noticed a stark change in the former Ranger from a few hours earlier. Whereas a few hours earlier Adam felt sick, it looked like Adam was more ready for a fight now.

"Have a little jump in your step, Ranger?" said the Titan as he walked to stand in front of the young Korean, who was at this point glaring daggers into Goldar's eyes, unfazed by the arrogance Goldar was displaying.

"Bring it on, monkey-for-brains," said Adam. "You're too slow to defeat me. I defeated you before, and I can do so again unless you cut out your arrogance. You're not such a big deal anymore."

"I shall torture you for that comment, Ranger!" roared Goldar as he charged forward, bringing his sword at where Adam was, only to hit nothing but cold air.

"Haha, missed me!" said Adam, who had swung under the sword and nimbly backwards. Goldar turned and charged again, but Adam simply did the same thing, veering to the right at the last minute. Angered even more, Goldar tried to leap through the air, but was met by swift punches and kicks from the former Ranger. Goldar was sent flying to the ground, and lost his sword in the process.

"There goes your sword, Goldar," said Adam as he stomped his foot on Goldar's blade. "Now, would you like to go a second round?"

Goldar stumbled to his feet, absolutely embarrassed that he'd been humiliated by another human in one-on-one combat, especially since this human, who was unmorphed, barely had enough spirit three hours ago to crush an ant!

"I'll get you for this round, Ranger, if it's the last thing I EVER do!" roared Goldar as he stumbled to the door.

"Is that all you ever say, you golden buffoon?" said Adam. "Oh, and take that with you!" as he shoved Goldar's sword forward with his foot. Goldar quickly grabbed it and headed out of the cell.

"OK, Archerina. You may come out now," said Adam as the former Machine Princess reappeared.

"That was very impressive indeed, Adam. Very rarely has anyone besides Tommy defeated Goldar like that unmorphed," said Archerina. "And I have a little surprise for you. I was able to re-route the frequency on your communicator. You should be able to reach the Power Chamber to let them know what's going on."

"YES!" said Adam excitedly as he took his communicator from his former enemy. "Thank you, Archerina. I don't know how I'd be without your arrival."

"Don't mention it. It's time to let your friends know what's going on. And keep the conversation short. If I know my ex, he may be listening in to your conversation. I may be free, but he'll always be evil."

Slowly, Adam lifted his communicator, and pressed a button.

8:00 p.m.

Power Chamber

Alpha 5 and Ninjor were running security checks on the communication system, when suddenly Alpha jumped with a start.

"I'm getting a signal from…the Lunar Palace? That can't possibly be!" said the robot.

Then, a voice came through the communications system. "Adam to the Power Chamber, come in. Adam to the Power Chamber, come in."

"Aye-yi-yi, Adam! What in the world are you doing in Rita and Zedd's palace?"

"Long story, but the short version is that Goldar and Rito nabbed me in the park earlier this afternoon while the Rangers went off to fight a monster. I've been getting some help I normally wouldn't expect up here. You've gotta get me out of here before they turn me against you. They want me as the next Evil Green Ranger."

At that, Zordon of Eltar shivered.

"RITA AND ZEDD HAVE RETRIEVED THE GREEN POWER COIN? THIS IS VERY BAD INDEED," said Adam's former mentor, who shuddered at the thoughts of someone else with the Sword of Darkness and piloting the mighty Dragonzord. "WHO HAS BEEN HELPING YOU?"

"Would you believe me if I said Archerina?" said Adam. "She's divorced Gasket and returned to her roots. She also told me about her relationship with Sabrina, and I'm willing to forgive her too if you guys can get me out of here."

"I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT ARCHERINA HAS RETURNED TO THE SIDE OF LIGHT," said Zordon. "I SHALL ATTEMPT TO MOUNT A RESCUE MISSION."

"Make it quick. You have probably no more than 36 hours before my mind's going to start becoming evil. I gotta cut this short, as I fear certain evil alien beings are listening right now."

"WE SHALL TRY OUR BEST. BE SAFE, ADAM, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

After the frequency was cut, Ninjor spoke up.

"It's time to call the Rangers, Zordon," said the ancient master ninja. "They will want to hear about this."

"I AGREE, IT'S TIME TO START MAKING RESCUE PLANS," said the old wizard as Ninjor began to start making contact.

Unknown Time

Machine Empire Colony

"That blasted ex of mine!" shouted Gasket, who had watched every development of the saga from its very beginnings. "Well, I'm going to make her pay for this. NO ONE double-crosses the Machine Empire and gets away with it. Rita and Zedd will want to hear about this!" said the Machine Prince as he teleported to his ship and prepared to leave for Rita and Zedd's palace.

8:15 p.m.

Scott Residence

Angel Grove, CA

"Man, talk about an ass-load of homework. Ms. Appleby can be so annoying sometimes," said Jason as he attempted to plow through his piles of homework. Suddenly, his communicator beeped.

"Jason here," said the Red Ranger.

"JASON, I NEED YOU IN THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY. THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY. WE HAVE NEWS ABOUT ADAM, AND IT IS NOT GOOD," said Zordon.

"I'll be right there," said Jason as he teleported out in a streak of red.

"What's going on guys?" said Jason. "And where is Adam?"

"THIS IS A RECORDED CONVERSATION JUST MOMENTS AGO BETWEEN ADAM AND THE POWER CHAMBER," said Zordon.

10 minutes later, when it was finished, everyone stood in shock.

"No way. That's impossible. Tommy told me that the Green Coin was sent back in time," said Jason, shivering at the thought of seeing the Green Ranger with the Sword of Darkness and Dragonzord again. There was no way he was going to let another one fall to the side of evil if he could help it.

"At least we no longer have Archerina to worry about. Is Gasket still out there?" said Tanya.

"I CANNOT BE FOR CERTAIN, TANYA, BUT IF HE IS, HE COULD BECOME DANGEROUS AND JOIN LADY CHAOS' ALLIANCE," which made Jason shiver as he knew how tough a fighter Gasket could be.

Then, Trini spoke up.

"Ms. Appleby's been worried about him. Maybe it's time we get her and Mr. Caplan in here, and let them both know what's going on."

"I agree. We've got to do anything to get him back," said Tanya Sloan, with obvious bias since she and Adam were in a very close relationship.

"ALPHA, PLEASE TELEPORT THEM BOTH HERE IMMEDIATELY. MY SENSORS SHOW THAT TREY IS ON HIS WAY IN PYRAMIDAS."

Seconds later, two flashes of white light appeared in the Power Chamber, revealing the astonished faces of the Rangers' favorite teacher and Angel Grove High's principal.

"This…is incredible," said Mary Appleby. "Where…are we?"

"MARY, FEAR NOT. YOU ARE IN THE POWER CHAMBER, THE HEADQUARTERS FOR THE POWER RANGERS ZEO. I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR, MENTOR TO THE RANGERS."

"This…is incredible…" said Mr. Caplan. "We've been helping out the Rangers, but I could never have imagined seeing inside your headquarters."

"YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE ADAM HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE RANGERS LATEST ENEMY, AND WE FELT IT WAS YOUR DUTY TO KNOW."

"What happened to him? Is he OK?" said Ms. Appleby.

"Ms. Appleby, Goldar and Rito took off with him while we were busy fighting one of Rita's monsters," said Jason. "They're trying to make him into the latest evil Green Ranger." At this, the two main instructors of Angel Grove High let out a gasp. They vividly remembered the havoc that the Green Ranger had caused to Angel Grove, and hoped they'd never see it again.

"Where's Kimberly? Is she all right?" said Mr. Caplan.

"SHE IS FINE. TOMMY, ROCKY, BILLY, AND AISHA ARE WITH HER IN FLORIDA."

"Good. Please keep us posted on the situation. I think we should both be getting back now as our spouses are probably worried about us," said Mr. Caplan. "Thank you for entrusting us with your secret."

"Teleporting now," said Alpha as the two vanished in streaks of white light.

"I think we should all go home and get some rest," said Jason. "Tomorrow, we'll meet back here after lunch to devise a plan to free Adam."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"It is almost time," said Lady Chaos. "Now, we get to find out how good that do-gooder Tommy really is."

"Good luck, grandmother, and may the forces of evil be with you against my wayward Ranger," said Rita. "Show him no mercy!"

Tuesday, April 8

10:30 a.m.

Sabrina's Residence

Lakeland, FL

"She's just shown up," said Tommy, who then received hugs from both Kimberly and Sabrina. "I better go out and face her."

"May the Power protect you, White Falcon," said Dulcea as Tommy raced out the door to meet his opponent.

"Ah, Tommy, punctual as ever," said Lady Chaos. "Now, why don't we take this someplace less crowded?" she said, and instantly, they were on the deserted Gulf of Mexico beaches.

"Now, sugar, what is it you say in your world…let's get it on?" said Lady Chaos.

"Indeed. I will never let scum like you take my Princess. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!" said Tommy, and for the first time in months, he stood in his White Ranger outfit, ready to fight. He then drew Saba as the two fighters encircled, waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, Lady Chaos lashed out at Tommy, and the fight had begun.


	10. 10: Losing Pink

A/N 1: You know the drill. See Ch. 1 for owners.

A/N 2: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I know some of my audience wants to know if I'm going to have Adam and Sabrina paired off. It's a possibility, but I don't know yet. I'm very torn on that. I've thought that Adam and Scorpina/Sabrina had an attraction during Goldar's Vice Versa that neither admits to, but I also thought Adam and Tanya were cute during Zeo. So…I don't know yet. For now, enjoy the battle and its repercussions.

Ch. 11-Losing Pink

10:35 a.m.

Gulf of Mexico beaches

Tampa, FL

As the feared mother of Master Vile lashed out at Tommy to begin their showdown, she frowned.

This was not going to be as easy as she hoped it would be.

She'd counted on Tommy showing up in his Zeo outfit. She had the magical power to steal his Zeo powers, but no magical force could take away a Ninjetti's power while they were on the side of good.

She was going to have to do this the hard way...and she knew she may have to cheat a little bit now.

"_Sometimes I could curse Dulcea and her little traitor partner Sabrina_," she thought to herself as she blocked a blow from the White Ranger that caused her to stumble backwards. "_Those two really make my blood boil_."

She also knew of the White Ranger's prowess…she'd watched Tommy Oliver bail the Power Rangers out time and again. He was a master swordsman, extremely fast for a human, and especially a male human, and yet was strong enough to overpower even feared warriors like Goldar.

He also had the most spirit out of any of the Power Rangers, making him deserving of the White Ranger powers.

"_That blasted do-gooder Zordon certainly chose well_," she thought as she started defending herself from the White Ranger's battle companion, Saba, with her own sword. "_This human is certainly deserving of the White Falcon powers. But I will prevail. I want Kimberly, and I will have her. She will make an excellent successor to my granddaughter_."

Lunar Palace

"Do you think she can do it?" said Rita's wife, Lord Zedd, also known as the Emperor of Evil.

"I'm trying to get my hopes up, Zeddie…" said Rita, "but that brat Tommy has ruined so many of our plans before. I fear she's messing with the wrong Ranger, as much as I hate that brat Tommy Oliver," said Rita. Clearly, her tone when talking about Tommy proved she wasn't quite over what happened in the past…she still felt Tommy had betrayed her when she'd offered him the chance to conquer the world as her own Green Ranger. Instead, he had allied himself with her accursed enemy Zordon, and had become a member of her rapidly improving opponents. "Plus, he's back in that blasted White Ranger suit. As sickening as he was as the Green Ranger, he was even more so as the White Ranger! He just makes me SICK!"

"I hear you, Rita," said Lord Zedd dejectedly…clearly he didn't think too highly of the White Ranger, either. "When I drained the last of the Green Ranger powers, I thought Tommy was out of my hair for good. I actually created a team of Dark Rangers from the last of his Green Ranger powers, but he spoiled that too. And when he came back as the White Ranger, I was in a rage for days. He was actually to become the heir to my throne, and then that old coot Zordon managed to snag him and give him the White Ranger powers. And we both know how he is when he's fighting for Kimberly…we've seen it many times before. Oh, how I hate that brat. As much as I'd like him destroyed, I've learned to never get my hopes up when it comes to the White Ranger."

"You and me both, Zeddykins. You and me both," said Rita as she turned to her RepulsaScope to watch the unfolding battle.

Tampa, FL

"All right, no more fooling around, honey!" shouted Lady Chaos as she pulled out her wand. "Catch me if you can, White Ranger!" she shouted as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Tommy. "Saba, can you locate her?"

"No luck, White Ranger," said his companion. "I can't find her anywhere, and she's used that dirty invisibility trick for years."

All of a sudden, Tommy felt himself getting struck repeatedly by way of the sword, and was completely helpless…what was a fighter to do when he couldn't see?

Then, Lady Chaos released a bolt of lightning at the stunned White Ranger, causing him to stumble.

"Can't fight what you can't see, eh, White Ranger?" said Lady Chaos, smirking as she reappeared. "So, are you ready to give up?"

"Never!" shouted Tommy. "As leader of the Power Rangers, I will NEVER surrender this planet, and my princess, to evil scum like you!"

"Have it your way, White Ranger," said Lady Chaos. "Maybe more of the invisibility treatment will change your mind," she said as she once again disappeared.

As Tommy stood there, seemingly defenseless, a voice called out in his mind.

"_Tommy,_" said Sabrina in his mind, "_Use your inner Ninjetti spirit to enhance your vision. It's the only way you can win_."

For a few moments, Tommy focused to improve his vision, and suddenly, he could see Lady Chaos! She was charging towards him, sword held high, ready to strike.

But Tommy had a surprise for her. At White Ranger's command, Saba released his eye-beams, nailing a startled Lady Chaos and sending her flying backwards.

"What? Impossible!" said Lady Chaos. "How did you do that, White Ranger?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, silver brat," said the White Ranger. "You should know that for all that possess the Great Power, all things are possible!"

"_THOSE two brats again_," said Lady Chaos to herself. Tommy was really starting to annoy her as well with all of his pompous talk. Goldar had warned her before the fight about how much bravado and arrogance that Tommy often carried with him, and even though he was a great fighter, she was really becoming angered by the arrogance of a human.

But like it or not, she was now up against it.

The two then went at it in sword-to-sword combat, which wasn't exactly the type of fight Lady Chaos preferred against Tommy. She knew Tommy would have the better end of it if the fight came down to a sword battle. She kept trying to get some distance so she could start using her multitude of laser attacks, but Tommy's determination to keep his pink princess kept his vision sharp, and he continued to keep the distance tight between the two fighters.

Tommy also knew her strategy, and after he sent her to the ground with a blow from Saba, he then slammed a foot on top of her, not allowing her to gain any distance. It was unlike a Ranger to do that, but Tommy knew that laser attacks was the only way she could win.

"Get…off…of me!" shouted the desperate villain as she struggled to break free.

"If you think I'm going to let you get back in this fight, you have another thing coming!" shouted the White Ranger. "No one attempts to steal my princess and gets away with it!"

"OK, that does it!" shouted the villain as she somehow managed to throw Tommy's foot off her, which was no small feat. The space she created then allowed her to get back in the fight.

"I bet you'll get a charge out of this, White Ranger!" she said as she wrapped a cable around him and then lightly touched her sword to the cable, sending electricity flowing painfully through the White Ranger's body. A second blast of electricity soon followed, leaving the White Ranger hurt.

"So, again I ask, are you ready to give up yet, or am I going to have to give you the electrical treatment again?"

"That's something you won't be doing!" said a British sounding voice as Tommy's sentient saber suddenly cut through the cable, freeing Tommy.

"I'll get you for that, Saba!" shouted Lady Chaos.

"How many times have I heard THAT clichéd line?" said Saba. "White Ranger, are you OK?"

"Yes," said Tommy as he struggled to stand, still hurting a bit from the villain's electrical treatment.

"Now, shall we continue?" said Lady Chaos.

"Gladly," said Tommy as he charged forward, dodging some laser blasts as he did so.

Lady Chaos then pulled out her sword again. She knew Tommy was great with a sword, but would be hurting a bit from the electricity she'd given him. Still, the two crossed blades with neither gaining the advantage.

They crossed swords for 10 more minutes, with neither gaining the advantage.

"I'm impressed, White Ranger," said Lady Chaos as she blocked a blow that sent her tumbling a bit. "No human has ever been able to stand up to me like this. It's a pity you won't join our forces."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Tommy.

"A pity indeed, for somebody's got to win this fight," she said as she fired a blast that Tommy ducked.

That's when Tommy remembered his secret weapon…he'd been told before the fight that he could call upon the special Metallic Armor again, but this time without restrictions.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Tommy as he jumped in the air. He was greeted by an intensely bright light. "METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!" Moments later, the Metallic Armor covered his body.

"Impressive, Ranger," said Lady Chaos, "but still no match for me!"

"We'll see about that! Bring it on!" said Tommy as the villain charged forward.

She tried, but Tommy's strength and speed had been enhanced, and as fast as Master Vile's mother was, she wasn't faster than the White Ranger in his Metallic Armor mode. Tommy lashed out with incredible speed and strength, catching the feared villain several times.

"And now, to finish you!" said Tommy as he moved to stand directly in the Florida sun, using it like a lighthouse to send a white beam of energy in Lady Chaos direction. This blast sent her flying backwards and left her reeling.

"You villains just don't learn, do you?" said Tommy. "METALLIC ARMOR, POWER DOWN!" he said as the special armor disappeared.

As Tommy moved to stand in front of the feared villain, he smirked. Victory was his; she couldn't stand against him much longer.

"It's all over, and I am the victor," said Tommy. "Now, are you ready to go back to your masters and give them the message not to mess with my princess?"

"Au contraire, White Ranger," she said, "I have a little surprise for you!"

Almost as soon as she said this, Tommy felt himself weakening, and felt a sharp pain in his side. Even as he pulled a dagger out of his side, he was growing rapidly weak.

"That, young one, is a dagger that can poison you enough to destroy you for good. I've saved it for just this type of emergency occasion" said Lady Chaos as the White Ranger crumpled to the ground. "Who is the victor now, mighty leader of the Power Rangers?"

Suddenly, four golden beams of energy struck the ground in front of the evil villain, sending her flying back.

"YOU CHEATED!" roared a female voice, obviously angered. The female voice belonged to Gold Ninjetti Sabrina. "I swear by the forces of good, Chaos, that we're gonna get you for this!"

"Of course I cheated, Sabrina," said Lady Chaos. "You ought to know us; you were once a villain yourself. We don't play by the rules. I hope you're happy with your bravado, White Ranger. Soon, I will take your princess, and your universe will belong to ME!"

Sabrina then turned in Tommy's direction. His life signs were fading, and she gasped in horror when she saw this.

"_Got to get him home for treatment_," she thought. "_Maybe Billy or Aisha can help him_."

"You may have won this battle, Lady Chaos, but the Power Rangers don't quit. We won't stop this fight until we're victorious, so enjoy it while you can, cheater!" shouted Sabrina as she teleported out.

11:30 a.m.

Sabrina's Residence

As Sabrina landed with Tommy, Kimberly's face automatically paled as she saw the state Tommy was in.

"Tommy, no!" she said as she rushed forward. "Please, don't die on me!"

"We could never have known she was going to pull that dirty trick," Sabrina said angrily. "I swear, by all that is good in this universe that she's going to pay for what she's done!"

"His life signs are weakening," said Dulcea. "This is very bad indeed."

"It gets worse, guys," said Billy. "We just received a transmission from the Power Chamber. The bad guys have Adam."

"Please, don't let this be true!" said Sabrina.

"I'm afraid it is," said Aisha. "Goldar and Rito took off with him yesterday while the Rangers were fighting one of Rita's monsters. They said something about an Evil Green Ranger."

At this, Kimberly paled. She had seen what the Evil Green Ranger had done to Angel Grove, and she believed Adam, when angry enough, could be a deadly fighter.

"Does anyone have an antidote for what Tommy's been injected with?" said Dulcea.

"I might be able to come up with something, but we'll need to scan his body," said Billy.

"Let's get started on that. Kimberly, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I can't…believe…I'm going to be turned evil."

"Don't think like that, Kim," said Aisha. "In your hardest of hearts, you know you're always one of us."

"When will you allow yourself to be captured?" said Rocky.

"I may as well surrender myself now, so that you will have more time to prepare. Don't worry, as the Pink Crane will be flying with you again soon."

"The scan is complete," said Billy. "I can create an antidote, but I'll need three specific things. I'll need some fresh water from Angel Grove Falls, some sugar, and some vinegar."

"We have sugar and vinegar. I'll go to Angel Grove Falls and collect the fresh water," said Aisha.

"I'll go with her," said Sabrina.

"May the Power protect you both. Hurry!" said Dulcea.

Lunar Palace

As Lady Chaos teleported into the palace, exhausted, she was greeted with thunderous applause.

"I can't believe you did it, daughter!" said Ivan Ooze.

"You did wonderfully, grandmother!" said Rita Repulsa. "That brat Tommy is finally out of commission, at least for a little while! And we just won Miss Pinkie!"

"That poison won't hold for very long, unless the Rangers totally goof around, and I'm quite sure that they're not," said Lady Chaos. "But I got what I wanted. You have to admit, no matter how much you hate Thomas Oliver, that he's a tremendous fighter. He really wore me out. He was so good that I was almost tempted to put him under one of my spells and make him mine."

"He's been giving me headaches for years!" said Goldar of Titan. "I never thought you could do it. Maybe next time you can put him out of commission for good!"

Suddenly, Lady Chaos dropped to the floor.

"She's exhausted. Tommy really did wear her out," said Rita. "FINSTER!" she shouted.

"Yes, my queen?" said Rita's evil pet scientist.

"Take Lady Chaos back to her chambers and make sure she gets to bed safely," ordered Rita. "If you don't, I'll have your carcass for breakfast tomorrow."

"Of course, my queen," said Finster, as he hurried to follow his orders, knowing that Rita didn't tolerate failure in her servants.

Suddenly, the palace shook as all the villains were thrown to the ground in all directions.

"Who dares to enter the Moon Palace?" said Rita.

"I do," said a familiar voice, and out of the shadows stepped King Mondo's first built son, Prince Gasket.

"Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire, you have a lot of nerve showing up here," said Lord Zedd haughtily.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I would like to suggest joining your alliance," said the Machine Prince.

"Why should we do what you say?" said Rita.

"I have my reasons," said Prince Gasket. "First of all, I want to conquer Earth, just like you. I also want to be rid of those stupid Power Rangers. Now that they have TWO teams of six each, you'll need all the help you can get. Those fools spoiled my plans for victory over Earth, and I want to show them what it means to defy Prince Gasket. Third, my former 'love' is now working for the enemy."

"WHAT?" Rita shouted.

"That's right. While you were busy watching Thomas get demolished…and remind me that I want to congratulate Lady Chaos on obliterating him. I am not fond of him in any way, shape or form…Archerina was trying to help that stupid Green Zeo Ranger escape. That must NOT happen. I know she's SOMEWHERE within the walls of the Lunar Palace. We need to find her and destroy every last bit of her."

"We'll do it," said Rita. "But do you have any more reasons?"

"Yes. I am no longer my father's favored son…that rust-bucket Sprocket is. I want to show my father and brother what it means to neglect me. Are there any questions?"

"What do you think, Zeddie?" said Rita.

"Come to think of it," said Lord Zedd, "I like his bitterness, towards the Power Rangers, towards Archerina, and towards his father and brother as well. It will prove to be a great asset in this war. His attacks on the Power Rangers were also far more effective than his father, Mondo. Gasket, I welcome you to our alliance."

"I thank you, Lord Zedd," said Prince Gasket. "Now, is there anything you need help with?"

"Actually, there is," said Zedd. "Do you have your Cogs with you?"

"Of course I do," said Prince Gasket. "I wouldn't have brought the Cogs along with me if I wasn't joining your alliance. They are fully functional and ready for battle."

"Excellent! It's time to call Lady Chaos' pawn. And you, Ivan," said Lord Zedd, turning to the Master of Ooze. "As soon as Kimberly is in the open, you two will take a battalion of Tengas and Cogs to the site, along with Coach Schmidt, and bring Kimberly back here unharmed."

Palace Dungeon

"Phooey!" said Archerina as she and Adam sat side-by-side in the palace dungeon. She also had the ability to listen to the conversation, and immediately made herself invisible to everyone but Adam. "Gasket is here, and he's looking for me!"

At this, Adam groaned. He admired the Machine Princess for doing what was right, despite the fact that she had been betrothed to Gasket for thousands of years. For her part, Archerina was distressed as well, as she admired Adam's courageous spirit as well as his wise decision making in battle.

"That's bad news. It means the chances of our escaping are far less. How'd Tommy fare in his fight?" said Adam. Archerina had told him of the impending fight and its all-world repercussions.

"Not well," said Archerina. "He was about to finish Lady Chaos off, but she cheated and injected him with a temporary poison through a dagger."

At this, Adam scowled. He was a good fighter, but an honorable man. The reason he'd secretly held a grudge against Tanya's former boyfriend Shawn was that he cheated in his schoolwork to stay on the baseball team."

"That means she's going to get Kimberly, too," said Adam as he gasped softly. "Our time is running out. I think it's time for you to go to Earth and speak with Zordon. We don't need you getting caught by Gasket."

"I want to help you escape, Adam," said the Machine Princess.

"But if Gasket catches you, you're toast for sure. And that's not something we need."

"OK, I'll go," said the Machine Princess. "May Zordon be with you, Frog Prince," said Archerina as she disappeared in a flash of pink.

Adam was now alone…again. And it looked like things were getting worse.

He hoped and prayed the Rangers would survive.

Gulf of Mexico beaches

Tampa, FL

As Kimberly walked along the beaches, she thought to herself. "_I just can't believe that scoundrel cheated. She shall feel my wrath._"

Kimberly had remembered all the times when Tommy had fought Goldar, as she quickly noticed that Goldar hated her boyfriend. At least when Tommy fought Goldar, Goldar had fought fairly although he had a hatred as hot as 10,000 suns of the current White Ranger. Lady Chaos, on the other hand, had deliberately cheated, and there was no doubt in Kimberly's mind.

"Thinking about how your White Knight lost, Pinkie?" said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around, and saw three figures. One was her former coach…the second was Ivan Ooze, whom she did NOT expect to see. The third appeared to be a robot whom she was largely unfamiliar with.

"Ha-ha-ha, Pink Ranger, we finally meet. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, and you're the brat that brainwashed Tommy!" shouted Kimberly. Jason had kept in touch with Kimberly often, and had told her about the brainwashing machine that the Machine Prince had used on Tommy, so she wasn't exactly fond of Mondo's son. "And how in the world are you alive, you disgusting Ooze-man?"

"Nice spirit, young one. Too bad it won't help you escape. Tengas, Cogs, get her!" shouted Gasket.

Kimberly put up as much resistance as she could, but the combined forces of the Tengas and Cogs soon overwhelmed her. And as soon as she was in the grip of the footmen of Rita, Zedd and the Machine Empire, she offered no resistance.

"We have our target. Let's go," said Ooze as the Cogs, Tengas, and warriors disappeared.

TBC…


	11. 11: Aftermath and Unity

A/N: It's the same as last time. I don't own em, except Lady Chaos…and, well, I own Sarah of Eltar too. Ch. 1 details those owners.

A/N 2: Note that I'm sort of combining Ninja Quest and the movie here, and at least doing my best, so bear with me.

Ch. 11-Aftermath and Unity

Moon Palace

"Excellent work, you three! We have Kimberly in our grasp!" said Lord Zedd.

"Let me go, you disgusting Ooze-man!" shouted Kimberly as she was continually pulled on by the Master of Ooze. Ivan had long since been waiting to do this…as a matter of fact, he'd been waiting since the moment he'd been blown up by Ryan's Comet.

"That will be the day, Pink Crane. GOLDAR!" shouted Lord Zedd.

"Yes, my Lord?" said the Titan as he walked into the room, pleased that the three henchmen had grabbed hold of Kimberly.

"Take Kimberly to the dungeon and lock her up with Adam. And make sure those two don't try any tricks!" said the Emperor of Evil.

"Yes, my Lord!" growled the Titan as he left the throne room with Kimberly in tow.

8:45 a.m. local time

Angel Grove Falls

Angel Grove, CA

"OK. That should do it," said Sabrina as she scooped up the necessary water into a washed Coca-Cola liter bottle. Billy wanted as much fresh water for Tommy as possible, and had just happened to find two empty Coca-Cola liter bottles lying around Sabrina's residence before she and Aisha had left.

"Sabrina, you're a miracle worker, and this time I mean that sincerely. With this much, Tommy should be OK," said Aisha as she finished keeping watch, which left Sabrina to lug the two bottles of water. She had been watching to see if Lady Chaos alliance were going to send any foot-soldiers, but seeing none, she walked over to stand by her former enemy.

"Really? After what happened between us when we first met?" the native Eltarian and former Ranger enemy asked.

"Yes. You've been working your butt off. It seems like ever since I came back to protect Kimberly all you've been doing is battle plans. You know, you could use a break every once in a while."

"Aisha, Zordon's children don't take rests," said Sabrina. She didn't act like a brat when she said it, but it was obvious to the former Yellow Ranger that Zordon's eldest child was agitated at the mention of taking rest.

"What in the world did they teach you on Eltar, Sabrina?" said Aisha.

"Sha, I'm a bit different than your mentor. While my father is calm and patient, I expect results from myself, and that's not always good," said Sabrina as she suddenly began losing control of her emotions again. "I was born with the Power. I studied around it. I trained around it. It's exactly the reason Rita Repulsa targeted me from day one…not just because I had the Power, but because it would hurt my father to know I had turned to the side of evil. I knew that because I was the daughter of the almighty Zordon that I was expected to perform."

"When Rita captured me and turned me evil," she continued, "I believed my life was over, that I would never amount to anything good again. What I thought people would think of me was 'Yeah, that daughter of Zordon. How did that turn out? She was the one that attacked his Earth Rangers.' Shortly after the whole thing with you and Adam, I managed to break through my spell and I…I went home to Eltar, and lived with my mother. She was obviously surprised and overjoyed to have me home, and agreed to help me rebuild my life and image."

"After Kimberly retired and passed her coin to Katherine, my mother told me to take residence on Earth where I could 'keep an eye' on things, so to speak. She told me not to intervene when Master Vile came to Earth, that there would be a later time when I was needed. Now, here's the one chance to get it all back, and I…I…" she couldn't finish as she just totally lost it.

Aisha decided that now would be a good time to leave the premises, since Sabrina had the necessary tools.

'Poor thing, it looks like she's been through hell and back,' said Aisha as she teleported out, Sabrina and the water bottles in tow.

'You will never know how right you are, Yellow Bear,' said a faint voice in her mind that she never knew was there.

12:15 local time

Lakeland, FL

"How's it coming, Billy?" said Aisha.

"The antidote is ready, guys," said Billy as he finished mixing what was needed for treatment. He didn't need as much fresh water as the two girls had towed in, but he was glad to have it nonetheless...it would be good for making water bottles later.

"Better hurry and give it Tommy. We don't have much time," said Rocky.

Billy immediately gave the antidote to Tommy. He then pulled out a scanner and then said, "The antidote should work fairly quickly, but I want to keep him asleep for 24 hours to make sure he's 100 percent when we go into battle."

"Good idea," said Sabrina. "Is our work here done?"

"Yes. I'm going to put Tommy to bed, and keep watch. Rocky, you and the girls can pretty much do whatever you want."

"Good. Who's up for some lunch?" said Sabrina.

"I know one person who is," said Aisha as she slapped Rocky in the ribs.

"Leave it to Aisha to make fun of my hunger," grumbled Rocky. "One of these days, I'm seriously going to get you for these hungry man comments, Aisha."

"Oh, Rocky, I'm sooo scared!" said Aisha sarcastically.

"How about some Gulf Coast shrimp? There's a Red Lobster nearby that's very good," said Sabrina.

"I like it. You got a car?" said Aisha.

"Yep, and a sleek one too. Follow me," said Sabrina as she led Rocky and Aisha to the garage until they stopped in front of a shiny, sleek, black and gold convertible.

"Nice digs," said Rocky. "Now, what say let's hit the road?"

"I'm all for that," said Aisha.

1 Day Later, Same Time

Lakeland, FL

"Kimberly was captured while we were away yesterday, was she not? I thought she went out while we were gone," said Aisha.

"She was," said Dulcea. "Several different beings towed her away, as a matter of fact."

"Can we bring those beings up on screen?" said Rocky.

"Let me see that," said Dulcea as she began to push some controls. Sabrina was sitting off to the side, still trying to contain her emotions, while Billy was feeding the antidote to Tommy, who was at that moment beginning to come around.

As a piece of paper came up, Dulcea grabbed it and read from it. "Hmph. This says that the beings that captured Kimberly were as follows: Lord Zedd, Gunthar Schmidt, Ivan Ooze, and Prince Gasket."

At the mention of Ooze, Rocky, Aisha and Billy shivered, as did Rocky and Billy when Gasket's name was called.

"So Prince Gasket's in the game too, huh? I assume Archerina was with him?" said Rocky.

"The readings don't say so, which I find strange," said Dulcea.

Um, for those of us who aren't familiar with Zeo enemies, who the hell is Prince Gasket?" said Aisha.

"A total nightmare," said a recovering male voice from nearby. Despite the fact that he'd been recovering from a poison, Tommy had not forgotten what Gasket had done to his brain recently, and the thought of Mondo's eldest son nearly made him throw up.

"TOMMY! You're awake!" said Aisha as she joined her friend.

"Yeah. What happened?" said the White Ranger, who was still a bit groggy.

"Well, Lady Chaos injected you with a poison that was meant to be temporary but could have been permanent had we not done anything about it," said Rocky.

"Well, I'm glad we got that fixed. Now, what the hell are Ivan Ooze and Prince Gasket doing together?"

"Working to destroy the Earth, obviously," snapped Aisha. "Now, want to tell us who Prince Gasket is since you've had an experience with him?"

"Well, he's the son of King Mondo of the Machine Empire. Actually he's one of two sons, Prince Sprocket being the other. He's a very fierce enemy and just as deadly as anybody we've faced," said Tommy. "He also put me in a brainwashing machine which messed up my brain patterns and turned me against my friends. Gasket is by far the better of the two warlords, so I don't know why Mondo had Sprocket running the show."

"It's because of his now-defunct marriage to Archerina," said a female voice, which belonged to Sabrina.

"Um, who's Archerina?" said Aisha.

"She was actually Gasket's robot wife, but she's not originally evil," said Sabrina.

"You mean, Archerina wasn't evil? That's news to me…she sure attacked us well," said Rocky.

"No. At least she wasn't in the first place. She is actually the daughter of my father's good friend, King Aradon, who is King Mondo's archenemy. The only reason I can think of for her and Gasket not being together is…naw…can't be…" said Sabrina.

"Do you think she's turned back towards our side?" said Rocky.

"It's a possibility, Rocky, although I don't know how much of one. I know that Aradon wasn't happy when Archerina married Gasket," said Sabrina.

"So, are you guys going to keep talking, or are you going to get the hell over here/?" said a male voice over the communications channel.

"Hey, Bro!" said Tommy, obviously delighted to hear his friend's voice. "Anything new over there?"

"Nothing. Been quiet since the Nasty Nightmare's attack. Listen, I think you guys really should get over here. There are new arrivals that you five need to meet, and the longer we stay divided, the worse it's going to be."

"Agreed. Give us one hour and we'll be there," said Sabrina.

"One hour? Why wait?"

"I need to strengthen the force-field around this place. Lady Chaos got too close to it in her fight with Tommy, and I want to make sure she doesn't get that close again."

"Why don't I stay here?" said Dulcea. "You won't need me in battle, and somebody needs to watch the place."

"Good thinking," said Tommy. "J, cancel those 1 hour plans. We're on our way right now."

"You guys ready to teleport?" Sabrina said.

"Am I ever!" said Rocky. "I like Florida, but damn, there's no place like home!"

"Goodbye, Dulcea. May the Power protect you," said Tommy.

"And may it protect you as well, White Falcon," said Dulcea as the other five teleported out.

9:30 a.m. local time

Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"They're on their way," said Jason. "They should be here any minute."

Standing with Jason were two of his original five teammates, Trey, Katherine, Tanya, Archerina, who had found a home in the Power Chamber, Ninjor and two new arrivals. One appeared to stay very close to Zordon's tube, as she appeared to be good friends with Zordon. She had a veiled face, and wore plain white robes. The other was dressed in gray from head to toe, except for her hair, which was a silver-ish color. This one was talking with the Rangers and had been for the last 30 minutes. She appeared to be enjoying herself very much despite the severity of the situation.

"Good. We'll all be together again," said Zack. "Then, maybe we can discuss old times!"

"Yeah, right, like that's going to happen with Lady Chaos in town," muttered Trini.

"I'm so glad we have new reinforcements," said Katherine. "We will need all the help we can get."

"Here they come. Let's make them look for us and then surprise them! Everyone, find a place to hide, except for you three and Alpha!" said Jason, referring to the white and gray figures and Archerina as everyone scattered in different directions.

Moments later, the five Ninjetti warriors descended into the Power Chamber, only to find it deserted except for a few they didn't recognize.

"WELCOME BACK, RANGERS OF THE NINJETTI," boomed Zordon as the five glanced around at their surroundings, and saw that very few others were in the room. Four of the Rangers continued to glance at Zordon, but one was focused solely on someone else…or rather, three different people.

"What…in the name of the universe…Dimitria…Archerina…MOTHER?" cried Sabrina as she raced towards the gray figure in particular.

"Yes, my dear. It is me," said the gray figure as Sabrina embraced her mother in a hug that lasted more than two minutes, and nearly three.

"Sabrina, you know her?" said Tommy.

"Indeed she does, Thomas Oliver," said the gray figure suddenly, which made Tommy whirl around suddenly.

Immediately his mouth dropped wide open. As beautiful as his Pink Princess was, this new arrival nearly had her beat by beauty standards…no wonder his mentor was betrothed to her, and no wonder Sabrina was knockout gorgeous as well!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sarah of Eltar…and I'm Zordon's wife. It is a pleasure to finally meet those whom he chose to defend this planet. I am so terribly sorry we could not meet under better circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sarah," said Tommy as he extended his hand. "You know me, and I assume you know the other three with me?"

"Indeed I do, White Falcon," said Sarah. "Your names are known throughout the cosmos for the deeds you have done to help defend the entire universe. I communicate with the Masked Rider very often even as he is on Earth. He can't stop talking about your visit to Edenoi. Do not be surprised, Rangers of Earth, if he pays Angel Grove a visit to help us. He has waited for a long time to help us against Lord Zedd and Rita just as you helped him against Dregon."

"That's good to hear, and it's nice to meet you," said Rocky. "And I've been told of Archerina. But who's the other one?"

"SHE IS A SORCERESS FROM THE PLANET INQUIRIS, DIMITRIA. SHE IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, AND DECIDED SHE WOULD COME HELP US AGAINST LADY CHAOS ALLIANCE. BE WARNED, HOWEVER, AS SHE WILL FORCE YOU TO THINK FOR YOURSELVES BY RESPONDING IN QUESTIONS."

"It'll take a bit getting used to, but I believe we can handle that," said Tommy. "But I wonder…where is everyone else and Ninjor…wait a minute, Dimitria would probably force us to figure out where they are."

"So, let's think about it," said Sabrina. "We know they were here five minutes ago, and they couldn't have gone off gallivanting in Angel Grove, so…"

"They must be playing hide and go seek!" said Aisha.

"Well then, let's see how they like it when we throw some of their own medicine back in their faces," said Rocky.

"Good idea, Rocko, I like it a lot," said Tommy. "Though I'm sure Jason and Ninjor will kick my ass afterwards."

At this, Sarah smirked. These Rangers were the type she liked. In five minutes they'd been funny, clever, and quick-thinking all at once! Dimitria smiled under her veil as well…if things kept up like this, she wouldn't even NEED to ask questions!

Then, Sarah thought of the recent events that had happened. She'd watched Tommy's fight from her home on Eltar, immediately after which she'd left for Earth, and she felt crushed that he'd been deceived like he had. Sarah, as much as she loved her daughter, considered Tommy Oliver to be the greatest Power Ranger she'd ever seen in all the years she'd been alive, and she knew what it was like to lose your beloved when she'd found out that Zordon had been trapped in his time warp all those thousands of years ago.

"Tommy?" she suddenly said.

"Sarah?" he said, as he turned to face Zordon's betrothed one-on-one.

"I'm sorry about the recent turn of events."

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't cause them, after all."

"But I know what it's like to lose the one you love, especially when it pertains to the Power. I promise, by all that's good in this universe, we'll get your Kimberly back."

"I know we will. The Power Rangers have NEVER lost a fight before, and we don't intend to start now. And she won't succumb without a fight. What, or rather who, concerns me is your daughter. Your daughter's been taking this whole chain of events rather hard. Poor girl, she looks like she's been trashed five times over."

"No one takes failure harder than her. Our legacy has burdened her way too much, not to mention she was sidetracked by her time as a villain. I'm not surprised. Neither she nor Adam will admit it, but those two need each other."

"Question is, how in the world are we going to fight our friends if we have to?" said Rocky.

"Do you not know that we came with some gifts for you, Rockwell?" said Dimitria suddenly. At this, Rocky slapped himself in the forehead: he should have known the answer and this Dimitria character was really beginning to annoy him!

"Indeed, she is right, Rangers, for I come with this," said Sarah as she pulled out a tiny blue crystal that was shaped like a bit like an oval and a bit like a football.

"It's beautiful," said Tommy.

"Indeed it is," said Sarah, "but it's a lot more than just a beautiful crystal. This is a special crystal created on Eltar that can do many different things pertaining to the Power. But the main thing it can do is reconstruct what was once destroyed. Namely, it can reconstruct two certain Zords that I seem to recall were destroyed by Rito."

"Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" said Aisha excitedly.

"You mean, it's possible for the Thunderzords to be completely functional again?" said Billy. "Those things were totally trashed in that battle with Rito right before the Ooze fight."

"Indeed, in fact it is very likely. I'd just have to install the crystal, and use my magic to bring them into this time frame."

"Yeah, that's right. Master Vile's whole Orb of Doom thing still has consequences even today," said Rocky.

"That should be done by the end of tonight," said Sarah.

"So, are you guys done talking, or are you going to just shut us out forever?" said a deep voice from behind Tommy. The voice belonged to Jason.

"Seriously, you Rangers are no fun! No fun at all, not even willing to play our game! Sometimes you guys just BURN…ME…UP!" came the voice of Ninjor as he raised his fists and suddenly started growing and powering up to his second form. All the Ninjetti Rangers could do was laugh…this was just Ninjor being Ninjor!

"Um, guys," said Tanya as she reappeared as well, "is this a common theme with Ninjor?"

"Yes," said Trey as he and the rest of the group who had been in hiding suddenly reappeared. "I've known Ninjor for millennia. That's just Ninjor being who he is."

"I AM NINJOR!" his voice suddenly shouted. "READY TO TAKE ON ANY EVIL THAT COMES MY WAY!" he shouted, almost to Lady Chaos alliance at large!

"NINJOR, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," boomed the voice of Zordon. "YOU ARE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR MY RANGERS."

"Ah yes, you are right. Sorry, Zordon, my friend," said Ninjor as he shrank and powered down.

"You heard, right?" said Tommy.

"Are you kidding? I am so incredibly fired up to see those Thunderzords again!" said Jason. "You had no idea how much I wanted to go up to the moon and kick Rito's ass after that whole series of events. Every day I was sitting in Switzerland I wanted to do that."

"I can't believe we were even able to morph against Ivan's Oozemen. Those guys were gross," said Tommy. "We barely had enough power left for one more morph. I've been wanting to get back at Rito as well."

'_Who is going to pilot them, though_?' Billy thought randomly through his telepathic link. The previous day, while waiting for Tommy to recover, Dulcea and Sabrina had given Rocky, Billy, and Aisha new power coins and had once again linked them with their Ninjetti animals, so those three as well as Tommy could pilot their Ninjazords.

Somehow, Tommy had heard Billy through his telepathic link. _'Who else? The Alien Rangers of Aquitar!'_

"Billy, call Delphine and the Alien Rangers!" said Tommy.

"On it, Tommy," said Billy.

After a few minutes, a projection of Delphine and her Aquitar Rangers appeared on screen.

"Who has called the Rangers of Aquitar?" said Delphine.

"Delphine, it's us, the Rangers of Earth," said Tommy. "We need your help once again. Lady Chaos has come to Earth." At this, Delphine and the rest of her teammates paled.

"Ah yes, Lady Chaos. She is a most menacing force. We have defended the universe before, and can do so again. We can travel freely between the two planets since our main enemy, Hydro Hog, has been destroyed. We shall travel to Earth immediately," said Delphine.

"WE SHALL BE WAITING. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE, RANGERS OF AQUITAR," said Zordon as the frequency was cut.

"Well, I think we have just about all the help we need," said Tommy.

"INDEED, WE WILL HAVE MANY ALLIES ON OUR SIDE IN THIS FIGHT. AS DIFFICULT AS IT WILL BE TO WIN THIS FIGHT, I HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE IN EACH ONE OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU POSSESSES A TRAIT THAT WILL BE ESSENTIAL IN THIS BATTLE. REMEMBER, USE THESE TRAITS FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE TEAM, AND NEVER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. DO THAT, AND THE POWER WILL NEVER FAIL YOU," boomed Zordon.

"My father is right, my friends. I've never seen a group of warriors come together so quickly to be able to defend a planet. Some of our better teams on Eltar had trouble with Rita at first, but you handled her with no problem. You're the greatest group of Rangers I've ever seen, and as long as we stay together, I know we'll win this war."

"Let the forces of evil beware, for the Power Rangers are still in town, and we haven't lost a battle yet!" declared Jason.

"I second that," said Tommy.

And everyone in the room had the same thought.

The forces of evil would never win…at least not as long as this group had anything to say about it.


	12. 12: Prophecies and Rescue Invasions

A/N: You guys know the disclaimer. I don't own them, with the exception of Lady Chaos, the prophecy below, and Sarah of Eltar.

Ch. 12-Prophecies and Rescue Invasions

Moon Palace Dungeon

Unknown Time

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of this creepy place?" Kimberly Hart asked her friend, Adam Park, as they both sat in a cell awaiting their fate. For the last 48 hours that they had been imprisoned together, there had been neither hide nor hair from Lady Chaos, except the usual food delivery and intimidation tactics by Goldar or Rito. Lady Chaos was still asleep, still recovering from the brutal battle she'd had with Tommy. Adam was surprised that it was taking this long, but he figured Tommy had to have done a good job draining Lady Chaos of her magical as well as physical powers, leaving her exhausted.

"To be quite honest with you, Kimberly, I don't know. Archerina left 48 hours ago to go to the Power Chamber, where I assume she still is. I don't know what else has happened since she left. I only know that time's running out," said Adam.

"I know what you mean. There's nothing more that I want than to be in Tommy's arms again," said Kimberly. "I just wish he'd come, and I almost wish he hadn't accepted her challenge."

"You know there's the possibility that honor may overcome him and he may choose to attempt to break the spells that are going to be put over us," said Adam. "You know it couldn't have been easy for him to accept that challenge with you at stake."

"I agree. It was a hard decision. I just want him back."

"I feel the same way about Tanya. Ever since she came into my life, she's been my one and only," said Adam. "We just work so well together, and I helped train her, for goodness sake! There's no way in hell I want to have to fight her!"

"You don't know how hard it was for me when we found out Tommy was the Green Ranger shortly after Rita eclipsed the Dinozords," said Kimberly. "It was even harder to face him in combat…it was the first time we had to break an evil spell and it wasn't easy. Have you changed your thoughts on Sabrina?"

"You know, I just don't know about her…my thoughts on her are wildly inconsistent," sighed Adam. "I'd been against her until Archerina came and told me her story, and I was beginning to be willing to forgive and forget, but I can't get that 'Scorpina' image out of my head! I don't know what to think!"

"Adam, as someone who has faced her many times before, you've got to get that image out of your head, or at least try. The more that image remains, the more Lady Chaos will be able to twist your mind, and Sabrina isn't the villain you once knew. I had conversations with her while I was in Florida. She's had a hard life…kind of like me…and she at least deserves your respect," said Kimberly.

"Respect is earned, not given, Kim. That's the way we do things in Korea…respect and honor are valued most of all amongst Koreans," said Adam, "and she lost mine when she tricked me like that. She's got to earn it back."

"I 'sort of' feel the same way you do, but about Tommy," said Kimberly. "He certainly could have called me to ask me what the hell was going on in my head, but he never did. At one point I thought he just didn't care anymore. When I heard he was seeing Kat, I was furious. I wondered how he could go behind my back like that. He losing that battle recently also gives me some doubts. I used to think he was my unbeatable white knight who would always come to my rescue. Now, I'm not so sure."

"I know how you feel, Kim," said Adam. "A rescue mission, I have a hunch, could change both of our minds. Let's hope it happens."

And a faint voice inside Adam's head, that he didn't even know was there, said, '_If only you knew your destiny, Frog Prince. If only you knew._'

Thursday, April 10

2:15 p.m. local time

The Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

Inside the Power Chamber, the three teams of sixteen Rangers, their allies, as well as Ninjor, were discussing plans to rescue their friends. The teenagers had their last two classes with Ms. Appleby, so when the Rangers let her know of their situation, she had discreetly allowed them to go to the Power Chamber when she heard of their emergency, so they'd dismissed themselves from school shortly after lunch.

One of their newest allies, Sarah of Eltar, just simply sighed.

"Darling," she said to her husband, the legendary Zordon of Eltar, "your Green Zeo Ranger sure is being more stubborn than I'd like. He doesn't even know I'm in his head and know of his fate!"

"YOU MUST HAVE FAITH, MY LOVE," said the legendary wizard. "GREEN RANGERS TEND TO BE STUBBORN."

"Um, Sarah, could you speak English, please?" said Tanya.

"I am referring, Yellow Zeo Ranger," said Zordon's betrothed, "to an Eltarian prophecy relating to your current state. Only Sabrina, Zordon, Dulcea, Ninjor and I know of this prophecy. I am printing out a copy for you now," said Sarah, as printouts began to appear. One by one, the Rangers gathered around Sarah to read the text, which went as follows:

_In time of great darkness_

_When the master of chaos and destruction threatens the universe_

_One warrior, with the might of Ninjetti _

_Shall emerge from the shadows of dark times past_

_To save the fate of the whole galaxy_

_Two mighty warriors, the Prince and Princess of Earth's skies_

_The leader, and the center of a team_

_Which always defeats evil, therefore saving the universe from anarchy_

_Shall be broken away by the mistress of destruction_

_The legendary wizard's flesh and blood, previously half-scorpion_

_Shall save them, and the universe_

_And in the process shall save her Frog Prince_

_Thereafter, they are bonded together forever-more_

_With the savior will be her father's chosen Earth heroes_

_Whose selfless deeds bring peace to the universe_

_The heroes, the savior's former rivals _

_Sixteen from four, will be protected by three separate power sources_

_The legendary Ninjetti, a powerful crystal, and the powers of thunder and water_

_Only when these events exist_

_Will the universe maintain its normal harmony, good vs. evil_

_And the galaxy be saved_

_From terror and anarchy._

When every one of the Rangers had finished reading the prophecy, they gasped.

"Does this say what I think it says?" said Aisha.

"Yes, Aisha," said Sabrina. "Adam and I are meant to be together. It is fate."

"INDEED, SHE IS CORRECT, POWER RANGERS. WHEN ADAM CAME ONTO THE TEAM, I FELT A STRANGE SENSE OF POWER WITHIN HIM, AND I HAD A SENSE IT WAS GROWING NEAR TO WHEN THIS PROPHECY WOULD COME TRUE. BY THE TIME I COULD TELL HIM, THOUGH, ZEDD HAD ALREADY SENT SABRINA, SO THAT SLOWED THE PROCESS DOWN," said Zordon.

"So…what you're getting at is…it's just as important to save Adam as it is Kimberly?" said Jason.

"Yes, He who wields the Tyrannosaurus," said Sarah. "The prophecy deems it so. What is written as a prophecy can never be changed."

Jason threw a quick glance over at Tanya, who swiftly nodded her head. Jason was stunned; he half expected Tanya to flip out over this revelation, but she seemed very calm and serene in the face of what she'd just learned. He reminded himself that he'd have to speak with Tanya following the planning.

"How well do you know the layout of the Lunar Palace, Sabrina?" said Jason as he contemplated what the strategy might be.

"I know it fairly well from my time with Zedd, which was short, but not as well as Katherine might. The Palace is quite a bit different when Zedd is running the show than is Rita's palace, and I was mainly allied with Rita. I mainly stayed in the lower parts of the Palace when I was under Zedd's command. Katherine, on the other hand, may know more than me. How much do you know, Katherine?" Sabrina asked.

"A lot," said the young Australian and former pawn of Rita. "Rita gave me an extravagant tour of the Lunar Palace when she first took me into her command. I should be able to find the dungeon rather easily. That's almost certainly where they're being kept as Zedd typically likes to keep his prisoners there. I tend to even know where the henchmen sleep and what places to avoid."

"THAT WILL BE AN EXCELLENT TOOL FOR YOU TO USE TO RESCUE OUR FRIENDS, KATHERINE," boomed Zordon. "AND YOU ARE RIGHT. WHEN ADAM FOUND US, HE WAS CERTAINLY IN THE LUNAR PALACE DUNGEON. THAT IS ALMOST CERTAINLY WHERE KIMBERLY IS BEING KEPT AS WELL."

"Now, the question is," said Rocky, "do we all go as one or do we stay together?"

"As much as I want to stay together," said Tommy, "I think we need to split up. The Alien Rangers need to stay and guard the city. Sarah, are the Thunderzords ready?"

"They are, Tommy," said the Eltarian sorceress as she punched some controls. "It took me longer to finish than I thought, for I had to adjust the Thunderzords to respond to the Alien Rangers."

"What Zords are we to control, Sarah?" said Delphine.

"You shall now know. Alien Rangers, observe!" said Sarah. All at once, the Rangers of Aquitar turned to look at the viewing globe. What they were staring at, more specifically, were five colossal machines, three of them ground, two of them air. The red one, the Alien Rangers noticed, looked a bit like Lord Zedd's flagship, Serpentera.

"These Zords are fueled by the Power of Thunder, and are far superior to your Battle Borgs. Whereas your Battle Borgs were more telepathically sound, these Zords are fueled by creatures of great mystique and power."

"Corcus, step forward," said Sarah. When Corcus did as told, and a black fighting machine came into view Sarah spoke again.

"Corcus, you shall be in command of the Lion Thunderzord," said Sarah.

Delphine was next to step forward, as she beheld her pink aerial fighting machine.

"Delphine, the heart of the Alien Rangers, much like a certain captive in Lord Zedd's palace. How fitting it is that you shall be piloting her Zord. Delphine, swift and full of grace, you shall be in control of the Firebird Thunderzord. Cestro!"

When Cestro stepped forward, Sarah began speaking again.

"Cestro, much like your friend Billy, you are wise and depend on the technical aspects of battle. It is appropriate you will be piloting his battle machine as well. You shall be in command of the Unicorn Thunderzord."

"Cestro, take care of my baby," said Billy. "I was heartbroken when Rito destroyed that thing. Don't let it happen to you too."

"I shall not, my good friend," said the Blue Aquitar Ranger.

"Tideus," said Sarah. "You will command the Griffin Thunderzord."

"And Aurico," said Sarah. "The field general of Aquitar's Rangers, much like a first Red Ranger was once upon a time. It is fitting you shall command his machine as well. You shall be in command of the Red Dragon Thunderzord."

"These Zords," Sarah said, "can combine to form the Thunder Megazord, one of the most powerful Megazords in existence. And Tommy, I think we all know which Zord you will be commanding," said Sarah as the famed White Tigerzord came into view.

"The Tigerzord," said Katherine. "I never got to see it up close. It looks fantastic."

Tanya was in awe as well. Adam had not been bashful about bragging to her of Ranger glories past, so she heard of Tommy's famed Zord from Adam himself.

Tommy could only smile. After a long year plus without his White Tigerzord, his baby was back and ready for action. Jason noticed this, and walked up to Tommy, giving him a brotherly hug.

"On behalf of our team, I thank you, Sarah of Eltar," said Delphine. "Hopefully, we shall be able to defend the Earth until the Rangers return with their friends."

"I know you will. Now, what were we talking about?" said Sarah. "Oh yes. Freeing our friends. You said we needed to split up, Tommy?"

"Yes. I would like to have us all together, but I think the five of us Ninja Rangers plus Ninjor would have the best chance of freeing our friends. However, I would like for the Zeo Rangers to come as well. They can provide a distraction and pave the way for us to get to the dungeon and get the others out," said Tommy. "Sabrina, can you at least find the dungeon?"

"Yes. This I can do," said Sabrina, "for I spent much of my time in that vicinity after Zedd took over. He always did prefer Goldar over me, so I was free to pretty much do what I wanted. I would spend much of my spare time in that area watching you Rangers whenever I could. It's actually fairly easy to find, as it isn't very far from the throne room itself. Besides, the prophecy maintains that I'm the only one that can rescue Adam."

"The prophecy says so, and so shall it be!" exclaimed Ninjor.

"Trey," said Tommy, "I think you should stay here. Pyramidas is a powerful fighting machine, and it will be necessary in defending Angel Grove if need be."

"I agree with you, White Ranger," said Trey. "Once again, your leadership skills shine through. Together with the Alien Rangers, Archerina, and Auric the Conqueror, Pyramidas shall be able to defend any attacks to Angel Grove."

Dimitria was smiling under her veil as well. She had been very impressed with Tommy's ability to think situations through and be able to come up with solutions. He'd been in total control from the minute she'd arrived, yet he didn't control with force as he let others have their say.

"Are we all set?" said Tommy.

"I think so," said Rocky.

"Good. Sarah, would you like to come with us?"

"Thank you for the gracious offer, White Falcon, but I'm afraid I cannot accompany you on this trip," said Sarah. "I am not Ninjetti, so I cannot hide myself from the scanners at the Lunar Palace. My presence would alert you to your presence. Maybe another time I will be able to."

"We can hide ourselves?" said Rocky. "Well, for a Ranger, anything's possible I guess."

Jason then reminded himself of what he wanted to do, as he walked over to Tanya and looked at her.

"You sure you're OK with the prophecy and everything?" he asked.

"Yes," Tanya said. "He never even looked at any one of us after Sabrina showed up. He just allowed himself to wallow in his own misery. He's very honorable, unlike my previous boyfriend Shawn, but he self doubts too much. He could have found me and I would have helped him, even though I gave him a few dirty looks after that. In my opinion, I don't feel I can help him. Sabrina's the only one that can. Thank you, Jason, for being there for me though."

The two, following a hug, walked over to their friends to morph.

"All right, let's kick it," Tommy said. "Is everyone ready?"

"You bet, bro! Whenever you are!" Jason said.

"Then let's do it! NINJA RANGER POWER! THE FALCON!" Tommy shouted. He had a grim determination on his face as he said it…that 'leader-look' as anyone on the Rangers past or present described it.

"THE COUGAR!" Sabrina shouted, with more force than she ever had.

"THE WOLF!" Billy shouted.

"THE BEAR!" Aisha shouted.

"THE APE!" Rocky shouted.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted, as the five Zeo Rangers activated their Zeonizers.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" called Katherine.

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!" shouted Tanya.

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" shouted Trini.

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!" called Zack.

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" bellowed Jason.

"Teleporting now," droned Alpha as the ten Rangers plus Ninjor vanished from sight.

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"Are the machines ready, Goldar?" said Lady Chaos, who had recently awoken from her nap, and was ready to turn her prisoners to the dark side. Lady Chaos had been referring to two machines which would create evil spells for both Kimberly and Adam, and both were in the far ends of the palace. She figured she would need to brainwash Kimberly, but she felt Adam's anger towards his former enemy, combined with the Sword of Darkness that she had instructed Rita to recreate shortly before her battle with Tommy, would be sufficient enough.

"Yes, Lady Chaos! And both prisoners are unconscious, I made sure of that!"

"Good! Take Adam to the machine in the east, and I'll grab Kimberly and go to the West end. And then you and the others need to stand guard to make sure those Power Twerps, and Tommy in particular, don't try anything. I know they'll be coming to rescue their friends at any second."

20 minutes later, the ten Rangers and Ninjor landed on the balcony of Lord Zedd's famed palace.

"OK, guys. This is it. Here's where we split up. You know your assignments," said Tommy.

"Right. Let's do it, everybody!" shouted Jason.

TBC...


	13. 13: Battles Won and Lost

A/N: You know the drill. I don't own any of em, except Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar. See Ch. 1 for that info.

A/N 2: If you like battles, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!

Ch. 13-Battles Won and Lost

Moon Palace

In the throne room, the Zeo Rangers looked around for their enemies. As of this point, there was nothing to be seen.

"Everybody needs to keep his or her eyes peeled," said Jason as he looked at the surroundings. "Goldar and his goons could be around here anywhere. Remember, we want to lure them into a fight, OK?"

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching them. They did not belong to Goldar, but to a more recent enemy…the Machine Empire's Prince Gasket.

"What are those Power Punks up to?" he muttered. "They can't be just standing around here for anything! Oh well, here's a PRIME opportunity to destroy them!" he said as he charged his sword with green energy.

"This is the end, Power Punks," he said to himself as he fired the green bolt of energy at the Zeo Rangers.

"Look out!" shouted Jason as he and the rest of his teammates ducked just in time.

"How did you like that sneak attack, Power Punks?" growled Gasket.

"Oh, great. Just wonderful. It's the scrap metal reject Gasket again!" said Jason. "I thought you were destroyed with your father!"

"That's funny, Jason," Gasket snarled. "I thought you would be dead when you couldn't handle Trey's powers. It's funny how things work out for the both of us. Besides, Jason, you look better in red even though I despise you and the rest of your Power Brat friends to the core!"

"Are you gonna do something or just stand there, you overgrown tin can?" growled Jason.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that, Red Ranger. Cogs!" growled Gasket. "Get them!" he yelled as the mechanical robots charged forward.

"You guys handle the Cogs!" said Jason, turning to his Zeo teammates. "This overconfident clown is mine!"

"Good luck Jase!" said Zack. "Give him the what-for!" he added as he and the rest of his teammates engaged the Cogs.

Jason then began engaging the Cogs for a few minutes while Gasket stood off to the side. As soon as Jason broke through the Cogs, he got Gasket's attention.

"Hey, Gasket, think you can take me one-on-one?" shouted Jason.

"You wish to face me in a duel, Jason? If that's the way you want it, then so shall it be!" shouted Gasket as he drew his sword and charged at the Red Ranger.

Dungeon

"OK. Here we are at the dungeon," said Sabrina as she crept forward, lest there be an attack. The Rangers and Ninjor were in their Ninjetti suits, so they were able to hide from the Palace's defense systems since they weren't fully morphed.

"All right," said Tommy. "I'm using my Ninja Powers to search for them…they should be easily recognizable."

"Me too. I'm activating now," said Ninjor.

After a few minutes though, the six invaders realized they had a problem.

"Rangers, we have complications! Our friends are not here!" said Ninjor.

"Damn it!" said Sabrina. "The goon patrol must have transferred them someplace else. You four and Ninjor go for Kimberly. I'm gonna get Adam out of here come hell or high water!" said Sabrina.

"Good luck, Cougar. May the Power protect you," said Ninjor as he and the four Ninjas raced off.

"OK, now to search for Adam and Kimberly…" said Sabrina. Then she gasped as she noticed through her Ninja Powers that the two prisoners were on one end of the palace…Adam in the east, Kimberly in the west, and Sabrina was situated in the south central part of the palace.

"I better call the Rangers!" said Sabrina as she pressed her communicator. "Tommy, come in, do you read me?"

"I read you," came the voice of the White Ranger. "What's up?"

"Kimberly's on the far west end of the palace, in the tower room. You need to get there fast! I'm going to the east end!"

"Thanks for the warning! We're got it covered!" said Tommy. "Good luck!" he added as the communication closed.

"All right, let's get cracking!" said Sabrina. "Super Ninja Speed…now!" she shouted as she suddenly raced out of the dungeon and to the east at blinding speeds. Only one thought crossed her mind as she zoomed through the palace.

'_Adam, hang on_,' she thought. _'I'm coming as fast as I can._'

West End

As Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Ninjor raced towards the west end of the palace, they had one thought on their mind.

'_Are we in time?_'

"The readings we're getting are becoming stronger, my friends. Just keep on going!" said Ninjor as the group continued to head towards where Kimberly was being held.

West End Tower Room

As Kimberly Hart lay unconscious inside a special machine, suddenly she felt something in her mind

"Where the hell am I????" she thought.

"Safe, Kimberly," said a voice that made her shiver. Seconds later, she was facing the Rangers latest enemy.

"Get the hell out of here, you witch!" shouted Kimberly in her mind. "You're the one that ruined my LIFE! How in the hell could you want me after what you did to me????"

Lady Chaos simply shook her head. Brainwashing was one of her specialty skills, but she obviously needed something deeper. She knew Kimberly had the tiniest bit of dislike for Tommy and all the times she'd been left at the altar by her parents getting divorced, her friends leaving for bigger and better things in Switzerland, and most recently, Tommy's non-calls and dates with Katherine…but somehow, she was having a hard time getting it out.

"Now, now, Kimmie, that's no way to treat a guest," admonished Lady Chaos. "And did I really ruin your life? Tell me, did I really? Could Tommy not have gone to Florida when your heart was literally ripped from you?"

"He was busy fighting evil forces just like you! Besides, you were the one that started this whole thing!" shouted Kimberly.

"But were you not already broken-hearted before, Kimberly? Were not your parents divorced, leaving you currently with a stepfather and a father? What about your best friends, going off to Switzerland instead of being there when you really needed them? And what about Tommy and Katherine seeing each other? Did they not do it behind your back, Kimberly?"

Kimberly nodded absently, especially at the last one. She knew that Katherine and Tommy had seen each other behind her back, and she knew that was wrong. She knew Lady Chaos was evil, but she also knew that the evil villain was right in a sense.

"And, is it not true that the Rangers struggled after you left, Kimberly? Did Master Vile not turn them into kids during your absence, leaving your mentor to call on allies from Aquitar? Is it not true that they've struggled with King Mondo and his son, Prince Gasket? Your friends need you more than you need them, Kimberly, and they have paid you little attention," said Lady Chaos.

"Where are you going with this one, witch?" said Kimberly. Lady Chaos liked the sound of this, as Kimberly sounded far less intimidating than she had at the beginning.

"I can offer you absolute power, power to avenge those who have betrayed you, Kimberly," said Lady Chaos as she disappeared briefly, all the while still working her magic.

'_I just hope it's done in time,_' she thought. '_Her friends are coming_.'

East End

As Sabrina raced through the palace undetected thanks to her super speed and her ninja skills (despite the fact that there were many henchmen lurking around who may have had a chance at her) she prayed she wasn't too late.

'_I'm getting closer_,' she thought as she headed for the tower room on the east side where her scanners had picked up Adam.

'_Do not fear, my spirit sister_,' said a deep voice from inside her head.

'_My spirit animal_,' she thought happily. '_It has been way too long, my friend_._ Are you saying I'm not too late?_'

'_That is correct_,' said the voice. '_However, after that you must hurry. Your friends aren't faring too well trying to save Kimberly. Lady Chaos has almost completely converted her. May the power protect you, my friend_,' said the voice as her spirit sister disappeared.

'_That is so not good_,' thought Sabrina. '_Come on, Tommy.'_

She noticed that she was almost to the tower room, and stretched her senses out. When she did this, she realized that preparations for Adam's conversion were almost complete, and that her old master Rita, Zedd, and Rito Revolto were present. She unsheathed her special weapon, her Cougar Saber, knowing that it would be necessary in this fight.

'_This should be fun_,' she thought. '_I haven't had the chance to beat down those boneheaded morons in a long time_.'

She knew would have to hurry, however, and as she walked up to the tower room, she pressed on the handle that would open the door.

Tower Room's Interior

"Are we ready, Ed?" said Rito, who was doing a happy dance…finally, he thought, he'd have some legitimate help in destroying those Ranger brats!

"It's Zedd, you moron, and yes, we are ready! Rita, prepare your staff. I will give the Sword of Darkness to Adam!" Zedd answered. He immediately unsheathed this recreated evil sword and walked towards Adam, who was hooked up to a machine, which would combine the two energies from the Sword and Rita's staff to create an evil spell for Adam.

"I think NOT!" shouted a voice from the doorway, and a moment later, a golden bolt of energy was released, which slammed into Zedd, Rita and Rito simultaneously, as well as destroying the machine in a shower of sparks. This sent Adam tumbling to the floor, all the while still unconscious. Zedd, Rito and Rita, meanwhile, were sent flying, all the while roaring in pain from the surprise attack.

Seconds later, Sabrina of Eltar entered the room and faced her former masters, all the while staying within a certain distance of Adam so she could get him and go if need be.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up. We all thought you were too scared to face us, you despicable traitor," snarled Rita.

"Never have been scared to face you three, and never will be. You know the old saying…evil never triumphs. Good always wins, keeping the correct harmony between good and evil. And, you're going to pay for what you almost did to Adam here!" shouted Sabrina.

"Wanna bet?" said Rita. "TENGAS!" she shouted, and instantly, fifteen of the purple bird warriors appeared.

"Get her!" shouted Rita. "Don't let those two Power Geeks escape!"

As the Tenga Warriors charged, Sabrina raced over to Adam and picked him up. As soon as she did it, she breathed a sigh of relief.

'_He hasn't been twisted in any way, but he's still out cold,'_ she thought as she ducked under one Tenga flying right at her, and used her free elbow to nail another one in the beak. _'I've got to get out of here though. The others need my help.'_

"I wish I could continue to play with you meatheads, but I have a job to do! See ya!" she shouted as she raced out the door at super speed with Adam in her arms.

"Rita, Tengas, stop her! Don't let her reach their friends!" shouted Lord Zedd.

"It will be my pleasure, Zeddykins!" shouted Rita as she raced out of the room, hot on her former henchwoman's heels.

'_Damn!'_ thought Sabrina. _'Rita's hot on my tail! I'm going to have to keep this up!'_

Suddenly, Rita charged her wand with flaming energy, and shot it at the escaping Gold Ranger. But Sabrina's super speed was too much and suddenly, she was out of sight.

"DAMN!" screeched Rita. "I'll get you, Golden Power Geek, if it's the last thing I EVER do!"

"I don't see her anywhere!" shouted a Tenga.

"Of course you don't, beak-head! Now let's teleport to the west end and wait for her there! Then, we can launch a surprise attack! Hopefully my grandmother has already finished with Kimmie's brainwashing!"

West End

"We are finally here, my friends!" said Ninjor as they stopped at the door to the tower room. "Possibly I should lead just so we can be better protected?"

"Affirmative, Ninjor. Lead the way," said Billy as he took his place in line beside Tommy.

"I just hope we're not too late," said Aisha. "I really don't want to have to fight my best friend."

"We all feel the same way you do, Aisha. No need to be ashamed. Whatever happens, happens. Now, let's see if we can get Kim out of here!" said Tommy.

As if on cue, the darkness in front of them became a pink light, and a few moments later, the five were standing in front of a small pink bird.

"Kim's spirit…animal?" said Tommy aloud.

"Yes, White Falcon," came the voice of Kimberly's spirit animal. "Unfortunately, you are too late. Lady Chaos has almost completed my spirit sister's brainwashing. You need to retreat before she is turned against you."

"DAMN!" shouted Tommy.

"There's no way we should retreat!" said Aisha. "And there's no way I'm going to let my best friend be turned evil!"

"Do you not know you could get yourself killed if you walk into that room, Yellow Bear?" said the crane. "Kimberly can be freed at a later time. In the meantime, your friends who carry the Zeo Crystal are having trouble with Prince Gasket, his Cogs, and a new monster that he has just summoned. They need your help now."

"As much as I want Kimberly back, I have to agree. Retreat, guys!" said Tommy.

"I'm with him. We can deal with Kimberly later! Let's go!" said Ninjor, and soon the five disappeared from the entrance to the tower room.

Not more than 10 minutes later, the five bumped into two figures…Sabrina and Adam, causing several to get bowled over. Seeing that Adam was with her, Tommy and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, guys," said Sabrina. "Where's Kimberly?"

"We were too late, Sabrina," said Ninjor. "When we got there, Kimberly's spirit animal told us to retreat. The Zeo Rangers need our help in the throne room! Let's go!"

"Right!" said Sabrina as the six Ninjas charged towards the entrance to the throne room. When they threw open the door, they found that Trini, Zack and Tanya were fighting Cogs, Jason was locked in a deadly fight with Prince Gasket, and Katherine was going one-on-one with an ugly snake-like robot monster.

"OK, here's the plan," said Tommy. "Rocky and Ninjor, you help Katherine against whatever monster Gasket has created. Sabrina, you make sure Adam gets to the Power Chamber and then you come with me and help Jason and I fight Gasket. The rest of you help Trini, Zack and Tanya take care of the Cogs. Got it?"

"Yes!" said Ninjor.

"Then let's do it!" said Tommy as the group charged into the throne room and towards their assignments.

Sabrina discreetly waited until the Rangers were in battle, then began to look for a way out.

_'All I need to do is get to the balcony and we'll be able to get him out of here,'_ thought Sabrina. Then, a thought hit her.

_'Yes! Behind the throne! That's it!'_ she thought elatedly. Immediately and without making a sound, she started to walk behind Lord Zedd's throne towards a secret passage that would lead to the balcony.

But just as she was about to enter the passageway, she was blindsided by a roundhouse punch…and she looked up to see her former battle partner Goldar.

"So, the little traitor is trying to escape with her Frog Prince, huh?" snarled Goldar. "Did you forget that we were together quite often before you even saw his face?"

"That was then and this is now, Goldar. Now, either shut up and try to stop me, or get out of my way! You were never my equal, just an old, arrogant bloating head of a so-called warrior!"

This insult enraged Goldar as he charged forward, and he and his former battle partner locked horns in a fierce fight for survival.

Meanwhile, the Zeo Rangers were getting winded against their opponents. Tanya, Zack and Trini were handling the Cogs well up until that point, but two of them had been out of action for quite a while, and Tanya hadn't been fast enough to cover them.

"There's too many of them! We need help!" shouted Zack.

As if on cue, suddenly the Cogs were sent flying by kicks from Ninjas in blue and yellow.

"Billy! Aisha! Man, are we ever glad to see you guys!" said Zack.

"It's always good to de-circuit some Cogs. Now let's finish them off!" said Billy.

Katherine had been at a disadvantage with Gasket's snake-like robot from the very moment she'd started going one-on-one with the monster. As fast and athletic as Katherine was, the snake-like robot had the advantage of dodge teleportation, and had used it quite often to throw Katherine off balance.

"Sssssurrrrender to the might of the Machine Empire, or I shall be forced to desssstroy you!" hissed the snake-like robot.

"No way, Snake-Bot! I will never surrender to evil scum like you!" shouted Katherine.

"OK, Pink Ranger, you assssked for it!" shouted Snake-Bot as he opened his chest and sent a poisonous snake flying towards Katherine. Katherine tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful as the snake wrapped around her and looked for a place to bite into her flesh.

"Once that creature's poisssson bites into you, not even your Ranger powerssss will protect you!" hissed the creature. "Ssssay goodbye, Pink Ranger!"

Suddenly, two energy blasts, one red and one blue, slammed into the poisonous snake as well as the monster, sending the monster flying backwards and releasing Katherine.

"Guess again, you hideous creature!" shouted Ninjor as he raced to Katherine's side. Rocky soon followed, and the two helped Katherine up.

"Are you OK, Katherine?" said Ninjor.

"Yes, thanks to you two," said Kat as she stood up to face the monster again with her teammates.

"Ssssso, it's the mighty Boy Blue that comessss to face me, huh?" hissed the monster. This insult enraged Ninjor.

"So says someone who pretends to be a snake!" shouted the Ninja Master. "I live in a desert, so I know what snakes are like! You're an insult to snakes everywhere!" said Ninjor. With that, monster and warrior locked up in battle.

Meanwhile, Jason was tiring against Gasket. The two had locked swords for thirty minutes, and as much as Jason's endurance was improving since he'd returned as the Gold Ranger, he was still somewhat out of shape and not conducive to a marathon fight.

"I see that you are tiring, Jason," growled Gasket. "Surrender to the might of the Machine Empire! We would make a GREAT team!" said Gasket.

"There's no way I'd even team up with a bimbo like you, Gasket!" shouted Jason. "At least your ex had the sense to come back to the side of light, unlike you, who will be forever stuck in Mondo's darkness!"

Jason knew that mentioning Archerina's defection would strike a nerve in Prince Gasket. He'd worked so hard to make a princess of good into his own evil bride, and he still had not been over the sting of her defection completely.

"Evil is as evil does, Jason," snarled Gasket angrily. "And since you won't surrender, I guess I shall be forced to destroy you!"

His destruction proceedings were canceled though when a flying kick sent Gasket reeling.

"I think your self-presumed victory has come up short, Gasket," said a white colored Ninja, who raced to help his friend up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Thomas Oliver again," said Gasket. "I see you've had a color change, too. Come to save your best friend, have you?"

"You don't know what saving a best friend is like, Gasket, because you've never had any! Oh wait, that's right, you had one, and now she's back on the side of light where she should be. Not even Prince Sprocket likes you very much, and that's saying something!"

"Are you going to blabber on or fight me, Thomas?" said Gasket.

"I'll fight you with Jason and we'll prevail as usual. Good always beats evil! You should know that!" said Tommy

With that, the three charged at each other again.

Behind the throne, Sabrina had been locked in a heated duel with Goldar, all the while using Adam's body as a protective shield, which made the task of penetrating her defenses next to impossible.

Suddenly, Goldar charged his sword with fire and sent it towards his former battle partner, but Sabrina instinctively threw up her Cougar Saber with her free hand, catching the blast.

"Nice try, Goldar! Now, here's a taste of your own medicine!" shouted Sabrina as she used her sword to fling Goldar's own blast back at him. This blast sent Goldar flying, and gave the Eltarian native just enough time to escape into the passageway.

Ten minutes later, she was standing on the balcony, and pressed her communicator.

"Sabrina to the Power Chamber, come in!" she shouted.

"Aye-yi-yi, Sabrina! Were you able to get Adam out of there?" came the voice of Alpha 5.

"Yes. I've got him. Teleport him to the Power Chamber at once! I'm finishing up a bit of business here! Big battle going on in the throne room!"

"You got it, Sabrina. Teleporting now,' said Alpha as Adam disappeared in a flash of black light.

"Now that my bit of business is out of the way, it's time to join the others!" shouted Sabrina as she raced back into the throne room and joined Jason and Tommy against Gasket. The others had defeated the Cogs and were now fighting Gasket's monster.

"Ninjor, can we still call upon our Power Weapons?" said Billy.

"Yes. Form an image in your mind of your weapons, and they will come! I will summon the Power Axe in Adam's absence!" said Ninjor.

"Yes!" said Rocky. Immediately, each Ninja Ranger formed an image in his or her mind of the Power Weapon that he or she had owned. Immediately, Rocky found his Power Sword in his hand, Aisha was holding her Power Daggers, Billy was twirling his Power Lance, Katherine had her Power Bow, and Ninjor tossed Zack his former Power Weapon, the Power Axe.

Immediately, each Ranger charged forward, first Kat and Aisha, then Zack and Billy, and finally Rocky, with his or her weapon, striking the snake-like monster and sending him reeling.

"You will never sssstop me!" he shouted.

"We'll see about that! Weapons, everyone!" shouted Rocky. "Let's bring em together!" he ordered.

"Power Axe!" shouted Zack as he tossed his old weapon up like a cannon.

"Power Bow!" shouted Kat as she tossed her bow onto the axe, which attached at the front.

"Power Daggers!" shouted Aisha. Her daggers attached to each side of the Power Bow.

"Power Lance!" shouted Billy as his weapons attached to the Power Bow, closer to the Power Axe.

"Power Sword!" yelled Rocky as he jumped up and attached the Power Sword down the middle, forming the Power Blaster. He brought the blaster down and the other four joined his side.

"POWER RANGERS!" they shouted as the all lined up horizontally, Rocky in the center.

"FIRE!" they all shouted in unison. At once, five colored lights streaked forward, disintegrating the snake-like monster in moments.

"Good job, all of you!" said Ninjor. "Now, let's get Tommy, Sabrina and Jason and get out of here!"

They then ran to their three teammates, who had been holding their own fairly well against King Mondo's son.

"Guys, we've got a plan!" said Rocky. "Distract him, and the Power Blaster will send him flying!"

"Sounds like a plan, Rocko!" said Tommy. Once again, the three warriors charged at Gasket, and engaged him long enough to where the Ninja Rangers had a clear shot at him.

"FIRE!" yelled the Rangers again. Once again, five streaks of colored light raced forward, nailing a startled Gasket before he could get his sword up to defend himself.

"That ought to keep him running for a bit!" said Kat.

"Now, let's get out of here and regroup!" said Tommy.

But as the Rangers ran for the balcony, Jason was suddenly kicked in the ankle by Goldar and grabbed by Rito, who had been wise enough to bring the Green Power Coin and Sword of Darkness with him, as well as to hide the sword lest the Rangers blast it again. Rito had come into the throne room as the Rangers were fighting their various adversaries, and together with Goldar had come up with a plan to hopefully make this not a total loss for the forces of evil.

"And we think you look much better un-morphed," said Goldar as he pointed his sword at Tommy's throat, "so de-morph, or Tommy-boy here gets it!"

"Jase, NO!" shouted Zack as Jason de-morphed and took off his Zeonizer, giving it to Rito. Immediately, Goldar dropped Tommy and grabbed Jason by the throat

"Guys!" said Jason. "Get…to the Power Chamber! Re-group! It's a lost cause here!"

Suddenly, Tommy raced forward, tripping Rito, which made him drop Jason's Zeonizers, which Tommy promptly grabbed and ran back to his teammates.

"OK, guys, let's go! Re-group time, guys!" said Tommy as they raced to the balcony, outside Lord Zedd's force-field, and teleported out in various streaks of light.

"Damn! Those dweebs got away!" said Rito.

"Never mind them…we'll destroy them later!" said Goldar.

"You'll never…defeat…them…Goldar!" said Jason.

"I might not, but YOU will!" rasped Goldar. At this, Jason shivered. He didn't know what Goldar was talking about but he was sure he didn't like it. "Come on, Rito! Let's go show Rita and Zedd what we found!"

West End

While the battle was raging in the throne room, Lady Chaos had done a wonderful job manipulating Kimberly's mind. Lady Chaos had successfully tapped into Kimberly's hardships throughout her life, the betrayal that she'd suffered so many times, and had devoured the tiny bit of dislike that existed in Kimberly towards Katherine and Tommy.

Just then, Kimberly began to rise from her sleep, and she was decidedly different.

First, and maybe foremost, her eyes were decidedly different. Instead of the calming influence they had been, they flashed red with bitterness, hate, and anger.

Her smile, which had once been a calming influence to anyone she'd met, was now a wicked, evil grin which would have made anyone working for the forces of good shudder.

And the way she walked was completely different. Instead of the graceful way she walked before, she now walked tall, proud, and arrogant. She was ready to take on anyone, Tommy included, and there would be no one to stand in her way.

Lady Chaos simply smiled. Her work was done.

And as she continued to smile, Kimberly looked Lady Chaos straight in the eyes and said in a deep voice, "How shall I serve my mistress?"

An evil that had never before been seen was born.

TBC…


	14. 14: Dangerous Revelations

A/N: You know the drill. I don't own them, except for Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar. See Ch. 1 for the disclaimer.

Ch. 14-Dangerous Revelations

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Lady Chaos smiled triumphantly at the new look Kimberly, and then placed an arm on the former Pink Ranger's shoulder.

"You do not need to serve me, as I am not your mistress. What you need is for yourself to be happy. You have been through quite enough already. What would you like to happen for yourself to be happy?"

"Revenge on that pathetic White Ranger and his friends," snapped Kimberly, "and that windbag Zordon too. They always treated me like some kind of antique vase…a precious commodity. I am NOT someone who is soft!"

Lady Chaos chuckled…this was better than she could have ever expected.

"As it turns out, I am in a war with Zordon and his Rangers for possession of the Earth," said Lady Chaos, "so it appears we have the same goals. After the Rangers are destroyed, how would you like to help Rita and Zedd take over Earth?"

Kimberly smiled at this…she could only imagine what she'd be able to do if she had the Earth's resources at her fingertips without anyone getting in her way.

'_It would also be a nice bonus to be able to do it after I've destroyed Zordon and his Rangers_,' thought Kimberly.

"That has possibilities. I could go for that," said Kimberly.

"Excellent. And I have some gifts for you," said Lady Chaos. She raised her hand to the sky, and a pink staff, which appeared to be a cross between Rita and Zedd's staves, appeared in her hand.

"Here, take this," said Lady Chaos.

"What is it?" said Kimberly.

"Just a little toy for you that gives you the ability to wreck havoc on the Rangers' very lives," said Lady Chaos. "This little magic weapon allows you to create strong monsters and re-create old ones, put a myriad of spells on any kind of Ranger, and improve our foot-men."

Kimberly smiled. With this weapon, she'd be able to create anarchy in the Rangers lives in no time flat!

"But wait…there's more," said Lady Chaos as she raised her hand again, and a nasty looking black archer's bow appeared in her hand.

"Why…that looks like my old Pink Ranger weapon!" said Kimberly.

"It may look the same, but it is night and day from your old weapon," said Lady Chaos. "These arrows can do a nasty variety of different things. Some have the ability to cast spells on humans. Others have electrical charges. Others can travel into machines such as the Rangers' Megazords and cause serious damage to systems. There are other things these arrows can do, but you will learn that in time. You will also receive a sword, but that will come in time after you are more experienced with sword-fighting."

"These are indeed some great gifts. With these, I can destroy those brats in no time flat," said Kimberly, grinning from ear to ear before her grin faded. "But I'm not going to."

"What? You said you wanted to be happy!"

"I didn't say I was going to let them off the hook forever. I'm not stupid, Lady Chaos. They'd expect me to attack right away, and destroy them right away. That's part of the problem with you guys is that you attack them too soon. I want to do this slowly and painfully, so I can enjoy every minute of this. I want to make them nervous that their stupid communicators are going to go off…wondering what I'm going to do next. Their links will be severed one by one, and that brat Tommy…will be the last one to fall…at MY hands," smirked Kimberly.

"Excellent. I love it," said Lady Chaos. "I assume you would like to get some rest?"

"Yes. I'll start planning soon, but for now I want some rest."

"OK. Remember, I'm here to help you grow and learn of your abilities. For now, let me show you to your quarters. But, do you have any ideas on how to at least cause them some havoc first?"

"Yes. I'm going to bring back an old friend."

"Who would that be?"

"The Blue Globbor."

Throne Room

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" roared Lord Zedd to his lead henchman Goldar. "NOW OUR GREEN RANGER PLAN IS GONE AND RUINED!"

"I am sorry, my Lord," said Goldar as he bowed his head in shame. "She was-"

"SILENCE!" roared Zedd, obviously still fuming. "SHE WAS NEVER YOUR EQUAL, AND WAS WEAK-MINDED! AND YOU LET HER ESCAPE!"

"And Rito, what do you have to say for yourself, my cowardly brother? Oh, never mind that! Get out of my sight!" screamed Rita as she pointed her staff menacingly at her brother.

"All right, but before I do, I think you should see something. TENGAS! BRING OUR PRISONER!" shouted Rito.

At once, the door banged open and twenty Tengas shoved an unconscious Jason Scott into the throne room.

"By the name of the cosmos," muttered Lord Zedd, "is that the original Red Ranger I see in this throne room? And he's here as a prisoner?"

"It is, my lord," said Goldar, "and he is here as a prisoner. After Adam escaped, Rito and I got the idea to sneak-attack and kidnap Jason as the Rangers were retreating. We figured Jason would make a better candidate for the Green Ranger powers anyways."

"Hmmm…that's not a bad idea, actually," said Rita. "Actually, it's a possibility fate has decided to smile on you two and give you some brains after all. It would be an interesting twist of fate to have Jason fighting Tommy…only with Jason on our side this time. I also think there's a deep connection between Jason and Kimberly. What do you think, Zeddie?"

"I agree, my pet," said Zedd. "After all, Tommy is who we've always targeted, right?"

"I believe that's the plan. Once Tommy falls, the rest of those Rangers would be history. He'd NEVER fight Jason AND Kimberly! They'd destroy him in no time flat!"

"Goldar, Rito, leave us. You did well in capturing Jason," said Lord Zedd.

"Yes, my lord," growled Goldar.

"You got it, Ed!" said Rito.

"That's ZEDD, you bag of bones!" growled Zedd as the two henchmen left the room. The Tengas had set the unconscious Jason right before Rita and Zedd. Suddenly, Goldar and Rito came running back in

"We forgot to give these back, my lord!" growled Goldar as he set the Sword of Darkness and Green Ranger Coin in front of Zedd and Rita. "You'll need these!"

"Nice work, Goldar," said Zedd as the space ape bowed, then raced out with Rito.

"Now, we just need to find a way to get the machine rebuilt," said Zedd.

"That can be done with my magic and yours combined," said Rita. "And with that machine, Jason will be ours FOREVER!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" said Zedd.

East End

Twenty minutes later, an extensive amount of Rita and Zedd's magic had rebuilt the machine. Sabrina had taken care that her blast was strong enough to shatter the machine, and so it took a great deal of time and expended a lot of energy from Zedd and Rita.

"How could such a good warrior turn against us just that quick, Rita?" said Zedd. "After all, she was allied with you."

"You got me there, Zeddie. When was the last time you used her in battle?"

"The whole Vice Versa dance fight. You heard about that right?"

"Of course I did! And you haven't heard from her since?"

"No. Was your spell that weak that she broke it that easily?"

"The Ninjetti are intensely powerful beings…and she was Ninjetti if you recall correctly," said Rita. "Ugh, I hate Dulcea now that I really think about it. She has nothing else to do but watch over the Ninjetti powers, and care for those who have been under her wing. She could be so much more useful if she wasn't just some goody-good."

"Make that two of us. Anyways, let's quit wasting time. Take these," said Zedd, handing her the Sword of Darkness and the Green Dragon coin, "and give them to Jason. I will then blast the coin with my staff, and you blast the sword with yours."

"As soon as both items were in Jason's right palm, Zedd fired his staff at the Green coin, and Rita fired hers at the Sword. Both danced with evil energies, until five minutes later, the transformation was complete, and up rose the Green Ranger, Sword of Darkness in his right hand, who promptly took off his helmet, to reveal the black haired, stone-faced Jason Scott, whose eyes flashed a dark shade of red.

"Hello, Rita Repulsa. Hello, Lord Zedd," said Jason, an evil grin crossing his lips. "I believe we know each other? One thing I know, I am the Green Ranger, and I am ready to butt heads with Zordon's fools!"

"Yes, I believe we know each other, and we both believe you will make a fine warrior," said Lord Zedd.

"I am going to do more than that. I am actually going to show that idiot Tommy what finishing the job really means. He came close to defeating the Rangers while in this very uniform, and I will see to it that this job gets finished!"

"That is an excellent suggestion, Jason. But how do you plan on doing it?" Rita asked.

"Let's just say that when Kim and I are through with them, Tommy will wish he'd never have been born," Jason said, with an evil smirk. "They are going to go down, and I'm going to make their defeat slow and painful. And it starts…with the Power Chamber."

Friday, April 11

4:00 p.m. local time

The Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

One day after their partly successful mission, a tired, battered group of Rangers were gathered in the Power Chamber at the urging of Zordon.

And while they were all together, minus Tommy, who had checked in to the Power Chamber earlier and had locked himself in another room with his distress, and without Tommy, their team was totally disoriented. Billy and Aisha had only been called back into duty two weeks ago, the Zeo Rangers had been worn down from constant battles and Adam's troubles, Zack and Trini had been out of action for a long time, Sabrina was tired, and Adam was still in a coma.

As for Tommy, his sadness needed no explaining. It had only been then that the reality of the situation had hit Tommy square in the face.

He was now in the position where he would have to fight his two best friends…the two people that had meant so much to him. His other teammates were important, but Kimberly and Jason had been close to his heart in particular. For the last two hours, he wondered how fate could deal him such a bad hand, and had cried himself to sleep.

Back in the main room, Sabrina looked up at her father and said, "Daddy, is it OK for me to be concerned? We've got tons of talent, firepower and weapons to beat Lady Chaos, but I fear our team is not where it needs to be right now."

"YOUR CONCERN IS JUSTIFIED," said her father. "I AM PARTICULARLY WORRIED ABOUT TOMMY. THE RECENT EVENTS HAVE NOT BEEN HEALTHY FOR HIM. HE LOOKS TIRED, CONFUSED, AND MOST OF ALL, I SENSE IN HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME AN ATTITUDE THAT IS NOT HEALTHY…FEAR. I SUSPECT THIS FEAR HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH POSSIBLY HAVING TO FACE KIMBERLY, JASON OR BOTH VERY SOON."

"Perhaps someone should go speak with him," said Billy. "I have never in his two years on the team seen Tommy this distressed. Someone has GOT to give him some help."

"No way, Billy-man," said Zack. "You know Tommy…he's just…being Tommy. He doesn't want to face any of us right now…he thinks he failed. He's drowning himself in what he considers failure."

"No, this is different," said Billy. "I too sense dread within him, which is an attitude that is very un-Tommy like. I've never seen him this scared."

Sarah of Eltar stood up, and Sabrina joined her.

"I'll go," said Sarah.

"How in the world can you do this, Sarah? You don't know what you're facing walking in there," said Aisha.

"I have my ways about me, Yellow Bear. What he needs more than anything is someone to be there for him," said Sarah. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed when I'm finished. Where is he, my love?"

"ON FLOOR TWO," said Zordon.

"Got it. I'll be back," said Sarah.

"Mother, I'll come with," said Sabrina. "You could use some Ninjetti help for this."

"You are right. I could use some Ninjetti help," said Sarah. "Sometimes I wish I was under Dulcea's influence like you were."

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"We should be. Let's go."

20 minutes later, they arrived at the room Tommy was in, only to find it locked. They could clearly hear the sobbing from outside.

"Wow. And I thought I was a damsel in distress too often," said Sabrina.

"I'll go in," said Sarah. "Your dad always left me a key to the main rooms in the Command Center and Power Chamber."

"I think that's a good idea," said Sabrina. "I don't know how much trust Tommy has in me, and I think he's established a trust with you. I'll send a mental message to him however."

Inside the room, Tommy was continuing to weep in agony.

_'Why does fate…always have to leave me at the altar?'_ he thought despondently. _'WHY?'_

He was wallowing in his misery so much that he never saw the door open, which was followed by a _'Don't worry Tommy. Help is on the way.'_

Seconds later, Tommy felt a couple of warm hands run up and down his back, and immediately felt his sadness subside. He then turned to see…

"S…S…Sarah?" he muttered astoundingly.

"Yeah, it's me," she responded. "I know I'm not Kimberly, Tommy, but you need someone to comfort you. This attitude is not like you, and your team really needs you right now."

"Sarah, I've just had an awful time shaking these nightmares," said Tommy. "I don't know if it's Zedd's doing or mine, but I've had nightmares for the past few hours about Jason destroying the Power Chamber for good and Kimberly killing me in cold blood. I'm almost certain that Lady Chaos has given Kimberly power at levels I don't even want to think about. It's NEVER been this bad for me before…not even when I was under Rita's control!" he cried as he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Tommy, listen…I do know what it feels like. My husband is trapped in a damn time warp, and I lost my daughter for 10,000 years…she was Eltar's best warrior, too. You do trust me, do you not?"

"Y…yes. It's just that it hurts like holy hell. I feel like I failed my two best friends," said Tommy.

"Shhh…shhhh…that's why I'm here. No one could have thought you'd be too late to save Kimberly, or that monkey-for-brains would attack Jason from behind. You need to feel safe in someone's arms until we get back Kim," said Sarah.

For the next several hours, they went to sleep, never taking themselves away from each other. While there was no major intercourse or kissing between the two, they did their best to keep themselves safe and happy.

Three hours after Sarah had come in, she said, "How are you feeling, Tommy?"

"I feel much better. Moreover, I feel safe in your arms somehow. Not to the extent of Kimberly, but still, this feels pretty secure," said Tommy. Then, Tommy asked, "Sarah, how's Zordon going to react to this?"

"He won't mind," Sarah said. "Not when the fate of this planet is at stake...he loves this planet and considers it a second home. He cares far too much about this planet and he knows I love him."

"Um, Tommy, are you and your new friend going to come back to the same planet as us?" said a voice from the door. Tommy immediately broke from his hug with Sarah to look towards the door and found...

"ADAM!" yelled Tommy, almost at the top of his lungs. He then rushed over to greet his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm all right," said Adam as the two friends hugged one another. "How in the world did I get back here though? One moment I'm in the Moon Palace, and the next moment I'm staring at Zordon."

"We'll tell you later. I'm just glad you are back with us."

"So am I. Did we get Kim?"

"Unfortunately, no we didn't. By the time we got there, Kim's spirit animal told us to retreat."

"Gad," said Adam.

"It gets worse. The bad guys got Jason."

"Ugh. I don't like the possibility of facing Jason with a sword," said Adam as he recoiled.

"Tell me about it," said Tommy. "Man, it's going to be hard to fight my two best friends in battle."

"Don't we know it. And who's your new friend?"

"Actually, she's more than just a 'new friend,'" said Tommy, beckoning for Sarah to come over.

"Sarah, Adam Park, best known as the Black Frog Ninjetti. Adam, Sarah of Eltar, best known as Zordon's spouse."

Tommy then added, "I sense that you two need to get acquainted. I'll be in the main command room if need be."

"You got it, Tommy," said Adam as Tommy left.

20 minutes later, Tommy was back in the main command room of the Power Chamber, discussing team matters with his teammates, and there was something different about his demeanor.

The main changes were the 'leader-look' that the Rangers knew him to be so famous for, and the carefree attitude that had made him what he was when he first came onto the team from Rita's services.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Tommy," said Ninjor presently. "We were afraid we'd lost you somehow."

"Not even when Gasket and I saw you brainwashed did I ever see you this disturbed," said Archerina. "I'm glad that Tommy is back to being Tommy again at least for a little while."

"I don't know what I'd do without Sarah, you guys. She isn't Kimberly, but damn, she helped me become me again."

"And we need you to be you," said Trini, "because I'm concerned about what's going to happen to Kimberly while she's up there."

"Yeah, you've had this worried look on your face ever since you got back from the palace…almost like you're hiding something from us. What's going on, Trini?"

"I believe, Tommy," said Billy, "that she's referring to the fact that Lady Chaos may make her marry Lord Zedd."

"Why would Zedd do such a thing?" said Tommy. "He's married to Rita, for goodness sakes."

"Tommy," said Trini, "I don't know if Kim ever told you, but Zedd seems to have a gross fascination with Kimberly. One week after your Green Ranger powers faded for the final time, Lord Zedd captured Kimberly and tried to make her his evil bride. He never liked Rita in the first place, so I'm not sure how they are married now. Even though they are married, I doubt Zedd's fascination with Kimberly has faded any."

"Surely you guys must be joking," said Tommy, even though he knew Trini didn't lie very often. "Why did she never tell me about this?"

"Because of our secret identities…if she ever mailed something to you stating that Zedd tried to marry her and someone ever got a hold of it, our cover would be blown, Tommy," said Billy.

"And, when you came back," said Trini, "it was almost like a sigh of relief…that she thought her danger was over."

"He won't put a finger on her," said Tommy. "If he does, then I'm going to get Zedd and Chaos both…if it's the last thing I ever do."

TBC…


	15. 15: Talks, Lost Power and Major Attack

A/N: You know the disclaimer. I don't own em, Chapter 1 has that information. I do own Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar. I don't own Zack as Zeo IV or didn't own Jason as Zeo V either. For those that used em...you know who you are. I know PGW used Jason as Zeo V, and she and those on other sites used Zack as Zeo IV.

Ch. 15-Heart to Heart, Lost Power, and Major Attack

Friday, April 25

3 p.m. local time

Angel Grove, CA

Two weeks after Kimberly and Jason's departure from Angel Grove, life had seemingly come back to normal, which the Rangers were relieved at.

The two-week break, which had briefly been stopped a few times by Tenga Warrior attacks conducted by Jason and Kimberly just to make sure the Rangers were on their toes, had gone rather smoothly.

Tommy still had the hole in his heart, but his friends had helped him through it. While Dulcea was still in Florida guarding Sabrina's residence, the rest of the team had at least kept Tommy from being totally ineffective as leader of the team. David and Sam Trueheart had also helped in this process.

Billy, while distressed by the departures as well, had been helped through it by Trini, whose calm influence, as usual, was having an effect on the Rangers' leading technical genius. They had each other, and to them, that was all that mattered.

Adam, while still queasy about Sabrina, had come to terms with the fact that she hadn't been the villain she once was and had accepted her as a member of the team. Still, while he'd come close to Tanya again in the weeks following the rescue, there wasn't that intimate bond between the two like there had been. He was also trying to keep Rocky from eating all the food in the Juice Bar, as ever since the events started, Rocky had been eating even more than usual.

Perhaps the second most affected person by the whole turn of events was Katherine. It hadn't been her fault in the first place that Rita had made her nearly take Kimberly's life, but she still felt guilty, and, at times, didn't feel she belonged on the team.

Sabrina had kept her calm in a reasonable fashion throughout these two weeks, knowing that the Rangers would eventually heal enough to fight, but an attack would soon come. She'd also been working with her parents on a new power source for the Rangers, as she was almost certain that the certain Zeo powers would not be strong enough for this fight. She'd also come out and be with the rest of the team at times, but she was afraid to go out in public for two reasons…first, because she knew that what she did as Scorpina was remembered around those parts, and, second, she didn't want to tip the Rangers' secret off.

And all the while, Zordon had let the Rangers go back to their normal lives…without a Red Ranger…though Zack had taken temporary leadership of the team.

On this day, most of the Rangers were being found in the Youth Center. Tanya was working on homework and miscellaneous for her job as a disc jockey, and Katherine was wit her. Meanwhile, Tommy and Adam sparred. This sparring session was particularly entertaining to most of the passers by, in particular the women under 50 years of age, who were all drooling all over themselves with regards to these two men. Rocky and Aisha were chatting about something that the rest of the team couldn't pick up. Billy and Trini were finally getting a chance to visit, and were going over where they had been since Trini had left Angel Grove for Geneva. Meanwhile, Zack was working on his dance moves, and just flat out was being his usual flashy self.

Presently, Trini was snapped out of her meditative state with Billy, and turned to see what the ruckus was.

"Um, Trini, what's the disturbance?" said Billy.

"I think everybody's entranced with what's going on at the mats. Look!" said Trini, as she saw that everyone, including the current Rangers, except Sabrina who was in the Power Chamber, had gathered around the mats, where Tommy and Adam were furiously going at it now. Despite the fact that Tommy had a taller reach, Adam was much more difficult to reach because of that, and he had quick feet and had just as much speed as Tommy, which surprised no one, as Adam, for a while, had played second base for Angel Grove High School's baseball team.

Even Ernie had come from behind his counter to watch!

"This is incredible," said Billy. "I can only wish I was like those two."

"Billy, stop it," said Trini. "You have a style all your own. You don't need to cater your own style to Tommy's."

"Yeah, but this is beautiful to watch," said Billy.

Finally, with both men sweating profusely, trying to work off their worries from their duties, Tommy finally caught Adam in a vulnerable position, swept Adam off his feet, and was able to pin him long enough.

"Good match, Adam," said Tommy as both men bowed to each other. "You seriously gave me a workout."

"Well, as frazzled as we both have been, I think we've seriously needed it," said Adam. "I just wish I could find out," he said where only Tommy could hear, "how I'm back here, and not wearing that green uniform Jason's wearing. I have a feeling I'm going to need to find out soon, and I can't seem to find any answers."

"Look in your heart," said Tommy. "What does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me something that I don't want to believe," said Adam as he walked away to the showers, much to Tommy's confusion.

As soon as Adam was out of ear-sight of anyone, he made a decision.

"There's only one person whom I'd go to that I can truly trust to tell me the truth," muttered Adam. "As soon as I'm out of the showers, I'm going to find Dulcea, and I'm going to find out the real truth behind everything that's going on."

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

"Masters!" Goldar of Titan suddenly roared, "Our new Princess and Green Ranger would like to have a few words with you about their plan!"

Seconds later, Kimberly and Jason, fully robed and uniformed, walked into the room and bowed before the evil villains.

"So, how do you plan on destroying them?" said Rita.

"First off, yes I do feel it's finally time to attack. I've been spying on them, and they are a bit lethargic. They're all together, but they're not really thinking about us. It's finally time to strike."

"I was growing roots waiting for it to be time!" said Lord Zedd. "Now, out with it!"

"First, it's time to say hello to an old friend," said Kimberly. "Master Vile will be proud when I do this."

Kimberly then pointed her new wand at Earth, in the direct place in downtown Angel Grove she'd sought for and found, and fired a beam of energy at what she was looking for.

"Blue Globbor!" shouted Kimberly, "arise once again!"

"Wow," said Ivan Ooze, who was standing right next to his niece, "she's really bent on destroying them, isn't she?"

"I shouldn't be surprised," muttered Gasket. "After all, with all the pain Thomas has put her through, why should she not be? With this recreated monster, we'll finally have enough to destroy those pesky Rangers!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gasket, which is why we have another part of our plan," said Jason.

"And just what might that be, Green Ranger? Our forces are indeed strong enough to beat them together," said Gasket.

"Silence! Your problem is the same as Rita and Zedd's! You don't attack them the right way! We're going to use the Globbor to lure them all out in the open. Kim will go with them. I will, in the meantime, attack the Power Chamber and steal the Zeo Crystal. Once the Crystal is in evil hands, the Zeo Rangers powers will be void. The Globbor can then drain the Ninjetti Rangers powers or destroy them outright, and then we can raze the Power Chamber altogether, and conquer Earth!"

"Brilliant! Jason, that's absolutely brilliant!" shouted Rita.

"I must agree with you, Rita," said Gasket. "But just let me have a crack at my traitor of an ex! I want to destroy her, once and for all!"

"Ah, so revenge is your goal, eh?" said Jason. "That can be an excellent motivator. We're going to need the Nasty Nightmare, Goldar and Rito as well, and also I think we should bring the Tengas and Cogs, and Ivan's Oozemen. With that army and the Globbor, it should easily be enough to dispatch of them."

"I also have made a device," said Gasket, "that will keep them from teleporting to safety should we get the upper hand." He then pulled out a device that looked like a gun. "Once this strikes them, they won't be going anywhere."

"Awesome. They won't be able to run or hide, then."

"Kimberly," said Goldar, "if I may request something?"

"Yes?" said Kimberly.

"I want a chance to wear down that White Ranger before the rest of you destroy him. He's ruined my reputation time and again, and I at least want a few good licks on him before you send him to his grave!"

"You're going to be one of the ones to send him to his grave, Goldar," said Jason suddenly, "because you, I and Kimberly are going to be the ones to destroy him. Together."

"And if I may make a request?" said Rita.

"What is it, Rita?" said Kim.

"I want Sabrina back here, no questions asked! I vowed long ago that the golden one was going to pay for betraying us all, and I stick by it! I intend to torture her for all the rest of her days should I get my hands on her! You can do what you want with the rest of those geeks, but I want Sabrina back here myself!"

"The Globbor should be able to take care of that assignment," said Kimberly. "Now, everyone rest up. We have little time before we attack."

The Power Chamber

12:30 p.m. local time

"The installment of the new powers and Zords are finished, my love," said Sarah.

"Whoo, we made it! Heh heh! Heh heh!" said Alpha as he continued to skitter around the room like he'd done the entire day.

"You know, Daddy," said Sabrina, "I have to be impressed with your Alpha. He may be herky-jerky sometimes, but he gets the job done."

"THAT'S MY ALPHA RIGHT THERE," said Zordon. "NOW ALPHA, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, SO DON'T TEAR UP. YOU'LL GET RUSTY."

"I know, Zordon, it's just hard to not have that human emotion when you get a job like that done," said Alpha.

"I WAS HUMAN ONCE, ALPHA, SO I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO GET EMOTIONAL OVER."

"You know, he's right," said Archerina. "You should listen every once in a while."

"Oh, be quiet, ya little pink poser with a bow and arrow!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, have we not told you before not to get your emotions up?" said Dimitria.

"You did. I just don't like getting shown up like that," said Alpha.

"I don't know why, but something's telling me everything's gonna go to hell in a handbasket here pretty soon," said Sabrina.

Lunar Palace

"Jason, are you ready?" said Kimberly.

"Yes, baby sister," said Jason. "My research is complete. You guys go into battle, and once everyone's cleared out, I can invade."

"Well then," said Kimberly as she turned to her army, which was gathered on the balcony, "let's get this party started. Launch the attack at once!"

The Power Chamber

1:00 p.m.

As Sarah was contemplating going to visit the Rangers as a human in Angel Grove, suddenly the alarms started blaring.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! What's going on?" shouted Alpha.

"I SENSE A MAJOR ATTACK ON ANGEL GROVE HAS BEGUN. BRING UP A VISUAL ON SCREEN," said Zordon.

"Right away, Zordon," said Alpha. "I wonder what it could be this time?"

Everyone turned their attention to the Globe, and what they saw made them all shudder…an army led by Kimberly was terrorizing citizens in downtown Angel Grove.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's an all out assault!" cried Alpha.

"THIS IS VERY BAD INDEED. WE NEED TO CONTACT THE POWER RANGERS IMMEDIATELY, BEFORE ANYONE GETS HURT."

"I'm right on it, Zordon," said Alpha.

"ONE OF YOU ALSO NEEDS TO CONTACT THE ALIEN RANGERS OF AQUITAR," said Zordon, as he knew the Alien Rangers were somewhere near water hydrating themselves.

"I'll take care of that," said Archerina.

Youth Center

Tommy had just sat down with his teammates when suddenly, his communicator beeped.

"Man, finally it happened," said Rocky. "I was SICK of waiting!"

Every one of the Rangers simply glared at him as they filed out of the Youth Center. Once they were out of sight, Tommy hit his communicator.

"Go ahead, Zordon," he said.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE," said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Tommy, and they all hit their communicators and were gone.

Power Chamber

Sans Adam and a Red Zeo Ranger, the team landed in the Power Chamber as one.

"Rangers! Where's Adam?" said Alpha.

"He finished sparring with me, and I haven't seen him since," said Tommy.

"Don't ask me," said Rocky.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT NOW. PLEASE OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS," said Zordon.

All turned to the viewing globe, and gasped in horror.

"My lord," said Tommy. "When Kimberly attacks, she attacks big. That's an army right there. Apparently she has the ability to recreate monsters, because I believe that's the Globbor I see right there."

"Yeah, and we're short two Rangers," said Zack. "Who've we got to help?"

"Us," said three voices, those of whom belonged to Ninjor, Auric the Conqueror, and Trey.

"Ninjor! Auric! Trey!" said Tommy. "It's good to see you guys!"

"We are always here to defeat the forces of evil, Tommy," said Auric. "Now, shouldn't we be going?"

"We should," said Tommy. "Ninjor, do you have any idea where Adam is?"

"Yes. He's with Dulcea. He'll join us later."

"Be warned, guys," said Tommy. "There's something to this attack, but I don't know what it is. Be on your guard. It's Morphin Time!" he said, as Zack said the last part with him.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" shouted Tommy.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" shouted Sabrina.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" yelled Billy.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" said Aisha.

"RED RANGER POWER!" shouted Rocky.

Meanwhile, Zack and his team put their Zeonizers together.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" shouted Kat.

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!" said Tanya.

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" yelled Trini.

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!" yelled Zack.

Together, those nine, Trey, Auric, Ninjor and Archerina teleported out, unsure of what to expect.

Lakeland, FL

Dulcea had been working on some things, and was just getting ready to head to the kitchen for some light lunch, when she suddenly heard a teleportation beam in the room.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" she snapped.

"Calm yourself, Dulcea. It's me," said a hauntingly familiar voice.

Dulcea turned and smiled…at Adam. Adam had long been one of her favored Ninjetti warriors. It seemed like every time the two saw each other, Dulcea had to restrain herself from doing more than just kissing him on the forehead like she'd done on Phaedos.

"Hello, Frog Prince," she said, as she came up and kissed him on the forehead, like she had done before. "It's been a while since we last met."

"It is. I'd love to keep kissing you, but I need your help," said Adam.

"I know why you are here, young Frog," said Dulcea. "I do feel badly for the situation you got put in, but we really had no choice with Lady Chaos attacking. Had Sabrina not started planning when she did, this planet might be a wasteland right now. However, when I get the chance, I'd like to talk to Ninjor about what he said to you as this all started. The way he handled you in your state was flat out wrong," said Dulcea.

"Thank you, Dulcea," said Adam. "Sometimes, all I want to know is the truth, not about what happened when Tommy was evil."

"Sometimes, Adam, Ninjor is simply way too impulsive. He cares too much about protecting the planet to really care for those he loves. Kimberly never got to say goodbye to Ninjor because he never went to Florida to see her after he was freed," said Dulcea.

"Yeah. As I said, I just wanted to know the truth," said Adam.

"And you shall know the truth," said Dulcea as she put on what looked like a baseball cap. When she touched her cap, a holographic projector appeared.

"Got some treats?" said Adam as he grabbed a chair and began to watch 'the show' as he liked to call it.

Angel Grove Park

"Haha, Rangers, you're finally here!" rasped Goldar as he stood ready with his fellow villains. "Now, we can destroy you, and I can especially destroy you, White Ranger!"

"Been there, done that, monkey-breath!" snapped Tommy. "If you're going to attack, do it!"

"Don't invite trouble, Thomas, because you might just get it!" rasped Gasket. "Monsters, attack!"

At once, the monsters charged forward to their targets…in particular one Ranger, except for two figures, Kimberly and Goldar, who charged directly at Tommy.

Tommy was getting ready to go help Rocky and Aisha with the Globbor monster, but was stopped dead in his tracks by his girlfriend and Goldar.

"Man, and I thought things were bad enough, but they're coming after me," said Tommy. He reluctantly pulled out his talking saber, Saba, and came face-to-face with Kimberly.

"Greetings, Tommy," said Kim. "Like my new look?"

"Not impressed, Kim. And you should know by now that the forces of evil never-"

"Can it, Tommy!" growled Kimberly. "Evil might never have won before, but this is going to be an exception. When we're through with you, you'll wish you had never been born! It's our turn to make you pay for following all your rules!"

With that said, Kim rushed at Tommy, and the two began trading punches and kicks. Tommy noticed that this fight was going to be tough, as Kimberly's speed and strength appeared enhanced.

Tommy delivered a sharp hook punch to Kimberly, but the ex Pink Ranger countered by finding an open area, and delivering a hard uppercut. Kim then swept him off his feet and pinned him.

"I KNEW that when it all came down to crunch time, you were SOFT, Tommy!" shouted Jason. "Now give up! You can never hope to defeat me!"

"Don't bet on it, Kim," growled Tommy as he somehow threw his girlfriend off of him and got to his feet. But before he could really use Saba, he was kicked in the back by Goldar.

"Nice cheap-shot, monkey-brains," said Tommy.

"Save your breath for your death, White Ranger!"

Tommy got up and looked over at the rest of the battle, and found it wasn't going favorably for his side. The two Gold Rangers were going at it with Globbor, but with Globbor's enhanced powers (Kimberly had brought the monster back in Ranger-Globbor form), it was a tough draw for both Rangers. Archerina, Ninjor and Auric were going at it with Gasket, but even three on one, it was a tough draw. Kat, Zack and Tanya were being tossed on their butts by the Nasty Nightmare, and Rocky, Aisha, Trini and Billy were having trouble against the numerous squadrons of Cogs, Tengas, and Oozemen.

The Power Chamber

Those who were watching the fight at the Power Chamber found it wasn't going favorably either.

"My love, we need some help!" said Sarah.

Suddenly, the Power Chamber began to spark, and for once, Dimitria asked a question.

"Zordon, what's going on?" shouted Dimitria.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" shouted Alpha.

Then, the double doors opened…and out stepped, to the surprise of the senior members of the Power Chamber, the Green Ranger, Sword of Darkness in hand…the Zeo Crystal in the other!

"Wow, do I know how to make an entrance or WHAT?" said Jason. "By the way, fools, thanks for the gift! It was sitting there, all nice, wrapped up in a bow for me to take. Thanks for the Christmas gift in April."

"JASON, I ORDER YOU TO PUT THAT DOWN IMMEDIATELY," said Zordon in a very harsh voice.

"No way, you old windbag!" shouted Jason. "With this in my hands, your putrid Zeo team ought to be powerless in a matter of seconds. And without them, your universe is going to be ours VERY soon!" said Jason.

"And while I'm here, I might as well cause a little damage. Goodbye Zordon…maybe I'll see you in hell someday," said Jason as he charged his sword and hurled it right at Zordon's tube.

It never made it. Sarah's hands had come over her head just that quickly, which created a spell that simply caused Jason's powers to bounce right off her.

"Impossible!" Jason shouted. "Seems you guys do learn from your mistakes after all. Guess I'll have to get a little more physical!"

With that, he started running to consoles, ripping them wide open.

"But before he could do much damage, Sarah bumped him again, causing both to roll on the floor.

Jason snarled as he got up, and said, "OK, brats, enjoy the fact that for now, your precious Power Chamber will stand. But trust me boys, it's going to get a lot worse from here," said Jason as he teleported back to the Palace, Zeo Crystal in hand.

"Wow. That was too close," said Dimitria.

"INDEED, YOU ARE RIGHT. I NOW WORRY ABOUT THE SAFETY OF THE ONES WHO HAVE HELD THE ZEO POWERS. WE ALSO NEED TO MOVE LOCATIONS, SO THAT THE CHAMBER WILL NOT BE ATTACKED AGAIN."

Lakeland, FL

Adam Park was in tears…because he finally knew the entire truth.

When Dulcea started by showing him pictures of Eltar's most trusted warrior and Zordon's eldest, Adam smiled. He could see why Zordon's family had placed so much trust in their eldest child. Adam had also been impressed by her decision-making in battle…woman or not, she had been a true leader. She'd also treated her teammates as if they were her own family…they were inseparable. It had almost been like his own team…he and his two Stone Canyon friends had replaced three of the originals, and as Dulcea's Ninjetti, they had shared a bond with their three veteran teammates that could never be touched.

Then, he'd had to watch pictures of her as Scorpina after Rita had captured her…it was like a total nightmare. He'd been forced to watch her fight her own teammates, and now he understood why it had hurt Tommy so much to be under one of Rita's spells. He could only imagine how Sabrina felt after she'd released herself from her spell.

Finally, the nightmare photos came to an end, and the negatives turned to slightly better positives, as she was shown with her family shortly after breaking her spell. At that point, Dulcea stopped, and looked at Adam, who was still crying his eyes out.

"Adam, what's wrong?" said Dulcea, although she didn't really need to ask to figure it out.

"I was WRONG!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I can't believe that I treated her like a piece of crap!"

Dulcea took him in her arms and said, "You know, Adam, she doesn't fault you for what you did."

"That's impossible," Adam barely muttered.

"It's not, because she still feels horribly about what she did to you," said Dulcea.

"Hopefully, we'll both be in a state now where we can forgive each other and start over," said Adam. "It's not her fault that Zedd made her do what she did."

Angel Grove Park

Back at the Park, Sabrina and Trey continued to duel with Globbor, Tommy was still fighting Kimberly and Goldar, and the four Ninjas continued to deal with the footmen. But the Zeo Rangers were having quite a few problems.

"What's going on?" yelled Kat as her suit began to flicker in and out.

"I'm losing power!" shouted Tanya.

"Me too!" shouted Trini and Zack

Within moments, the Zeo Rangers were demorphed, and became more vulnerable to attacks.

"Monsters, regroup!" shouted Kimberly.

"Nice of you to fall for our trick, Powerless Rangers. Now that Jason has the Zeo Crystal, your team has been weakened, and our army will be able to destroy all of you once and for all.

"Alpha, teleport us now!" shouted Trini.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" said Gasket as he pulled out a gun and fired. However, the Zeo Rangers and their allies were teleported mere seconds before the blast could hit them. Yet, the blast did strike the Ninjetti Rangers.

"I wouldn't even try to teleport, Thomas. With that blast, it will not work until we leave. And we won't leave until you are destroyed!" shouted Gasket.

"Man, as if this isn't bad enough…" Tommy said as he began to engage Kimberly in battle again. He was grateful for the respite, although he wasn't looking forward to fighting Kimberly again. Ninjor decided to go help him, and the other three went after Gasket, Nasty Nightmare and the rest, leaving Sabrina to face Globbor alone.

Sabrina tried her best against the Globbor, but in Ranger-Globbor form, he was almost impossible for a single Ranger to defeat on her own.

Yet, after a single blow to Globbor's chest, she crossed her arms in satisfaction. This was a mistake, as seven Cogs grabbed her from behind and wouldn't let go.

"All right, Gold Ranger!" shouted Globbor. "It's time to add you to my long list of victims!" With that, he aimed his energy draining sockets, and fired, easily hitting the Gold Ranger, and draining a good part of her energy with it.

Lakeland, FL

Back at the other command base, Adam could feel a twinge of pain going through him, and could hear the Ninjetti powers speaking to him.

"Damn! She's in trouble! I'm not going to lose her again!" he said.

"Go, and may the Power protect you, Frog Prince. She and your friends are in Angel Grove Park," said Dulcea.

"I'm on it. It's Morphin Time!" shouted Adam. "BLACK RANGER POWER!"

Instantly Adam teleported to Angel Grove, and Dulcea prayed he wasn't too late.

Angel Grove Park

By this time, Globbor had successfully absorbed half of Sabrina's power, and was prepared to take her back to Rita.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Sabrina!" shouted Globbor. But as he was about to teleport, five blasts smacked him from behind.

"Your so-called victory has come up WAY short, you overgrown slimeball!" shouted the Black Ranger as he held the Power Axe, ready to fire again.

"Well, Black Ranger, it's about time you showed up," snarled Globbor.

"Enough! You stay away from her, slime-ball, and I mean it! You don't, and I'll fire again!" shouted Adam.

"Me? Leave her alone? Never!" shouted Globbor. "You shall pay for intruding!"

With that, he drew his Ninjor-like sword and rushed at Adam.

Through his haze, he could hear Sabrina shout, "Adam, be careful!"

The other Rangers could see that Adam had arrived as well, and began renewing their fights with their enemies with new energy.

TBC…


	16. 16: Shifting into Turbo, Dex's Return

A/N: You know the disclaimer, I don't own em, nor do I own what happened between the Power Rangers and Masked Rider.. Chapters 1 and 15 have that info. I own Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar.

Ch. 16-Shifting into Turbo, Dex's Return

Friday, April 25

5:00 p.m. local time

Angel Grove Park

As the Black Ninjetti Ranger, Adam Park, charged at the rejuvenated Blue Globbor monster, he was haunted by the pictures he had just seen courtesy of Dulcea.

He was not going to lose Sabrina again...not if he could help it.

The two began to lock up, ironically, by wrestling each other. The Globbor had Adam in a chokehold for about two or three minutes before Adam finally managed to free himself by sheer willpower.

"Let's see how you like this one!" shouted Globbor as he fired blue balls of energy from the top of his head. Adam managed to roll out of harm's way, then stood up and hissed fiercely.

"Nice try, you overgrown piece of slime!" shouted Adam. "Now let's see how you like a little taste of MY power!" Adam brought his Power Axe up, and fired a few rounds of laser blasts from his weapon. These blasts sent Globbor hurtling to the grass.

Globbor, by this time, was getting really annoyed, and so he charged Adam angrily. But he wasn't watching his back, and he was hit from behind with a well-timed kick to the back of his left leg, which sent him flying about 20 yards.

"Always watch behind you, slime-ball," shouted Sabrina, who had recovered enough of her energy to perform the sneak attack, as she curled her hands into fists.

"Yeah, but I could say the same about you!" shouted Globbor.

Adam and Sabrina turned just in time to see a squadron of Cogs throwing punches at them.

"I'll go left, you go right. If you start feeling weak, teleport out of here immediately," said Adam.

"You got it!" said Sabrina, as she and Adam charged to their different assignments.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Tommy was in a fierce fight with Kimberly, which, for the most part, had been a fight of punches and kicks...until Kimberly decided to raise the stakes.

"That does it, White Ranger! I'm through playing games!" shouted Kimberly, as she summoned a black archer's bow, and mounted several arrows shaded in pink, but with a touch of blue on the sharp end.

"Let's see if you get a charge out of these!" shouted Kimberly as she fired a barrage of arrows at Tommy. Before Tommy could do anything, the arrows surrounded him and made contact, sending a lot of voltage into his body. Tommy cried out painfully as he fell to the grass.

"I bet that didn't taste very good, Tommy-Boy," smirked Kimberly as she watched him struggle to stand.

"How would you like to become evil and join me and Jason anyways, Tommy? After all, you aren't looking so good," said Kimberly.

"Never. Evil will never triumph, Kim," said Tommy shakily.

"Put a sock in it, Thomas!" shouted Gasket. "Kimberly, do it now!"

"It would be my pleasure, Gasket," said Kimberly. "I didn't say you had a choice on whether you want to be evil or not, Tommy Say goodbye to fighting with your friends, for soon you will be fighting AGAINST them!" She took out an arrow with a touch of black, aimed and fired.

The arrow never hit its target. Instead, it simply glanced off a sword that had stuck out to intercept it...a sword that belonged to the White Aquitar Ranger.

"Never count your chickens before they hatch, Pink Crane," said Delphine calmly as she charged forward, sword in hand.

"Why, you! I'll get you for that, ya little fish-tailed Ranger!" shouted Kimberly as she fired a barrage of electric charge arrows at Delphine, which Aquitar's White Ranger was barely able to dodge. Delphine then ran up to Tommy's side.

"Are you OK?" said Delphine.

"Yes, thanks to you," said Tommy.

"Good. We need to regroup as one!" said Delphine, and she and Tommy ran off to help Sabrina and Adam. Kimberly was in hot pursuit of them both.

Meanwhile, the other three Ninjetti Rangers were having problems with the numerous goons of Goldar, Rito, Gasket, Tengas, Cogs and the Nasty Nightmare. Suddenly, the villains charged their weapons and prepared to deliver a nasty blow.

"Everyone, duck!" shouted Rocky.

But before the blasts could hit them, they were negated...and the villains were blasted by four of Aquitar's Rangers!

"Aurico! Cestro! Corcus! Tideus! Just in time!" shouted Rocky.

"We hope we will be able to help while Zordon figures out what to do as far as the Power Chamber and the Zeo Powers goes," Aurico said.

"Now, what do you say we finish off these vile creatures?" said Cestro.

"I say let's do it!" said Billy.

Somewhere inside the mountains...

"Anyone know where we are?" said Tanya.

"I think we're inside the mountain that was holding the Power Chamber," said Trey.

"Yeah, but where the hell are we supposed to go?" said Zack. A potential rant was interrupted by a bright light, which nearly blinded them all...it seemed to be coming from a crack in the wall.

"Rangers!" came a familiar voice, possibly Ninjor's, "please step through the wall crack!"

Somewhere in California...

Elsewhere in California, a teenager who appeared to be no older than eighteen stood in a meditative state, listening to instructions from who appeared to be his grandfather.

"Dregon's forces have retreated," the grandfather told the younger one. "There is an unholy alliance of villains on this planet's moon, carrying a dangerous source of power. Your mission is twofold. First, go to the moon and retrieve this power source."

"What is it, grandfather?" the younger one asked.

"The legendary Zeo Crystal," the other replied. At this, the younger one shuddered.

"Then, you must go help this planet's Power Rangers in stopping this alliance. Without your help, this planet will fall easily. They are located in your very state...in Angel Grove City, I believe. Find their Command Center and meet up with my good friend Zordon of Eltar. He will give you more information," said the older one.

"The ones that helped us on Edenoi?" said the child.

"That's right," said the older grandfather.

"Grandfather, I don't want to take the risk that Dregon's forces are going to return."

"He will not come back. Now, go, Dex, before it's too late."

Lunar Palace

"Wonderful, Jason!" shouted Lord Zedd. "No more Zeo Rangers in our hair! Too bad the Rangers' fish-tailed allies showed up to help when they did!"

"The fish-folk can't hold up outside of their water environment, though," said Jason with a grin. "We just need to keep them occupied long enough."

"Now, what do we do with the Zeo Crystal?" said Rita.

"We could use it to make our own evil Rangers, but I don't think we'll do that," said Lady Chaos. "I have other plans for it, but I'll reveal them at a later time."

Suddenly, a flash of black swept over all the villains, knocking them off their feet. A second flash kept them on the ground, too stunned to move.

"Who the hell are you, intruder?" shouted Lord Zedd at the top of his lungs.

"You will know soon enough. I am here because you have taken something that's not yours!" came the voice of a stern-faced, young looking man wearing black and red. He then flashed behind the throne to where the Crystal was being kept, grabbed it, and returned to his spot.

"Why, you!" shouted Jason. "You'll pay for that, you pathetic teenager!" He fired a blast from the Sword of Darkness, but the teen was able to roll out of the way.

"Give that back immediately!" shouted Lady Chaos.

"I don't think so, you vile creatures. As the Power Rangers once rallied to my planet's cause against my enemy, Dregon, so I have become compelled to rally to theirs against you wannabes. Now, you want to know who I am? I'll show you just who I am! In the name of King Lexian of Edenoi, I call upon the powers of the Masked Rider! Ecto-Phase Activate!"

There was a flash of light, and seconds later, the famed Masked Rider stood in the teen's place, fully ready for battle.

"So, you're the famed twit who the Power Rangers helped on your planet, huh?" shouted Rita. "I'll make sure you can't help them on this planet though! Tengas, get him!"

But before they could swarm the Masked Rider, he teleported away, leaving Rita and Zedd to scream at their henchmen.

Inside the Power Chamber's mountain...

"Man, I don't know, you guys," said Kat. "But if it's Ninjor giving the commands, then I think we have to trust him."

"You're right," said Trini. "Let's do it."

"I'm in," said Zack. With that, the four Rangers went through the crack in the mountain wall...and wound up in a place which made them gasp.

Televisions and monitors adorned the walls of the place...sometimes four to a wall. The Zeo and Morphin suits were hanging on one of the walls, just as the Morphin suits did in the old Power Chamber. There was a discussion table located just outside of the control panel, which was now a full circle except for a small entryway on one of the ends.

"Wow," said Trini, "this place is absolutely incredible."

"WELCOME TO YOUR NEW COMMAND BASE, POWER RANGERS," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to look at the far wall, and saw Zordon's plasma time warp, just as it usually was.

"Already I can tell...this place looks incredible," said Tanya.

"NINJOR AND I HAVE BEEN MAKING PLANS FOR THIS TO BECOME YOUR NEW HOME EVER SINCE HE CAME INTO OUR ALLIANCE, RANGERS. EVEN WHEN THE POWER CHAMBER WAS FORMED, I WOULD SPEAK WITH NINJOR ON A REGULAR BASIS, AND HE HAS WORRIED FOR SOME TIME THAT THE HIGHER POWERS WITHIN THE FORCES OF EVIL WOULD LAUNCH A MAJOR ATTACK ON THE CHAMBER. LADY CHAOS HAS DECIDED TO TAKE THE FIGHT DIRECTLY TO US, AND THUS, WE FELT IT WOULD BE BEST IF THE COMMAND BASE WERE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH'S VIEW ENTIRELY," said Zordon.

"You will be given a tour of this command base when we have more time to do so. It's too bad we had to do this under circumstnaces out of the ordinary," said Sarah, who was standing off to the right.

"Good that we still have the Command Center," said Trini. "But what are we going to do without powers or Zords?"

"Man, that was BRUTAL!" said Zack. "We had our powers taken from us just like THAT!"

"Man, I am so going to get Jason for this," said Tanya.

"How in the world are we supposed to survive without our powers?" said Kat.

"RANGERS, I UNDERSTAND YOUR FRUSTRATION. THE SITUATION WOULD INDEED BE BLEAK, WERE SARAH AND SABRINA NOT WORKING WITH ME ON DEVELOPING A NEW POWER FOR YOUR TEAM...DERIVED FROM THE ZEO CRYSTAL ITSELF."

"Rangers," Sarah said, "Behold...the Power of Turbo!"

A holographic projector then appeared, showing different scenes. The first was of a group of weapons...amongst them were weapons that looked like a bow with arrows, there were two blue blasters, and there was a sword, amongst others.

The second was of five different cars, and the image appeared to be of these cars forming some kind of Megazord.

After several more images were seen, the projector was turned off, and Zordon spoke again.

"SABRINA, SARAH AND I WERE WORKING ON THESE IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY SITUATION. FORTUNATELY, WHEN JASON TOOK THE CRYSTAL, WE HAD THE POWERS FINISHED. BEHOLD YOUR TURBO KEYS AND MORPHERS."

Instantly, five keys appeared before them, in the identical colors that the Zeo powers came from.

"THE TURBO KEYS AND MORPHERS ARE VERY SIMILAR TO YOUR ZEONIZERS OF THE PAST. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO MORPH IS INSERT THE TURBO KEY INTO THE MORPHER. A NOTE ABOUT YOUR NEW ZORDS...THEY COME WITH FAR MORE TECHNOLOGY AND POWER THAN EITHER THE ZEO ZORDS OR THE SUPER ZEO ZORDS. BUT, AS BEFORE, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENTS WITH ANY ONE ZORD. WHICH LEADS ME TO POINT OUT THAT THESE ZORDS CAN COMBINE TO FORM THE TURBO MEGAZORD, THE MOST POWERFUL MEGAZORD TO DATE. NOW, BEHOLD YOUR NEW RANGER ASSIGNMENTS," Zordon said.

Instantly, the four were bathed in different colors of light...one pink, one yellow, one blue and one red.

"GRACEFUL KATHERINE, YOU HAVE IMPROVED FROM THE FIRST DAY YOU BECAME A POWER RANGER, AND YOU HAVE HELPED US BECOME BETTER FOR THAT CHOICE. THE POWER OF THE PINK TURBO RANGER, YOUR NEW WEAPON, WINDFIRE, AND THE WIND CHASER TURBO ZORD ARE YOURS TO COMMAND," said Zordon as Katherine successfully finished her forced morph.

"TANYA," said Zordon, as the young African singer stepped forward, "YOU ARE FULL OF SPIRIT AND ENERGY. THE POWER OF THE YELLOW TURBO RANGER, THE TURBO STAR CHARGERS, AND THE POWER OF THE DUNE STAR TURBO ZORD ARE YOURS. USE THEM WELL."

"Count on it, Zordon," said Tanya as her morph finished.

"TRINI," said Zordon, "YOU ARE PATIENT AND CALM IN MOST SITUATIONS. THE POWER OF THE BLUE TURBO RANGER, YOUR TURBO HAND BLASTERS, AND YOUR MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD WILL SERVE YOU WELL."

"AND ZACHARY, FREE-WHEELING AND LOOSE, YOU ARE THE NEW LEADER OF THIS PARTICULAR GROUP OF POWER RANGERS. YOU SHALL COMMAND THE POWER OF THE RED TURBO RANGER, SHALL DRIVE THE RED LIGHTNING TURBO ZORD, AND WILL WIELD THE TURBO LIGHTNING SWORD."

"Awesome, Zordon," said Trini. "But who, pray tell, is going to be our new Green Ranger?"

"TO FUFILL THOSE DUTIES," said Zordon, "I HAVE RECRUITED, WITH TOMMY'S HELP, SOMEONE WHO IS VERY CLOSE TO TOMMY AND MAY VERY WELL HELP HIM IN THE FUTURE.. BEHOLD, YOUR NEW GREEN RANGER."

With that, the door to the base lifted up to reveal...

"David?" said Tanya as she stared in shock.

"Hi, guys," said Tommy Oliver's brother, David Trueheart.

Angel Grove Park

In Angel Grove Park, the Rangers were continuing to fight their enemies off. The problem was that the villains didn't lose energy, while the Ninjetti Rangers were having to do all they could to fight their enemies off.

"At long last! Victory is ours!" shouted Gasket.

"Yes," said Kimberly as she mounted some explosive arrows. "Say good-night, Power-less Rangers."

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you in particular, White Ranger," Goldar sneered as he charged his own sword.

But before any of them could do anything, they were met with a round of sword blasts.

"What the...DEX!" shouted Billy. "Are we ever glad to see you!"

"Did someone call for an exterminator?" said the Masked Rider as he joined his Earthen friends and took a defensive stance.

"You shall pay for intruding, Masked Rider!" shouted Goldar as he charged his sword and sent fire towards Dex, who promptly rolled out of the way.

"Hahaha. Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than THAT, you poor excuse for a monkey," said Dex.

Tommy then ran up to his friend and whispered something in his ear.

"It's worth a shot," said Dex. "Rangers, Aqitian and Earthen, form a circle around me."

As the Rangers were forming their circle, Kimberly addressed the villains.

"Don't let them do what they're doing. I've got a bad feeling about this!" she shouted. "Rita, we need HELP!"

Moon Palace

"We must answer Kimberly's call, my dear," said Zedd. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ever!" said Rita, as she joined staves with Zedd. "Those idiots only have their Ninjazords, and so the Aquitians and that idiot Dex won't be able to help them!"

"MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!" they both shouted as lightning streaked to Earth.

Angel Grove Park

As the Rangers were about to break Gasket's teleportation interference, their attention was broken by loud roars from their opponents.

They turned around and noticed the footmen were goine, but they also were turned to see Goldar, Rito, Kimberly, Gasket, and the Nasty Nightmare all grown to skyscraper size.

"It looks like you won't be going anywhere, Rangers!" shouted Gasket.

"Guys, I think our problems just got a whole lot bigger! We're going to have to call on the Zords," said Tommy.

"Dex, you better get out of here," said Adam. "You're not going to be able to help us in this fight, as you don't have a Zord."

"Right," said Dex. "Teleporting now." With that, Dex disappeared, heading for the Chamber.

"Sabrina, you don't have a Zord, do you?" said Aisha.

"Oh yes I do, and I've been waiting to put it into action for a LONG time! It can do a LOT of neat tricks...you'll see!" said the Gold Ninjetti as she lined up with her teammates.

"OK, but be careful," said Adam. "We don't need you getting hurt."

"Aquitians, you guys better call on your Zords, and I'll go with these guys so we can form the NinjaMegaFalconZord," said Tommy. "I don't want to show them all our tricks right away." Tommy then pressed his communicator. "Sarah, send the Crane out on remote. We're going to have to summon the Zords."

"On it, Tommy," came the distinctly foreign voice of Zordon's wife. "The Crane is activated and on its way."

"Good," said Tommy. "Let's do it, guys!"

"We need NinjaZord Power, now!" shouted the six Ninjetti Rangers

"Gold Cougar, NinjaZord, power up!" shouted Sabrina...and instantly, a time-warp opened, bringing forth a monstrous, golden cat-like creature.

"Black Frog, NinjaZord, power up!" shouted Adam.

"Blue Wolf, NinjaZord, power up!" shouted Billy.

"Yellow Bear, NinjaZord, power up!" shouted Aisha.

"Red Ape, NinjaZord, power up!" shouted Rocky.

"White Ninja FalconZord, power up!" shouted Tommy.

With those calls, the seven NinjaZords were activated in another part of Angel Grove, and the Rangers soon found themselves in their respective cockpits.

"Ninja CougarZord, Battle Mode 1!" shouted Sabrina. Instantly, much like the TigerZord of old, this Zord changed from a carrier cat into a fierce warrior robot. Also, its had a sword in its sheath.

"OK, guys, initiate NinjaMegaFalconZord sequence!" shouted Tommy. Instantly, the other six Ninjazords formed the famed NinjaMegaFalconZord, which landed gracefully next to its Cougar counterpart.

Meanwhile, in another part of Angel Grove Park, the Aquitians had gone far enough away from the battle where they could pull their surprise.

"Power of Water, Power of Thunder, Power of Light! Powers Unite! We need Thunderzord Power, NOW!" shouted the five Aquitians.

Moon Palace

"IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE ZORDS WERE DESTROYED!" shouted Lord Zedd.

Angel Grove Park.

"Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!" shouted Corcus.

"Pterodactyl/Firebird ThunderZord Power!" shouted Delphine.

"Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!" shouted Cestro.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!:" shouted Tideus.

"Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!" shouted Aurico.

The five ThunderZords momentarily streaked forward, with the Red Dragon ThunderZord immediately transforming into its Battle Mode. It landed gracefully and then waited for the other Zords to combine. When the Lion ThunderZord formed the chest, the transformation was complete.

"ThunderMegaZord, Power Up!" shouted the Aquitian Rangers. This MegaZord joined its two friends and stood ready to counter the forces of evil, three Zords in all.

"Destroy them all!" shouted Goldar as he and his fellow henchmen charged forward.

TBC...


	17. 17: Zord Fight, Race Against Time

A/N: I don't own anything except Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar…Chapters 1, 15 and to a lesser extent 16 have that info.

Ch. 17-Zord Fight, Race Against Time

NinjaMegaFalconZord's Cockpit

"Here they come!" said Aisha. "We're totally outnumbered!"

"We've beaten six goons before with two Megazords," said Tommy, who remembered the first fight against Zedd and Rita's monster army, "and there's no reason we can't do it with three. Let's spread out and take em. Remember, we still have Pyramidas, Ninjor, Auric, and the TigerZord," he finished. Ninjor had teleported out during the battle on the ground, and the Rangers in battle weren't sure why.

Tommy turned just in time to see Goldar slashing his sword at the NinjaMegaFalconZord, but he got the controls in order just in time to block it. The MegaZord delivered three lefts and two rights to Goldar's chestplate, but Goldar survived the flurry and delivered a vicious uppercut to the NinjaMegaFalconZord's head. This vicious punch caused the Rangers to cry out as their cockpit blew up.

"This time I shall be the victor, White Ranger!" shouted Goldar.

Suddenly, a wave of fire hit Goldar, who fell to the ground in shock. He looked up to see Sabrian's CougarZord standing over him. Goldar stood up and hissed angrily.

"Why, you!" Goldar shouted as he charged his sword with lightning, preparing to send it into Sabrina's Zord, when he was hit from behind again by the ThunderMegaZord's Thunder Saber.

"I'll make you all pay for that!" Goldar shouted.

"Man, we really showed Goldar, didn't we?" radioed Sabrina from her CougarZord.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" said Rocky, pumping a fist.

Before they could do anything more, they were hit by numerous laser blasts. They turned around to see Kimberly holding her magic wand.

"Come on, Kim. Surely you can do better than that," said Tommy.

"I'll get you for that comment, White Ranger!" shouted Kimberly as she charged the NinjaMegaFalconZord, which deflected a blast from behind by Gasket, then turned its attention back to Kimberly.

Meanwhile, the ThunderMegaZord was going at it with Globbor, Nasty Nightmare, and Rito, while nearby, Gasket went into in a vicious duel with Sabrina's Zord.

Tommy surveyed the battle scene, and then turned to his friends and said, "Guys! The Alien Rangers need my help. Keep holding off Kimberly, while I help the ThunderMegaZord put down those other goons for good!"

"You got it Tommy!" said Rocky as Tommy leapt out of the NinjaMegaFalconZord's cockpit.

"Just like old times, isn't it, Saba?" said Tommy as he turned to his talking saber.

"It is indeed, White Ranger," said Saba.

"We've got some goons to put down, so let's do it. TigerZord Power NOW!" shouted Tommy as he raised his right hand skyward.

Just like it had before, the TigerZord awoke from its slumber near Angel Grove, and charged forward. When it got close enough, Tommy jumped on top of the charging Zord.

"All right, Saba! Let's show these goons what White Ranger power is all about! White TigerZord, Tiger Mode, Battle Ready NOW!" yelled Tommy.

Tommy moved into his cockpit, and found he had some new weapons to play with.

"This new TigerZord is incredible," said Tommy. "I'll have to ask Sarah about its new weapons later. In the meantime, convert to Warrior Mode, NOW!"

When Tommy placed Saba in its usual place beside him, the Zord changed from a fighting tiger into a fierce robot, ready for action.

"Hey Tommy," radioed Sabrina from the CougarZord, "Looking good over there, man! Been a while since I've seen that thing. Go show those three what you're all about!"

"You got it!" said Tommy, "You OK over there against Gasket?"

"I'll manage. Gasket's just overly cocky."

"Tell me about it. Holler if ya need any help."

"You got it. May the Power protect you."

Tommy turned towards that fight, and saw it wasn't going well. The Nasty Nightmare had activated its nightmare energy drain, and Globbor and Rito were now pummeling it with attacks.

"No you don't!" said Tommy. "Not this time! Hi-yah!" With that said, the TigerZord drew its saber and sliced the Nasty Nightmare's tentacle in half, which caused the three goons to hiss angrily.

"The TigerZord? Impossible! I destroyed that thing completely!" shouted Rito.

"You should know by now, you bag of bones, that NOTHING is impossible with the Power Rangers! Hi-yah!"

That said, the TigerZord wound up and delivered a flurry of punches to the three villains, knocking them all back.

Goldar had seen what happened, and angrily charged the TigerZord.

"Tommy! Goldilocks is behind you!" shouted Adam from the NinjaMegaFalconZord, which had gone to assist Sabrina in fighting Gasket.

"Tommy quickly whipped the TigerZord around, just in time to see Goldar slashing a fist at his revived Zord.

"No you don't, you overgrown monkey!" shouted Tommy. A sequence of punches and kicks sent Goldar reeling.

"Lucky shot, White Ranger, but you will never defeat me!" shouted Goldar. "Prepare to die!"

"The only one dead that I see around here is you, Goldilocks!" shouted Tommy, as he placed a sphere in his console. "White Tiger Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt, fire!"

Shots of fire rained from the TigerZord's chest, slamming into Goldar and sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly, Goldar received a mental summons. _Get back to the Palace," _Lord Zedd said in a telepathic message. _"I don't need my loyal warrior getting hurt...I need you. Come back."_

Goldar suddenly stood up and hissed, angry that he wasn't able to finish buisness with his accursed enemy, once and for all. "You may have defeated me this time, Tommy, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" With that, Goldar disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Coward," muttered Tommy. "Someday, Goldilocks, you and I will finish this buisness once and for all."

With that said, Tommy turned his attention to the help that his Aquitian friends needed, as he took a gander around the battlefield and noticed that his friends were locked in a vicious two-on-two battle with Kimberly and Gasket.

"All right," said Tommy. "Three against two. That's more like it. Delphine, what do ya say we finish these guys off?"

"Affirmitive, Tommy!" said Aquitar's White Ranger. "Thunder Saber, now!"

That said, the ThunderMegaZord charged its Thunder Saber with energy, and sent it directly into the Nasty Nightmare and Rito. Rito was hurled backwards, while the Nasty Nightmare was completely and utterly destroyed in a shower of sparks and fire.

"You may have won this time, Rangers, but I shall return another day!" said Rito as he too disappeared.

"Three down, guys!" said Tommy.

"Hey! I could really use some help over here!" shouted Sabrina, who was starting to lose the upper hand against King Mondo's son. Kimberly had engaged the NinjaMegaFalconZord once again.

But before Tommy could make a move, five shots of blue rained on Gasket, who looked up to see Ninjor coming to the ground on his cloud. Tommy headed for Globbor, Kimberly and the NinjaMegaFalconZord.

"Did someone say they needed HELP?" shouted Ninjor as he jumped to the ground, landing beside the gold-clad Zord.

"Ninjor! Wow, am I ever glad to see you!" shouted Sabrina.

"Ninjor, how dare you step into a one-on-one fight!" shouted Gasket.

"Enough with your talk!" shouted Ninjor. "I've had it with you, you rotting piece of tin! Your deeds for the forces of evil, and more precisely on my Falcon, MAKE...ME...ANGRY!" shouted Ninjor. With memories ingrained in his mind of what had happened to Tommy through Gasket's brain-drain, he raised his fists and righteous flames of anger burned in his eyes.

Ninjor's head folded up as he transformed into warrior form, as his sword became a staff. He was now as large as any of the three remaining goons.

"Prince Gasket, prepare to face the wrath of the Power of Ninja!" shouted Ninjor as he raced forward, staff drawn. After a brief stalemate, Ninjor got in some blows on Gasket, causing him to go backwards.

"Now, let me show you something, you vile machine!" shouted Ninjor as he hurled a giant orange ball at Gasket. The blast hit Gasket with such force that King Mondo's son dropped his sword.

"Time to finish this, Gasket...and it's time to pull out my bag of tricks!" shouted Sabrina. The words she uttered next were a surprise, in particular, to the original Rangers, wherever they were. "I call upon the MegaZord Power Sword, NOW!"

And just like old times, the Power Sword came shooting down from the sky, and it was caught by the golden machine mere moments before it hit the ground.

"Face it, Gasket...you're finished! Hi-yah!" shouted Sabrina as, just like the original five had done years before, she made a chopping motion. This was followed by the Power Sword's energy attack, which hammered Gasket.

Gasket stood up and hissed angrily.

"Power Rangers, know this. You may have won this battle, but your comeuppance will come another day. Beware, daughter of Zordon! I will return, and next time, you will not be the one victorious!" With that, Gasket disappeared in a flash of green.

"Four down, two to go," said Sabrina. "Now, to help the others."

With that, she and Ninjor raced for Kimberly and the Globbor monster.

Unfortunately, even three on two, the fight was proving difficult. Each time the Rangers would gain the upper hand, Kimberly and Globbor would come up with a sneak attack that would get them right back in the fight.

Currently, the Rangers inside the NinjaMegaFalconZord were screaming for some help as the Globbor had them in a chokehold. Kimberly was about to send a lightning attack into the NinjaMegaFalconZord when suddenly, two vicious uppercuts caused the Globbor to lose its hold on the massive machine. All turned to see the CougarZord holding the Power Sword, and Ninjor holding his staff.

"You again!" said Kimberly as she fired another lightning attack, this time in Sabrina's direction.

To which, the CougarZord simply raised the Power Sword and caught the attack, shortly after which it sent the attack directly back at Kimberly, causing her to cry out.

'Wow,' thought Adam inside the NinjaMegaFalconZord. 'Incredible. Girl's got some game.'

Tommy, seated inside the TigerZord, also gawked in awe. He thought he'd never see the original Power Sword that was controlled by the MegaZord ever again.

"Sabrina..." he said, "How..."

"Later, Tommy," Sabrina said, bringing him back to Earth. "We've got two big problems in front of us here!"

"That's right you do!" said Kimberly as she mounted several arrows which appeared to have some gears on the sharp tip of them, and fired a new barrage.

Three of the Zords managed to dodge the attack, with the help of Ninjor. However, the Thunder Megazord wasn't fast enough, and the arrow went right into the Zord. Soon after, the Alien Rangers lost control.

"Hey! What's going on with the Thunder Megazord????" shouted Rocky. "It looks like its systems are going haywire. We just lost our numbers advantage!" he shouted as the Zord threw the Alien Rangers outside of it. And soon, they saw Kimberly shrink in size and teleport into the Megazord.

"It is pointless to resist me, Power Rangers! Your ThunderZords are now MY property!"

"Guys, we've got a BIG problem! There's nobody that knows the Thunderzords and their weapons better than Kimberly!" shouted Billy.

"Right. But we still have Globbor to worry over too," said Tommy. "The rest of you guys go with Ninjor and take care of Globbor. I'll see if I can hold the ThunderMegaZord still!" said Tommy.

Underground Power Chamber

All this time, the five new Turbo Rangers had been watching the battle. David had explained how he'd become a Ranger, from the talks with Tommy and Samuel, to the recruiting process used by Tommy during the early days of the fight against Lady Chaos, to the countless talks he'd had nearly every day with Zordon of Eltar. With the way they'd heard him talk, it sounded as if he knew more about the Rangers than the Rangers knew of themselves!

"Man, we have GOT to get out there and call on the Zords," said David. "I don't know how long Tommy can hold that MegaZord still, especially with Kimberly controlling it."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm with David," said Trini. "There is no one that knows that MegaZord better than Kimberly. Tommy's not going to be able to handle her alone."

"The only problem I have with that," said Archerina, who was standing nearby, "is that we'd be putting the Zords at great risk. We haven't even tested them yet."

"I don't think we hav a choice," said Kat.

"I agree with them," Auric said. "Evil can never be allowed to win, even if Kimberly is one of us."

"I agree. We're going to lose more MegaZords if we don't get out there fast," said Zack.

"Are you ready for your first fight, David?" said Trini.

David gulped. _'Here we go,'_ he thought. He then nodded.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" said Trey. "You could probably use some backup. I don't know Kimberly that well, but I can do what I can."

"More the merrier. It would be a pleasure for you to join us," said Kat.

"Thank you, Katherine," said Trey. "Zordon, for sure, chose well when he selected those he did to wield the Power. Now, I believe we should be going."

"Let's do it!" said Zack. "BACK TO ACTION!"

Mountains outside Angel Grove

The Turbo Rangers and Trey, fully morphed, landed near the site of the battle, taking care to step over the flames that had ensued during previous parts of the battle. They saw Tommy and his TigerZord going at it in a fierce fight with ThunderMegaZord. Nearby, the others were having a difficult time handling Globbor.

"We'd better do something fast!" said Trey.

"Right. It's time, guys," said Zack.

"WE NEED TURBO ZORD POWER, NOW!" shouted the five Turbo Rangers in unison.

All at once, from somewhere near the Underground Power Chamber, five Zords streaked forward and headed for the battle site. As the Zords raced for the battle site, the five leapt into their respective Zords.

"For old times sake, LOG ON!" shouted Zack.

"Katherine here, ready to rock!" shouted Kat from Wind Chaser.

"Ditto! Let's send these evildoers packing!" said Tanya from Dune Star.

"Mountain Blaster, ready!" shouted Trini.

"First time's always the best time! Let's do it!" shouted David from Desert Thunder.

"All right, initiate Turbo MegaZord assembly!" shouted Zack.

Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster went first, as Wind Chaser split before Mountain Blaster hooked up.

Dune Star and Desert Thunder were up next, and Red Lightning followed.

"All right, guys and gals! Turbo Up!" shouted Zack as he inserted his key and turned it.

"Turbo Up!" shouted the Rangers as they did the same.

Within seconds, the brand-new Turbo MegaZord stood ready for battle.

Nearby, Trey raised his Golden Power Staff and shouted to the world the words of battle he knew so well, "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF PYRAMIDAS!"

The sky suddenly darkened, and Pyramidas lowered to the ground, ready for battle.

"Let's do it, guys!" shouted Trey.

"Affirmitive, Trey," said Zack. "These guys have been asking for it!"

Meanwhile, Tommy was in trouble, as Kimberly threw five consecutive devastating punches at the TigerZord's head, staggering it back.

Kimberly was about to swing the Thunder Saber at the TigerZord when she was punched in the back. She whirled around to see the Turbo MegaZord, ready to deliver another punch if necessary. Heroes and villains as one gawked.

"What...is that?" said Sabrina.

"I think it's the cavalry is what it is!" said Adam.

"Hey, guys!" said Zack.

"Zack-man, is that you?" said Tommy in surprise.

"Sure is. We've got much to discuss, but we have some villains to finish off!" said Zack.

Meanwhile, Pyramidas launched a ground attack at Globbor, causing it to spark, and stagger backwards.

"TREY!" shouted Adam. "Glad to see you, buddy!"

"As am I, Adam!" said Trey. "Now let's finish this slime-ball once and for all!"

"Guys!" said Billy as an idea formulated in his head, "maybe if we use Titanus we can get rid of Globbor and just leave Kimberly. What do you say?"

"I'm with Billy," said Adam. "Sabrina, is your Zord compatible with Titanus?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," said the Gold Ninjetti. "I'm sending you the format of how this new Ultrazord would work."

The Rangers got a good look at it, and saw that the NinjaMegaFalconZord would go on Titanus' back as usual, but the CougarZord would ride in back of the original NinjaZords.

"I say let's put this guy down once and for all!" shouted Rocky.

"Let's do it! I call upon Titanus, NOW!" shouted Sabrina.

With that said, a time-hole opened, and the famed carrierzord rolled right out of it, and towards the battle scene.

"Initiate NinjaCougarUltrazord transformation sequence, NOW!" shouted those five.

With that said, the NinjaMegaFalconZord flew up in the air, and when the time was right, flew right onto Titanus' back. In mere moments, the CougarZord did the same.

"TREY!" Sabrina shouted from the spacious Ultrazord cockpit, "keep that monster busy! We're going after him!"

"You've said it!" said Trey. Trey fired at the monster again, and the two traded laser attacks for two to three minutes. Then...

"Trey, move out! Lock on and fire all weapons!" shouted Sabrina.

This Ultrazord's attack raced forward, and, as powerful as Globbor was, it could not withstand this Ultrazord's attack. It fell to the ground in a fiery display of explosions.

"YES!" shouted Sabrina. "Now, let's see how Tommy's doing, as well as that new MegaZord!"

How they were doing was very well. Kimberly, from the ThunderMegaZord, was keeping a close eye on Globbor during the fight, and saw he was losing. She'd become distracted, and the Rangers were looking to take full advantage of it.

The TigerZord threw three devastating punches to ThunderMegaZord's head, then used its Thunderbolt attack, which caused the MegaZord to spark, and Kimberly to cry out from the cockpit.

"That the best you can do?" laughed Kim.

"We're going to do far better than that, Kim," said Zack.

"Guys, you need to put that thing down! Get Kimberly scrambling, so that maybe I can get in there and get rid of that arrow she's got in there!" said Tommy.

"All right, guys, you heard Tommy. Ready? TURBO MEGAZORD SABER!"

Instantly, the new weapon appeared in TurboMegaZord's right hand.

"Let's see how you like this one, Kim! TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!" shouted all five Rangers in unison.

With a speed that defied description, the TurboMegaZord spun and whirled right at the ThunderMegaZord, and, as it passed by, slammed it with unbelievable energies.

The ThunderMegaZord fell gracelessly to the ground and didn't move.

"All right! My Turn!" said Tommy as he jumped out of his own cockpit and toward ThunderMegaZord's cockpit.

With one graceful leap, he found himself in the room where all the parts were.

"OK, now where is that arrow?" said Tommy. "There it is!" he shouted as he found it situated on one of the gears. Immediately, Tommy drew Saba.

"This oughta get rid of this problem! Hi-yah!" shouted Tommy as, with Saba, he sliced the arrow in half.

In the main control room, as Kimberly pulled the ThunderMegaZord to its feet, and was about to get the ThunderMegaZord back online, the controls suddenly stopped working.

"Why aren't these controls working?" she growled softly.

"Time for you to hitch another ride, Beautiful!" said Tommy as he threw Kimberly out of the ThunderMegaZord.

Angrily, Kim looked to go back into battle, but found she was completely outnumbered, and reconsidered. Kimberly ran to the nearest mountain, leapt high on top of it, and said,

"This battle is yours, Rangers, but I promise you, you won't be so lucky when I come back!"

With that, Kimberly disappeared in a flash of black and pink.

"Wow," said Rocky, as he nearly keeled over in the Ninja Ultrazord, "that was one heck of a fight. I'm exhausted."

"Never mind that, guys!" said Tommy. "We need to go to the Command Center and see what's up. Let's get these babies back to the holding bay and then let's go!"

Moon Palace

"I can't believe you idiots ran away!" shouted Rita. "We had them beat! Over! Done with, once and for all! And you let them get away!"

"Rita, if you will let me explain..." said Goldar.

"NO!" shouted Rita. "All of you are failures, except for little miss Kimmie here. She did her job, but you let her DOWN! Next time, you stay until we tell you to!"

Suddenly, the palace shook from the rafters, and an echoing voice said,

"Calm down, my dear daughter. It was the correct move."

Then, in a cloud of energy snakes appeared the infamous lord of the M-51 Galaxy, Master Vile himself.

Rita, still being close to her father, moved closer and softly said, "Father dear, whatever do you mean?"

"It was not wise for our armies to continually fight a losing battle. Your stupid husband called Goldar back to the palace, and Finster's monsters are little more than impotent against them, as is Rito. That Zord of Zordon's offspring is far more powerful than I ever remember it, and while Globbor put up a good fight, he was no match for Titanus. However, once Lady Chaos and I have trained Kimberly enough, she will be able to pick them off one-by-one in no time. That is why I am here."

Meanwhile, Zedd's blood was positively boiling. It was bad enough that Kimberly's army had been wiped out, and now, here was Rita's arrogant father, who had the nerve to boss everyone within the Lunar Palace around.

_'That does it,'_ said Lord Zedd. _'No matter how much I love Rita, I cannot stand being around her pompous father. Plus, she has had weaklings for warriors and scientists. Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, Rito, Finster, they are and were all weak. Even the one she chose to be the Green Ranger, Tommy, was and is weak._

_It is time for my own master plan. And when I am done,'_ thought Lord Zedd, _'I will have made life so miserable for those Rangers that they'll wish they had never been born. Only I, that old coot Zordon, and her golden offspring know about what could happen should certain events arise. And by the time Zordon or Sabrina are able to do anything about these events, I will have destroyed the Ninjetti Rangers, and their powers, once and for all.'_

_'And without Earth's Ninjetti Rangers,'_ thought Lord Zedd, _'that weakling Sabrina, those new Turbo Twerps and their fish-loving friends will fall before my power. And the unvierse...shall belong to Lord Zedd.'_

"Goldar," said Lord Zedd, "come with me, my loyal warrior. We have much to discuss."

As one, Emperor and warrior walked down a hallway, until they came to some room, where Lord Zedd closed the door.

"Goldar," said Zedd, "I'm sorry."

"For what, my lord?" said the winged monkey. "You have nothing to be sorry for. No matter what you say or do, I serve you and only you. Rita is an idiot, and so is her father."

"Your loyalty is amazing, Goldar," said Zedd, "and that is something to be commended on. I'm sorry for all the times I've yelled at you for failing to defeat those Rangers. It is I who should be sorry. We just haven't come up with the right plan yet."

"Your plans were far better than Rita's, Lord Zedd," said Goldar, "and she and her father are idiots. If they think they can train her physically to defeat those Rangers, they have another thing coming."

"FINALLY!" said Zedd, "someone who hates her father as much as I do! She is very powerful, but her father is an idiot and a pompous piece of dog manure! Not to mention how idiotic her brother is!"

"I have been trying to tell you since you married her that you made a grave mistake, my lord," said Goldar, "and look where it's taken you."

_'Goldar was 100 correct,'_ thought Zedd. _'He tried to warn me, and I didn't listen. My fault, totally, for that.'_

"Understand that no matter what you've done, my lord," said Goldar, "I will help you with your plans always. I can tell you have one now. What is it?

"My master plan, Goldar, will not only derive the chance for Rita, her father, and her grandmother to have Kimberly, but will get me the universe once and for all," said Lord Zedd.

Goldar thought of what Lord Zedd's plan might be. Then, it hit him...it was a plan that Zedd had tried before, but at the wrong time...when Kimberly's heart was still totally with Tommy.

That bond was now severed, he noticed, as Kimberly looked ready to kill her ex at the drop of a hat. She was open, and the winged monkey totally understood why Zedd wanted Kimberly by his side.

"If your plan is to marry Kimberly, then we must act quickly, my lord," said Goldar. "If those Ninjetti Rangers can break Lady Chaos' hold on her, then our plans will be up in smoke."

"I know," said Zedd. "I want you to keep an eye on Master Vile and his group of morons. Watch their every move, and if you see something significant, you are to report to me. Is that clear, Goldar? I want her. I wanted her before, and I want her now. She is the key to the destruction of the Ninjetti Rangers...their power is built signficantly around the Falcon and Crane's union. With her married to me, their power will be severed forever, and only that golden offspring of Zordon can stand in my way amongst them. When the time is right, we will take Kimberly, release the spell over her, infuse her with my power, and destroy Sabrina once and for all."

"Even she could not stand against you, me and Kimberly alone, my lord," said Goldar.

"Of course she couldn't, Goldar, for she is weak," said Zedd. "That brat Tommy is weak too. And you are going to be the one to kill him for good, Goldar, after Kimberly and I are married." This comment left Goldar positively salivating, until he thought of another thing.

"What about Dark Specter and Jason, my lord?" said Goldar, referring to the ultimate head of the United Alliance of Evil. "If he finds we're plotting against Master Vile, he could destroy us entirely. You know we're not in his favor already. As for Jason, he is a powerful warrior, and he won't give up Kimberly so easily."

"You have a point, Goldar," said Zedd. "That's why we're going to have to do this carefully. You must keep watch on them, and report to me only when we are in private. I don't want to upset Specter, but at the same time, I want Kimberly by my side forever. As for Jason, I'll take care of him when the time comes. With Kimberly, I can take over the Earth, and help Specter claim the entire galaxy."

"Yes, my lord," said Goldar. "I've been waiting to take out those Rangers forever! Finally, we will do it, together!"

"Indeed we will, my loyal warrior," said Zedd. "Now come. We must return before that idiot Vile acts suspicious."

As Zedd and Goldar walked back to the throne room closer to Rita's screeching cries and Vile's pompous attitude, Goldar's smile cracked for the first time since before his Emperor and Rita had married.

_'Watch your back, White and Gold Rangers,'_ thought Goldar, _'for my Emperor Lord Zedd and I have set you in our sights!'_

Unbeknownst to them, a figure in green had been following their every move, traversing down the hallways and stopping outside the door where Zedd and Goldar had talked in. And he'd heard every word they'd said.

His face paled.

Jason Scott stood there and thought, _'I will not let her marry that mongrel.'_ Love began to fill his body again, as well as respect for the one he'd always considered his little sister. An unshakable hatred for Zedd also began to bubble, for he remembered the last time that 'mongrel' had tried to marry Kimberly.

They'd been there together, from the time they had both been in diapers, through kindergarten and all the way up through grade school and high school. They had vowed at a very early age to always be there for each other, and that was kicking in now.

And something else began to happen.

With thoughts of love to help it, the Sword of Darkness convulsed violently, beginning to hang in the balance. And Jason, without another moment's hesitation, remembering what happened to Tommy, took out his Dragon Dagger and fired a green beam of energy at that Sword...and when it made contact, the Sword was destroyed on impact and the evil spell broken, thanks in part to the feelings of love and compassion, and Jason Scott then lay on the floor, unable to move for a couple minutes.

But he quickly scrambled to his feet and thought, _'It's time to get to Zordon and let the Rangers know what's going on. They'll want to hear about this. The Power Rangers always prevail. It's been that way from the beginning, and nothing has changed now.'_

And reaching for the power he always knew was there, he teleported to Angel Grove to begin a mad dash against time.

TBC...


	18. 18: Jason's Report and its Fallout

A/N: I don't own em, except for Lady Chaos and Sarah of Eltar. Chapters 1, 15, and 16 have that information.

Ch. 18: Jason's Report and its Fallout

Friday, April 25

7:00 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Man, I need a nap!" said Rocky dazedly. It had been thirty minutes since the end of their fierce fight with Kimberly's army, and many of the Rangers were more exhausted than they'd ever been after any battle. Off to the side stood Dex, Ninjor, Archerina and Auric the Conqueror, while Sarah of Eltar and Dimitria of Inquiris were continuing to stay close to Zordon.

"Tell me about it," said Aisha. "How in the world are we going to do this? Kimberly, it seems, knows our every little move. And she's only getting stronger with each passing day."

"If that new MegaZord hadn't given us a respite," said Billy, "we might still be out there, and our Zords would have been trashed."

"I HAVE MORE BAD NEWS, POWER RANGERS," said Zordon. "I HAVE SCANNED THE MOON PALACE, AND I HAVE SENSED THE RETURN OF MASTER VILE."

"Great. Just what we needed right now," said Adam, shuddering when the words 'Master Vile' came out of Zordon's mouth.

"Actually," said Tommy, "that may turn out for the best."

"Come on, Tommy," said Rocky, scoffing as he did so. "You're a great leader, but what you're saying is ridiculous."

"Actually, Rocky," said Sabrina, "it's not that far-fetched."

"Why do you two say that?" said Billy.

"Because I've sensed that since Master Vile's arrival," said Tommy, "that Zedd and Vile don't get along. I haven't been around Zedd that often, but from what I've seen of him, I doubt that Lord Zedd would allow Master Vile to just go rampaging all through the Lunar Palace with his arrogant attitude."

"And Tommy is right," said Sabrina. "That, in essence, is why the United Alliance of Evil, which is the group which all the enemies that you faced belong to, never works. Everyone's trying to get more power than everyone else. I was in Zedd's service for a while, and he's quite pompous. As much as I hold against Rita for ruining my life, she's not as bad as Zedd. He doesn't take too kindly to anyone thinking that he or she, such as Vile, is more powerful than Zedd. The very thought that Zedd would allow Vile to rampage through the Moon Palace without some kind of outburst is preposterous."

"I shall third that statement," said Archerina. "When I married Gasket all those years ago, Mondo essentially disowned Gasket from the Machine Empire. Gasket has been trying to get back at him since we kicked Louie Kaboom out of the Skybase. It never works because they never work together, and they're always looking for everything for themselves."

"As far as I am concerned," said Tommy, "that's all the hope we have. Whether we die in this fight, or lose our powers, we cannot lose each other. They're certainly more powerful than we are, and Kimberly's most certainly their Wild Card, and we haven't even gone up against Jason yet. If someone revokes our powers just because we lose the fight to the bad guys, we need to be there for each other just as much as if we were to claim ultimate victory."

Zordon looked at his White Ranger, and it was all he could do to keep from crying in this scenario.

'TRULY THE GREATEST LEADER I HAVE EVER HAD,' thought the legendary Eltarian sage.

Suddenly, the alarms blared to life.

"Not again," thought Tommy.

"It's not another attack!" said Zack. "Look!" he shouted, pointing to the monitor on the west wall.

"That's Jason!" said Tommy, pointing to the figure of his best friend, who was, at this point, crying his eyes out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all heard Jason shout to the world at-large. "How could I do this to them?!?!"

"I've scanned him!" said Alpha. "He has no traces of evil within any part of his body!"

"TELEPORT HIM HERE IMMEDIATELY, ALPHA," said Zordon.

"You got it, Zordon! One genuinely good, original Red Ranger coming right up!" said Alpha.

Somewhere in the California desert...

As Jason Lee Scott sat in the desert, crying and screaming his eyes out after being under the influence of the Sword of Darkness, he suddenly felt the familiar tingle of a teleportation sequence reach down his back, and was glad for it.

As he was teleported up into the air, to where he knew not, the last thought he had was 'Now, I understand how Tommy felt after we broke his spell...completely. I just hope I'm in enough time to save Kimberly.'

Underground Power Chamber

Seconds later, Jason appeared in a room that...looked different.

He spotted Zordon's plasma tube, and then his friends but he also noticed that the rest of what he once knew as the Power Chamber had gone through some...remodeling.

"What the...Where the hell am I?" muttered Jason.

"WELCOME TO THE NEW UNDERGROUND POWER CHAMBER, JASON," said Zordon. "YOU ARE INSIDE THE MOUNTAINS AND UNDERGROUND. EVEN BEFORE YOUR ATTACK, NINJOR AND I HAD BEEN MAKING PLANS TO MOVE OUR HEADQUARTERS HERE."

"Incredible," muttered Jason. "This place is like a palace now."

"Our goal," said Ninjor, "was to make this a command base and a place where, in case of emergency, you Rangers could come here to live in peace. We have felt for a while, as you have seen with the braiwashing of Coach Schmidt, that Lady Chaos and her forces would escalate the battle by using our own friends. Thus, we feel this command base needs to be hidden from anyone's view, and immune to anyone's penetration."

Tommy wasn't focused on Ninjor though...he was focused on Jason. He knew his best friend like the back of his own hand, and just looking at his face, he knew there was something wrong...and that it might not have to do with what he did as the Green Ranger.

"Jase, man," said Tommy, "you got something on your mind. Come on, spill it. You're free, after all, so tell us something."

"Tommy, man, you wouldn't understand..." Jason started. "It happened while you weren't a Ranger..."

"If it's about Kim and Zedd, then yes I do understand. It may have happened while I was away, but Trini and Billy told me about how Zedd tried to go after Kim while I lost my powers. Don't tell me he's going after her again," said Tommy.

"That's just IT, Tommy! He is, and there's nothing I can do!" said Jason as he broke into tears. Tommy then walked over, and pulled Jason into his arms. He could understand that with the spell his best friend had been under, as well as this shocking revelation, that he'd been through quite enough.

The rest of the the Rangers and their allies gathered, save for Sabrina, had shocked looks on their faces...none of them had ever heard the story about how Zedd had tried to make Kimberly his evil bride, and Zedd had never tried to wed a human before.

Sabrina, on the other hand, had seen the whole series of events while she was still in the service of evil, and the images of what Zedd had tried to do to her were forever ingrained in her mind.

As soon as Jason had calmed down, Tommy spoke again.

"Jason, I sense there's something else wrong with this picture. He's tried this before, after all. What is it?"

"Zedd and Goldar were talking about something along the lines of you guys could have your Ninjetti powers stripped...all of you original six, save for Sabrina, because the Ninjetti powers are heavily binded to the Falcon and Crane's union," said Jason. This made the original Ninjetti that were in the room all gasp.

"Zordon, I thought that the Great Power could never leave us," said Tommy. "This can't be true...can it?"

"IN THAT CIRCUMSTANCE, TOMMY," said Zordon, "YES, IT IS PROBABLE THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. HOW SOON YOU FORGET THAT AS SOON AS KIMBERLY LEFT THE TEAM, RITO AND GOLDAR DESTROYED THE POWER COINS. THE CRANE AND FALCON, AS I'M SURE YOU'VE ALL BEEN TOLD, WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOR ALL TIME. IF THEY WERE TO EVER BE SEVERED FOREVER, SO WOULD YOUR NINJETTI POWERS. ZEDD KNOWS THIS, AND WILL ATTEMPT TO USE IT TO HIS ADVANTAGE. THIS IS A MAJOR REASON WHY HE TRIED TO GET THE GREEN RANGER OUT OF THE PICTURE FIRST, AND THEN TAKE KIMBERLY FOR HIS EVIL BRIDE. HE KNOWS YOUR DESTINIES, AND WILL TRY TO USE THEM AGAINST YOU."

The original Ninjetti looked at each other, with different looks on their faces.

Billy simply shook his head, disbelieving that this could happen.

Adam, Aisha and Rocky looked as if they were about to faint at the drop of a hat. As bad as Zedd's attacks had been so far, for them, this was the ultimate low.

And Tommy looked like he was about to throw up.

"Jason," said Adam, "does Master Vile know of Zedd's plans?"

"No, and chrome face doesn't intend to inform him until it's too late."

"Problem is, I can't imagine ever allying ourselves with Vile," said Aisha, "and yet, our destinies, as well as Kimberly's, are on the line. I don't see how we're going to be able to get her out of there with all the goons that lurk around there constantly."

"Don't even mention it," said Adam, as he glared at Aisha. "We'll never ally ourselves with Master Vile."

"I agree, and I think there's another way," said Tommy. "I think it could cause some disturbance within their inner circle. It's going to have to develop over time."

"What do you want us to do, fearless leader?" said Rocky, half-jokingly.

"Well, all of us are going to stay here, except Jason," said Tommy. "I hate to have to keep fighting Jason, but we need to know that someone's keeping an eye on those morons up there," said Tommy. "I'd send Sabrina, but I believe some Black Ranger here would be upset, and besides, I think we need her to be a leader and mentor in battle, much like her father is for us. Also, she's going to be the center of our part of the plan."

"You can count on me, Bro," said Jason, as he and Tommy did their customary handshake. "I think I know what your plan is so I think I'll head out. I don't want to tip anything off right away."

"Keep them in line, and try not to hurt us too much, K, Jase?" said Zack.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything," said Jason. "I need to leave. I want to go see Dulcea before I go back to the Palace, so I can take care of a thing or two that may clear up suspicion."

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, JASON," said Zordon, as Jason teleported towards Florida in a flash of green.

"Now, Tommy, what are we going to do?" said Adam curiously.

"What's going to happen is this," Tommy said. "Jason is going to keep us updated...when he can. When the time is right, Sabrina and myself are going to deliberately be out in the open. Vile will see this, and probably send the Tengas to attack."

"Hmmm...interesting," said Aisha. "Then what?"

"When the time is right, Zordon will sever both our links to the Power, which will cause us to weaken and demorph."

"NO!" said Adam. "That girl is mine, you realize. Sorry, but I can't allow this."

"Relax," said Sabrina. "Zordon can easily re-establish our links. I see where Tommy's going with this, but finish anyway, Tommy."

"Anyways, Rita's after Sabrina and me because we're both traitors in her mind," said Tommy. "Rita will see this opportunity and try to come destroy us once and for all. But then..."

"We enlighten her with Zedd's plan, and undress Zedd right in front of Rita!" said Billy. "Tommy, that's incredibly brilliant!"

"I don't know. We'd be weakening our leader, and Zordon's daughter," said Adam.

"Adam, believe me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think we had to do this. But the Falcon and Crane mean too much to me to let this opportunity slip by. They are to be together for all time, and I'm back to reunite them. I won't rest until it's done," said Sabrina. "This may be our only chance to do so."

"I, TOO, APPROVE OF YOUR PLAN, TOMMY," said Zordon. "WHILE IT MAY HAVE SOME DANGEROUS RISKS, IF SUCCESSFUL, IT WOULD PROVIDE US AN OPENING TO REACH KIMBERLY WITH."

"I think it's brilliant, and I think it's our best chance," said Billy. "An alliance of villains never gets along, as we've seen, and with one stroke of luck, they'd turn against one another like that."

"Agreed," said Aisha. "A risk, sure, but one worth taking."

"I'm with our fearless leader," said Rocky.

"I'm in, but Sabrina, you better promise me you'll be careful," said Adam.

"I will."

"You can count us in too, Tommy," said Zack as the Turbo Rangers stepped forward. "We're with you all the way."

"Morphin," said Tommy. "For now, I suggest all of us go home and get some rest. This is still going to be a long battle."

"YOU ARE DISMISSED, RANGERS. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," said Zordon as all Rangers except Sabrina teleported out.

9:00 local time

Lakeland, FL

Dulcea, Keeper of the Ninjetti Power, was about to disguise herself as a human and go get something to eat, when all of a sudden, she heard the whoosing of a teleportation sound in the room.

"State your buisness, trespasser!" snapped Dulcea.

"Dulcea, calm down. It's me," said Jason Scott, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You mean to tell me you broke your spell?" said Dulcea, all the while looking into his heart and beginning to smile.

"Am I brandishing the Sword of Darkness in front of you?" said Jason with a grin.

"You are not, and so you are free from the grip of evil. What is your will, holder of the Green Dragon Powers?" said Dulcea.

"I need you to help me," said Jason. "I need something that looks like the Sword of Darkness, but something that won't bind me to the side of evil."

"You have that power inside of you, Jason," said Dulcea with a smile. "Look into your heart, and imagine your weapon of choice. Each one of you has that power. It just hasn't manifested itself. Sabrina can call on any of the Rangers' Zord weapons because she is a master at that. She can picture a weapon, and will it into her grasp. You can also make it so this weapon cannot be on the side of evil."

Jason pictured the form of the feared Sword of Darkness, and willed it so that it would not be filled with evil energies. After a few minutes of this taxing task, his weapon stood in front of him. It was not identical to the Sword, but it was long and curved, which was like the original. Jason gripped the hilt, and smiled.

"Perfect," said Jason. "I need to go. I don't want to arouse suspicions."

"I'm curious. What is the team planning, Jason?" said Dulcea.

"I believe they are trying to devise a plan to use the UAE's tendency to turn on one another against them...when the time is right of course. It's come to this because Zedd wants to wed Kimberly...again."

Dulcea shuddered...she knew the consequences of what would happen if that occurred. She loved her original six Ninjetti, and she could and would defend them to their deaths.

"I understand why you must go to the Palace, Jason," said Dulcea. "I can see now why Zordon chose you as his first Red Ranger. Go, and may the Power protect you. Try not to hurt your friends terribly, OK?"

"I won't, but I have to somehow keep the ruse. K?" said Jason.

With that, Jason teleported himself to the Moon Palace to try to explain his departure.

Moon Palace

Up on the moon, all the villains were doing their own thing, all with visions of grandeur in their heads.

Kimberly, though tired, was feeling pretty good after her first battle against her former friends. She'd been able to tax them to the limit, even though she didn't destroy them. The next time, they wouldn't be so lucky, especially with one of her own monsters. As soon as she was more proficient in creating monsters, almost all the villains in the palace felt she'd be able to dispatch the Rangers, Turbo or Ninjetti, with ease. She'd have Jason by her side, which would help a great deal.

Master Vile was quite satisfied with what his mother had created. He'd watched the battle from his Space Skull on the way to the moon, and he was thoroughly impressed with how Kimberly had pushed the Rangers, and even stolen one of their MegaZords. This was even better than what he'd envisioned when they'd targeted Kimberly.

Goldar had thoroughly enjoyed that Kimberly had shook up Tommy a bit. Goldar's hatred for Zordon's White Ranger was unending and fierce. Unlike what Goldar thought of Jason, his hatred for Tommy knew no bounds. He didn't like Jason, but respected him. He had no respect for Tommy, however.

Rita was with Rito, finally enjoying some time with her brother. She'd spent so much time yelling at him for his failures, that she'd rarely spent quality time with him. While she hadn't been happy about his lack of success, ThunderZord destruction notwithstanding, she still loved him, and he still loved her. She, too, was happy with how Kimberly had performed.

Gasket was still dreaming of revenge on Archerina and Tommy both.

And Zedd was trying to formulate a plan to try to get Kim under his control without suspicions.

"Hey, it's awfully quiet in here, boys and girls," said a voice from the doorway. It belonged to Jason, fully morphed, Sword of Darkness in its sheath.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" said Rita. "We were wondering where you were!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Jason. "I needed some fresh Earth air, so I decided to go to Earth for a while."

"It is good to get out for a while after you've done your work," said Gasket.

"Next time, tell us otherwise, though," said Zedd.

"There isn't much to do here," said Rita. "I think you should rest like Kimberly's doing."

"I agree. Those Power Pukes will perish before another day has gone by!" said Jason, as a grin formed on his lips. 'But so will you,' he thought.

"Power Down!" he shouted, and instantly, he was dressed in his human clothing.

"I'm headed for bed. Good day, everyone," said Jason.

"And you too," said Master Vile. "May the power of evil be with you."

9:00 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

Back at the Underground Power Chamber, which had grown taller and wider so it could fit inside the mountain it was in, everyone was essentially off doing his or her own thing.

Ninjor had decided to take up permanent residence at the Power Chamber for as long as this battle went on. Protecting the Temple or not, he was bound and determined to get any one of the Rangers whom he had mentored out of trouble. Tommy's struggles with the infamous letter and then with Gasket's brain-drain had been bad enough for him, and he wanted to comfort Tommy and let him know that everything was going to be all right.

Sabrina was in her quarters, supposedly getting ready to go to sleep.

Archerina was outside in the desert, taking a walk.

Auric was standing beside Ninjor. The two old friends looked at one another, thinking, 'This is their hardest battle yet, and ours for that matter.'

Trey was in his quarters as well, as were Sarah and Dimitria.

And Dex was talking with Zordon about something.

"So, um, Zordon, those are your Rangers, correct?" said Dex.

"INDEED THEY ARE, DEX. OUR FIRST VERSION OF COUNT DREGON WAS RITA REPULSA, WHO WAS ACCIDENTALLY RELEASED FROM HER SPACE DUMPSTER SEVERAL YEARS AGO. WE HAD MANY BATTLES AGAINST HER MONSTERS, UNTIL LORD ZEDD USURPED HER THRONE."

"Ugh, Rita. I was afraid of that," said Dex. "She and Dregon have been friends for a long time. She's a powerful sorceress. It's a wonder you were able to defeat her so many times."

"SOME OF THOSE BATTLES WERE EXTREMELY DIFFICULT. THE GREEN RANGER FIGHT PROBABLY WAS THE MOST DIFFICULT. HAVING GOLDAR AND SCORPINA TO DEAL WITH WASN'T EASY EITHER."

"At least we now know that Sabrina of Eltar is back on our side," said Dex.

"You mentioned the Machine Empire," continued Dex. "You fought against them too?"

"YES. THEY FORCED RITA AND ZEDD TO MASTER VILE'S RESIDENCE, WHERE THEY COULD TRY TO OVERTHROW THE MACHINES. THEY WERE JOINED LATER BY LADY CHAOS. IT IS CHAOS, AS WELL AS LORD ZEDD, THAT WE NOW MUST TRY TO FREE KIMBERLY FROM."

"Who is this Kimberly?" said Dex. "I didn't see her on Edenoi."

"You fought against her today, Dex!" said Alpha. "She wasn't on Edenoi when the Rangers went because she was sick. She actually was forced to fight one of Zedd's monsters because Zedd and Rita decided to attack while our team was on your planet!"

"She was that human looking sorceress in that black dress!" said Dex. "She looked pretty good out there. Dangerous, too."

"UNTIL WE CAN GET HER FREE, SHE'S GOING TO GIVE US THE SAME KIND OF PROBLEMS SHE DID TODAY."

"That tall boy, Jason, how is he related to this team?"

"HE WAS MY FIRST RED RANGER, AND MY FIRST TEAM LEADER BEFORE TOMMY TOOK OVER AT ONE POINT. TWO OF THE TURBO RANGERS WERE MY ORIGINAL FIVE RANGERS."

"Yes. The boy called Zack, and the Asian girl. My grandfather, Lexian, did tell me many Ranger stories when I was still on Edenoi."

Suddenly, a black flash filled the underground chamber. When it disappeared, Adam stood in its place.

"Aye-yi-yi, Adam! What are you doing here?" said Alpha.

"My parents and brother are in Korea, as they have been for the last month. Zordon, if I may ask, where's Sabrina?"

"IN HER ROOM ON THE SIXTH FLOOR, LAST TIME I LOOKED."

"Mind if I go up there?"

"NOT AT ALL. SHE COULD PROBABLY USE THE SUPPORT. SHE IS STILL IN SHOCK THAT YOU TOOK HER OUT OF THE GLOBBOR'S GRIP."

"Well, I'll go up there. You should probably tell her she's got a visitor coming."

"I WILL, BLACK RANGER."

"One more thing, Zordon, I am extremely embarassed of my actions. Sometimes I feel I should have my power revoked."

"YOUR OPINION HAD MERIT, ADAM, AND I WOULD NEVER THINK OF STRIPPING YOUR POWERS FROM YOU. YOU ARE FORGIVEN."

As Adam headed for the corridors to get to the sixth floor, Zordon and Alpha looked at one another. Dex had left the room during their conversation.

"Man, I hope she's wearing her communicator! She's got a big surprise coming," said Alpha.

"If there's another attack, Alpha, I'm going to go insane!" came Sabrina's voice after Alpha had pressed a series of buttons.

"It's not. You have a visitor coming...a visitor who will arrive any second now," said Alpha.

"Thanks. I'll be ready."

Ten minutes later, after climbing numerous staircases, Adam finally found himself on the sixth floor.

'Now, where would she be?' thought Adam.

After going about three or four doors down, he finally found a room with a light shining in it.

'That's got to be it,' said Adam.

He peered in, looking to see if she was fully dressed in nightclothes, which she was. Adam took that as his go-ahead, and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Sabrina had just finished un-making the bed, and was about to get in, when she felt a pair of hands run down her back.

She whipped her head around lightning fast, and smiled when she saw Adam no more than five feet in front of her.

"Surprise," said Adam with a grin.

"I'll say," said Sabrina. "Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?"

"My parents are in Korea, and haven't come back for the last month. My parents want to move me to Korea when I finish with high school, and I'm not going to stand for that. They've been househunting for the last month."

"You should talk to them," said Sabrina. "Try and maybe talk them out of it."

"I've tried, but the decision has already been made. I'm just as much American as I am Korean, but my parents are full-blooded Koreans. They want to move me back ASAP."

"That still leaves the question of why you are here."

"I'm here because I wanted to come apologize to you for my actions, but it sounds like you could use some support."

The native Eltarian thought about what that might mean, and then it hit her.

"Stuttering, shy Adam Park, you are NOT wanting to stay with me tonight...are you?" said Sabrina.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he said. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," she said. "It's just that I'm...in total shock. I thought I was done for when Globbor had me. What changed your mind?"

"Not what...who," he said. "Thank Dulcea for that next time you see her."

"Dulcea's a great woman," said Sabrina. "She cared for me like I was her child and not Zordon's. She's like a mother cub to all her Ninjetti."

"That she is," said Adam. "She even kissed me on the forehead when I first received my powers!"

"Dulcea...kissed you?" said Sabrina. "I can't say I'm surprised though. I think just about everyone in Angel Grove thinks you're cute, Adam."

"They probably do, but they don't understand how reserved I get."

"You know I wanted to kiss you, too," said Sabrina, "but..."

"Yeah, I know, Zedd and Rita's spell. They ruined your life as far as I'm concerned," he said angrily. "Even with what happened to Katherine, which shook me to the core, this is a million times worse."

"Dulcea has told me about what happened to you throughout the years," continued Adam. "As much as I loved Tanya, I can't help but be here for you. Girl, you have been to hell and back. I know you want to get Tommy and Kim back, but you need some support. You are going to wear yourself out with this crap."

"I've seen it all," said Sabrina. "You realize, don't you, that Rita MADE me fall in love with Goldar, against my WILL!"

"That's VERY low," said Adam.

"THANK you!" she said. "Goldar's nothing but a pompous jerk."

"I found that out during the Mirror of Regret saga. I can see why Tommy can't stand him."

"Speaking of regrets, I have little regrets now, Adam, thanks to you, but I'm still as scared as I've ever been. We've got two wicked women with magic to deal with, an emperor who can't get his eyes of Kim, and Zedd and Goldar looking to destroy Tommy for good. Not to mention we have Gasket."

"I know you are, but we can't give up," said Adam. "I won't allow it."

"Adam, do you realize if Tommy's plan fails, we won't have another chance. They'd just wear me out every day, and your Ninjetti powers would be destroyed!"

"He's never failed before," said Adam. "He's always pulled us out of the fire before, and I have no doubt he can do it again. He's also right...we've got to keep our belief, no matter how bad it gets."

"He's unbelievable," said Sabrina. "A worthy choice for White Ranger and leader. Best field general I have seen on either good or evil, and this includes Goldar."

"Why didn't you ever fight him while you were evil?" said Adam.

"That's why Zedd and Rita both thought I was pathetic and not worth looking after anyway," said Sabrina. "They think Tommy is a weakling, and that I could have destroyed him easily. I knew better. I also never held anything against him for turning against Rita and Zedd. I know how that feels...I hate to see any human turned evil...I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"So they hire you, and then throw you away like trash?" said Adam. "Sabrina, that is just...WRONG!"

With that, he pulled her into his arms.

"I haven't felt true love in thousands of years," said Sabrina. "This is so...incredibly...refreshing. Even when I went home to Eltar and received support from family, there are some snipers on Eltar who tried to kill me while there."

"I'll always support and love you, and so will the rest of the team," said Adam. "Know that we've got your back, especially me."

With both nestled in each other's arms, the two former enemies crashed to sleep.

TBC...


	19. 19: Problems and Helpers

A/N: See Chaps. 1, 15 and 16 for information which does not belong to me.

Ch. 19-Problems and Helpers

Friday, April 25

9:20 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

They'd been in each other's company for only 20 minutes, and yet the Gold and Black Ninjetti Rangers were looking as if they didn't want to leave each other for a very long time.

Gold Ranger Sabrina, for her part, hadn't let forth her true anguish yet, but Adam could see distress written all over her face. 10,000+ years of trying to live up to a legacy, anguish, torture, pain and suffering, all on top of trying to help the current team save their Pink Ranger, were breaking Adam's heart.

'_My God_,' thought Adam, _'I have never seen a girl like this one who constantly believes things are going to go bad at the drop of a hat. All the pain, all the suffering, all the expectations, all the trauma...Why is it that my mentor's daughter, of all the beings in the universe, has to go through all of this? This...just breaks my heart. Here's a woman that is so incredibly experienced and talented, yet screams inside for help, and the universe be damned if I'm not going to give it to her_.'

"You know," said Adam, "you don't have to live like this."

"Huh? What's that?" muttered Sabrina.

"Don't be trying to play possum from me. Relax...let it all out. You need serious help. This is tearing my heart apart one bit at a time."

"Adam, I love you as much as I ever have, but there's no way you could make my pain just go away like that. You don't understand this."

"You're right...I can't make your pain totally go away, and I don't understand why you've been used and abused so much. What I can do is build belief that we can save Kim...and a chance for happy days in the future."

"I wish I could live to see some happy days. I can't recall a day in thousands of years where I was truly happy," she said as she wept in his arms.

"Shhh...shhh...let all your anguish out. It will do you no good to keep this bottled up. Just let it out. I'm here now." With that, the two fell fast asleep, Zordon's daughter sobbing in Adam's arms.

The last thing Adam Park thought of as he fell asleep was, '_Try to take her away from me again, Zedd. I dare you_.'

Unknown Time

Somewhere Near Earth

Somewhere in space, a spacecraft that looked like a submarine was approaching the planet Earth.

And a few such evil species called this place home.

Presently, the head lady of this craft turned to her husband, resembling some kind of lava monster and said,

"Maligore, how close are we to the planet Earth?"

"Very close, my dear Divatox. We should be reaching this planet in approximately one Earth day or so."

"Excellent. PORTO!" she snapped, and instantly, a creature resembling a knockoff marshmallow ran into the room.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Scan this planet immediately, and find out if it has any defenders. Also find out if there is a presence of the Alliance of Evil here as well. If there is, I wish to join them. Now GO!"

"Yes, my Queen," said Porto as he ran off.

Thirty some-odd minutes later, he returned with his results.

"What do you have, Porto?" roared the being called Maligore...loud enough that it shook what Divatox called her Subcraft.

Porto cringed in fright, though he held his ground.

"Data scans indicate that there is a presence of the Alliance of Evil here. Currently, those attacking Earth include Ivan Ooze, his nephew Lady Chaos, her son Master Vile of the M-51 Galaxy, his daughter Rita Repulsa, also of the M-51 Galaxy, her husband Lord Zedd, Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire, their main warriors Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart of Earth, and their various monsters and mutants."

"How about defenders?" said Divatox.

"There are defenders of this planet here...most of whom call themselves 'Power Rangers,'" said Porto.

"Headed by that blubberhead Zordon of Eltar, I assume," said Divatox with a snort.

"Yes," said Porto. "Currently, the defenders of Earth are mostly based out of Angel Grove, California, and are as follows: Sabrina of Eltar, daughter of Zordon and Gold Cougar Ninjetti, Tommy Oliver, White Falcon Ninjetti and leader, Adam Park, Black Frog Ninjetti, William Cranston, Blue Wolf Ninjetti, Aisha Campbell, Yellow Bear Ninjetti, Rocky DeSantos, Red Ape Ninjetti, Katherine Hillard, Pink Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger, Trini Kwan, Blue Turbo Ranger, David Trueheart, Green Turbo Ranger, and Zachary Taylor, Red Turbo Ranger and leader. Also assisting them are Archerina, formerly of the Machine Empire, Auric the Conqueror, Ninjor, Keeper of the Temple of Power, Dulcea, Keeper of the Ninjetti Power, Prince Dex of Edenoi, also called the Masked Rider, and Sarah of Eltar, Zordon's wife."

"Hmmmm, wait a minute," muttered Divatox, "did you say that Sabrina of Eltar works for the side of good, Porto?"

"That is correct, Captain," said a skull monster as he came running into the room.

"Rygog, what have I told you about not interrupting???" shouted Divatox.

"Give it a rest, Diva," said Maligore. "Go on, Rygog."

"Anyways, Sabrina somehow broke the spell that bound her as Scorpina, and has been assisting the Rangers in fighting off these foes. I have been watching these battles out of intrigue in my spare time, and Sabrina and that Black Ranger...oh, I've forgotten his name all of a sudden...seem to be fond of each other."

"That is something we can definitely use in the future. You are dismissed, both of you," said Maligore.

"Mailgore, darling," said Divatox, "wasn't Tommy Oliver that brat who turned against Rita?"

"Yes," said Maligore with a snarl. "Damn that traitor...how I WISH I could get my hands on him! The good news is that sorceress, Kimberly, is giving him all sorts of problems from what I understand."

"I assume you want to go to the moon and ally with these villains, darling?" said Divatox.

"Yes," said Maligore. "Together, we will be the difference in conquering this pathetic planet!"

"Fine. PORTO! RYGOG! ELGAR! Prepare everything, we're going to this planet's moon!"

Saturday, April 26

Unknown Time

Lunar Palace

It was a quiet time in the Lunar Palace, where most of the villains were idling their time doing their own things.

At this point, Zedd and Master Vile were alone in the throne room, while Squatt and Baboo were in their normal hiding places.

Zedd, having nothing else to do, decided to give the two he considered clumsy 'blueberries for brains' some torture.

As he marched straight towards them, staff raised, the two dimwits shrank back in fear.

Suddenly, he felt something slash the back of his head. He turned, furiously, to see Jason holding his sword.

"How dare you, Green Ranger!" shouted Zedd. "You shall pay for that!"

"And you should have more respect for your own servants, chrome head," said Jason. "Leave them alone, or you'll feel the wrath of my sword again!"

"I'd listen to the Green Ranger if I were you, Brain Boy," snarled Vile. "They are still your servants and as such, should be treated with respect!"

Zedd growled with anger and stalked out of the throne room...his plans for Kimberly increasing by tenfold. He couldn't wait to have Kimberly in his grasp again.

'_Then_,' thought Zedd, '_we'll see who the greatest evildoer in the galaxy really is_!'

Back in the throne room, Squatt and Baboo were still whimpering from the surprise attack.

"Are you two all right?" said Jason.

"Yes, we are," babbled Squatt. "Thank you for saving our hides. As much as Rita tortured us, she at least respected us. This overbloated tyrant respects no one but himself."

Jason looked at Squatt and Baboo for a minute, then thought, '_These guys might be able to help me after all.'_

"Can I trust you two to keep a secret?" said Jason.

"Oh yes!" said Squatt. "For anyone who shows us this amount of respect, which we rarely get, we'd be happy to oblige! We may be evil, but we're nothing but clumsy dimwits, and we can't hurt a soul! If the Rangers could do anything to get rid of this lousy tyrant, we'd be glad to help out!"

"Then come with me," said Jason.

But as he was about to leave with Rita's two henchmen, the palace started to shake.

Master Vile, who was sitting far enough away so that he couldn't pick up what Jason was doing, only smiled. Then, shortly after that, five flashes of light appeared, transforming into five different beings that Jason had never seen before.

"Whoooo-we! Do I know how to make an entrance or WHAT?" said the lady in a loud voice, and it looked to Jason like she was some kind of pirate.

"Divatox! Maligore!" said Vile excitedly. "It has been FAR too long since we last met!"

"Indeed it has, Master Vile," said Maligore as he bowed before the famed warlord-conqueror.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to the moon, Divatox?" said Vile with a grin.

"We have come to join your alliance," said Divatox, "to conquer the Earth, and take all which it posesses."

"I am glad you came," said Vile, "as I feel your help might be what we need to put us over the top!"

As Jason walked over to greet the new arrivals, Vile smiled.

"Divatox, Maligore, allow me to introduce the newest evil Green Ranger in our family, Jason Scott of Earth!" said Vile. "Jason, I introduce to you the lady pirate Divatox, her husband Maligore, and her henchmen Porto, Rygog and Elgar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason," said Maligore. "I'm glad that the Evil Green Ranger, with his Sword of Darkness, has returned at last!"

"It is an honor for me to meet you as well, Jason," said Divatox. "Maligore has told me all about you."

"Why don't I show you to your quarters?"

Jason then turned to Squatt and Baboo, and whispered, "Stay put until I come back."

20 minutes later, when they arrived at the rooms, Jason said, "Enjoy your stay. I'm sure we'll meet up at councils of war."

"I'm sure we will," smiled Maligore, a sight hideous to behold.

As Jason walked back down the hallway, he thought, '_I'm not sure I like that Maligore dude too much. Dude has all kinds of power_.'

When he entered the throne room, he bowed before Vile.

"They have been taken care of and sheltered, Master Vile."

"Good!" said Vile approvingly, as he left the throne room.

"Sorry, I had to tend to a bit of business there. Now, come here, guys," said Jason quietly as Squatt and Baboo complied.

"First, I'd like to ask you...Which evil being do you feel you two belong to?" said Jason.

"Oh, we feel we belong with Rita, Jason," said Squatt. "Zedd kept us after Rita was thrown in her dumpster, but he never thought of us as anything more than worthless. At least Rita has some respect for us."

"What if I were to tell you that Zedd is going to divorce Rita soon?" said Jason.

"You cannot be serious, Jason," said Baboo.

"I'm very serious. He's going to divorce Rita 'when the time is right' and he plans on marrying Kimberly."

"We cannot allow that, Jason," said Baboo. "If Zedd gets his hands on her, then he'd be unstoppable...even worse than the head being of the UAE, Dark Specter."

"In thi scenario, who would you stand with...Zedd or the Power Rangers?" said Jason.

"We would stand with the Power Rangers on this one, Jason," said Squatt, "100 percent. Even if it means losing Kimberly back to the side of good. It's better than that tyrant having all the power!"

'_I think I've just found my helpers right here!_' thought Jason. _'Zedd would never suspect these two for ruining his plans!_'

"Guys, the secret I need you to keep is that I'm not evil anymore," said Jason. "It happened when I heard Zedd was starting this plan of his, along with Goldar. I managed to destroy the Sword. The sword you see looks like the authentic one, but it doesn't bind anyone to the side of evil. Keep that secret, OK?"

"We respect you, and we'll keep it!" said Squatt.

"Good," said Jason. "Can you guys go do some tasks for me also...like going and telling that Divatox has arrived?"

"We would love to!" said Baboo.

"I'll contact Zordon, and tell him I'm sending you guys to help. I don't want to leave this Palace too much, so as not to tip off my plan to get back Kimberly."

"I'm sure Sabrina will be happy to see us! And we do need to relay the news that Divatox is here!" said Squatt. "But what about Finster? He can help too!"

"You know, I thought of using him too, and I still may," said Jason. "Yet, I think Zedd would notice if he's gone. He'd never suspect you two."

Jason then activated his communicator, "Zordon, come in."

"Jason, it's Sabrina. What's up?"

"I don't want to leave the Palace a whole lot, so I'm sending a couple of your former fellow assistants to help me in my mission. I believe you know them...Squatt and Baboo."

"Jason, that's absolutely BRILLIANT!" said Sabrina. "I remember how horribly those two felt when Zedd took over, and how I just wanted to tell them it was going to be OK! They'd do anything to get rid of that tyrant! Did you tell them of Zedd's plot?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm going to be sending them to the Chamber...would you mind letting security down to at least let them in and deliver this news?"

"You got it."

"WHAT'S GOING ON, JASON?" came the voice of Zordon.

"Yeah, what's up? Why are Squatt and Baboo coming?" said Adam...who had gone to the Chamber to see his friend since he'd finished with stunt show practice an hour ago. '_Hmmm...so Adam and Sabrina can stand to be in the same room with each other_,' thought Jason. '_This...is a good sign_.'

"Another set of loonies has arrived to join the alliance. I gotta go. I'll let these two tell you who it is. I gotta go, guys."

Jason then shut off his communicator.

"You guys ready?" said Jason.

"Are we ever! It's going to feel good to get out of this place for a few!" said Baboo.

"Teleporting...now," said Jason as he activated his sword's magic, and in a flash of light, the two dimwits headed for the Power Chamber in stunned disbelief.

Saturday, April 26

3:00 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Man, I can't believe Jason is using THOSE two dimwits! They're evil, after all!" said Adam as he paced back and forth.

"Hey, relax. They ain't gonna hurt anyone," said Sabrina. "They don't even know how to use what powers they have because Rita and Zedd were stupid enough not to teach them how to use those powers."

"SABRINA IS RIGHT. YOU NEED TO LET GO AND ACCEPT SOMEONE'S HELP WHEN OFFERED, ADAM," said Zordon.

Just then, as Zordon was expecting, two flashes of light filled the Power Chamber, revealing Rita's two henchmen.

"Hey, guys! I've missed you!" said Sabrina as she ran up to embrace her two former colleagues.

"We miss you too, Sabrina. Every single day since you left the Palace," said Baboo. "Someday, maybe we'll be working on the same side again."

"Perhaps," she said. "Now, what does Jason want us to know?"

"He wants you to know that Divatox is back, and she's badder than ever!" said Squatt. At this, Sabrina's face went from a look of happiness to one of horrified shock, as did Zordon's.

"No...way," said Sabrina. "Divatox and her henchmen are exactly what we don't need right now."

"THIS IS VERY BAD INDEED," said Zordon. "I'M GLAD THAT JASON WAS ABLE TO GET THAT MESSAGE SENT."

"We need to get back before anyone suspects us," said Squatt. "It was good to see you again."

"With that, buoyed by Sabrina's positive feelings, they found the power that was inside of them, and teleported back to the Moon Palace.

"Zordon," said Adam, "who is this Divatox?"

"A POWERFUL LADY PIRATE, WHO ALSO IS WED TO ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE."

"Precisely," said Sabrina. "That being is called Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction. He also carries the same amount of destruction capability that Dark Specter, the very head of the United Alliance of Evil himself, carries. Now, observe the monitors, and I will show you her other henchmen."

Sabrina pressed five separate buttons, and monitors lit up to show five different beings.

"Over here on the left wall," said Sabrina, "we have Rygog. This is Divatox's chief warrior...a warrior who is not to be underestimated. He's a lot like I was when I was evil...very businesslike and not much talk."

"On the center wall," said Sabrina, "we have Elgar. I'm not too concerned about Elgar, as he's Divatox's half-wit nephew. He's an idiot...a lot like Rito, and can be handled by even one Ranger with ease. You alone would probably dominate him ten minutes into a fight."

"On the right," she continued, "is Porto, Divatox's head scientist. Think of him as Divatox's Finster...he creates most of the monsters Divatox sends to attack."

"On the far right," she said, shivering as she did so, "is Maligore."

"And on the center TV," she said, pointing to the monitor at the very cetnter of the conference room, "is Divatox."

"Man, she's REALLY ugly," said Adam.

"And really powerful," said Ninjor, who was standing off to the side at random. "However, she can be defeated. She is a pirate, so she mainly looks for material things. I would warn you, however, that Maligore may prove to be far more dangerous, as he may attempt to destroy Sabrina, Katherine and Tommy in particular because they were once evil beings. You, Sabrina, must be especially careful, and you, Adam, must be especially protective of her in this time, as Maligore would do almost anything to get his hands on her."

"We'll be ready, Ninjor," said Adam.

"Count on it," added Sabrina.

Saturday, April 26

7:00 p.m.

Angel Grove Park

Angel Grove, CA

Her hair, black as the night itself, flew sideways in the breeze as she continued to move through a kata she remembered at a young age.

Sabrina of Eltar had left the Power Chamber about an hour and a half ago after she'd briefed the rest of the Rangers on Divatox's arrival (which had made Tommy, in particular, nauseous) and she'd been relaxing herself with movements such as this ever since.

But even in a mostly empty park, she couldn't escape the eyes that had spotted her nearly 20 minutes before...and those same eyes looked on, mesmerized as they watched her flow through these movements.

'_Man, I've done so much worrying that I almost forgot about her breathtaking beauty,_' thought Adam Park as he watched her from a safe distance. _'And her movements...no wasted effort. Every movement has a purpose. Talk about incredible. I'd hate to lose her to Maligore_.'

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be thousands of years old, you haven't lost a step," a voice behind her said.

"Oh, hey," she said as she turned to see Adam standing near her. "Good timing. I was just finishing up."

"Good," he said, as he gently slipped a hand on her shoulder, and the two started walking. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected."

"It's a relief that you're at least feeling better. Watching you cry in my arms for hours last night shattered my heart."

"And you're the last person I'd have expected that I could cry on and talk with one-on-one," she said. "But thank you for being here anyways."

"You've been weighed down by expectations and heartbreak," said Adam. "I can't not be here for you."

"You and your friends are the greatest, you know that? You guys didn't have to take me into your protective custody."

"I'd like to think we'd be here for one another, especially when it comes to those under Rita or Zedd's influence...and especially with the situation now. Katherine was much the same way then, and we welcomed her with open arms. I thought what happened with her was bad, but this is a million times worse...so we're all here for you."

"We never had that. Many members of my old team, myself included, have posessed their powers since a young age. You've had to rely on grit and teamwork, with little knowledge of the Power...but you've done it. I love your team mainly because each one of you brings an important characteristic that helps the team function. I especially love your protégé, Tanya."

"You...like Tanya? I worried that there would be some animosity between you two."

"Uh, no. I've been way too impressed with her to dislike. Sometimes, I wish I had her positive attitude. You've taught her well...in one year, she's gone from a wet-behind-the-ears rookie to an elite fighter."

"Speaking of elite fighters, you didn't do so bad out there yourself yesterday."

"Really now?"

"Some of the things you did out there amazed me."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Looking at my new morpher at random. Hard to believe I'm the Black Ranger again," said Adam.

"You'd be happy to know that Dulcea and I took extra time to make sure yours was done just right."

"That flatters me," said Adam. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know. I want to get out of the Chamber, but I'm afraid with Maligore around..."

"Hey, there's some spare beds at my place."

"No one talked to me about your spare beds."

"I'm talking to you right now," said Adam with a grin on his face. "You up for it? I can even contact your daddy and have him teleport your wardrobe to my place for the night."

"Of course I would be. You know, there's something I want to speak with you about."

"What is it?"

"You said that your parents have been in Korea househunting for the past month, right?"

"Yeah...where are you going with this one?"

"Where I'm going with this is that I have the feeling something suspicious is going on here...and I believe it may involve you. Does it normally take this long to househunt?"

"No...and come to think of it, my folks said they had an idea of what they wanted. You know, you might be right."

"To be quite honest with you, I don't think you've been speaking with your real parents. I don't know what's going on here, but I intend to find out in the near future. Hey, there's a Pizza Hut! You don't mind pizza, do you?"

"Not at all...besides, I'm starving. Come on, let's get this to carry out. We're nearly home. Don't worry about being in public...your daddy's taken care of that with one of his spells."

With that, the two disappeared into Pizza Hut to get some food after an important day.

TBC...


	20. 20: Plots Thickening

A/N: See Ch. 1, 15, and 16 for information which does not belong to me.

Ch. 20-Plots Thickening

Friday, May 9

3:30 p.m. local time

Angel Grove High School

Angel Grove, CA

It had been two entire weeks after Kimberly's major attack on Angel Grove, and all had been quiet in that time.

The Rangers, glad as they were that things had been quiet, were taken by surprise that there had been neither hide nor hair from Kimberly, or any latest news from Squatt and Baboo on Zedd's plot to steal Kimberly from under their noses.

They'd all gone on with their lives in one place except for Sabrina, who on a regular routine had been staying at the underground, inside the mountains base that the Rangers had been calling home by day, and going to Adam's residence by night. She'd also, at Adam's urging, been by the Youth Center most days, preferring to get to know the rest of the team in a better way.

In the hallway outside Ms. Appleby's classroom, the two major groups of Power Rangers stood together. The teacher had been lenient on the two current groups of Rangers, knowing they had a city to protect and Kimberly to get back, but was still stern. The Rangers had also been keeping her, and Angel Grove High principal Mr. Caplan, up to date o what was happening. While they'd offered shelter to both at the new command base, both had declined, wishing to be with their families at this time.

The one who was absent was Rocky, who had taken a leave of absence to go visit Little Angel's Haven...there were rumors circulating through the Ranger group that he'd been able to meet and be friends with one of the young boys there.

"Man!" said Zack Taylor as he punched his hand into his fist. "That test was BRUTAL!" Rocky had taken the test earlier in the day, and had warned the rest of his Ranger friends to watch out for it, and yet they still were complaining afterwards.

"Yeah, but thank God it's over," said the white-clad boy, Tommy, who stood and looked over them all. "It actually wasn't THAT bad...not as brutal as some of her previous tests."

"Tell me about it," said Trini Kwan, decked out in all blue. "I've seen far worse from her."

"Tell you what," said Adam, "as soon as Sabrina's ready and as soon as Rocky gets out of that shelter, we can all meet at the Juice Bar. I'm in the mood for some of Ernie's smoothies."

"Yeah...what's she doing today?" said Trini. "Seems like she's doing something every day."

"From what I remember her telling me," said Adam as he lowered his voice and led the Rangers to a more secluded area, "she's working on a new little invention for you Turbo Rangers to use in battle. It's a surprise...that's all she's allowing me to tell you."

"Damn, I HATE it when we get surprised like that," said David Trueheart. "Man, I could go for one of Ernie's smoothies too. Tommy also is going to the reservation with me this weekend."

Same Time

Little Angel's Haven

Angel Grove, CA

"Man, I'm so glad you could come early this time! How in the world did you get out of your obligations?" 12 year-old Justin Stewart said to Rocky, who had been a growing friend for him.

A few weeks ago, Rocky had seen a story profiled in the local paper about how Justin had come to live at Little Angel's Haven...the house he had been living in was far too volatile and far too uncomfortable to be living, so the parents had sent him to Little Angel's Haven, hoping someone would pick him up.

He volunteered immediately to go to Little Angel's Haven, and the two had become friends in a hurry.

"I'm glad I could come too! Weekend came early for both of us!" Rocky said. "Let's just say that I'm honorable enough that those around me know this is for a good cause! Now, want to go-?"

But before Rocky could finish his sentence, Justin suddenly felt a shiver down his back.

"Um, Justin?" said Rocky.

"Do you-do you get the feeling we're being watched?" said Justin.

'_This boy,_' thought Rocky, '_is way too much like Billy for his own good. Not only do I get the feeling we're being watched, I think we're being watched intently_!'

Nevertheless, Rocky tried to put on his best smile. "By what, the walls? Come on, let's go kick the ball around for a bit!"

Unknown Time

Moon Palace

Indeed, the two were correct...they were being watched, and not exactly by the being that they wanted to be watched by.

A pair of eyes was staring at them from Rita's Repulsascope...eyes which belonged to none other than Earth's first Pink Ranger.

She'd been idling her time getting to know Divatox and her crew, as well as training with Master Vile and Lady Chaos in the art of sword-fighting. She was becoming better and better by day, and the forces in the Lunar Palace believed it would be only a matter of time before she destroyed the Rangers for good.

"Yes! This will CERTAINLY be a blow to the Rangers!" smirked Kimberly as she raised an evil looking pink and black sword skyward.

"What is your plan, Princess?" said Lady Chaos.

"Just come take a look at this," said Kimberly. "Look at this boy...he walks with as much confidence as he can...despite the fact that this particular human is HOMELESS! And he's friends with one of those pathetic Rangers! Those runty Rangers would NEVER expect us to take this boy! We can capture him, and I can claim him as my protégé in the ways of evil!"

"It is said around those stupid Rangers," continued Kimberly, "that that silly Black Ranger has taught that rookie Yellow Turbo Ranger what honor is. If I can teach that pathetic human how to really be evil at an early age..."

"I like it, Kimberly. This would be a person they'd never expect to work against them!" said Lady Chaos.

"Yes. But we must wait for the right time to strike," said Kimberly. "As long as he's with that pathetic Red Ranger, we can't strike at them. Let's wait till he leaves, and then we can strike. GOLDAR! RYGOG!"

"Yes, Princess?" said the two warriors as they came running into the throne room.

"Here is what you are going to do..."

20 minutes later...

Goldar was looking for Lord Zedd throughout the palace, and finally found him somewhere in the northermost part of the palace, near his regeneration chamber.

"My Lord..." said Goldar.

"How dare you interrupt me, Goldar? Do you not see that I'm busy???" roared Zedd.

"Maybe you should know, my lord, that Kimberly has something planned."

"What is it?"

"She is planning on attacking Little Angel's Haven, my lord. To capture a certain genius boy that the Red Ninjetti has drawn very close to."

"The kid, Justin, correct?"

"Yes, my lord. How should we go about this?"

"Follow what she's ordered for you. Want to look at what I have in store for her, and the Rangers? Come right in, Goldar, and look at this beautiful contraption."

Goldar gasped in awe at what appeared to be a room with lots of wires and places where Zedd would use his magic.

"This is where I'm going to take her when the time is right, Goldar. I'm going to put her to sleep for 24 hours on one certain day, and when she wakes up..."

"She'll have the same powers as you and will be completely open to you, my lord," said Goldar.

"YES! I knew there was a reason I kept you around, my loyal warrior!"

"When do you plan on striking, my lord?"

"When it hurts them the most...their graduation date...one month from now. On that day, those stupid Ninjetti Rangers, save for that one, will all have their powers REVOKED! And then the universe...shall be mine! Now go, and do what Kimberly asks of you, my loyal warrior!"

But just like before, none of them had noticed the figure that had followed Goldar...a figure who knew that when Goldar had left the throne room, he knew would be looking for Zedd. He gasped in horror.

'_Got to get Squatt and Baboo to the Chamber_!' thought Jason Scott as he waited till the right moment, and then swiftly headed back to the throne room. '_The Rangers will certainly want to know about these developments_!'

Divatox's subcraft

Same Time

"So they're planning on taking that little blue kid, huh?" said Divatox.

"Yes, my darling," said Maligore.

"Why don't we give them some help?" said Divatox.

"Great idea, darling," said Maligore "PORTO! Make us a monster to assist Goldar and Rygog!"

"I've got just the monster, my queen," said the marshmallow scientist. "Presenting...the Bomblinator."

Porto stepped back to reveal a monster in red and black, complete with a cannon on his head, a bomb launcher on his left side, and some other kind of weapons on his left side.

"Are you sure this one's going to be better than our previous losers, you marshmallow moron?" shouted Divatox.

"Bomblinator is a rather nasty monster, my queen," said Porto. "He can shoot blasts from cannons, he can throw explosive bombs, and he can throw explosive grenades as well. He can handle the Rangers or their allies with ease."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Prepare to send him!" shouted Divatox.

4:15 local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Well, that should finish that up!" said Sabrina as she looked at her new invention...a black jet-like structure. "The Turbo Rangers are going to be so excited when they receive this! I can barely wait myself!"

Zordon was about to respond when two flashes of light revealed Squatt and Baboo.

"Hey guys!" said Sabrina. "Haven't seen you in a while! You have news, don't you?"

"Oh, do we ever!" said Baboo. "Where's Rocky?"

"I don't know what this has to do with the news, but I can find out where he is."

Sabrina activated the main television to find Rocky leaving Little Angel's Haven...seemingly tired after playing a kickball game with Justin.

"He needs to get back there," said Squatt. "Kimberly's going after his little friend."

"Justin? No way!" said Sabrina.

"Kimberly thinks she can turn him into her apprentice," said Baboo. "We hear that Divatox is also sending a monster!"

"We're not letting them take him without a fight," said the Gold Ranger as she rushed to a console. "Rocky! Rocky, come in!"

"This is Rocky, I read you," he responded.

"You can't leave yet. Kimberly's going after Justin."

"What could she want with him?"

"Tell you later. You need to morph and get to wherever Justin is! I'll call the others and join you in a minute!"

Got it," said Rocky as the communications channel closed.

Little Angel's Haven

Same Time

"Oh, man," said Rocky, eyes blazing with fury. "If they get Justin, I'm going to be devastated. It's Morphin Time! RED RANGER POWER!" shouted Rocky.

Meanwhile, across the shelter, Justin was going in for dinner in a very happy-go-lucky mood.

'_Man, how great can this day get_?' said Justin. '_Rocky shows up early, and we get to play kickball for over 40 minutes. My day was made right there_.'

That was when his day began to get turned upside down, as he was suddenly grabbed by several fierce hands...belonging to Goldar and Rygog, and Divatox's newest monster.

"Let me go, you overgrown morons!" shouted Justin. "I have had a fun day, and I don't need to see terrorizing monsters that I've heard about on the news ruin it!"

"You may have had a fun day with Rocky, pipsqueak," said Goldar, "but you're our property now! It's time to leave!"

And that's when numerous blasts hit the ground in front of the two villains, smashing them back into the wall of the shelter. One and all, the villains and Justin turned, shockingly, to see Ninjetti Rangers, Turbo Rangers, Aquitar Rangers, Dex and Archerina, fully ready for battle.

"You're not going anywhere, cretins, except back to the moon when you face your defeat!" shouted Rocky.

"That's right!" added Archerina.

"Can't you stay out of our business just once, Power Brats?" shouted Goldar.

"Not until we're dead, in cold blood, Goldilocks!" shouted Tommy. "Give that young one back to us, now!"

"In your dreams, Power Morons!" shouted Bomblinator.

With that, Bomblinator fired explosives from his launching weapon, Rygog fired his skull blasts, and Goldar fired energy from his sword, all of which the Rangers managed to dodge.

"Gold Ranger, and Masked Rider!" shouted Tommy. "Get him inside that shelter! We'll join you later!"

"Right!" said Sabrina, and she immediately took Justin's hand, with the three heading off. Tommy then ducked just in time to avoid the oncoming fire blast from Goldar.

"Come on, Goldilocks. You can surely do better than that," Tommy growled as he clenched his fists.

"Believe me, White Ranger, I will!" rasped Goldar as he charged forward, sword drawn. As the two long time rivals exchanged swordstrokes, the Alien Rangers and the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers were engaging Bomblinator, while the Turbo Rangers and Archerina engaged Rygog.

Archerina went first, as she morphed her bow into a sword, and clanged it against Rygog's staff.

"Return to the side of evil, and we may let you live, traitor!" shouted Rygog.

"The day I return to evil is the day my circuits rot in hell, you poor excuse for a skeleton," she responded.

"THAT can be arranged!" said Rygog as he fired his skull blasts at her. Archerina dodged, then engaged him again, with help from Kat's Windfire and Tanya's Star Chargers.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were engaging Bomblinator...and finding him very difficult to handle.

Adam went first, firing several blasts from his Power Axe...and had a stunned look on his face when the blasts didn't even faze him.

"Man! That didn't even touch him!"

"That's right, puny Ranger! Your weapons are no match for mine! Now, try my version of firepower!" he shouted as he drew several explosive bombs, and tossed them against Adam's suit. When he pressed a button, the explosives detonated, throwing Adam to the ground...hard.

Bomblinator felt something hit him in the back, and turned around to see Rocky and Aisha holding their Power Weapons.

"You'll pay for hurting our friend, you overgrown detonator!" shouted Rocky.

"I may be overgrown, but I can overpower any one of you any day!" shouted Bomblinator as he swung his leg at them both, scattering Rocky and Aisha. "Besides, I'm not doing this alone!" He stepped back to reveal Kimberly and Jason, along with a batch of Tengas.

"Oh man! This thing just got escalated by a thousand!" shouted Billy.

"That's right!" said Jason. "We came here for that Blue Boy, and we're not leaving till we find him, Power Punks! Tengas, destroy them!"

After receiving instructions from Kimberly, Jason began to engage Tommy along with Goldar, and Kimberly took off for the other side of the building.

Same Time...

After traversing around the other side of the building, Gold Ranger Sabrina set Justin down and said, "This is where you can go in, right?"

"Yes," said Justin.

"Good. We should be safe...for the time being. Just get inside...I'll keep watch."

"OK," said Justin.

But as Justin ran for the doorway, he, Dex and Sabrina were thrown back by numerous blasts. They turned to find Kimberly, fully dressed in battle gear, and Gasket, who had his sword pointed at them both.

"Don't even think about it, Little Boy Blue," Kimberly growled. "You're coming with ME!"

"I don't think so!" said Sabrina as she pointed her saber at Kimberly and Gasket both. "If you two want to get him, you have to go through Masked Rider and me!"

"I can arrange for that!" shouted Kimberly as she slashed her sword at Sabrina's gold-plated chest. Sabrina ducked, and then summoned her own saber, and swung it at Kimberly, who blocked it with two of her weapons.

Meanwhile, Gasket and Dex were circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Surrender now, Masked Rider," said Gasket, "and I will make your death much quicker!"

"Never, Gasket!" he shouted. With that, Gasket charged him.

With the foursome locked in battle, Justin managed to sneak inside the shelter.

"Aggghhh!" shouted Kimberly. "I'll get you for this, Gold Ranger! That boy is supposed to come with me! You either surrender him to me, or we tear this place apart!"

"Don't test my patience, Kimberly," said Sabrina calmly. "And we're not giving him back until we're powerless and dead."

Meanwhile...

Tommy kicked Goldar in the leg, then activated his communicator.

"Sabrina, how's Justin?"

"We got him in," she said over the frequency.

"Good. May want to get him some protection inside, though."

"Agreed." With that, the channel closed.

Tommy whirled around and stopped Jason's powerful sword stroke, then banged Goldar and Jason's heads together. He looked over to see the group going against Bomblinator was starting to handle him a bit better, and while most of the group facing Rygog had never faced him beforehand, they were doing as well as could be expected.

On Justin's side of the shelter...

Justin was just inside Little Angel's Haven, still watching outside as the foursome of Gasket, Kimberly, Sabrina and Dex continued to duel.

'_I've always wanted to see a battle between the Power Rangers and the forces of evil_,' thought Justin, '_but I never imagined those insane lunatics would try to make me their target_.'

He was still watching, when he heard noises behind him.

"Who's there?" he said.

He then found he could say no more, as a hand covered his mouth. He looked up to see Rito, who Master Vile had sent to Earth to help out Kimberly.

"Ha! Thought you could get away, did you? Well, thanks to my daddy, you were wrong. Enjoy this trip to the moon, blue boy!" said Rito.

And that's when five blasts hit the floor in front of Rito, sending him spiraling back.

A siren could be heard outside, as a metallic hand clamped down on Rito.

"Attention, attention," a voice said. "You are in violation of galaxy-wide law. You are under arrest. Surrender or face instant destruction!"

"I don't think so!" shouted Rito, who charged his sword with lightning and prepared to send it into the being, when Justin came up from behind Rito and grabbed him in a headlock, forcing him to drop the sword. The being then fired cuffs from his wrists around Rito, dragged him to the door, released him, and then said,

"Be warned, creature. Next time you attack there will be further consequences. Have a nice day," he said, and threw Rito outside the shelter, causing him to collide with Gasket. The being then shut the door.

"Hey, thanks," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Justin. "But who are you?"

"I am a friend...I am called the Blue Senturion," said the being. "I am an intergalactic police officer who travels around the universe with the mission of keeping the forces of good safe from beings of evil. I was summoned by numerous beings within the structure of Earth's Rangers, namely Sabrina of Eltar..."

Justin's mouth dropped wide open at hearing the identity of one of the Rangers, at which the Blue Senturion banged his hand against his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. As I'm sure you've noticed before, the Rangers of Earth like keeping their identities secret."

"No, don't worry," said Justin. "I'm innocent, and I don't mind keeping secrets."

Back outside, Kimberly, Gasket and Rito were still locked in separate duels with Ninjor, Dex and Sabrina. Sabrina smacked Kimberly in the face, then whistled to her battle partners.

"Guys! Fall back! I have an idea!" she said.

"You're going to use your new weapon," said Ninjor.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I don't see we have a choice. We need to force these bad guys to retreat. Turbine Laser Power, now!"

At her command, a sleek black jet with streaks of red rocketed into the sky, heading straight for Little Angel's Haven. When it reached Sabrina, it folded straight down, forming some kind of cannon.

Just then, Sabrina saw Tommy and Adam coming up behind her, and shouted, "Tommy, Adam, help me hold this up!"

"Right!" he said. With that, Ninjor and Dex took their places in front, Tommy and Adam stood on the side, and Sabrina stood in back.

"Time to send you into retreat mode!" said Sabrina. "FIRE!" she shouted as she released a powerful red energy beam, sending the three villains sprawling. Both Rangers and villains all joined the battle in that spot.

"It's all over, Kimberly. You and your cohorts are finished!" said Tommy, as he pointed Saba directly at Kimberly.

"Yeah, right, White Ranger. It's never over until we decide it is. I'll be back, Rangers! Bet on it!" shouted Kimberly.

With that, the villains disappeared.

"All right! Good work, guys!" said Sabrina, as she pumped her fist.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," said Tommy. "But what is this thing?"

"I'll explain when we get to the Chamber. We have much to discuss," she said.

"Yes, but first things first," said Blue Senturion, "We have to take Justin to the Chamber..."

"You blew it, didn't you?" said Sabrina.

"Kind of. I revealed your identity..."

"But not the rest. That's OK. He'll need to know who we are anyways with these goons coming after him...besides, he could use a home. Squatt and Baboo said he was some kind of supergenius...maybe he could help us at the Chamber. I'll contact Daddy."

"I'll go in and get him," said Blue Senturion.

A few minutes later, Senturion returned with Justin, and the Gold Ranger had finished contacting her father.

"Let's get to our base," said Sabrina. "Buckle up, Justin...this is going to be a bit wild."

"Let's go, guys," said Tommy, and they teleported out.

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"DAMN!" shouted Kimberly. "DAMN it all to hell! That daughter of Zordon just tortures us to no end!"

"It's not our fault that the Rangers somehow knew we were going to attack," said Jason.

"Yes, you are right. We need to find a way to get rid of those White and Gold Rangers...somehow. With them there, we have no chance against them...they'd be able to thwart any surprise attack" said Kimberly. "Worse yet, they have that blue boy in their protective custody. Knowing them, they won't let him out of their sight. I'd better go to my quarters to think things over."

With that, Kimberly huffed off to her quarters to make grandiose plans.

Lord Zedd, if he had a face, would have been smiling at that point.

'_Once you belong to me, young Kimberly_,' thought Zedd, '_then that won't be a problem. Leave that to me and my little contraption...just wait one more month and you'll have your wish_.

Jason, meanwhile, had gone over to see Squatt and Baboo and conference with them.

"Did you tell them about the contraption Zedd's got, as well as his plans for graduation weekend?" he said.

"Yes. We did," said Baboo.

"Now, all we can do is bide our time and wait," said Jason, as he separated from Rita's two henchmen.

And so, the villains went their separate ways, not knowing there were traitors in their midst.

TBC...


	21. 21: Secrets Revealed, Two Returnees

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for info which does not belong to me.

Ch. 21: Secrets Revealed, Two Returnees

Friday, May 9

4:30 p.m. local time

Undeground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

One hour after the beginning of the devastating fight with Kimberly's forces, Rangers, allies, and 12-year-old Justin Stewart touched down in the Power Chamber.

"Is he OK?" said Rocky.

"Yes," said the Gold Ninjetti. "He looks somewhat dizzy, but it looks like he's fine."

"Affirmative," said the Blue Senturion.

Meanwhile, Justin was looking around the main chamber, and he gasped.

'_Man_,' thought Justin, '_I LOVE computers and technology, but this is way out of my league_.'

"DO NOT FEAR, YOUNG JUSTIN," came the voice of a man who had seen Justin's shellshocked look and attempted to restore some order.

"What the...who's there?" said Justin.

"Up there, Justin," said the Red Ninjetti, pointing at Zordon's tube.

"JUSTIN, I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR, MENTOR TO THE POWER RANGERS. YOU ARE IN OUR RECENTLY BUILT UNDERGROUND COMMAND BASE.

'_Way too unbelievable to even fathom_,' thought Justin. '_How am I to believe that I'm talking to the mentor of the local Rangers? There's GOT to be more to this than what I'm seeing now_.'

Um, thanks," said Justin. "Pardon me if I'm just a bit shocked right now. What is there to this that I'm missing?"

"This," said the Red Ranger, as he began to unlatch his helmet. Justin would have fainted had Senturion not been there to catch him on the spot.

"Um...ROCKY?" said Justin, almost incredulously. "And how did this happen?"

"Um, yeah, it's me. And I'll explain everything in a minute. But first..." said Rocky, who nodded to his team as they unlatched their helmets...and the Turbo Rangers did the same.

"And who the hell are the rest of you? I don't even know most of you!" said Justin.

"You know me. I'm Zordon's daughter, Sabrina of Eltar...it's nice to meet you." said the Gold Ranger, who nodded towards Tommy.

"Tommy Oliver," said the White Ranger. "I'm the leader of this group." As he said this, he nodded towards the Black Ranger.

"Adam Park. I understand your shock, but hang in there." With that, Adam nodded towards Billy.

"Billy Cranston," said the technical advisor to the Rangers. He then looked towards Aisha.

"Aisha Campbell," said the young African-American. With that, everyone turned their attention to the Turbo Rangers.

"Zack Taylor, leader of the Turbo Rangers, and first Black Ranger," said Red Turbo as he extended his hand.

"David Trueheart. I'm Tommy's brother," said David.

"Trini Kwan. I was the Yellow Ranger before Aisha was," said Trini.

"Tanya Sloan. Don't worry, Justin...we'll make you all feel comfortable," said Tanya.

"Kat Hillard," said Katherine.

"I am Ninjor! Keeper of the Temple of Ninja Powers! It's a pleasure to meet you, young Justin."

"Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and true!"

"Archerina, formerly of the Machine Empire."

"I am Prince Dex of Edenoi...also called the Masked Rider."

"Sarah of Eltar. I'm his wife," she said, pointing to Zordon's tube.

"Dimitria of Inquiris," said Dimitria, white veil and all.

"We," said Delphine, "are the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. I am Delphine, the White Ranger and leader. These are my teammates...Corcus, Cestro, Tideus and Aurico."

"And I am Prince Trey of Triforia, holder of Triforia's Golden Powers," said Prince Trey, as he came out of the shadows.

"YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE, JUSTIN, IN PART BECAUSE WE FOUND OUT FROM OUR SPIES ON THE MOON THAT THE FORCE WE FACE IS TARGETING YOU," said Zordon. At this, Justin nodded.

"Because they're trying to turn me against the Rangers," said Justin. "I don't get it. Why would they think a 12 year old kid would be able to beat a bunch of 17 or 18 year old veterans who make a daily habit of beating the tar out of the next piece of scrap metal that comes down to Earth?"

At this, the Rangers all burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh...My...God," said Adam as he just rolled on the floor. "Leave it to a 12 year old kid to speak the truth."

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to be funny," said Justin. "I'm just speaking my mind."

"I know you didn't, Justin," said Kat, "but it's just that it came off as funny. But it's also very true."

"By the way," said Justin, "you can count on me with your little secrecy policy. I owe you that much for you potentially saving me from having my mind warped into Bolivia," said Justin. "You guys might wind up being all that I have, so if I betray the trust Rocky has in me, I have nothing."

"Our team is becoming a lot like that," said Tanya. "You'll be right at home...all we have left is each other. The fight against the force we are facing is proving to be quite difficult."

"Yeah," said Tommy. "I never thought my girlfriend could wind up being one of the most twisted, sick individuals I've ever seen."

"That girl in that black dress?" said Justin. "Yeah, she looked pretty freaking mean, all right."

"She was a Ranger, just like the rest of us, Justin," said Billy. "She was Earth's first Pink Ranger, and she's the only woman Tommy's ever truly been tied to."

At this, Justin gasped.

"Oh man, Tommy, I did so not mean to make a comment like that," said Justin. "This just has to be killing you right now."

"It's cool, man. Don't worry about it," said Tommy. "A lot of this is new to you...it will take some time getting used to. We also didn't bring you here for no reason."

"We understand you're some kind of supergenius, especially with regards to technology," said Billy, "and we were hoping you could help us here."

"Guys, I'm good with computers, but this is out of my league," said Justin. "There's no way I'd be of any help with advanced computers such as these."

"It might be out of your league now, but if I help, it might not be for long," said Billy. "Sabrina, here, can also help you. She is VERY good with technology and inventions."

"We also feel," said Rocky, "and I, too, feel this way...that you need some people to turn to. I've told you before that it was sad how you were sent to that shelter. I know most of us are closer to 18 than your age, but we'd make you feel at home here. This may be the closest thing you ever get to a family. Would you like that?"

Justin nodded solemnly before saying, "Yes."

"Good," Sabrina said, nodding towards him. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'm putting you on the fifth floor, right below where my quarters were until recently. Could somebody show him up that way?"

"I'll show him," said Blue Senturion. "Come with me."

"The rest of you, stay here," said Sabrina. "I'd rather we all sit down. We have much to discuss regarding Kimberly and Zedd thanks to our spies at the Moon Palace."

Once everyone was seated at the couch near the large center television, Tommy was the first to speak.

"OK, so what do you have?"

"Actually, I was given this information from Squatt and Baboo," said Sabrina. The rest of the team nodded...they'd heard about the "defection" of Squatt and Baboo to the Rangers side, for this battle at least.

"They tell me Zedd has set a target date for when he wants to take Kimberly," said Sabrina.

"Which is?" said Tommy.

"Your graduation day." At this, Tommy nodded.

"I'm really not surprised," said Tommy. "Zedd's always been that type. On what's supposed to be our happiest day of our lives, he plans on breaking our hearts."

"That helps quite a bit to know when he's setting this up," said Aisha, "but that still leaves the problem of knowing precisely when to spring the trap."

"I know what you mean," said Adam. "If we go too soon, or too late, that could prove to be costly."

"And how in the world is he going to get her on his side?" said Rocky.

"Squatt and Baboo told me Jason spied on Zedd and Goldar, and saw that contraption. Jason says that Zedd fully believes this machine will devote her entirely to his cuase," said Sabrina, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So, for once, we know Zedd can actually do this this time, if his machine works," said Trini. "This is not good. If Jason, Squatt or Baboo messes up, we are going to be in serious trouble. We're going to need some more help."

"Leave that to me, Rangers," said a familiar voice from the back of the room.

"Who's there?" said Tommy.

"Calm down, White Falcon. It's only me," said the familiar female voice, as the woman whom the six Ninjetti had known from long ago stepped out of the shadows.

"Dulcea!" said Tommy.

"We did not expect you to come back this early, Dulcea," said Billy.

"I'm coming back because I have some more revelations for you all, and because I am needed," said Dulcea.

"What about the house?" said Sabrina.

"The house is in good hands, Golden Cougar," said Dulcea. "I have left it in good care, and plus there is a heavy cloaking shield on the residence. Now, I believe there are some things you all need to know. Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," said Tommy. "I'll make room."

"I thank you, White Falcon," said the tall, lanky warrior as she sat down next to Tommy.

"You know," said Dulcea, "if you weren't destined to be with your Pink Crane, you look..."

Dulcea suddenly stopped as Tommy shot her a glare, which earned him a laugh from the group of Rangers that were there.

"I swear, Tommy, you get so worked up about Kimberly!" said Rocky. "We're going to get her out of there!"

"I'm afraid it may not be that easy, Red Ape," said Dulcea sadly. "I like your plan, but I'm afraid that those in the Palace will catch on to our plan before too long."

"Which is why you want Jason out of there," said Aisha.

"Correct, Yellow Bear," said Dulcea. "I do not know how long he can keep up his guise."

"How in the world are we to know what's going up there if we don't have our spy?" said Adam.

"You forget, Dulcea can transform into her spirit animal," said Sabrina. "And we have Squatt and Baboo."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of walking into that snakepit!" said Trini.

"Trini, I hate it too, but it may be our only chance," said Zack. "Jason's good, but they'll catch on to his crap sooner or later. We gotta get him out of there."

"Zackary is correct," said Dulcea. "I also would like to purify Squatt and Baboo, and give them the freedom they deserve. We will keep them as spies, but after we win, they shall be free."

"I agree with that, and I think Jason's been wise to use them in his plan," said Tommy. "I could never figure out why Zedd especially didn't use them more."

"Because they think that Squatt and Baboo are incompetent," said Sabrina. "The UAE prefers battle generals such as Goldar, and previously, myself, not the ones like Squatt and Baboo who aren't battle generals."

"Correct," said Dulcea. "Sabrina, you were also wise to bring Justin here. I hate to say it, but it was the only way this was going to work. They were goign to keep targeting him, and you were going to have a tough time keeping your identities concealed while you were trying to protect him. He also has a home now."

"Yeah, but this is a lot for him to handle," said Rocky. "I'm close with him, and I'm afraid this is going to blow his mind!"

"It will, Red Ape," said Dulcea, "but he's still going to be a target now. He will settle down...he's already realized the gravity of the situation."

"What about Jason?" said Adam. "I hope he hasn't revealed too much."

"He's done a great job, but if we don't get him out of there soon..."

"That's why we're going to get him out of there now," said Dulcea. "I will see Justin, and then rest for a couple hours, but after that, I will fly to the Moon Palace, and give Jason his freedom. You'll need him, and the power of the mighty DragonZord, in the future."

At the mention of his former Zord, Tommy smiled.

"Man, it's been so long since I've seen that Zord," said Tommy. "But I know I can trust Jason with it."

"So you're the one that's going to tell us when to spring the trap, huh?" said Adam.

"Yes. They will not notice me...for one thing, I am Ninjetti, so I have the ability to cloak myself, and for another, I will be in my animal form. Most, if not all in that palace, do not know of my animal form."

"And when the time is right," said Dulcea, "I will use my magic to come to you in a vision. Then, you will spring your trap and we will free Kimberly."

"I sense another reason you're here," said Aisha.

"The other reason is," Dulcea continued, "I consider the six of you who received powers from me on Phaedos my surrogate children. You were more than worthy of those powers. I do not want to see you have these powers revoked."

"We're here for you too, Dulcea," said Tommy. "If not for you, Ivan Ooze would be rampaging around Earth right now."

"I think someone should go see Justin," said Rocky. "I'm kind of concerned about him right now."

"I will go," said Dulcea. "Justin does need someone with him right now. You Rangers should get some rest."

"I agree," said Sabrina. "Let's get to the Youth Center."

The Youth Center

5:00 p.m.

The Rangers were all engrossed in their activities at the Youth Center 30 minutes later. There was to be a concert there that night, so the Rangers had decided to catch up on exercising and then would head out later befor the concert.

On one side of the room, Adam and Rocky were weightlifting. Rocky had always been the stronger man, but Adam had been getting stronger through the years, and was fast catching up.

Aisha, Trini, Tanya and Katherine were at table, sipping smoothies and talking about what they might like to do at the mall that weekend.

Billy was with Zack, still catching up on old times. Zack was never hesitant to talk about his days in Switzerland, some of which he considered the best times of his life. Zack was also teaching nearby David some subtle footwork for dance moves.

And then there was the event over on the mats.

Tommy had asked Sabrina to spar with him, which had flattered her, so the two former rivals were currently on the mats, going at it. Both were excellent fighters and martial artists (though Sabrina had learned a style which was totally foreign to Tommy), which quickly became evident as a crowd was drawing to watch the two go at it. The two were flipping, kicking, dancing and punching in a way that was intoxicatingly attractive. She had speed and athleticism on her side, but Tommy was taller, almost as fast, and had raw power. Even now, some of the Ranger men were coming to the mats to watch the developments.

"You know, I always wondered after Tommy became the Green Ranger," muttered Zack, "how he'd have done against her. Well, I'd say they're pretty evenly matched!"

"I'll say," said Adam quietly. "Until I watched some of her movements in the park a couple of weeks ago, I had forgotten how great a fighter she is. She'd be a tough matchup for anyone."

"What I like about her," said Billy, "is that she did not cry, did not make excuses when she came back...just has done what she's needed to do. Without her, guys, we may already have lost."

"You're right, Billy-man," said Zack. "If we win this, she's going to be a big reason why."

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower. What do you say, Rocky?" said Adam.

"Me too. Let's go," said Rocky as the two headed for the locker room.

Fifth Floor, Underground Chamber

6:00 p.m.

Justin stared in a mirror in his new quarters, combing his hair, wondering just how the previous sequence of events happened.

'_How in the world did Rocky wind up being a Power Ranger_?' thought Justin. '_I wish someone would fill me in on what the hell's going on here, and why these goons who attack the city have to be so low_!'

He was pondering this so hard that he didn't even notice the person who had come up behind him.

"Thinking much, young one?" said a feminine voice.

Whipping his head around from the mirror, he found himself standing before a feminine figure who was at least a foot, and possibly a foot and a half taller than he was.

He found himself gawking as he asked, "Um, who are you?"

"A friend," she said as she took his small form into her arms. "Come, please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable. This is your bed, you know."

As soon as both were seated on the bed, Justin turned to face the woman, who said, "I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Planet Phaedos, and keeper of the Ninjetti Power. This is the power source that envelops six of the Rangers you met today, including Rocky."

"I'm just trying to get myself under control and not asking too many questions," said Justin. "I still can't believe Rocky is a Power Ranger."

"Don't be afraid to ask questions," said Dulcea. "An extremely young mind such as yours is bound to be curious, and I think it extremely sad that you went to that shelter home."

"Yeah, it's not something I'll ever forget," said Justin. "How did this whole Ranger thing start. What was his name-Zordon-was he the one that started it?"

"Yes," said Dulcea. "The first being that attempted to take over Earth, Rita Repulsa, had trapped Zordon in a time warp in what was then the Command Center, directly above us. In the year 1993, she attempted to take over Earth, and Zordon called on five people to stop her."

For the majority of the next hour, Dulcea told the young boy of Zordon's long fight against Rita, and how he'd called upon those original five Rangers, all those years ago, to stop her. She proceeded to tell him of how Tommy had joined the team, of how he'd lost his powers and retrieved them again, then of how Lord Zedd came and stripped Tommy of his Green powers for good, and how he'd tried to make Kimberly his evil queen.

She next told of how Tommy had come back as the White Ranger, then of how Rocky, Adam and Aisha had become involved with the Rangers, and eventually became Rangers themselves. Also, she spoke of Zedd and Rita's marriage, followed by the invasion of Rito Revolto and the destruction of the Rangers' Zords and powers.

She next spoke of the coming of Ivan Ooze, and how he had forced the Rangers to Phaedos, and their time with her lifelong friend Ninjor.

She continued the Rangers' chronology through the Zeo era against the Machines, and to the current time and the fight they were facing, as well as the origins of Sabrina, and how she, who had served both evil and good, was trying to topple Lady Chaos and her forces.

"So...let me get this straight...Kimberly's not evil, and Jason's not either," said Justin.

"This is correct, Justin," said Dulcea. "It is really Lady Chaos, as well as Lord Zedd, whom we must free Kimberly from."

"Do you mind if I sleep in peace, Dulcea? I think I need a night to get this information straight."

"Not at all. I need to go too. I'm going to free Jason," said Dulcea. "Sleep well, young one."

With that, the Master Warrior left the room, transformed into a small white owl, and flew towards the Moon Palace.

Moon Palace

Unknown Time

"Man, this body needs some rest," said Jason to himself. He'd just come out of a bath in the hot springs near the palace, and was ready to get in and sleep for hours.

"What if you could rest back on Earth...tonight?" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dulcea," he said, smiling, as he turned around.

"Hello, Jason," she said as she pulled him into a massive hug.

"So, you mean, I can go back and see my friends, now?" said Jason.

"You can indeed. I'm going to take your place," said Dulcea. "You did a wonderful job here Jason, but I think your services would be best on Earth."

"I agree...and I think you can keep up our surprise better than I can. But before I go, I think I should morph, and destroy the sword so nobody will know anything. Besides, I already have my dagger, and the DragonZord," said Jason.

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Jason. "Dragonzord!"

Instantly, Jason stood as the Green Ranger, and drew his sword.

"Sorry, buddy," said Jason, "but I gotta do this. It's been fun. I'm sorry you never had a reason to fight for good." With that, Jason tossed the sword on the ground, fired a beam from his Dragon Dagger, and destroyed it.

"Power Down!" said Jason, who immediately stood in his regular clothing.

"I'm creating a portal that will allow you to teleport right to where Justin is staying," said Dulcea. "Would you stay with him for the night? Rocky's parents needed him, and no one else is there."

"I will," said Jason. "Beam me up."

In mere moments, the portal appeared.

"Goodbye, Master Warrior," said Jason. "I hope we see each other soon."

"Farewell, Jason Scott of Earth," said Dulcea. "May the Power protect you."

With that, Jason stepped through the portal...and to his freedom.

Dulcea secured the portal with her magic, changed into her animal form, and flew off to the throne room...waiting for her chance to purify Squatt and Baboo.

TBC...


	22. 22: Specter's Cover Blown

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for information which does not belong to me.

A/N 2: Mention of deaths in this chapter. I don't want to do it, but this is what's going to set up the sequel to this story, even though the sequel won't come out for a while. Kimberly's next plan will be detailed at the end of this chapter.

Ch. 22-Specter's Cover Blown

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

In owl form, Dulcea made her way into the throne room, completely undetected by any evil being who happened to be in the throne room.

As luck would have it, most of the minions, including Lady Chaos and Zedd, had retired to their quarters, and the others were sleeping in the throne room.

Seeing this, Dulcea flew up to Squatt and Baboo and said, "Come with me."

Not knowing who it was, Squatt and Baboo decided to take the risk anyways, seeing as they had nothing to lose. When they'd convened far enough away, Dulcea transformed into her human form.

"You are..." Baboo began.

"Yes. I am," said Dulcea, as she suddenly bent down and gave both henchmen a kiss.

At this, Rita's two henchmen began to feel weak.

"What the...What's happening?" said Squatt.

"You feel weak because I am beginning the purification process which will set you free, once and for all," said Dulcea. "I know it goes against all you've been taught but..."

"No, Dulcea," said Squatt. "You are doing the right thing. I don't think I could handle this much longer."

"And I will be here to help you," said Dulcea. "Together, we shall defeat Zedd and keep Kimberly from his grip."

Saturday, May 17, 1997

10:00 a.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

It was 8 days after Justin had made his home in the new Ranger command base, and things had quieted down quite a bit.

No monster attacks had developed in Angel Grove, which allowed the Rangers free time to do what they wished.

A lot of the Rangers had been spending a lot of their time with Justin, although the current Golden Ninjetti was doing a good job of that on her own. To Justin, Sabrina had almost become like a surrogate mother, as she'd done just about everything humanly possible to make him happy.

She, for her part, was glad he was happy. She also had seen how he'd come to live in the shelter, and had no qualms with him as he'd been far too good and too smart to live in a shelter.

Currently, Justin was finishing up getting ready for his day, when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" he said, as he looked to see Sabrina, decked out in a gold tanktop, standing in the door.

"Hey, Justin!" she said. "I was wondering if you'd like to run an errand with me."

"I don't see why not," Justin said. "Where will we be going?"

"Halfway around the world, actually, but only for a short while," said Sabrina. "Through my magic, I've created passports for both of us, and we're going to take a Turbo Navigator with us. It has a translator on it, so we'll be able to communicate freely there."

"Where is halfway around the world?" said Justin.

"We're going to South Korea," said Sabrina, "where Adam was born. I think something suspicious is going on with his parents, and I want to find out what it is."

"OK," said Justin. "I'm ready when you are."

"Let me go tell Daddy," said Sabrina, "and then we'll be outta here."

Sunday, May 18, 1997

2:15 p.m. local time

Gimpo International Airport

Seoul, South Korea

"Well, here we are in South Korea," muttered Justin, shortly after teleporting. "Never imagined I'd see this place."

"We'll only be here for a short time," said Sabrina. Fortunately for the both of them, Zordon's teleportation beams had landed them outside a restroom near where the major front desk was located.

"Here, you watch our back," said Sabrina as she took one of the Turbo Navigators, which was another of the endless things she'd invented along with the Turbo powers.

After going to the front desk, showing the people her passport, and asking about five different questions, she returned to Justin without any major harm done, nearly fifteen minutes later.

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber," said Sabrina. "I think we may have some answers." With that, the two teleported into the air, back to California.

Saturday, May 17, 1997

10:30 a.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"So, what did you find?" said Alpha.

"Well," said Justin, "we found that Adam's 'parents' took a flight to Seoul right around the time this whole thing with Lady Chaos supposedly started. But what we also found out is that they never used the flight ticket back."

"Wow...that is strange," said Alpha.

"Adam tells me his parents are pretty honorable," said Sabrina. "I have to tell you...this doesn't sound honorable to me. I think I smell a rat somewhere."

"WHAT ARE HIS PARENTS' NAMES?" said Zordon.

"Sun-Wi and Yang-Li Park," said Sabrina. "At least that's what he tells me. I can try to scan for their bio-signatures, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to find them."

"Maybe if we had their faces, that could be of some help," said Alpha.

"I've got just the thing," said Sabrina, as she pulled out a picture of one family occasion a couple of weeks after the Vice Versa fiasco in the park. "Adam gave this to me the first night he invited me there."

"Great! This will really help us!" said Alpha.

"I'm going to go play some basketball with the guys," said Sabrina. "Justin, you stay and help Alpha."

10:45 a.m.

Angel Grove Park

Meanwhile, all but one of the Rangers were playing a game of competitive basketball in the park. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Tanya, Rocky and Aisha were one team, while Billy, Trini, David, Zack, and Katherine made up another team.

Currently, Tommy's team owned the ball, and Jason was trying to back down Zack near the basket. Unfortunately, he got double teamed.

"Adam, catch!" said Jason as he fired the ball back out to him. Everyone thought Adam would take the shot, but instead, he made an amazing no-look, through-his-legs-pass to Tommy, who made an easy shot.

Zack simply put his hands on his hips, asking, '_How did he do that_?'

A voice suddenly said, "Don't jump straight to the NBA, Adam. Michael Jordan has nothing on you," referring, of course, to the greatest basketball player of that era...maybe of any era.

Adam turned to see his golden girlfriend right next to him.

"Hey, Sabrina," he said. "Glad you could see that pass. Where were you all morning? When I got up, you'd left the house."

"Ranger business and family business," said Sabrina. "We'll talk later."

"Wait...what's going on? I know nothing about this," said Jason.

"Adam's parents have been allegedly househunting," said Sabrina, "in Korea. He said they supposedly went to Incheon or Pusan. Problem is, they never came home. I smell a rat."

"You don't think Lady Chaos or Kimberly are trying to pull something, do you?" said Tommy.

"That's the problem. I don't know," said Sabrina. "What I do know is that I smell a rat...someone's sneaking behind our backs, and I want to know what's going on. We've got Justin and Alpha on the case right now."

"Fair enough," said Tanya. "We need another player so we can go six-on-six...we just started. You mind playing?"

"Gladly!"

With that, the 12 Rangers went on with the game.

1:30 p.m. local time

The Youth Center

Three hours later, the Rangers had played a competitive game, had gotten cleaned up, and were at the Youth Center's complex.

Most of them were sitting in groups at tables, eating or reading the local paper. Tommy was sticking close by his best friend Jason and his brother David, and Trini and Billy were holding hands, a romance obviously trying to get rekindled. Rocky was with Aisha and Zack, who were trying to keep him from eating all the food in the outdoor eating complex.

Tanya was currently reading the local ads alone, looking for a sale, while Katherine was reading one of the endless columns from the local paper about the Rangers. The only one who was inside the actual Youth Center was Adam, who was lifting weights.

Presently, the Gold Ninjetti came towards the group which was in the eating complex, carrying some kind of sandwich.

"Well, lookie here," said Rocky, voice lowered. "Seems that Miss Eltarian decided to grace us with her presence."

Aisha promptly turned and slapped him in the face.

"Hey, what did I deserve that for?" said Rocky.

"I swear, Mighty Ape," said Aisha, "that your jokes get worse and worse every day. And last I checked, she's not exactly one to be joking around with."

Presently, she decided to take a seat with Katherine. The two had become extremely close friends since Sabrina had come to Angel Grove because they both had quite a bit in common, and Sabrina loved Katherine's sarcastic attitude.

"Hey," said Katherine. "How are you?"

"Great. Enjoying the rest we're getting?"

"Yeah. It's nice to get a rest. I'm feeling quite a bit of pressure though."

"It's OK...that's normal. The best thing you can do is calm yourself. You've had quite enough to deal with in the last couple years."

"I thought being Rita's pawn was bad enough," said Katherine, "but this whole thing of trying to free Kimberly's been even worse."

"Trust me, I've been down that road before, when it comes to being Rita's pawn," said Sabrina, "and so has Tommy. The best thing you can do is accept what happened to you and that it was not your fault, and simply go on from there."

"Yeah, I remember when I lived in the Palace, that Rita always got upset when she heard Zedd talking about letting you go free. Zedd thought you were weak, but Rita still seems to think highly of you."

"Yeah, she always wanted me to do much of her dirty work," Sabrina said, shuddering as she did so, "and she always wished Goldar and I would have wed so she could have had evil children. Scary thing is, we probably would have, but Goldar never liked how I didn't attack Tommy, and he noticed a stark difference in our relationship after I first met Adam."

"You...and monkey-breath? Uh, I don't think so. That's disgusting!" said Katherine. "It's scary to know I almost took Kimberly's life right before she left."

"But you made up for it later. You know, we should start a little group...you, me, and Tommy, the Rita's Pawn club. We could even consider Kimberly a first-class member!"

Both women laughed about that.

"Speaking of Tommy, why didn't you attack him when you were in Rita's service?" Kat said

"While he was in Rita's service," Sabrina said, "he warped Jason into Rita's Dark Dimension. First off, trust me, you don't ever want to be in there. It's really scary. He actually almost killed Jason, but got a bit too far ahead of himself, and Jason escaped. Goldar gave him a pretty good beating for that."

"But I saw potential," Sabrina said, "and in an effort to keep his self-esteem, I talked to him several times before Jason broke his spell. I found him to be extremely pleasant when off the battlefield. We made kind of a pledge never to attack each other unless our hands were forced. That's why Goldar turned on me quite a bit."

"Because he can't stand Tommy," said Kat.

"That is correct, Kat. Goldar feels Tommy usurped his position as Rita's chief warrior when Tommy was in the Palace, and he doesn't like Tommy's cocky attitude. The very fact that Tommy is the leader of the Rangers makes him want to throw up."

"I smell jealousy," said Kat. Both heard footsteps, and looked up to see Adam.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Adam, "but Sabrina and I need to leave. Zordon thinks he's found something."

"OK," said Sabrina.

"Kat, you and the rest stay," said Adam. "He just wants she and I there...he emphasizes that there's something tragic going on that I only need to know about for now."

"OK," said Kat.

2:30 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

"So, what have you guys found?" said Adam.

"Adam," said the normally quiet Dimitria of Inquiris, "I am quite afraid that you are not going to like what we found."

"We matched their biosignature with this picture," said Alpha, "and this is what we found."

Adam immediately turned to the main television, and gasped in horrified shock.

He was looking directly at his parents, out cold and lying in a pool of blood.

"NO!" shouted Adam. "This cannot be happening!"

Zordon respectfully bowed his head in respect to the dead, all the while an anger filling his body. He did not like what was going on...not just with the death, but who could be behind this.

"The situation gets worse," said Sabrina. "Take a look at the place they're in!"

She brought up a visual of the outside...to what looked like some kind of spaceship.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" shouted Alpha. "That's the Dark Fortress! I can't believe it!"

"Dark Fortress?" said Adam. "Speak English, please, Alpha."

"The home of the UAE's big cheese himself, Dark Specter," said the Gold Ranger, as she pulled herself into Adam's arms.

As the pieces of a horrific puzzle came together for the Black Ranger, his face went white.

"They're killing my parents to come after me!" said Adam, anger flashing in his eyes. "How dare they!"

"Anything's possible with Specter, Adam," said Zordon's daughter.

"Alpha, can you find out if Specter and whoever he's with disguised themselves as my parents?" said Adam.

"I'm on it. It will take just a second."

And moments later, Alpha had the information he needed.

"They DID disguise themselves as your parents, Adam!" said Alpha. "You were not speaking with your parents themselves...they were already dead."

"Bingo!" said Sabrina. "I knew something was up!"

"I want to get my hands on Specter for killing my parents," said Adam, "but we don't have time to mess with that right now. We still have to free Kimberly."

"Wait a minute...that's not all," said Sabrina. "I'm getting some readings of some other bodies in the Dark Fortress. I'm bringing them up now."

Instantly, five other sets of parents were shown.

"Oh, my God," Adam said, pointing at the monitor. "That's Mrs. Dumas and her husband from Paris! They're dead too!"

"That's not all," said Sabrina. "I've matched the other sets of parents, and traced them to see whether they had any children. The other sets of parents are Rocky's, Aisha's, Billy's, and Tommy's adoptive parents."

"Yeah, but what could he want by killing those specific parents? What's the riddle here?" said Adam.

"All are Ninjetti," said Dimitria. She'd decided to stop answering in questions around the Rangers, seeing as how they had pretty much handled themselves well.

"Which means..." said Adam, "oh, my God, NO! I won't be able to live if they get Zordon too!"

"I CANNOT GUARANTEE ANYTHING, UNFORTUNATELY," said Zordon, tears filling his eyes as he greatly grieved the dead parents of the Rangers. "SPECTER IS UNLIKE ANY BEING YOU'VE EVER FACED. HE WILL RELENTLESSLY PURSUE WHAT HE IS AFTER UNTIL HE CAN ACCOMPLISH HIS TASK."

"Yeah, but what do you think he wants with us?" said Adam.

"I can only guess," said Dimitria, "that Dark Specter's goal is to turn you seven Ninjetti into his own elite team of warriors. Darkonda, his chief killer and bounty hunter, is above average at fighting, and Astronema is a great battle planner, but Ecliptor tends to have a soft spot when it comes to fighting. He would like to have his own team of warriors, and he has the magic power to do it. He also wants the Ninjetti Power for his own."

"Oh, my God, could this get ANY worse?" said Sabrina, as tears filled her own eyes as well.

Adam was almost afraid to ask, but did anyway. "What now?"

"Specter...has brought back my former self...as an evil clone, with no emotions whatsoever," Sabrina said, tears now raining out of her eyes.

That was enough to send Adam over the edge, as he pulled the age-old Eltarian into his arms and began crying softly as well. The two teleported out of the command base, leaving Zordon and Alpha to stare wordlessly at one another.

Sunday, May 18

7:00 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Why have you called us here, Zordon?" said Tommy, in response to a summons early that evening for the Ninjetti. The Rangers had noticed their parents had gone missing, but hadn't paid it any attention aside from Adam's fiasco.

"I CALLED YOU HERE BECAUSE OF SOME GRAVE NEWS WHICH WAS REVEALED TO US YESTERDAY," said Zordon. "PLEASE OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE."

They all turned, and, in horrified shock, saw the bodies of their parents, each and every one of them, lying in pools of blood.

"Who...who could have done this???" said Tommy, anger beginning to boil inside of him.

"SABRINA DETECTED THE SOURCE LAST NIGHT. THE FORCE WE WILL DEAL WITH IN TIME IS THE HEAD OF THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL HIMSELF, DARK SPECTER."

"But why would he want our parents?" said Rocky.

"To get to us," said Tommy. "It's the way they all work. I can only guess this Specter fellow wants the Ninjetti power, as well as us."

"That was Dimitria's guess as well," said Archerina, who was standing nearby. "I'm truly sorry to hear of these developments, Rangers."

"We'll get him," said Tommy as he punched a hand into his fist. "We'll get him, if it's the last thing we ever do. He doesn't know what, or who, he's messing with."

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Rocky. "Our cover will be completely blown now, school-wise. I don't know how long we can hold out."

"We're near graduation, anyhow," said Tommy. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can get a break on finals."

"I WILL TELEPORT YOUR TEACHERS HERE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, RANGERS. RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO BE TOGETHER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. FOCUS ON KIMBERLY FIRST, THEN WORRY ABOUT SPECTER."

Park Residence

Same Time

"Are you OK?" said Sabrina, as she lay curled up in the Black Frog Ninjetti's arms.

"I am...doing OK. The question is...are you?"

"I'm scared, double time now," replied the Gold Ranger. "I'm scared to think they'll come after Daddy."

"We can't think about that now," said Adam. "Actually with this news, under the circumstances, it might not be a bad way to free Kimberly, to let her know her parents are dead. Dulcea should know about this if we can get in contact with her."

"I agree that Dulcea should know. We've got two threats to deal with now...Specter and Zedd."

"Yep, Zedd and his obsession with Kimberly could prove to be just as fatal as Specter's plans for us. Thank you for being here for me, by the way."

"I'll always be here for you, Adam," said the Gold Ranger, "in good times and in bad. You'll see this through, and we'll be able to channel your current anger into something positive."

"And I'll help you do the same," said Adam. "Don't worry about your father, and don't worry that there's some clone of your former self out there. We'll deal with both of those in time. Now, I need something."

"And what might that be?"

"I need to kiss you. I've never kissed a girl before, and if there was any time I need it, it's right now."

"Be my guest," said the Gold Ranger. "I'm not going to force anything on you."

With that, the two leaned forward, and locked in a passionate kiss that lasted somewhere between one and two minutes. When they finally broke apart, their breaths were literally taken away.

"How was that?" said the Gold Ranger.

"That first kiss...was positively awesome. I've never felt anything like that in my life."

"Hopefully, we'll live long enough to do more of that," said the Gold Ranger as the two fell fast asleep.

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Dulcea, as usual, was present in the throne room, but well out of sight as the lead villains combined in the throne room.

Kimberly was spying on the Earth, with Zedd (who was also lusting after her in his mind), Rita, Chaos, Vile, Divatox, Maligore, Gasket and their henchmen watching closely.

Currently, she was watching the Rangers going between class to class, and an idea was beginning to form in her head.

"Yes! The perfect way to play a little divide and conquer, and a way to get back at that traitor Jason!" The villains had assumed he had gone back to his good self, which didn't matter in their minds, except for Kimberly. This was especially true with Zedd.

"This is the PERFECT opportunity to take them by surprise, and divide them up!"

"Wanting to see how they handle not being a full team, Kimberly?" said Zedd.

"Yes," said Kimberly. "Plus, they are in a public place, so maybe we can tear the school up a bit, and we may even get their powers revoked if they morph in front of those students. I will go with my latest monster, Wolf Watcher, and go as one part. Goldar, you and Rygog will take another part. Elgar and Rito, you will be a third part. Gasket and Bomblinator, you will be a fourth part. Vile, Rita and Zedd will take a fifth part, and Divatox, you'll take part number six. If we can lure them alone, and capture them one, two or three at a time, they will be greatly weakened. Maybe we can even draw that stupid Gold Ranger out and capture her for Maligore to punish. Is everyone clear?"

"Indeed. This is going to be FUN!" said Goldar, raising his sword high.

"Then let's move! We don't have all century!" said Kimberly, as the monsters disappeared.

TBC...


	23. 23: Operation Divide and Conquer

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for information which does not belong to me.

Ch. 23-Operation Divide and Conquer

Tuesday, May 20, 1997

Eltarian Capital City

Eltar

"I thank you all for coming," an elderly man with half reddish, half white hair, said. "The reason I have called you all here today is because things are starting to happen elsewhere...something that could change our destinies forever."

"What might that be, King Daran?" asked one of the younger Eltarian Parliament members. The man who asked the question appeared to be in his mid-30s, at a glance, and had hair as black as night.

"And what, pray tell, is going on elsewhere?" said a woman, who appeared to be in her mid-20s and had brown hair.

"That is what I am about to tell you, right now," said Daran, as he looked at the Parliament members. "I have news from one of our own, Magician Zordon."

Everyone in the Parliament quieted...as anyone who was anyone on Eltar knew of Zordon's name, and he was spoken of with much reverence.

"It seems," Daran said, "that Eltar is now not the only planet limited to a fighting force against the UAE. There is now a team of Power Rangers on Earth, where Magician Zordon currently calls home, as well."

At this, the Parliament gasped again. There hadn't been a need for Rangers in well over 10,000 years...not since Zordon had started chasing Rita around the cosmos after she'd turned his daughter evil.

"Actually, he's had them for a number of Earth years," continued Daran. "It was only recently brought to our attention because Zordon has been keeping the fact that he now has Rangers secret."

Again, Parliament gasped. Unlike on Earth, the identities of Eltar's Rangers (Sabrina included) had been widely known in the time they had attemtped to defense the planet.

"But there is more news," said Daran. "He is now not the only one of us. It seems that his daughter, the Golden Ninjetti, has returned."

"Impossible!" said an elderly councilman. "We haven't heard from her since she turned evil!"

"SILENCE!" roared the king. "Next time, Haro, don't speak unless you're spoken to!"

"Yes, sir," said the councilman.

"As I was saying," Daran said, "she has returned. Not only that, she is helping her father, his Rangers, and a host of other allies in fighting Lady Chaos and her alliance. I intend to keep myself updated."

"So that's why," Haro said, "I've been seeing all this support for the Golden Ninjetti lately. I believed she was dead or evil."

"If they win that fight," said the woman again, "the planet will come together as never before with support for her. She'd reclaim her planet-wide heroine status in a second," recalling the days of which she'd learned that thousands of years ago, the arrival of the Gold Ninjetti would signal happiness amongst her people.

"That is why I felt you should be informed," said Daran. "It would behoove us to keep updated."

Lunar Palace

Time Unknown

As the villains in the palace were planning their major sneak attack, Dulcea stayed in the shadows, and was getting concerned.

She knew that while the Rangers were resourceful and had many powerful allies at their disposal, that they would be in need of some more help. Kimberly had been growing stronger by the day, and Dulcea sensed that by graduation week, she would be unstoppable. She understood that if ever Kimberly were to wed Zedd, that the whole universe would crumble as only Zordon's daughter and the Power Rangers Turbo would stand in the way then, and not even those six would be enough to handle Kimberly's power.

They needed some more help.

8:00 a.m. local time

Angel Grove High School

Angel Grove, CA

"And you're doing this for us?" Tommy Oliver said in Mr. Caplan's office that morning, as the Rangers minus Billy were standing across from their instructors. "Leaving class when necessary in case Zedd or Rita attacks, and being able to take finals and get our diplomas early?"

"We are," said John Wilton, whom Rocky had seen a lot of, and even fought against once in battle! "It's the least we can do for you guys." These teachers of the Rangers had been teleported to the underground command base the night before, and had been briefed on the latest situation, as well as the identities of the Rangers and the deaths of the Ninjetti parents at the hands of Dark Specter himself.

"All you've done is saved our city and school at least 200 times with your daring efforts," said Mr. Caplan. "I understand that you guys don't want to be held on a pedestal because that isn't the way you operate. But you need to have some perks so you can do what you do."

"And if you need anything more, do not hesitate to tell us," said Ms. Appleby. "I'll see you in class."

2:30 p.m.

"OK, class, it's review time," said Ms. Appleby. She was teaching history, and four of the Rangers currently in her class, Tommy, Jason, Adam and Tanya were going to have a test the next day...the last one before finals.

Tommy was about to raise his hand to answer, when he saw a fleeting shadow moving on the wall near the window. He then beckoned to the other three in the class, who nodded, looked at Ms. Appleby, touched their communicators, and filed out of the room.

Once outside, Tommy addressed the other three Rangers.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not the only one who saw that," said Tommy. "I don't like this one bit."

"Me neither," said Jason. "I'm thinking my 'lil sis is up to something again."

Just then, Rocky came running up to them.

"Guys!" he said. "There's a giant wolf, and Kimberly, terrorizing campus police! We've got to do something, fast!"

Katherine came running in next.

"Guys, I just saw Gasket and Bomblinator over by the music classroom! We gotta do something!" said Kat.

Pretty soon, all the Rangers were gathered in the hallway. "We better get to Mr. Caplan, first," said Jason.

"His office is right out here. I'll go in," said Tommy as he knocked.

"Oh, hey, Tommy," said Mr. Caplan. "You have a pretty serious look on your face. What's going on?"

"Monsters, everywhere, around campus," said Tommy. "You'd better get everyone to a place of safety."

Mr. Caplan then turned and saw Master Vile right outside the window.

"By golly, you're right. I will do that. You guys morph and take care of business."

"We will," said Jason. "Stay safe."

"I'm ready too," said Billy. "I just saw this back at my lab and teleported here as quick as I could."

As Mr. Caplan activated the monster lockdown, Adam called Sabrina on his communicator and put her on standby, Tommy called David, and the Rangers then were ready for battle.

"Let's do it, guys," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!" shouted Jason.

"White Ranger Power!" shouted Tommy.

"Black Ranger Power!" shouted Adam.

"Blue Ranger Power!" shouted Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" shouted Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" shouted Rocky.

Not long after this morphing sequence was complete, the Turbo Rangers prepared to do the same.

"Let's get em, guys," said Zack. "Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" shouted Trini.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" shouted Tanya.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" shouted Katherine.

"Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" shouted Zack.

With two teams fully morphed, the nine Rangers headed for the entrance, dodging students who were evacuating to the gymnasium as they did so.

"OK, guys, we'll split up," said Tommy. "Jason, you come with me right outside. Tanya and Kat, you two go to where Kimberly is and try to hold off her and her monster. Trini, you take Billy and go southeast. Rocky, go northeast and see what's up there. Adam, you take Aisha and go southwest. That leaves one other part..."

Just then, David teleported in.

"Perfect. David, you go northwest. If you deal with two or more monsters there, call for backup," said Tommy.

"OK, guys," said Jason. "Let's move!" With that, the Rangers rushed out the door.

OOOOOOO

"Where are those Rangers?" rasped Goldar. "They've GOT to be around here somewhere!"

"Let's go look over there," said Rygog, pointing to near a big tree.

Neither of them saw the double-punches which emanated from the White and Green Rangers, sending both villains doubling over in pain.

"You haven't found us, Goldar," said Jason. "We've found YOU!"

"And we aren't happy that you're on our school grounds," said Tommy. "I suggest you go back to the moon before we make you really unhappy!"

"The only people who are going to the moon are YOU two!" said Rygog.

Suddenly, five fish-like creatures tackled Jason to the ground. Four Tengas tried to grab Tommy, but he whirled just in time to deliver a roundhouse kick which sent all of them flying. He saw another Tenga coming his way and kicked it right into a charging Goldar. He then raced at the fish-like creatures, kicking them and freeing Jason.

Goldar stood up and glared at his archenemy.

"You'll pay for that one, White Ranger!" he snarled, unsheathing his trusty sword.

"Like I haven't heard THAT 500 times before. Either shut up or fight me, Goldilocks!" shouted Tommy as he unsheathed Saba.

"Be careful what you wish for, Tommy! This time I shall be the victor!" said Goldar as he raced at Tommy.

OOOOOOOO

Over on the east side of the school, Tanya and Kat looked in every single direction, with no luck in finding Kimberly or her newest monster.

"Man! My Turbo Navigator shows us right over their position, but I don't see them anywhere!" said Tanya.

"Don't worry. They're around here somewhere," said Kat.

Suddenly, fireballs and arrows rocked the grass in front of them, sending them staggering back. Tanya and Kat turned to see Kimberly and her monster jump straight out of a tree.

"Hahahaha! We got the 'drop' on you, Rangers!" laughed the wolf monster as he took a stance.

"I don't think so, you pathetic excuse for a lobo!" said Tanya as she unsheathed her Turbo Blade.

"Wolf Watcher's the name, and I'm gonna tear you both apart!"

"We'll see about that! Are you just gonna stand there or fight us?" said Kat.

"He'll fight you...and destroy you!" said Kimberly. "Wolf Watcher, destroy them!"

"As you wish!"

OOOOOO

"Man!" said Rocky. "Some lunatic has got to be around here somewhere!"

"Looking for a lunatic, sweetheart?" said a seductive voice directly behind him. Rocky whirled around and stared directly at Divatox, sword drawn.

"What the hell are you doing here, Divatox?" growled Rocky as he drew his sword and took a stance.

"Oh, our little princess has decided to play a little game of divide and conquer," said Divatox. "And maybe I'd like to see how the almighty Red Morphin' Ranger can handle me in a fight. You up to it?"

"Anything that keeps you from destroying the school," growled Rocky.

"Enough talk, Ranger. You want me, then fight me."

"Your move, Divatox."

OOOOOO

"Have you found them yet, Billy?" said Trini.

"Not yet. There have to be some bad guys here somewhere!"

"Looking for us, Rangers?" said a familiar voice.

Trini and Billy turned directly around to stare at Elgar and Rito.

"Rito!" said Billy.

"How very nice to see you again, Blue Ranger, or, should I say, Billy!" said Rito. "And it will be even nicer when you're in my grasp!"

"You're not taking my boyfriend anywhere, you bag of bones!" said Trini, unsheathing her Turbo Blade.

"Oh, don't worry, Trini, is it? You'll be coming with him!" said Elgar. He then beckoned to a swarm of fish-creatures and Tengas, yelling, "Piranhatrons, Tengas, get them, and don't let them get away!"

OOOOOO

David was trying to find those who were in his area, with no such luck.

"Man!" said David. "I've tried everything on my Navigator, but I can't find them! Maybe I can try something else..." he said as he fiddled with his Navigator.

Suddenly, he felt some objects land on him, followed by a series of explosions on the press of a button. He turned around to see Bomblinator and Gasket staring directly at him.

"Surprise, Ranger!" said Gasket. "All alone, aren't you?"

"We'll see about that! Turbo Thunder Cannon!" shouted David, as he summoned his Turbo Weapon and raced forward, directly at the two monsters.

OOOOOO

"Have you found my ambushers yet, girl?" said Adam, as he was on his communicator with Sabrina. "I don't see them anywhere."

"You know, this is really weird, Adam, but you're directly on top of their positioning," said the native Eltarian. "Keep looking, and I'll come back you up if necessary."

"OK. I'll keep looking," said Adam. Suddenly, a blast of pink lightning struck the ground in front of him and Aisha, sending them both flying back. They struggled to their feet, glaring at Zedd, Vile and Rita.

"Ha! You two walked right into our trap!" said Zedd.

"That you did, Power Geeks!" said Rita. "Now, it's time for you to suffer!"

"We'll see about that, Rita!" said Adam.

"That we will, vile creatures!" shouted a voice, belonging to Ninjor.

"Not you again!" growled Vile. "You two get the Rangers. I'm going to fight Ninjor myself!"

As Vile and Ninjor prepared to duel, Adam came face to face with his girlfriend's former tormentor, an angry expression developing on his face. Zedd, meanwhile, took on Aisha.

"I'm going to enjoy having your friend suffer as I destroy you myself, Black Ranger!" said Rita, brandishing her wand.

"Tough talk from a sorceress who has never, ever beaten us!" said Adam, drawing his Power Axe. "Either stand there or fight me!"

"You want a fight, Black Ranger, well, you're going to get the fight of your life!" said Rita as she rushed forward with her wand.

OOOOOO

Jason was having fun with Rygog. He'd been able to scout most of the henchmen such as Rygog while he'd played spy in the palace, and now was using it against henchmen like Rygog, whom he was just bamboozling at the moment.

In desperation, Rygog fired his skull blasts at Jason, but with a tune from his Dragon Dagger, he activated a shield which sent all of them back at Rygog.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Goldar continued to exchange sword strokes, and insults...the two heated rivals very evenly matched in both regards. Every time Tommy would get the upper hand, Goldar would find a way to even it up again.

"Your end is near, Tommy!" rasped Goldar as he launched fire from his sword, which Tommy rolled out of the way of.

The only response Goldar got to his ramblings was a kick to his chest.

OOOOOO

While Pink Rangers past and present dueled, Tanya wasn't have a whole lot of luck with Wolf Watcher.

Fifteen seconds into their fight, razor-sharp fangs came flying out of Wolf Watcher's mouth, slicing Tanya's protective armor and ripping apart her Turbo Blade...which left her defenseless.

Kimberly laughed as she approached Tanya. Kat tried to get to Tanya, but Wolf Watcher kicked her in the shin, sending her flying into a tree.

"All right, Yellow Ranger. It's time for a trip to the moon!" said Kimberly.

Suddenly, five golden blasts rained down on both villains, sending them flying back. The two villains and two Rangers turned to see Sabrina, fully morphed and sword drawn.

"You're not taking my friends anywhere!" growled Sabrina as she pointed her sword directly at Kimberly.

"Why, you miserable Eltarian!" shouted Wolf Watcher. "You'll pay for that!"

Wolf Watcher shot fireballs from his head, which the Gold Ninjetti rolled out of the way of. She then raced at the two villains, kicking them both in their legs and knocking them down. She then raced over to tend to Tanya.

OOOOOO

Trini and Billy had disposed of both the Tengas and Piranhatrons, and now both were fighting Elgar and Rito.

Elgar was totally bamboozled by the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Elgar had little fighting skills to begin with, and, plus, he was going against someone who was trained in Chinese martial arts, most notably Kung Fu.

"Ha! I can't believe Divatox actually calls you a henchman!" Trini laughed as she slapped him with her hand blasters. "I expect better, Elgar."

The only thing Elgar could think to do was race at her again, but Trini spun out of the way, and then spun around again to kick him in his shin.

"Like I said, this is pathetic. I expect better," said Trini.

Meanwhile, Billy and Rito, having been familiar with each other, were staging a pretty good fight. Rito fired an energy blast from his hand, but Billy rolled out of the way, charged at Rito, and clanged his Power Lance against Rito's sword.

OOOOOO

Neither Divatox nor Rocky had gained an upper hand in their battle.

Divatox was a formidable opponent, but she hadn't counted on Rocky faring this well against her. Every move she made with her sword, Rocky would strike back with his Power Sword or Blade Blaster, and Divatox wasn't truly comfortable yet.

As Rocky rolled out of the way of Divatox's eyeblasts, Divatox wondered, '_What do we have to do to get rid of these idiots? They're near impossible to beat._'

She put that in the back of her mind as Rocky charged at her again.

OOOOOO

David had been joined by Auric during his fight with Gasket and Bomblinator, and now, the four were going at it in earnest. Archerina had thought about going out into the fight, but Auric decided to save her the pain of fighting her ex.

As Auric and Gasket clanged weapons, Gasket wondered about this himself. His ex was pure good; he was pure evil, and yet, she still never cared for facing him alone, and in some ways, he felt the same. Oh, he wanted her destroyed, but he didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Prepare to die, Auric!" said Gasket as he slammed his sword against Auric's cape.

"Not as long as the forces of good are standing!" said Auric as he charged his own sword with energy and slammed it into Gasket, sending King Mondo's son flying backwards.

Gasket got up and charged at Auric again, while David blasted Bomblinator with the Thunder Cannon, sending him reeling.

OOOOOO

By this point in her fight, Rita was enraged, and Adam was laughing at her.

She was the daughter of a feared warlord, and had been the Rangers' first and foremost enemy, and yet here she was, being thrown around the schoolyard by a mere human. Adam had channeled his anger of how she'd corrupted his girlfriend in a positive way. She'd tried many different spells against him, including a freeze spell, a heat spell which could have burnt him to a crisp, as well as others, and yet he'd shrugged it off as if to say, '_Is that all you've got, seriously_?'

"You are truly helpless against me, Rita," said Adam. "If this is the best you can do, I'd hate to see your worst!"

Vile wasn't doing much better against Ninjor. As well as his Globbor monster had fared against the Ninja Master, he was having no such luck.

Vile, too, had tried many different things against his opponent, but Ninjor had grown stronger during the fight, and had shrugged much of it off.

"What do I have to do to defeat you, Ninjor?" growled Vile.

"You have to kill us to beat us, Vile! I'd think you've learned that by now!"

Zedd wasn't doing much better against Aisha, as Aisha had used her mixed karate skills to easily outmaneuver the Emperor of Evil's attacks.

OOOOOO

Sabrina had helped turn the tide of the battle with her and Kat vs. Kimberly and Wolf Watcher, and Kimberly could see this was not going to end well.

After whispering a few words to Wolf Watcher, she sent out a mental summons to her warriors.

"OK, Rangers, you win this time," said Kimberly. "But I shall return, and next time, you shall not be so lucky!"

With that, Kimberly vanished.

"Yes!" said Sabrina, as she high-fived Katherine. "We did it!"

"We did...for today," said Kat. "Still a lot to be done, but overall, I'm pleased."

OOOOOO

"Haha! It's just the same as it ever was, Goldar!" said Tommy as he stood over his archrival, a triumphant smirk on his face after he'd blasted Goldar with Saba's eye blasts. "I'm still too fast, and you're still too slow!"

Goldar pulled himself to his feet, looked at Rygog, and then glared at the two best friends, Tommy and Jason.

"This is not over, runty Rangers! We'll be back, and next time you will not be so fortunate!" Goldar rasped, as he vanished with Rygog.

"Goodness!" said Jason. "Only one time back in the spandex, and that was pretty tough!"

"Never mind that, Jase. Let's keep our ears open for any trouble," said Tommy.

OOOOOO

"Elgar, it's no use. We're not going to beat these Power Dweebs today," said Rito after he'd stumbled back from one of Billy's Power Lance slashes. "It's time to head back to the moon and regroup."

"I agree," said Elgar. "We're outta here!"

With that, the two henchmorons disappeared.

"Trini," said Billy, "I think those two morons are giving me way too many displeasing memories of Bulk and Skull."

"You mean...they remind you of Bulk and Skull too much."

"Exactly," said Billy. "Let's wait to see if there's any trouble that pops up."

OOOOOO

Divatox, frustrated that she couldn't outsmart this young Red Ranger, stepped back after receiving her mental summons, and glared at Rocky.

"OK, sweetheart, you win this time," said Divatox. "But I will be back. Viva la Diva!"

With that, the lady pirate disappeared, at which Rocky took a deep breath.

"Man, she is one crazy lady," Rocky muttered. "How in the world does Maligore put up with her?"

Rocky then stood guard in his sector, making sure no other evils came through his area.

OOOOOO

Following another blast from Auric's sword and Kimberly's mental summons, Gasket and Bomblinator stepped back to where the Rangers couldn't press them.

"You have won this fight today, do-gooders, but Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire will prevail one day!"

"Indeed! We'll be back!" said Bomblinator as the two disappeared.

"Yes!" said Auric. "Auric the Conqueror sends evil packing with its tails between its legs...again!"

"Auric, please, could you stop with the self-promotion?" said David.

"Sorry, young one. I...will try to contain myself."

OOOOOO

Zedd, Vile and Rita were not too happy with Kimberly calling them back. Although neither had fared well against his or her opponent, they felt the tide could change.

Nevertheless, they stepped back and prepared to return.

"Blast, Power Rangers!" said Zedd. "You have prevailed again. But next time, you will be ours!"

With that, the three henchmen disappeared.

"Congratulations, Rangers!" said Ninjor. "We have done it again!"

"Indeed we have, Ninjor," said Adam.

"I just got off the communicator with Tommy," said Aisha. "He wants us all to meet where he and Jason are."

"Well, let's go then," said Adam.

OOOOOO

"Great job, all of you," said Tommy. "We somehow live to fight another day."

"We did, bro," said Jason. "And we do live to fight another day. You did really well against Goldar."

"Yeah, well, he's full of hot air," said Tommy. "I better go inside and tell Mr. Caplan that he can take the alert off."

15 minutes later, Tommy returned.

"He released the students, and school's out," said Tommy. We better get to the Underground Chamber."

"Right," said Ninjor. "Let's go."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"I don't understand!" shouted Kimberly. "The more we divide them up, the tougher they become to deal with!"

"Welcome to our world, Kimberly," muttered Zedd, who was becoming more convinced than ever that him marrying Kimberly and simply revoking the Ninjetti powers was the only way that anyone was going to defeat these Rangers.

"I, too, am sick of these brats," said Vile, "and yet I can see why you had so much trouble defeating them. They are tough. That Black Ranger took on Rita all by himself."

"And of course, that brat called the White Ranger kicked my rump all over the school!" said Goldar. "I have had it with that Power Brat!"

"I just think we all need to go back to the drawing board. I certainly don't know what to do about them right now," said Kimberly as she left the room.

"Don't we all," muttered Vile.

3:30 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"ONCE AGAIN, YOU MAKE ME PROUD, RANGERS," said Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon," said Tommy. "We do what we can."

"I gotta tell you guys," said Ninjor, "it was comical seeing Adam tossing Rita all over the school."

"Adam took on Rita all by himself?" said Tommy and Sabrina simultaneously.

"Who'd have known that our shy frog would be the one to thrash Rita?" said Jason.

"Man, I'm proud of you, Adam," said Sabrina. "Rita's tough, and it takes a great effort to beat her. You did a good job today."

"Thanks," said Adam as he pecked a kiss on her cheek. "How's Tanya?"

"She is improving, Adam," said Archerina, who had been working on getting her better. "I don't know when she will come around, but she didn't lose that much blood, and I should be able to fix her suit in no time."

"I think we should all get home, but I think we should stay together as much as possible. With the recent deaths in the family, who knows what will come next?" said Tommy.

"Agreed, Tommy," said Alpha. "For what it's worth, all of you can stay in quarters here if you wish."

Tommy nodded, then all the Rangers disappeared, heading for their homes in flashes of colored light, knowing that their biggest battle was yet to come.

TBC...


	24. 24: Begin Wild Sequence

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for information which doesn't belong to me.

A/N 2: I can't believe I've had 146 reviews for this story. That means a lot to me, as I didn't know how well this would do when I first put it out all the way back in October. To those who have been reviewing for every chapter, thank you.

Chapter 24-Begin Wild Sequence

Thursday, June 6, 1997

4:30 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

More than two weeks had passed since Kimberly's last attack on the school, and yet the Rangers had not been attacked. Dulcea had told them rumors of Kimberly planning something big for graduation weekend, but she also stated that Kimberly had no clue of the plans in store for her by Lord Zedd...which was just as the Rangers liked it. Neither Kimberly nor the rest of the UAE had been informed of what Dark Specter had done to Kimberly's parents, or the rest of the Rangers, either.

With most of the parents dead, the Rangers had moved into the Chamber full-time to live. The only time they had left the Chamber was when they went to school or to the Youth Center. Otherwise, no one saw them.

Most of the Rangers, at this time, were amusing themselves with a game of flag football, save for Tommy, who had inexplicably stayed out of the game on that day.

And only Ninjor knew why.

Tommy had come to the Chamber right after school, and wordlessly gone to his room. He had not come out since that point.

Inside, the Ninja Master could hear Tommy crying out through their link.

'_My brave and strong White Falcon_,' thought Ninjor, his heart breaking for the Power Rangers' overall leader. A leader who had tried to gallantly rally his team against the one person that still mattered the most to him, but was finally facing the reality that this was a fight his team might not be able to win.

Ninjor knew differently, that evil could never win, that somehow, the Rangers would find a way through, but he also knew that Tommy was simply facing reality.

Wordlessly, he left for where Tommy was, Zordon simply staring after Ninjor, wondering what could be wrong.

Some time later, Ninjor arrived at where Tommy was, to find the Ranger leader simply crying full-blown tears.

Wordlessly, he walked over to the side of the bed where Tommy was, and said, "You know, I've never seen you this heartbroken...not even when Vile was around. Have you so little faith, after all you and your young friends have been through?"

Tommy's eyes locked with Ninjor's, and for the first time, Ninjor saw true fear in the one person who least exhibited it amongst the Rangers.

"Falcon," said Ninjor. "I truly understand how you feel, without the one person that matters to you most."

"I...I...can't...describe how this feels..." said Tommy. "I have never been more scared as a Ranger before or since, Ninjor. The one person who matters to me most, along with Zedd, could destroy us all."

"That's what they all want you to think, Falcon," said Ninjor. "You must take heart that there is still a chance."

"Ninjor, having to fight my girlfriend because she's become the sickest, most destructive, most twisted individual I have ever seen has been harder than anything I have ever had to do," said Tommy. "But I know I've had to do it because...because the safety of the planet is that much more important."

"And you've done a commendable job holding the team together through these trying times," said Ninjor. "And like I said, please take heart. If your plan truly works, then I am almost certain Kimberly will be back with us before long."

"I want that so much, Ninjor," said Tommy.

"And I want that for you, too," said Ninjor. "There is no doubt the two of you belong together. I knew it when I taught you the art of Ninja Powers. I want this for Sabrina, too. That woman has endured so much heartbreak, that beating Zedd would almost make it worthwhile."

"I want it for her, too," said Tommy. "She told me shortly after she came here that Zedd thinks she's weak-minded, that she's soft. From the time she came here until now...that's...that's one thing I know she isn't." Tommy sniffled as he said that last part.

"She is, mentally, one of the strongest women I have ever known, from any planet," said Ninjor. "She can think her way through any situation, and she's very mentally hardened by her past."

"I think Adam has been a big boost to her, too," said Tommy, as his crying finally stopped. "He's been stroking her ego for the last several weeks. She's also expressed a desire to win this fight for her planet."

"She would," said Ninjor. "I have close sources on Eltar that say that planet is ready to flat-out party should we free Kimberly and defeat Zedd."

"Not surprised," said Tommy. "I mean, she's Zordon's daughter."

"Are you feeling better, White Falcon?" said Ninjor.

"I am. Thank you, my friend," said Tommy.

Suddenly, an ominous voice filled the room.

"What's the matter, Ninja Nitwits?" said a taunting voice which he could hear inside his head...and Tommy knew that voice could only belong to one person.

Lord Zedd.

"A little bummed out that you're having to fight your precious Crane, White Falcon?" said Zedd, almost sneering.

"ZEDD!" said Tommy.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said Zedd, as he continued to taunt his accursed White Ranger enemy.

"Don't even start with me, Zedd!" said Tommy.

"Now, now, White Ranger," said Zedd. "We shouldn't get too angry. You broke her heart, after all."

"Shut your poor excuse for a mouth, you big, ugly tin can!" said Ninjor, raising his fists in anger. "We WILL defeat you and your alliance!"

"Zip it, Ninjor!" said Zedd. "Let's see how you react when your team has its powers revoked! Just remember, that in approximately 48 hours, your Rangers will become Power-less Rangers. Then...the universe...will be MINE!" said Zedd.

With that, Ninjor, having heard enough, closed and sealed the barrier which blocked Zedd from detecting what was going on in the Ninjetti Rangers' minds..

"Just letting him get even more overconfident than he already is," said Ninjor. "Then, we can really take him by surprise."

"It's risky, but, I like it," said Tommy. "How are we going to get her free of the spell, though?"

"I think your parents deaths should do it," said Ninjor. "When she hears that her mother has died, that should help quite a bit."

"Along with the fact that Zedd's been after her for so long," said Tommy. "She's going to need some mental therapy when this is over."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Zedd was alone, sitting on his bed in his chambers, when he heard a knock at his chambers.

"Come in, Goldar," said Zedd as the winged monkey entered and bowed before his master.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" said Goldar.

"I did, Goldar," said Zedd. "Did you notice a letdown in the Ninja Rangers' links?"

"I did, my Lord," said Goldar. "Where are you going with this?"

"I found out," said Zedd, "that our accursed White Ranger has broken down because he doesn't have his precious Crane!"

At this, Goldar's lips formed into a smile.

"I assume you want me to be the one to kill him, my Lord?" said Goldar.

"Yes. After I marry Kimberly, Tommy will be yours to track down, and you may do what you wish with him."

"And without any sort of powers," said Goldar, "he will be ripe for the picking. When do we make our move?"

"48 hours, Goldar," said Zedd. "Oh, how I can't wait to take my precious Crane and get the hell out of here!"

7:00 p.m.

Abandoned Warehouse District

Downtown Angel Grove, CA

Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Ninjetti, had flown into downtown Angel Grove about an hour ago on a special mission. She'd gone to the Abandoned Warehouse District, where many battles had taken place over the last four years. The place was typically designated as "Monster Avenue."

Dulcea knew that even though the Rangers had many allies at their disposal, as well as several sets of Zords, that even this might not be enough...that they might need some extra help to get through this mission.

In specific, she was trying to do what was generally perceived as impossible...she was trying to revive five of Rita Repulsa's old monsters, and was trying to use the light and goodness of the Ninjetti to turn these creations into Ranger allies who the Rangers could count on.

She'd already gone out to the mountains to get some of the pieces to her puzzle which she needed, and they were now there with her.

Presently, she found the last piece which she needed amidst the rubble and junk which hadn't been cleaned out, and was ready to being using her magic. Dulcea raised her staff, and began chanting in an ancient language which would have been unfamiliar to anyone on Earth.

"Light of goodness, strength of the Ninjetti," began Dulcea, "revive these five long-deceased evil creations, and give them the strength, intelligence, and honor to destroy any evil creation which may come their way. Teach them all that is good and pure, and remain in their hearts forever."

This process went on for a taxing twenty minutes, mainly because even though the five monsters had been revived, Dulcea still had to suck every last ounce of the evil mindset which they had been taught out of them.

When she looked into their hearts and minds, and saw that this evil was completely gone, she stopped her magic and stood before these creatures, who were even now rising to their feet.

"Rise, reborn creatures, and claim your destinies," said Dulcea.

"What is it that you desire, Dulcea?" said one of the creatures, who looked like some sort of rhinoceros.

"Come with me, and I shall explain," said Dulcea as she and the five reborn monsters teleported out of town.

20 minutes later, the five reborn monsters sat with Dulcea in the desert outside Angel Grove, as Dulcea explained to them the current situation.

One of the former Ranger opponents sitting with Dulcea, who looked like some sort of female plant monster, suddenly spoke up.

"Did you just say that Lord Zedd desires the first Pink Power Ranger, and she's already evil?"

"That is correct, Octoplant," said Dulcea. "And if he succeeds in his quest, then the whole universe will be at his disposal."

"We can't, and we won't, let that happen," said the rhino monster. "She deserves a far better fate than being stuck with that tyrant for all eternity. He'll have more power than he knows what to do with if he weds Kimberly."

"So, what can we do?" said another monster, who looked like some kind of armadillo. "Rhinoblaster is right, but you know darn good and well the Rangers won't trust us."

"You wait, Soccadillo," said Dulcea. "We cannot press the action, for fear of our cover being blown. As for trust with the Rangers, do not worry about that. I have that covered."

"Dulcea," said another creature, who looked like some sort of woman in white robes, complete with a crystal on her forehead. "I think the Rangers' plan is brilliant. I, personally, never went face-to-face with Tommy, but he sounds like a very good battle general. But who's to say that Zedd won't come back and try to take over Earth in Serpentera? That thing's more powerful than any fleet of Zords they can muster."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said a lizard monster who appeared ready to lift anything in sight. "I could lift that pathetic thing called Serpentera and fling it across these mountains in no time! That's just another toy for me to play with!"

At this, the circle of monsters broke into full-blown laughter.

"No wonder you were the jokester of all of Rita's creations, Lizzinator," said Madame Woe as she rolled her eyes at Lizzinator. "You and that current Red Ranger...what's his name...could run for comedian!"

When the laughter had died down, Dulcea spoke again.

"That is why I have recreated and recruited you five, Madame Woe," said Dulcea, "for in this case, you are to bring 'woe' to Zedd's plans. You will be, essentially, the last line of defense and will be fighting with the Rangers should we free Kimberly, and should Zedd return to try to take over Earth."

"Lord Zedd thought you five were weak when he banished Rita to her dumpster," said Dulcea. "In this case, you will prove him wrong, and save the planet you once attempted to destroy."

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" said Octoplant, as she fiddled with one of her tentacles. "We tried to destroy them, and now we're going to be helping them from here on out."

"But, we must also do what's necessary to protect this planet," said Soccadillo. "You guys know all too well what will happen if that marriage goes through."

"For now, though," said Dulcea. "All you can do is stand by and wait. I'm not going to have you infiltrating the Palace while we have to go in there."

Same Time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"You summoned us, Tommy?" said Rocky.

"I did, Rock," said Tommy, as he motioned for the rest of the Rangers to sit down.

When all were seated, he spoke up again.

"I called you here because we need to council before we go into battle. Ninjor and I now know that in 48 hours is when Zedd is going to make his move."

"How do you know?" Rocky said.

"I'm sorry, Rock, but that's none of our concern. I wouldn't be trying to test Tommy at this point...these events have taken a toll on him," Sabrina said.

Tommy smiled...the Gold Ninjetti from Eltar was indeed everything he knew she was, and everything that Zordon had said about her.

"Thank you, Sabrina," said Tommy. "You just saved me a rant of about five minutes. Anyways, I don't need to tell you guys that the fate of the universe is at stake, more so than at any time since we became Rangers."

"I called you all here," said Tommy, "because I want to be sure we're on top of our game, so to speak, training wise."

"You mean, we're going to spar? With each other?" said Billy.

"Thank you for speaking in a normal language for once, Billy," said Tommy, "and the answer is yes, we are all going to go down into the workout center to spar. I don't need to tell you that one slip-up on this mission means the rest of the universe could be in danger. I want Justin with us too."

"Me? I can't take you guys in a sparring match!" said Justin.

"No, you probably couldn't," said Tommy, "but we also don't know whether Zedd is going to come back and try to take over Earth. You never know whether you'll have to defend yourself against his Putties or his monsters. I at least want you to have some lessons in case of emergency so you can defend yourself."

"OK. That's fair," said Justin.

Some time later, the 11 Rangers and Justin found themselves in the large arena, sparring with someone.

On one side, Justin and Rocky were going at it, as Rocky was trying to correct some of Justin's errors.

"No, no, no. Wait...stop," said Rocky. "Justin, my man, you got a hell of a kick, and you're quick for an 11 year-old, but ya got your footwork all wrong."

As Rocky tried to correct Justin's footwork, Adam was sparring with Jason, Sabrina had Tanya, Aisha was going against Trini, Tommy was going up against Zack (and trying to figure out what Zack would try next), and Katherine was sparring with Billy.

Presently, Tommy ducked one of Zack's spinning kicks, and, checking his watch, said in his best leader-voice, "STATIONS!" meaning it was time to rotate from one place to another. Tommy wanted his team to get as many different looks as they could get so they could be ready for anything come Saturday. They had nothing going on, after all...school was all over for them.

Having heard about the Rangers' family deaths, and wanting to give them the chance to focus on saving Kimberly, Mr. Caplan had simply given the Rangers their diplomas and had exempted them from finals earlier in the week.

As Adam moved to face Sabrina, she asked him regarding Tanya, "Just what in the hell did you teach that girl? My God, I thought that was never going to end!"

"Just mixed some of my Kung-Fu teaching with Tommy's teaching," said Adam as he shrugged. With that, the two began going at one another.

Jason was having the same thoughts as Sabrina as he faced Tanya. He'd been in trouble right from the outset, as Tanya's smooth movements and quickness were difficult for him to handle. He was wondering just what Adam had put in Tanya's Wheaties all this time.

Meanwhile, Zack was taking on Billy. Zack was finding him a lot more difficult to handle than in their earlier days as Rangers, in part because of constant work ethic as well as Dulcea and Ninjor's training.

"Man, Billy, you got yourself a meanstreak," said Zack. "I don't know where the HELL this came from, but you're a much better fighter than you were when I was wearing black."

Billy just shrugged and delivered another vicious kick, sending Zack sprawling to the ground. Zack simply shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet.

Out of sight, Archerina and Ninjor were watching the proceedings with interest.

"Tommy's already in lockdown mode," said Ninjor. "More than I've ever seen him, at least."

"One thing about Tommy that I learned," said Archerina, "is that he's got the ability to focus on what needs to be done, more so than any other Ranger on either team. Terrific battle general."

"He's dedicated his life to fighting evil," said Ninjor. "What Rita Repulsa did to him was give him a reason to fight any evil which may come his way. I saw into his heart and mind when we first met all those years ago. What happened while he was in Rita's service still weighs heavily on his mind."

"I'd heard for many years that he started as Rita Repulsa's evil Ranger, but I wasn't sure if that was true," said Archerina as she practiced with her bow and arrow. "I hope he winds up getting this Kimberly back."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

Lord Zedd, sitting in his throne, suddenly rose to attention.

"It is almost time," said Zedd, as he moved to make final preparations. "Time to take...my precious Crane."

At the same time, Dulcea moved in the shadows, and activated her magic.

"Rangers," she spoke softly through her magic, "The time has come. Do it now."

Saturday, June 8

10:00 a.m.

Somewhere near Angel Grove, CA

Moments later, Sabrina and Tommy were walking through the desert, simply talking about whatever they wanted to talk about. The two were without their communicators, as Sabrina had a telepathic link with her father, and the two didn't want to arouse suspicion in the Palace.

"How are you feeling after the sparring sessions the last two nights?" Sabrina said.

"I feel pretty good about them," said Tommy. "I think our team is ready for whatever challenges come its way."

"You and your teammates were born ready, Tommy," said the native Eltarian. "My father chose you to be Earth's defenders because, in part, he saw inside of all of you the need to help others."

"That's why we do what we do," said Tommy. "I have to ask you a question though. What did you reasonably hope for when you came back here to try to overthrow Lady Chaos' plot?"

"I was simply hoping that I could be your friends," said the Gold Ranger. "I knew you trusted me, but I didn't know about the other Rangers. I wasn't counting on all of you simultaneously to welcome me into your lives, nor was I expecting a second chance with Adam."

"That's one of the great things about being a Ranger," said Tommy. "It gives you a second chance to make things right."

Lunar Palace

As the Rangers' luck would have it, Kimberly was indeed checking out what the Rangers' situation was through Rita's telescope.

"Oh, yes! Talk about a golden opportunity! Two Rangers all alone, and without communicators! They can't call for backup, and it's the pair that Rita and Maligore want! TENGAS!" shouted Kimberly. "CAPTURE THEM, AND BRING THEM HERE, NOW!"

Somewhere near Angel Grove...

Sabrina and Tommy were still talking when, all of a sudden, they heard squawking behind them. The two spun around to face twenty of Rito Revolto's famed Tenga Warriors. Inside, they were barely able to conceal their delight. Their plan was working...so far.

"Ready?" said Tommy.

"Ready," said Sabrina.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

TBC...


	25. 25: Pink is In Again

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for the information which does not belong to me.

A/N 2: Ashley Michelle Poteete, one of the sayings in this chapter is just for you! I'll let you figure out what it is!

Chapter 25: Pink is In Again

Saturday, June 8, 1997

10:10 a.m.

Somewhere near Angel Grove, CA

"OK. I'll go left, you go right," said Tommy.

Sabrina curtly nodded, and before long, the two were quickly engaged in battle.

Sabrina backflipped in front of three Tengas coming her way. She steadied herself, and shot her right fist at the middle Tenga, knocking it to the ground. No sooner did she land, than both feet shot out and nailed the Tengas coming at her from the side.

"Have to watch those feet, birdbrains," she smirked as she turned and dealt with a Tenga coming up from behind her.

Meanwhile, Tommy was dealing with a legion of six Tengas. He punched the first, sending it flying backwards, elbowed the second one, and shot his feet out at two more, knocking them down as well.

The other two ambushed him and dragged him a certain distance, before Sabrina flipped through the air and freed Tommy with a spinning kick.

"Thanks," said Tommy.

"Don't mention it," said the native Eltarian. She whispered something to Tommy, and they then both continued dealing with the bird creatures.

But meanwhile, Sabrina activated her telepathic link with her father and said, '_Daddy, do it now_!'

'_I WILL, DAUGHTER_,' said Zordon.

Tommy saw three Tengas trying to come up from behind him, and turned around and delivered three quick punches to their chests.

"That'll teach you to mess with the White Ranger, bird-AGGGGHHHH!" shouted Tommy as he felt his link to the Power being severed. Sabrina was on her knees as she was going through the same thing.

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"YEAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Rita and Kimberly simultaneously. This was going even better than they had hoped. They'd found two Rangers, who couldn't call for help, who were getting their powers severed from them...the two who Maligore wanted, even!

"Rita, go!" shouted Kimberly. Rita knew what this meant, and teleported to Earth, beyond overjoyed. Master Vile, however, was also watching, and could sense something in the air...that someone knew something he didn't.

Meanwhile, Kimberly raced to go summon Maligore.

Nearby, Dulcea was standing next to Squatt and Baboo, and whispered an order.

"Sit tight," she told them. "I'll be right back."

"You got it!" said Baboo as quietly as he could. With that Dulcea disappeared through a portal, unnoticed by any of the villains in the Palace.

Angel Grove, CA

As the two Rangers continued to have their Ninjetti links severed, they never saw Rita come in behind them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two Power-less Rangers, alone in the desert!" said Rita.

"Rita!" said Tommy.

"At long last, we have you right where we want you!" said Rita. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves before you suffer at Maligore's hand?"

"Maybe not for us...but there's something...you...ought to hear..." said Tommy.

"Well, spit it out!" said Rita.

"Lord Zedd...is planning...to wed another..." said Sabrina. The moment the words were out of Sabrina's mouth, Rita gasped in shock.

"It can't be! Impossible! You're lying, traitor!" said Rita.

"We are not, for once," said Tommy. "Zedd plans...to wed...Kimberly...he despises your entire family..."

"He would never divorce me!" said Rita. "He married with consent!"

"Do you really think so?" said Sabrina, who was growing weaker. "If so...then why...did he try for Kimberly after you went back in your dumpster? I was there...I saw it live!"

"He may have married you, but he has no loyalty to anyone," said Tommy.

"You're still lying," said Rita, but with less sureness this time. Something was definitely up and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Why don't you...go ask Zedd yourself?" said Tommy. "We speak the truth this time, Rita."

AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! ZEEEEEEDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEE!" shouted Rita as she disappeared back to the moon in a flash.

At that moment, they felt their links being restored, thanks to Zordon.

"All right!" said Tommy. "Here's our chance! Let's get to the Chamber!"

With that, the two Rangers disappeared in flashes of white and gold.

10:30 a.m.

Underground Power Chamber

"Where are they? Oh, ay-yi-yi!" said Alpha as the two morphed Rangers landed in the Chamber. Dulcea, Auric, Archerina and Ninjor were already there, as were all the Ranger teams and Dex.

"Guys! You made it!" said Adam.

"We sure did," said Tommy. "But there is no time to lose. Is every one of the rest of you ready to morph?"

"We are," said Jason and Zack simultaneously.

"We'll be right back, Justin," said Adam. "Hopefully, you'll see a different side of Kimberly when we get back."

"It's now or never, Rangers," said Jason. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Dragonzord!" shouted Jason

"Black Ranger Power!" shouted Adam.

"Blue Ranger Power!" shouted Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" summoned Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky.

"It's time to go save Kimberly, guys!" said Zack. "Let's do it! Shift into Turbo!"

With that, the Rangers brought their left wrists around, summoned their Turbo Keys, and inserted them into their Morphers.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" said Trini, determination seeping into her beautiful Asian features.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" summoned David, the Power coursing through him again.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" shouted Tanya

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" said Kat.

"Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" said Zack.

Once the Rangers were all morphed, Dulcea addressed everyone.

"I have created the portal right here with my magic," said Dulcea. "I have also made it that only those of the light of goodness will be allowed into the portal, so no one will come back and attack the Chamber. Is everyone ready?"

"We are," everyone answered in unison.

"Let's go guys," said Tommy as everyone save the Aquitian Rangers grimly stepped through the portal.

In the shadows, the five reborn monsters stood, as Dulcea and Zordon had let them into the Chamber earlier that morning.

"It's now or never for them," muttered Madame Woe.

"They will pull through," said Rhinoblaster, "just as they did so many times against us."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"ZEDDIE! GOLDAR!" shouted Rita.

"Blasted woman!" Zedd muttered as he came into the throne room. "What?"

"What's this about you trying to wed another?" said Rita. Master Vile, who was listening, couldn't believe his ears. He didn't think much of Zedd, but he never thought Zedd would go so low as to try to divorce his daughter.

"That's right," said Zedd. "Your family is an abomination, and was useless against the Rangers. Once Kimberly is turned to my side, the entire universe will be at MY disposal!"

"Surprise, Rita," said Goldar. "Once and for all, you are useless."

"How dare you call my daughter useless, Goldar?" shouted Vile as he fired a pink bolt of lightning at Zedd and his henchman.

"Because she is, Vile!" said Goldar as he used his sword to block the blast. "And so are you, and so is your mother!"

"How dare you call me without use, monkey-brains????" shouted Lady Chaos as she hit Goldar with a lightning shot of her own.

"What the...what's going on here?" said Kimberly as she came running into the room and saw pure chaos ensuing amongst those she commanded.

"Don't worry, Kimberly," said Zedd. "Come with me, and I will give you powers unimaginable! It's time to leave this place!"

"GUESS AGAIN, YOU VILE CREATURES!" shouted several different voices. Zedd turned to his right, to see the Rangers and their allies standing 20 feet away, with their weapons drawn.

"Rangers, how did you and your despicable friends get in here?" said Zedd.

"That's for us to know and you to find out for eternity, chrome face!" said Ninjor.

"No matter, you won't survive anyways!" said Zedd. He raised his staff and shot lightning from it, and when he had finished, dozens of Zedd's famous Putty Patrollers were heading for the Rangers.

"Putties, get them!" said Goldar. "And don't let any of them get away!"

"What are these things?" said Tanya.

"Zedd's Putties," said Adam. "Hit the Z on their chest. That's all you need to know."

"Take care of the has-been claybrains, guys," muttered Tommy. "Dulcea and I are going to free Kimberly."

"Right!" said the rest of the Rangers and allies, who headed for the Putties.

No sooner were Dulcea, Kimberly and Tommy alone, than Dulcea had thrown up a barrier from which Kimberly could not escape.

"Only you two?" said Kimberly. "This ought to be a piece of cake!"

"Maybe it will be, unless you decide to listen to us," said Dulcea. "Kimberly, we have some news for you."

With that, Dulcea put on her headband, and activated her holographic projector.

As the projector turned on, Kimberly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was looking at her mother and stepfather, being dragged away from their beloved city of Paris by a group of metallic, evil henchmen.

"Yes, Kimberly, these are your parents," said Dulcea as Kimberly's eyes went wide with horror.

What she saw next, however, paled in comparison, as she saw her parents being beat to death by these metallic henchmen, and those who ran them.

"Yes, Beautiful, this being killed your parents," said Tommy.

"What the...how COULD he?" cried Kimberly. "MOMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Kimberly. Your parents are dead," said Dulcea.

"The one who killed them is called Dark Specter, the ultimate Monarch of Evil. If you don't come with us, you'll eventually be working with him," said Tommy. "Do you really want that?"

"Remember the good times you had with your friends, Pink Crane," said Dulcea. "Lady Chaos broke you, Tommy, and your real friends apart so she could turn you evil to do her bidding. Dark Specter is trying to do the same thing to you now, and so is Lord Zedd. Please come back, Kimberly. Your gymnastics dreams may be over, but you can still have a life."

And as Dulcea and Tommy coaxed Kimberly to relent her anger, tears came streaming out of her eyes...and something else began to happen.

Lady Chaos' magic began to crack.

First it came out a little bit, then a little bit more after Kimberly was told about her parents. Now, after she had received the news that she was simply being used as a toy to destroy the Rangers, the evil magic which had enveloped her came gushing out.

Lady Chaos tried to blast the forcefield, but she was locked in battle with Zedd himself, and neither Goldar nor the Putties could break the forcefield, thanks to the Rangers and allies who were successfully taking care of them. Tommy and Dulcea had to shield their eyes at all the evil energy that was flowing out.

And as the last little bit of evil energy flew out of Kimberly and disintegrated, she continued to sob.

"Did it work?" said Tommy.

"Tommy..." said Kimberly as she ran towards him suddenly.

"YES!" said Tommy exuberantly. As soon as Tommy uttered that word, Dulcea lowered the forcefield, and the two star-crossed lovers embraced.

"Oh, my gosh," said Kimberly. "Never again will I leave your arms...never again..."

"It's OK, Beautiful," said Tommy. "I gotcha."

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Lady Chaos. "My magic is broken! This is YOUR fault, and your fault alone, Zedd!"

"Save it, silver sissy," said Zedd, "unless you want to face my wrath."

Lady Chaos decided to retreat, thinking it would be better to call for some help.

Several minutes later, as the two star-crossed lovers embraced in one another's arms, Jason yelled, "You two, LOOK OUT!" and the two barely dove out of the way of a major lightning blast from Zedd's staff. By this time, most of Rita's family had gone to their rooms in defeat, leaving Zedd, Goldar, and the Rangers and Ranger allies.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS ACT, YOU DISGUSTING ROACHES!" roared Zedd, his body positively red with fury. "SHE WAS TO BE MINE...MINE FOR ALL TIME! YOU BRATS MAKE ME SICK! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE?"

"Oh, what's the matter?" said Jason mockingly. "Did Radiator Face lose his bride all of a sudden? You should have watched your back for anything, chrome head!"

Kimberly looked at Jason and nodded approvingly.

'_Big Brother Jason_,' thought Kimberly. '_As dependable as he was when we were in diapers_.'

"That's right, Lord Zedd!" said two voices who neither Zedd nor Kimberly thought they'd never hear from in this scenario...belonging to Squatt and Baboo.

'_Unbelievable_,' thought Kimberly. '_Squatt and Baboo are in the game, too. But why_?'

"YOU TWO PINHEADS? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" roared Zedd.

"Maybe if you'd have watched your surroundings, your plan would have gone better!" said Jason. "That's right, you forgot ALL about me! I destroyed the REAL Sword of Darkness after I first heard of your plans, and then I stayed here and spied. I also took Squatt and Baboo under my wing, and they becme the Rangers personal reporters!"

"And now, you just cost your precious UAE another three henchmen," said both of Rita's former henchmen, now completely purified through Dulcea's magic. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" said Tommy. "Let's go, guys!"

Tommy took Kimberly through the portal to the Chamber, and the rest were about to follow when lightning hit the ground in front of them. They turned to see Goldar and thirty Putties blocking their way.

"You and your disgusting friends are not going anywhere, you color-coded has-been high schoolers!" said Goldar.

"Excellent work, Goldar!" said Lord Zedd. "I'll kill you all if it means taking my precious Crane. Putties, attack!"

11:00 a.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

As Tommy took an exhausted Kimberly through the portal to safety, Alpha 5 screamed with delight.

"KIMBERLY!" shouted Alpha. "Oh, aye-yi-yi, you're OK!"

"Yeah, I am, Alpha," said Kimberly, as she hugged her long-time robot friend.

"Where are the others?" said Alpha.

"They're back at the Palace...fighting Zedd's claybrains," said Kimberly.

"SO ZEDD HAS BROUGHT BACK HIS PUTTY PATROLLERS, AND HAS GOLDAR AS WELL. THEN THIS FIGHT IS FAR FROM OVER," said the booming voice which Kimberly had come to know so well.

It snapped Kimberly to attention, and she smiled up at her mentor.

"WELCOME BACK, PINK CRANE," Zordon boomed. "WE HAVE MISSED YOU. I AM SORRY WE COULD NOT BE REUNITED UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES."

"And I have missed you too, Zordon," Kimberly smiled.

A short distance away, Sarah of Eltar and Dimitria of Inquiris smiled. The Rangers had finally freed the famous Pink Crane.

Seconds later, the portal opened again, and a horde of allies came flying through it.

"Well, look what the cat brought in," said Kimberly, before she turned and saw her beloved blue friend standing not far away.

"NINJOR!" said Kimberly, as the Ninja Master and his beloved Crane Ninja embraced.

"Finally, my Crane, you are safe," said Ninjor.

When the two finally pulled apart, Kimberly recognized a smorgasboard of other beings with Ninjor, most of whom she didn't know except for Squatt and Baboo, and she was still wondering how they'd been purified in the first place.

"Whoa," said Kimberly. "Who the hell are all of you?"

"You know these two," said a voice coming from a robot carrying a pink bow and arrow, as she pointed to Squatt and Baboo. "I am Archerina, formerly a princess of the Machine Empire. It is a pleasure to meet Zordon's first Pink Ranger."

"I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all which is good and true. It is good to see you back on the side of light once again." After Auric had said this, a white veiled woman stepped forward.

"I am Dimitria of Inquiris. Finally, I get to meet Zordon's first Pink Ranger. It is quite an honor."

"I am Sarah of Eltar, Zordon's betrothed. I am also honored to meet you,, Kimberly."

"As am I, Kimberly. I am Dex, Prince of Edenoi. Yes, that's Alpha's home planet," said Dex. "I am also known as the Masked Rider."

"It's good to meet all of you," said Kimberly. "Now, I want to know how Squatt and Baboo got purified."

"Jase and Dulcea were behind that, Kim," said Tommy. "Maybe we should wait until those two get back."

"Yes, you should," came a high-pitched voice from the back of the room. "And you haven't even met everyone yet."

Kimberly turned, and saw Justin standing to her right.

"Oh, God," said Kimberly as she shuddered with horror, remembering all she'd tried to do to Justin.

Kimberly walked towards Justin, and pulled him into her arms, saying all the while, "Justin, I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," said Justin. "It was the fault of evil making you their pawn."

"I...I can't believe it...my mother is dead...and so is my stepfather..." sniffled Kimberly.

"I AM SO SORRY TO BREAK THAT NEWS TO YOU, KIMBERLY," Zordon said, "BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY WE COULD MAKE YOU SEE THAT YOU BELONGED HERE, AND NOT IN RITA AND ZEDD'S PALACE."

"You're right, Zordon," said Kimberly. "This IS where I belong. I just wish I didn't have to hear such sad news..."

"What horrifies me more, Kim," said Tommy, "is that Zedd seems to have an obsession with you. Has he really been after you this long?"

"Y-yes," said Kimberly. "But why?"

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT THE FALCON AND CRANE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER," said Zordon. "THE NINJETTI POWER IS BINDED BY THE FALCON AND CRANE'S UNION, WHICH IS EXACTLY THE REASON GOLDAR AND RITO DESTROYED THE POWER COINS THE FIRST TIME. IT WOULD SEEM AT FIRST GLANCE THAT HE'S OBSESSED WITH YOU, BUT HE'S SIMPLY USING THAT AS ANOTHER WAY TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU OUTRIGHT."

"It seems pretty low, when he has Rita for a wife," said Kim. "But then again, evil has never followed the rules fairly. I just can't believe he's after me AGAIN!"

"Shhhh, Kim, he won't get you," said Tommy. "We'll make sure of it."

"How do you know, Tommy?" said Kimberly. "Don't make promises you can't keep. He won't give up until he has me."

Moon Palace

Unknown Time

Back at the Palace, the Ranger allies had gone through the portal, to assist in Kimberly's recovery.

The Rangers and Dulcea, meanwhile, stayed to take on the Putties, while Jason moved to face Goldar.

"So, I get to face the new Green Ranger!" said Goldar. "Ha! I destroyed the first one, and now I'll destroy you too!"

"Your mouth always hurt you the most, Goldar," said Jason, "and now is no different!" Jason drew the Dragon Dagger which once belonged to his best friend, and waited for the oncoming attack.

As the two dueled evenly, the rest of the Rangers, as well as Dulcea, used their intelligence to dispatch of Zedd's Putties, and whenever Zedd would try to throw more at them, the Rangers would simply go right back to work and do the same thing all over again.

Finally, the Rangers and Dulcea dispatched the last of the Putties, at the same time that Jason was kicking Goldar in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here!" said Sabrina. "Let's go!"

"I'm with you!" said Jason. One by one, the Rangers went through the portal, leaving the Moon Palace throne room as if the Rangers had never been there.

As the portal was secured, Zedd's anger soared again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" roared Zedd. "ON THE DAY OF MY GREATEST VICTORY, I CAN'T BE FOILED AGAIN!"

"Calm yourself, my Lord," said Goldar. "You still have one thing that can destroy them all."

"Yes, Goldar, yes!" said Lord Zedd as his anger simmered.

If Zedd's face wasn't covered by a mask, he would have been seen smiling cruelly right there.

The Pink Crane would still be his when this day was through.

11:30 a.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Come on Jase!" said Kimberly. "Beating Putties shouldn't take THIS long!"

As if on cue, the portal opened again, and the two groups of Rangers walked through.

"GUYS!" shouted Kimberly as she ran up to the Green Dragon Ranger, and embraced her 'big brother.'

"Little Sister," said Jason. "Finally, you're back where you belong." Jason was about to keep speaking, when he noticed a curious look on Kimberly's face.

"Oh yes. Them," said Jason, referring to Rita's two former henchmen. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"OK," said Jason. "This started some time after chrome face started planning to wed you...again. I broke my evil spell right after I heard about his plan. Anyways, Zedd tried to kill them both at random, and I stopped him. He got really angry, and stormed out of the room. Anyways, I decided to use them as my personal spies because they'd become really tired of Zedd's act. Dulcea can take over from here."

"After I let Jason go free," said Dulcea, "I began working on purifying them. They were willing to accept, and I recently completed my work on them. I hope you Rangers will use them as much as you need. Jason was wise to use them."

"Unbelievable," said Kimberly. "Not only did Tommy free me, but the side of evil has been taking a number of hits lately."

"OK," said Rocky. "Who's up for some lunch?"

"Good to see some things never change," said Adam, as he looked up from the Golden Ninjetti's embrace. "Rocky's stomach's talking. That's REEEAL original."

Kimberly had a stunned look on her face, as she saw Adam and Sabrina in a tight embrace. That was something she never expected to see.

With that, the Rangers and allies left to go eat together. Once they were out of sight, Zordon spoke.

"I STILL SENSE A LACK OF SURENESS IN KIMBERLY, ALPHA. DID YOU?"

"I did, Zordon," said Alpha. "It's almost like she KNOWS Zedd's still planning something. What could he possibly be planning?"

"I KNOW NOT WHAT IT IS, ALPHA. I DO KNOW, THOUGH, THAT IT CAN'T BE GOOD."

On his way out, Tommy was holding Kimberly in his arms when he tripped.

"Tommy, are you OK?" said Kimberly. "Handsome?"

"I don't believe it!" said Tommy. "And it looks like it might function. How did it survive the blast from Goldar and Rito?"

"What?" Kimberly said as Tommy picked up an old Ranger device that looked like a miniature version of the Falconzord.

"This is an old device Billy used to control the Ninjazords and Shogunzords against Master Vile," said Tommy. "That way we could have both Megazords in battle. I need to save this and get it to Billy."

"Are you coming, you two?" said Jason.

"We'll be right there, bro," said Tommy as they hustled after their friends.

5:00 p.m.

Five and a half hours later, the Rangers and their allies were chatting, and their new monster allies still stood in the shadows, when suddenly, the alarms blared.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" cried Alpha. "There's a major disturbance heading for Earth, and Angel Grove in particular!"

"What is it? Another of Radiator Face's cronies?" said Zack.

"No. Something MUCH worse," said Kimberly. "Look!"

The Rangers and their allies whipped their heads around, and saw Lord Zedd's famous flagship, Serpentera, on a direct course for Earth.

"Oh, MAN!" said Zack. "Worst nightmare! Not THAT thing!"

"That thing's more powerful than any Megazord we have..." said Tommy.

"Worse yet, I sense Serpentera is being fueled by an unlimited power source!" said Alpha, referring to the fact that Zedd was using Kimberly's evil energies that had just been dispatched hours ago, and somehow, through his magic, had generated a sufficient power source to fuel Serpentera.

"That means we're actually going to have to fight that thing," said Tommy. "This is not good."

"I TOLD you guys this wasn't over yet!" said Kimberly. "I TOLD you he wasn't going to give up until he has me!"

"Shhhh, Kim," said Tommy. "We've defeated Serpentera before, and can do it again." Inside, though, it was obvious he was expressing some doubts himself

"If we can somehow beat Serpentera," said Sabrina, "then Kimberly should be safe. If there was only a way..."

"It would indeed be bleak, Rangers, had I not been prepared for such a situation," Dulcea said. "Through my magic, I have revitalized five of your former opponents, and infused them with the light of Ninjetti. They are now exclusively yours to command. Rangers, behold, your brand new monster army!"

The Rangers turned to the shadows, and their jaws dropped when five of Rita's former creations...Rhinoblaster, Soccadillo, Lizzinator, Madame Woe, and Octoplant stepped out and stood before the Rangers.

"Greetings, Rangers!" said Rhinoblaster. "We meet again! This time, it's fourth and long for Zedd and HIS cronies!" Tommy laughed a bit, remembering he'd had to face that monster on his own when he first tried out for the high school football team.

"Dulcea, you're a pure genius," said Billy. "But what Zords are they going to control?"

"They already have powers, Billy," said Dulcea. "It's possible we could adjust the Zeo Megazord to adapt to these five. Until then, they will actually be fighting with you."

"YOU MUST HURRY AND DEVELOP A PLAN, ALL OF YOU," said Zordon. "SERPENTERA WILL BE ON EARTH IN APPROXIMATELY TWO HOURS."

"Before we do," said Tommy, "I have something which I believe belongs to Billy, here."

With that, Tommy turned to his friend, and pulled out a device which Billy never expected to see again.

"The Falconzord energy reader," said a smiling Billy as he gave it to Alpha to check. "By George, it looks like it's fully operational! Dulcea, do the Shogunzords come with our new powers?"

"Yes, Blue Wolf," said Dulcea. "They were brought back the second Sabrina and I created your new Ninjetti Powers. If Sabrina were to control a Shogunzord, she would pilot the Black Shogunzord alongside Adam."

"What is that thing, Billy?" said Jason.

"Something to control both the Ninjazords and the Shogunzords with, before Master Vile turned back time." said Billy. "And against Serpentera, and a Lord Zedd that's awfully angry, we're going to need all the firepower we can throw at them."

Thirty minutes later, everyone involved in Ranger operations was sitting in a circle, kicking around ideas as to how to defeat Serpentera. Trey and the Aquitian Rangers had recently joined the horde of Rangers, allies and monsters.

"Man, I don't know what I was more scared of...that creepy spider, or Plant Girl's tentacle trapping sequence!" said Zack, referring to two past Ranger battles to try to lighten the mood.

"You were far more scared of spiders, Zack," said Tommy.

Inside, Jason's eyes were lighting up, and his face broke into a wide grin.

"That's IT!" said Jason.

"What's it, bro?" said Tommy.

"Zack just said it...that's the way we can beat Serpentera!" said Jason. "Octoplant, do you think you can get your tentacles around Serpentera's legs and immobilize that bad boy?"

"Well, I can try. It's not a bad plan, actually," said the female plant monster. "If I can get in behind him and get my trappers out quickly, I think it can get done. It'd take four, but I have an unlimited supply if needed."

"Yeah, but Serpentera's legs are more powerful than the Megazord, you two," said Tommy.

"Octoplant's trapping sequence is good, Tommy," said Jason. "Besides, the night factor could also work against Zedd. He won't be able to see from behind him while he's piloting Serpentera."

"Sneakiness is the name of my game, and it would especially work for me at night," said Octoplant.

"I'm not sure if it's going to work, but it may be the only shot we have," said Tommy. "It would also make Serpentera a sitting duck."

"Then, that would give us enough time to get in there and destroy whatever powers that thing!" Sabrina said. "And I propose...that Justin do it."

"NO!" said Rocky. "Sabrina, you've been great, but I can't bear for Justin to get hurt. No, I don't accept."

"Think about it, Rocky," said Archerina. "He'd be expecting one of us. He'd never expect Justin."

"I believe that's Sabrina's Ninjetti mentality coming out," said Kimberly, as she fiddled with her Morpher. "Ninjetti don't rush into attack...we wait for the perfect opportunity to take the other guy by surprise."

"That is the plan, Kimberly," said Sabrina, nodding at her one-time rival and appreciating for the very first time just how much battle savvy Kimberly had developed.

"I've built a laser pistol," said Sabrina, "specifically for this purpose. Not as powerful as, say, the Zeo Pistols, but still powerful enough to destroy a power source with a few blasts."

"I guess, if it's the only way, I say yes," said Rocky. "But Justin, you promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Rocky," said Justin.

"Here's the pistol, Justin," said Sabrina. "You'll stay here at the Chamber until Zordon teleports you inside Serpentera. You'll have to move fast, understood?"

Justin nodded curtly.

"Now, the question is...how are we going to use our monster army?" said Tanya.

"I propose we send out the Zords and allies immediately and not show Zedd our surprise until it's time to spring it," said Tommy. "We make Zedd think he's going to take the Zords easily, then we spring our monster army upon them. Octoplant can get behind Serpentera, and the other four can stay right below the Zords until it's time."

"I approve of that plan, Tommy," said Soccadillo. "We'll definitely stand ready whenever you call for us. Plus, we don't know if Zedd's going to send any of HIS creations to try to trash Angel Grove."

"Plus, I have many more weapons than my Zord at my disposal," said the Gold Ninjetti, which reminded Tommy of a question he had been hoping to ask.

"In our first fight with Kimberly," said Tommy, "how in the world could you control the Megazord Power Sword, Sabrina?"

"It's quite simple, actually, Tommy," said Sabrina. "The Morphin Grid is such that anyone who happens to be an offspring of anyone who bestows power...can control the entire Morphin Grid. Since my father gave you all your powers, I can call on any of the weapons which you Rangers have posessed."

"OK," said Tommy. "Just don't be afraid to do it if Zedd tries to cheat."

Serpentera

Same Time

"Ah yes, Goldar," said Lord Zedd as he sat at the controls of his personal battle machine. "At long last, sweet victory will be mine. The Rangers may have found out about my plan...how I know not, but it doesn't matter. None of the fleet of Zords they have can stand up to Serpentera!"

"Yes, my Lord," said Goldar. "Victory is yours, at long last!"

"Full speed ahead, to Angel Grove, Goldar!" said Lord Zedd, as Serpentera continued to push towards Earth.

"Finally, a prime-time showdown, where the Rangers have to fight at night!" said Zedd. "And I will rule this night!"

Eltarian Capital City

Same Time

Inside and outside the palace where King Daran ran planet-wide operations, several thousands of people were gathering.

They had, just like the council had said, gotten wind of the return of their golden, planet-wide heroine, and were now intently following the battle several planets away through any means of communication they could find.

"This place," said Daran, to his wife, "is about ready to explode with excitement."

"But there's bad news. I've just received word that Lord Zedd is taking Serpentera to Earth."

Daran frowned and said, "Our heroine will survive this final showdown. She's been too hardshiped to lose now."

6:50 p.m

Underground Power Chamber.

Angel Grove, CA

"Zordon, I realize we may not make it out alive," said Tommy. "But we're going out there just the same. For the peace of the universe, for my princess, for our city...we are going out there to fight for all that is good and true. If this is the last time we ever see you again, I'd like to tell you it's been a pleasure to work with you."

"IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE FOR ME, AS WELL," said Zordon. "BUT I ALSO HAVE CONFIDENCE THAT YOU WILL PREVAIL. OCTOPLANT'S PLAN IS STRONG. SERPENTERA'S LEGS ARE STRONG, BUT NOT AS STRONG AS ONE MAY THINK. ONCE YOU IMMOBILIZE SERPENTERA, YOU WEAKEN IT GREATLY. GOOD LUCK, MY FRIENDS."

"One more thing, Rangers," said Alpha as he gave Billy his device. "The Falconzord reader is indeed fully operational after a couple of minor adjustments."

"Morphinominal," said Billy. "I never expected to see that again. Well, I guess we're all set."

"It's a shame I won't be out there with you, my friends," said Dex. "Give em one for me."

"Is everybody ready?" Tommy said. When everyone nodded, Tommy said for the second time that day, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" as Zack summoned, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

TBC...


	26. 26: Someone's Dreams Come True

A/N: See Chapter 1, 15, and 16 for information which doesn't belong to me.

A/N 2: Still can't believe I've had so may reviews, and so many people here add me to their alert list for this story. I didn't figure this story would be so successful. By the way, this is the final battle for this story, but there are still some things to be resolved following this fight, as well as a sequel which will involve the appearance of the Space Rangers, as well as Dark Specter.

Chapter 26: Someone's Dreams Come True

Moon Palace

Unknown Time

"I can't believe it!" roared Lady Chaos as all the villains gathered together in Lord Zedd's former throne room. "He ruined my plans...he divorced my granddaughter...HOW COULD HE?"

"I told Rita that it was bad that she married Zedd, but never did I ever think he'd stoop this low," said Vile, raising his wand.

"Unbelievable," muttered Divatox, knowing that Serpentera was headed to Earth. "NOW WHAT? If Serpentera is successful, it will destroy the Rangers' Zords for us, and take Kimberly for himself! Do any of you want that?"

"It won't happen," said Rita. "I've faced those Rangers dozens of times. Him and Goldar don't stand a chance alone against their Zords, much as they'd like to believe it. I'm sure the Rangers have some plan cooked up by now."

"I'm inclined to agree with Rita," said Vile. "The Rangers are very resourceful, and they have Rita's former henchwoman and Tommy to lead them in battle. What we do is plan for the Rangers to be victorious, as I don't believe Brain Boy can beat them alone either. We get ourselves back together...and we summon help."

Rita gasped, not sure if what her father had just said was true.

"You don't mean..."

"I do indeed, daughter," said Vile, smiling cruelly. "It's time we called in Dark Specter."

Saturday, June 7, 1997

6:55 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

After the Rangers had left, a group of about 10 to 15, mostly Ranger friends from the past, came out of hiding. They had been teleported into the Chamber for various reasons, mainly for their safety after the attack on the high school, as well as the brief corruption of Kimberly's coach. These people had been let in on the secrets of the Rangers at one point or another, and gladly took the shelter Zordon had offered them.

"Do you think they can win, Zordon?" said a chubby man with a New York-type accent. "I mean, they're going against Serpentera here!"

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen dozens of attacks on the news, but nothing compared to Serpentera," said a girl, who, like Kimberly, had the build of a gymnast. "I just hope Aisha will be OK..."

"I just hope...Kimberly will be OK...I have so many regrets..." said a man who had a thick German accent.

"ALL OF YOU NEED NOT WORRY. THE RANGERS HAVE EXPERIENCE ON THEIR SIDE. TOMMY IS A WONDERFUL LEADER, AND MY DAUGHTER, HAVING SERVED BOTH GOOD AND EVIL, KNOWS SERPENTERA BETTER THAN ANY RANGER WE HAVE. THEY WILL SURVIVE AND KIMBERLY WILL REMAIN OURS."

Just outside of Angel Grove, CA...

The Rangers and their allies landed in one big group just outside Angel Grove, as Zordon had told them before they morphed and left that he'd put an invisible barrier around the city. This was to ensure that the gigantic personal machine belonging to Zedd couldn't get into the city.

Tommy looked at that city and said, "This is it. Four years of training, and everything else we've worked so hard to protect...comes down to one battle."

Everyone grimly nodded as they knew that Serpentera had more than enough power to destroy them all.

Tommy turned to his Ninjetti and said, "Which Zords do you all want to pilot?"

"I vote for the Shogun Megazord," Kimberly said. "I've piloted the Ninjazords dozens of times. I want to pilot the Shogunzords at least once."

"I won't argue with her," said Aisha.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"OK, then. Shogunzords it is," said Adam. "Sabrina, would you like to come with us?"

"No. You'll need my Zord too," said Zordon's daughter as she clenched her right fist, ready for battle.

"I think I'll wait too," said Tommy. "Shogunzords is just as well, because then I can call the Tigerzord and Kim can pilot the White Shogunzord."

"All right then," said Jason. "You guys ready?" he asked, turning to Archerina, Ninjor and Auric.

"We are, Jason," said Archerina, gripping her bow tightly.

"We await your command as well, Rangers," said Madame Woe.

"THEN LET'S DO IT!" said Jason. "For Kimberly!"

"For Kimberly!" said the rest of his friends solemnly.

Five of the Ninjetti grouped together, raising their hands as one to the sky, and said,

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER, NOW!"

The familiar pounding of the ground reached the Rangers' ears, as the Shogunzords came into view. When they got within range, each Ranger jumped into his or her respective cockpit. The last time they'd been in these cockpits was when they fought Dischordia, with the exception of Kimberly.

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD, POWER UP!" said Adam, grinning as he took the controls of his Zord.

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD, POWER UP!" said Billy, also getting the wonderful feeling of being in his Shogunzord that he'd had when the Rangers were fighting Vile.

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD, POWER UP!" said Aisha. "Let's do it!"

"RED SHOGUNZORD, POWER UP!" said Rocky. "I'm with you, Aisha!"

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD, POWER UP!" said Kimberly, as she took the controls of Tommy's Zord. "Amazing," she muttered, going over the controls.

"OK, guys!" said Rocky. "Shogun Megazord Power, now!"

A few minutes later, the Shogun Megazord was taking a confident stance, ready for battle.

"OK," said Billy. "Inserting the Falconzord energy reader. Let's hope it works as good as the last time."

Billy pushed a few buttons on the energy reader, then said, "NinjaMegaFalconzord sequence activated and ready."

The Ninjazords immediately raced to the impending battle scene. The transformation then began, as the Crane, Ape, Wolf and Bear transformed and then linked with the transformed Frog. The Falconzord completed the sequence by landing on Ninja Megazord's back, forming the NinjaMegaFalconzord.

"Time for the force of Ninnnnja!" said Ninjor as he grew to gigantic size.

"Archerina, battle ready!" said the former Machine Princess as she too, stood Zord size.

"Auric the Conqueror, ready to put an end to evil's desires!" said Auric as he stood right beside Ninjor, Archerina, and the Zords.

Back on the ground, the Turbo Rangers stood with confident faces.

"Come on, guys!" said Trini. "We can't let Zedd get my best friend!"

"You can say that again, Tri," said Zack. "Let's do it! WE NEED TURBO MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!"

With that cry, the five knockoff vehicles called Zords raced to the battlefield.

As each Ranger jumped into his or her cockpit, the Rangers continued their 'log on' tradition.

"All right, log on, guys!" said Zack. "Red Lightning, ready to get this party started!"

"Dune Star, set to roll!" said Tanya.

"Mountain Blaster, powered up!" said Trini.

"Wind Chaser, ready!" said Kat.

"Desert Thunder, online!" said David.

"All right, guys, bring em together!" said Zack. Instantly, the five Zords linked and became a carrier.

"Turbo Up!" said Zack.

"Turbo Power Up!" shouted the other four in unison, as they all inserted their Turbo Keys and turned their steering wheels.

The tank rose up, and in its place stood the Turbo Megazord, confident and ready.

"POWER RANGERS, TURBO!" shouted the five as the Turbo Megazord took a defenisve stance.

"I CALL, UPON THE POWER, OF PYRAMIDAS!" said Trey.

Seconds later, Pyramidas lowered to the ground, and Trey jumped into the cockpit.

"Pyramidas, Power Up!" said Trey. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Been a long time," muttered Jason, standing on a mountain, as he drew his Dragon Dagger, "I call...upon the Power...of the Mighty Dragonzord!"

Jason then played a few notes which comprised the Dragonzord anthem, and with his summons, the gigantic machine roared from its long slumber up out of Angel Grove Harbor, positively cooped up for a fight.

"This is it," said the native Eltarian, as she stood beside Tommy. "I need Cougar Zord Power, NOW!"

From the mountains which the Power Chamber was located in (and under) the gigantic, cat-like Zord burst with an ear-shattering roar as it headed to the battle scene. Sabrina smiled as she jumped into her cockpit.

"Cougar Zord, Battle Mode 1!" she shouted as the cat-like Zord transformed from carrier to robot. "Power Sword, now!"

The Power Sword, just like old times, came shooting down from the sky, and the Cougar Zord brandished it menacingly.

"All right, looks like I'm the last one," said Tommy, back on the ground. "You ready, Saba?"

"As I'll ever be, Tommy," said his compatriot. "It's now or never for your precious Crane. Let's get moving."

"Right," said Tommy. "White Tigerzord, Power Up!"

From the rocky desert, the Tigerzord awoke with a mighty roar, and headed towards Tommy and Angel Grove.

As soon as Tommy leapt into his Zord, he went right to work, inserting Saba in a holder next to him.

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, NOW!" said Tommy, as, just like Sabrina's Zord, the Tigerzord transformed from warrior to fierce robot.

Just then, the Thunder Megazord came marching in, ready to join the battle. Blue Senturion had decided to remain at the Power Chamber, as Zordon wished to have at least a little backup should the Zords fail.

"Are we late, guys?" said Delphine.

"You didn't miss anything," said Tommy. "Good to have you on board!"

"But it's not good to have THAT on board!" said Trini from the Turbo Megazord, referring to the already dark sky, which was growing darker. "LOOK!"

There, just over the mountains, preparing to lower to the ground, was Zedd's gigantic flagship, Serpentera.

"What's the plan, Tommy?" said Jason.

"Come at him from all angles, and make him adjust to different combinations," said Tommy, although he knew more precisely what the plan was.

"Sounds like our best shot," said Trey.

"You have NO SHOT, Rangers!" said Zedd, who had just barely heard the last part of that conversation. "You have pissed me off more than enough! You will all die tonight, except for you, my darling Crane! Goldar, destroy them all!"

"With pleasure, Master," said Goldar. He pressed a button on Serpentera, who opened its mouth and let loose a searing bolt of energy.

Only for Ninjor to throw up a shield around the Zords, completely deflecting the blast. Ninjor had to keep his balance, but it was worth it to neutralize the blast.

"You'll have to do better than that, Lord Zedd!" said the Ninja Master as he regained his balance.

"That's right!" said Archerina as she mounted one of her arrows, somewhat uneasy about what she was about to do. "Now, try my brand of firepower!"

To her surprise, when her barrage of arrows struck Serpentera, it actually rocked Serpentera somewhat.

Inside Serpentera, Zedd was positively fuming. Ninjor had deflected one of his blasts and now, here was Serpentera getting rocked.

"Goldar, get Serpentera back on its feet!" said Zedd.

"Serpentera on its feet, but armor down five percent! That barrage shaved off some of our armor!"

"It doesn't matter, Goldar. Let's get back in it, and destroy these meatheads!" said Zedd.

Back on the Ranger side of things, Sabrina was positively astonished. She'd seen Serpentera briefly while she'd still been Scorpina, and had marveled at its combination of armor and firepower. To see that the former Machine Princess had actually delivered a blow to Serpentera was surprising, but pleasing as well.

"Whoa!" said Sabrina. "I never remember Serpentera getting rocked like that! Better check it out!"

She ran a scan on the inside structure of Serpentera, and then gave a call to the Rangers.

"Guys!" said Sabrina. "Use sharp weapons, particularly pointed weapons! That blast chopped off a bit of Serpentera's armor! And aim for the part right below its head! On the second hand..." said Sabrina, an idea forming in her mind. "Cougar Zord, Battle Mode 2!"

Instantly, there was a flash of light around her Zord's hands, the Power Sword vanished, and razor-sharp claws appeared.

Cougar claws.

"Jason, why don't you go first?" said Sabrina.

"What's your plan?" said Jason.

"Taking away some of the nasty toys he has to play with, particularly his armor," said Sabrina.

"Right!" said Jason.

Adam heard the whole conversation from the Shogun Megazord's cockpit, and a smile formed beneath his helmet.

'_I thought she definitely had game in the last Zord fight_,' thought Adam, '_and it looks like she's got the brains to go with her game. She has to be highly prized for the amount of intelligence she posesses_.'

Meanwhile, Jason played a few notes on his dagger, causing the Dragonzord's sharp tail to begin to spin.

Dragonzord's sharp tail then whirled around, its drill tip searing right through Serpentera's armor. Serpentera had headed towards the Turbo Megazord, and could not advance any further due to Dragonzord's grip. This sequence occurred for two whole minutes. By the time Serpentera was able to throw Dragonzord off it, 25 percent more of Serpentera's armor was gone. Tigerzord had to catch Dragonzord to keep it from completely toppling over, but Dragonzord had done its job.

"My turn!" said the Gold Ninjetti, as she aimed her 10 claws at her desired target, and fired them like projectiles.

The razor-sharp claws cut right through Serpentera's armor like it was cheese, completely demolishing it.

"Guys, his armor is gone!" said Sabrina. "Forget about the razor sharp weapons thing. Have at it with all ya got! It's a fair fight now!"

"Good going, girl," said Adam. "That was very intelligent on your part."

"Thanks, Adam. That's the name of my game...intelligence. Now, how about you guys show him some real Megazord power?"

"I'll drink to that! Rangers, move in!" said Tommy as the Zords, standing in a straight line, started to close in on Serpentera.

"Armor is gone, my Lord!" said Goldar. "They're closing in!"

"Well then. So they think they can defy me!" said Zedd. "I'll show them, all right! Take this!"

With that, he called upon Kimberly's power that she'd recently used while evil.

Two cannons popped up from Serpentera's gigantic midsection, and released powerful waves of pink energy, throwing the Shogunzords, Turbozords, and Tigerzord for a loop. Only Ninjor's forcefield kept the other Zords from being badly hurt.

"Wow! That did some damage!" said Tommy.

"You'll pay for that, Radiator Face!" said Ninjor. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME REALLY ANGRY!" he shouted as he charged at Zedd, only to have Zedd fire the pink waves of energy at the Ninja Master, sending him flying backwards.

"Hey, Ugly!" said Trey. "Try this one!" He pressed a button, and activated his ground blasts, which rocked Serpentera with explosions.

"Our turn!" said Delphine as the Thunder Megazord marched forward, saber in hand.

Only to have Zedd use Kimberly's power again, press another button, have Serpentera turn around, and use its tail to electrocute the Thunder Megazord.

"Damage sustained!" said Aurico, as he tried to get the leverage to get the Thunderzords back in the fight.

"Getting it back on its feet!" said Delphine. "That was a major hit! We can't take another shot like that!"

As the Thunder Megazord got to its feet, Tommy looked to try a new strategy.

"From all sides, guys!" said Tommy. "All together!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Zedd as he could feel the Zords approaching. This time, the mounted cannons blew pink smoke, which the Zords just moved out of the line of fire of. However, the smoke was enough of a distraction for Zedd to follow up with the pink energy waves, which rocked the Zords to their core.

"Goldar, finish them!" said Zedd. "We've got them on the run!"

"With pleasure!" said Goldar as Serpentera started to lurch forward.

"All right, that's it!" muttered Tommy as he pulled the Tigerzord back to its feet, and could see that the Rangers were doing the same with their other Zords, though many of them had taken a beating.

"Are you guys ready?" said Tommy.

"When you are, Tommy! Is it time?" said Kimberly.

"Yes!" said Tommy.

On the ground, a ways back, the five monsters stood waiting. Suddenly, a hidden radio activated, and Tommy said, "Monsters, you may join us!"

"We'll be there in a second, Tommy!" said Soccadillo.

"It's time, guys!" said Rhinoblaster as the monsters put their own hands together. "Power of Ninjetti, Power of Light, Make us grow to giant heights!"

With that, the five monsters started concentrating on the power which was inside them. As one, the five grew to Zord height, stood behind the Zords, and prepared to attack.

Back uptop, Serpentera was closing in on its first victim.

"You are all going to die now, and I think I'll begin with YOU, White Falcon!" said Zedd as his Zord closed in on Tommy's Tigerzord. "Of all the pests that have ever opposed me, you are by far the most annoying! Here's to your-"

Zedd never finished the sentence, as damaging eyeblasts from Lizzinator, and crown jewel blasts from Madame Woe sent Serpentera staggering.

"GUESS AGAIN!" said the five monsters in unison.

"MORE RANGER ALLIES????" roared Zedd, his temper beyond gone.

"That's right, Zedd!" said Rhinoblaster.

"To get through them, you have to go through us!" said Soccadillo.

"So, the Rangers are calling on more of Rita's ex-creations to help them? Unbelievable!" said Zedd. Then, his anger simmered again. After all, these were Rita Repulsa's creations...how hard could they be to defeat?

Serpentera first headed towards Rhinoblaster, Soccadillo, and Madame Woe, intent on beating them with brute force, and rammed his head into them, sending them staggering. Soccadillo kept the machine off balance with kicks and punches while Rhinoblaster used his sword and Madame Woe used her claws.

Suddenly, Lizzinator sneaked up on Serpentera from Zedd's blind side, picked up the giant machine and, in a descrption of strength beyond belief, hurled it about 15 feet backwards!

"Just another toy for me to play with!" smirked Lizzinator as he did a little victory dance.

Somehow, though, Zedd's gigantic Zord rose from the blow, and it was not happy.

"I'll make ALL of you pay for that!" said Zedd.

Zedd pushed a button, and fired a bolt of energy from Serpentera's mouth, hammering all the Zords once again.

"Damn! We can't take much more of this! One more big hit and we're all finished!" said Kimberly.

Yet, no one but Jason, who had a wide grin on his face, saw Octoplant coming up from behind Serpentera.

And no one except Jason saw Octoplant fire two of her trappers, completely immobilizing Serpentera's back legs.

When Zedd finally turned to look at what was happening, he tried to swerve Serpentera out of the way, but it was too late. Before he could even react, Octoplant had fired two more trappers, completely immobilizing all of Serpentera.

"Guys, LOOK! Serpentera's immobile!" said Tommy. "Octoplant did it, just like Jason said she would! Sabrina, send Justin NOW!"

"You got it, Tommy!"

Back at the Chamber, Justin was watching the fight, when his communicator sounded.

"Justin, go NOW!" said Sabrina.

"I'm on my way!" said Justin. With a scanner and a sword in hand as well as the blaster, he teleported out in a streak of white light.

Back inside Serpentera, Zedd was positively furious. This battle was not going how he wanted.

Somehow, the Rangers had been able to demolish his Zord's armor, and, with the help of Rita's previous monsters, completely immobilize his giant Zord's legs.

"Oh well! I've still got my never-ending supply of firepower! It's time to destroy your Zords, once and for all!" said Zedd, as the mounted cannons ignited, and sent the pink waves of energy towards the Rangers again.

Only for Sabrina's Zord to step forward, and throw up a gigantic shield around the Zords and monsters, fending off the attack.

"Hey, thanks!" said Tommy.

"You're welcome, but there's a problem!" said Sabrina. "My shield can only hold for a few minutes! If Justin doesn't destroy whatever's powering that thing, we're out of luck!"

"Come on Justin..." thought Kimberly. "You can do it..."

Meanwhile, inside of Serpentera, Justin crawled through the never-ending tunnels which made up the gigantic Zord, grunting in frustration. To his surprise, he had encountered none of Zedd's Putty Patrollers in his mission through Serpentera, as Zedd had elected to leave them behind.

"Man, this is like finding a needle in a haystack!" he said. He was starting to get flustered when suddenly, his scanner sprung to life as he neared Serpentera's cockpit.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he muttered as he turned to his left, seeing what looked like an orb crackling with pink energy, hanging from a spot near the door which led to Serpentera's cockpit.

"Now to take care of you!" said Justin, drawing his blaster. "FIRE!"

He blasted the orb three times, but each time, he was thrown back.

"Oh man!" said Justin. "This thing's tougher than it looks! I guess I'm gonna have to break out the hardware!"

Seconds later, Justin pulled out a silver sword, which Dulcea had given to him before the battle just in case the blaster didn't work. With sword in hand, he charged at the orb of pink energy again.

"HI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Justin shouted with a loud battle cry, as he brought the sword down on the pink orb of energy, shattering it on impact.

As the energy diffused, Justin teleported back to the Power Chamber, and said, "Guys, his source of energy's been destroyed! Finish him!"

"You did a hell of a job, Justin! Thanks!" said Sabrina, as she lowered the shield, moved her Zord back to Battle Mode 1, and prepared to attack.

Inside Serpentera's cockpit, Zedd began to see something he wished was only dreaming. His cockpit lights were starting to fade in and out.

This could mean only one thing...his source of energy had somehow been destroyed, and the gigantic Zord's power was getting low. He didn't know how, but someone had snuck into Serpentera and somehow destroyed his pink energy orb without much resistance, if any.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! NOT AGAIN!" roared Zedd. Angrily, he pushed a button, sending Serpentera's mouthblasts towards the Rangers again, but again, it didn't even faze the Zords, as Sabrina's gigantic cat-like Zord again raised the shield, neutralizing the blast.

"NOTHING I'M DOING IS WORKING!" shouted Zedd, in pure, unadulterated rage. He had been so close, yet again, to having the Pink Crane in his grasp, and yet he seemed so far away. "HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Well done, my friends!" said Ninjor, pushing the Megazords aside. "Now, LET ME AT THAT GIANT SERPENT!" he shouted as he raised his fists in righteous anger.

Ninjor's head folded down, and his sword became a staff, as he powered up to his second form. Zedd stared at the Ninja Master from his cockpit and scoffed.

"Come and get me, Little Boy Blue!" said Zedd, which drove the Ninja Master over the edge.

"Gladly, you vile creature!" Ninjor charged forward and rammed his staff into Serpentera, scoring several hits.

Ninjor then stepped back, allowing the monster army to unleash its firepower, as Octoplant, Soccadillo and Lizzinator fired their eyeblasts, causing yet more damage to Zedd's giant machine. A barrage from Archerina's arrows soon followed, rocking Serpentera all the more.

"It's our turn!" said Tommy. "Let's finish this bad boy once and for all!"

"You got it, Tommy!" said Kat, more than overjoyed that Kimberly had returned, and that she was with the one she loved. "TURBO MEGAZORD SABER!"

The gigantic saber belonging exclusively to the Turbo Megazord appeared in a flash of smoke, and the Megazord began to move at the speed of a deadly cyclone.

"You're not getting our Pink Crane, chrome face!" said Zack. "TURBO MEGAZORD SPINOUT!"

Zedd continued to try to get Serpentera free from Octoplant's trappers, but it was in vain, as the Turbo Megazord slammed Zedd's gigantic personal machine with unbelievable powers. Its tail was blown clean off, and damaged parts began to show.

"My turn!" said Tommy as he inserted a sphere into a console. He could see what the goal was...damage Serpentera enough so that Zedd could never be a thorn in their side for a long time...maybe ever. "WHITE TIGER THUNDERBOLT!"

"You're gonna pay for all you've done, Zedd, if it's the last thing I ever do!" said Tommy. "Thunderbolt, FIRE!"

Blasts of fire rained from Tigerzord's mouth, at the same time that the Thunderzords charged their sword and sent the blast rocketing towards Zedd's gigantic machine and that Jason let loose Dragonzord's missiles. All the blasts hit Serpentera very hard, showing more damaged parts.

"Way to go Tommy! Now it's our turn!" said Rocky. 'SHOGUN MEGAZORD FIRE SABER!"

The weapon belonging exclusively to the Shogun Megazord appeared, and lit up with burning hot flames. As it heated up, the Shogun Megazord took a gigantic swing at Serpentera, ripping open more parts. The NinjaMegaFalconzord then flew through the air, and performed a double punch, damaging the gigantic machine further.

"Goodness!" said Adam. "Is there anything that can destroy this nuisance?"

Tommy, getting one of his crazy ideas, turned his radio on, and said, "Sabrina, we wouldn't be here without you. Would you like to try your hand at sending Serpentera packing?"

"Tommy, what are you doing?" said Kimberly. "She can't destroy that thing all by herself."

"What hasn't she done, Kim?" said Tommy. "If it weren't for her, you would be wasting away on the moon. Chill out, Kim, I'm just going for the irony part. Zedd thought she was weak all along, and it would be ironic if she delivered the final blow."

"I'd be honored to, Tommy!" said Zordon's eldest. "Titanus Power NOW!"

From its lair, the mighty carrierzord Titanus roared to life, and rolled towards the battle scene.

Zedd, not being one to run away from a battle, was getting worried in his now powerless cockpit. His Zord was getting weaker, and he had the feeling that two or three more powerful hits could blow it to bits entirely.

And then, Goldar heard Titanus roar, which brought back nightmares of the battle he'd waged against the Rangers with Cyclopsis.

"Uh oh," muttered Goldar, barely low enough to where Zedd didn't hear. Goldar was never known for his intelligence, but having the knowledge that Titanus was coming was a bad omen for everyone involved in the United Alliance of Evil.

"Initiate ShogunCougarUltrazord transformation sequence!" said Sabrina.

At her command, Titanus unrolled its cannons, and opened up the backside for the Zords. The Falconzord flew up from the Ninjazords, and landed on the Shogun Megazord, forming the ShogunMegaFalconzord. The Zord then flew onto Titanus' back, joining the CougarZord and completing the sequence.

"So, Zedd," said Sabrina. "You think I'm weak-minded, do you? We'll just see about that, now won't we? LOCK ON AND FIRE!!!!!!!"

The ShogunCougarUltrazord let loose with everything it had, slamming Serpentera with unbelievable firepower and nearly destroying it.

"My Lord!" said Goldar, finally sensing this effort was futile. "We must retreat. One more blast and we're finished!"

"As much as I hate to say it," growled Zedd, "you are right, Goldar."

As Goldar finally found the strength to lift Serpentera off Octoplant's tentacles and towards the sky, Zedd's anger rose again.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" roared Zedd. "THE BETTER MY PLANS, THE BETTER THEY BECOME! BLAST YOU, POWER RANGERS AND YOUR OLD FOOL FOR A MENTOR! BLAST YOU AND THAT STUPID DAUGHTER OF ZORDON! I WILL RETURN ONE DAY, RANGERS, AND I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU DEFIED LORD ZEDD!"

Underground Power Chamber...

"YA-HOO!" screamed the 10 to 15 in attendance as they jumped, screamed and, in general, high-fived in exultation.

"He-he! He-he! He-he!" said Alpha. "The forces of good are victorious again!"

"OK, Alpha, please don't blow a gasket," said the girl gymnast. "We don't need that."

"Shawna, lighten up," said the chubby man. "They only won their biggest battle ever. Bigger than the Green Ranger fight, even."

"Whatever you say, Ernie," said Aisha's friend, Shawna Hilton, as the 10 to 15 guests retired to their rooms, beginning to make plans which the Rangers were completely unaware of.

The Zords...

"We did it, guys," said Tommy. "We've overcome our greatest challenge yet!"

"Yes we did, Tommy!" said Jason.

Suddenly, the Rangers snapped to attention as the monsters walked towards the Megazords.

"We must return to our world, Rangers," said Rhinoblaster. "Call us if you need us!"

"Former opponents, thanks a million," said Tommy as the monsters disappeared.

And as the Zords disappeared to begin repair and recharge, and the Ranger allies returned to the Undeground Chamber, each Ranger leapt to the ground, swarmed towards each other like kids on Christmas, and jumped up and down in celebration. It was a scene not common in Ranger circles, but this battle had taken two months, and had taken a toll on nearly everyone involved.

Even the Rangers of Aquitar, normally reserved, joined in the celebration.

Earth's defenders had survived their greatest test yet.

Underground Power Chamber...

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha as the Ranger allies teleported into the Power Chamber. "Thank goodness you're all OK. I've never been more scared for any of you!"

"We made it, Alpha," said Ninjor, "we made it. In all the time I have known your Rangers, Zordon, I have never seen any of them this resilient, this cohesive, and this determined for one cause. I saw many great things when I first met them, but this is the best I have ever seen them. You should be very proud."

"I..." said Zordon as he bit back tears inside his tube. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD, OF ANY GROUP OF RANGERS. THEY HAVE OVERCOME EVERY SINGLE OBSTACLE IMAGINABLE. MORE TESTS LIE AHEAD FOR THEM, BUT THEY HAVE EARNED MY UTMOST CONFIDENCE."

As Zordon finished saying this, a scene he never thought he'd ever see again flicked on to the main television.

It was of his home planet of Eltar, and partying, literally, was taking place in the streets in the planetary capital city.

And Zordon noticed the partygoers were all wearing gold.

In honor of his daughter.

Zordon could only cry at the scene unfolding before his eyes. His daughter, once lost to evil, then found again, had sent her home planet into sheer ecstasy.

"Magician Zordon...are you there?" came a sudden voice over the communications system.

"KING DARAN!" said Zordon. "HOW NICE OF YOU TO DROP A NOTE INTO OUR NEW POWER CHAMBER. DOES LIFE TREAT YOU WELL?"

"It does. I just want you, Magician Zordon, to look at all these people and see the pure joy flowing through them," said Daran. "We caught wind of what was going on in your current vicinity several weeks ago, and have followed events for the last two weeks. We are all proud that your daughter has managed to reunite your original Earth Power Couple. Take a look!"

Zordon looked at the scene for five minutes, and tears flowed through his entire body...or what was left of it, as he looked at the sheer adulation for his daughter flowing through the people.

"We await your daughter's return, for she has attained hero status here once again," said Daran. "Until then..." With that, the communication shut down.

"WHERE ARE THE RANGERS?" said Zordon, turning his attention to their allies.

"Outside, in the desert," said Ninjor, "letting their emotions out."

"LET'S LET THEM STAY OUT THERE FOR A WHILE," said Zordon, through his tears. "THIS SEQUENCE OF EVENTS HAS BEEN HARD ON ALL OF THEM."

Somewhere near Angel Grove, CA

And as the Rangers celebrated in the California desert, they began letting their emotions out.

Kimberly, in particular, let hers out, as she ran into Tommy's arms and sobbed a million tears.

But this time, they weren't tears of sadness...they were tears of pure and utter joy at the thrill of holding off the best weapon Lord Zedd had, and being with the one she truly loved...again.

While Kimberly cried, Tommy held her close.

Finally, seemingly once and for all, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart were together again.

"This...was what I always dreamt of..." said Kimberly, as she continued to let her emotions rain out. "You and me, back together again. I can't believe I turned against you...I can't believe I believed all the stuff Lady Chaos was feeding me...I just don't know what to say."

"Yeah, but you found the strength to fight through Lady Chaos' magic, Beautiful," said Tommy. "She put you under a spell. We knew that when the throne room turned into chaos, that you would correct your error, and that we would have you back."

"I just wish my parents didn't have to die..." said Kimberly.

"It's OK, Beautiful," said Tommy. "Whoever this Specter fellow is, we'll get him. No one kills my girlfriend's parents and gets away with it. Don't worry about that now, because I want to see you be the happy person you are."

No more than 30 yards to the right, Sabrina of Eltar looked at the scene unfolding in the desert, and, for the first time in two months, cracked a smile.

'_To see those two in one another's arms again, just like they were when I began facing them_,' thought the Gold Ninjetti, '_was the one thing I always wanted...and always needed to have. That scene...right there, makes the mission I spearheaded two months ago worthwhile_.'

Sabrina and Kat looked at each other, and the two joined Tommy and Kimberly in a simple, random, 'Rita's Pawn' group hug.

The Gold Ninjetti looked at the original Power Couple, and said to them both, "I swore on the honor of Ninjetti, two months ago when this whole thing started, that I was going to see you two back together or die trying."

"I like people who can keep their promises," said Kimberly as the two one-time rivals embraced. "Thanks a million for coming back. Wait...thanks ten million for coming back. I have to say, your level of intelligence goes beyond anything I have ever seen."

"It was my pleasure, Kimberly," said Sabrina. "That's flattering what you say about my level of intelligence. It makes me very proud."

Jason and Trey were also locked in a fierce embrace...the two holders of the Triforian Powers sharing their pain which the two months had caused them.

Adam and Tanya, though no longer lovers, still had kept their friendship, and as Tommy and Kimberly embraced, Adam beckoned Tanya to look that way and said, "Tanya...that...that is what it's all about right there. I've been waiting for a couple of years for that. I was there when the letter came, and so I had to read part of it to Tommy. He was devastated."

"I can see why," said Tanya. "Were they always this close when you were the Black Ranger?"

"Oh, yeah," said Adam. "I thought, for a while, that nothing could ever tear them apart. They were more than friends or lovers...they were soulmates. One could never live without the other. Tommy thinks so highly of Kimberly that he'd risk the entire world to save her."

This statement left Tanya astonished, as she continued to stare at the current Black Ranger.

"Adam," said Tanya. "How sweet is this Kimberly?"

"She'll end up being the best friend you'll ever have," said Adam. "She's extremely caring of others, and she took to her role of Pink Ranger as well as anyone I've ever seen. She kept our team together for a long time."

"Adam knows what he's talking about, Tanya," said Aisha as she approached both. "Give them both room to celebrate. They have been to hell and back. As for Kimberly...well, let's just say that she's my best friend, so my opinions of her need no explanation. She does the Valley Girl thing sometimes, but that's very rare anymore. She is everything Adam just said her to be, and more."

This celebratory process went on for nearly 30 minutes, before somehow, Tommy managed to hear his communicator beep.

"This is Tommy. Go ahead Zordon," Tommy said through bit-back tears.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO RETURN TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY," said Zordon, as mysteriously, his voice began to crack. "I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL ALL OF YOU."

"We'll be right there, Daddy," said Sabrina. "Let's go, guys."

With that, the Rangers teleported out, in thirteen streaks of light.

TBC...


	27. 27: Major Surprises, UAE Regroups

A/N: See Chapters 1, 15 and 16 for that which does not belong to me. Charles Barkley and the Phoenix Suns are property of the National Basketball Association as well.

Chapter 27: Major Surprises, UAE Regroups

Saturday, June 7

8:45 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

As all 14 Rangers touched down in the Underground Power Chamber (the Rangers of Aquitar had decided to return home during the celebration), they suddenly found something alarming.

The plasma tube which had housed Zordon's timewarp was no longer there.

"Zordon," muttered Adam

"I don't believe it," said Tommy. "He's gone! No plasma tube!"

"No..." said Kimberly. "This can't be..."

"After all we've won, we've still LOST?" said Trini in near despair.

None of the Rangers present saw Zordon's daughter look over, and see a man step out of the shadows. Only she knew...

"On the contrary, ladies, I'm right here," said the white-haired, short man, decked in all white, who had just come out of the shadows.

Instantaneously, Sabrina raced to greet her father, throwing her arms around him for the first time in thousands of years.

Meanwhile, the Rangers exchanged shocked glances. In the four years they'd been called to the Power, they'd always remembered their Eltarian mentor in his timewarp. To see him out of his timewarp was, for most of the Rangers gathered, quite a shock.

"My God," muttered Tommy. "That's him?"

"It has to be," said Adam.

"Yes, Rangers," said the Gold Ninjetti, shaking, as she looked up from her father's embrace. "This is my father...the man who taught me how to survive...taught me everything I know, and NOT someone trapped in a timewarp by an evil, twisted witch!"

"But...how?" said Kimberly, who, by now, had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's very simple, actually, Rangers," said Sabrina as she pulled Kimberly over towards the Eltarian legend, who embraced both girls simultaneously.

While Kimberly was not of Zordon's bloodline, Zordon had long told most people he knew that he considered Kimberly a surrogate daughter.

"The love of his family, and being exposed to it, brought him back out of his timewarp."

"She speaks truth, Rangers," said Zordon. "Our family, like most of yours here on Earth, is very close-knit, and when one of us gets sidetracked by evil like Sabrina did, it has an effect on all of us. It's not the entire reason Rita put me in a timewarp, but my lack of concentration thinking about my daughter was a reason."

The Rangers just simply watched, all except for Tommy, as he too went up to embrace the Eltarian legend who had given him an opportunity following his time in Rita's service.

"So this IS him," said Aisha.

"The one who taught us everything we know...of what true honor is all about," said Trini.

"The one who saved this planet from total destruction," said Jason. "We'd be mindless slaves had we not been called to action."

"Aye-yi-yi! This is all too emotional for my circuits!" said Alpha 5, as he spun around crazily.

Moon Palace

Same Time

For some time after the final battle between Zedd and Earth's Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa, currently sitting on her bed in the Moon Palace, had been in somewhat of a stupor.

She still was getting over the shock of Zedd betraying her and very nearly taking Kimberly for his own.

As much as Rita detested Zordon, his entire family and their Earth Rangers, she was glad they'd won this fight, as she, too, knew that Zedd would have taken over the Earth by himself had Serpentera defeated the Zords and taken Kimberly.

In addition, she was without any of her four original henchmen (or women) when she started the fight against Earth. Scorpina, obviously, was now no more...in fact, her alter ego, Rita thought, was probably celebrating the greatest victory of her Ranger career as well as ultimate redemption for her past sins.

It made Rita, simply, want to throw up.

In addition, Goldar, once her most powerful warrior and her only warrior besides Scorpina who could stand against all the Rangers at once, was allied with Zedd, and probably would never come back to Rita's service again.

Squatt and Baboo were also gone, having been purified and taken from right under her nose by Dulcea. She actually didn't mind this, as Squatt and Baboo, to her, were incompetents when it came to battle planning

Three things bothered her the most...One was the fact that five of her own previous monsters had entered in an alliance with her bitterest Earth enemies. Secondly, she was going to have to face Dark Specter and her father head on, and she did not like the sound of that. And finally, her attempts to rule beside Zedd had failed.

That was when she heard a knock at her door, followed by a "May I come in, daughter?"

"Sure, come on in, Daddy," said Rita as the famed Master Vile entered her bedroom.

Master Vile could immediately see that his daughter had not recovered from the sequence of events earlier that day. His heart broke for both his mother and his daughter...it seemed that the perfect plan had been in place for all of them, and somehow, they'd come up short yet again.

"I can see you're not fully recovered," Vile said, finally breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I'm not recovered, Daddy," Rita said, "because I FAILED you! I failed...we all did! How in the world could I not see that Zedd, Jason and Dulcea were hiding in the woods, just waiting to break us all up? It's all my fault that those stupid teenagers and those traitors are down there celebrating right now! If I'd have been more watchful, we wouldn't be in this position now! Now we've got a severely depleted army, as my traitor for a former henchwoman is leading those Rangers, monkey-breath is with Zedd, and Squatt and Baboo aren't here as well! And it's all...my...fault!" said Rita as she cried a million tears.

Master Vile chuckled to himself. It was one of the few times his daughter had ever blamed herself for losing a battle, as he could see that this was going to be a pretty harsh blow to the United Alliance of Evil.

"Daughter," said Master Vile, "let me make it clear to you that this was not your fault...not at all. If it makes you feel better, not even I saw this one coming. When your poor excuse for an ex made his declaration earlier today, I couldn't have been more shocked. His loyalty to you was one of his better traits."

"So, now what?" said Rita. "It can't get much worse than this! We're in no position to take on the Rangers right now, and this would be a perfect time to pick them off!"

"Hey, cheer up," said Vile. "It could, actually, be worse. Zedd could have the Pink Crane in his posession, and could be ruling Earth right now were it not for those miserable teenagers. Be glad that those Rangers picked him off, at least."

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Rita.

"I can still sense something else is wrong," Vile continued.

"It's Specter," said Rita. "And Ooze. Knowing what Ooze thinks of me, he'll probably try and get me kicked out of the UAE, and you know how closely Specter listens to him. Specter also doesn't tolerate failure."

"Like I said, you didn't fail," said Vile. "This is Zedd's fault, and the fault of no one else. If Ooze does try to lobby for your expulsion, Rito and I will back you up, and I can plan to destroy Ooze if necessary. Now, come on. Let's go meet our guests."

Saturday, June 7, 1997

9:30 p.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

45 minutes after what the Rangers had already dubbed as "The Zordon Miracle," they sat in the gargantuan hot tubs located on the second floor of their still fairly new underground base, completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Rocky had invited Justin to join the group, and Justin had taken him up on the offer.

Trey was not with them, as he had gone back to Triforia to have Pyramidas recharge.

All they could think about was the recent victory in which they'd used a simple fleet of Zords, along with a bit of help, to defeat Zedd's gigantic battle machine.

"My God, am I sore!" said Trini. "I've held the Power for bits and pieces of four years, and I have NEVER felt that sore after a fight."

"We won, though," said David. "And that's what matters."

"I'm going to make an opinion, just because I can," said Justin, as he sat next to Rocky. "I think Zedd handled that fight poorly."

"Why do you say that, Justin?" said Tommy, as he cradled Kimberly in his arms.

"No obstacles," said Justin. "He didn't send anyone to try to stop me from destroying that pink energy orb."

Rangers one and all looked at each other in shocked silence.

"No Putties, or anything? Really?" said Tommy.

"Putties?" said Justin. "Never saw them around Little Angel's Haven. Only the Tengas stomped around there a few times."

"Zedd's claybrain footmen," said Rocky. "Have to hit the Z on their chests to beat them. He sent none of those?"

"None," said Justin. "I don't think he thought any of the footmen he had would have helped him, and furthermore I don't think he thought anyone would find that energy orb."

"That's VERY surprising," said Sabrina. "Zedd's pretty cocky, but he's usually smarter than that. I'm really surprised he didn't send his Putties."

"Then we got really lucky," said Rocky. "He sends his Putties and that could have been an entirely different story."

"Hell, this could have been a complete disaster," said Trini, "but Sabrina saved us all. This was a miracle if I've ever seen one."

"I never thought I'd ever be the one to be considered the one who saved all of you," said Sabrina, as she shook her head. "This was more than I ever could have hoped for."

"Just what...were you hoping for?" said Billy.

"I would have settled for freeing Kimberly, and just having friendships with all of you. I NEVER expected this kind of experience," she said, surprisingly, with control of her emotions.

"All of you are the best friends anyone could ever hope to have," she continued. "You didn't have to bring me directly into your lives. You could have cast me out into the wilderness for my past transgressions, where I'd have had to do this all on my own. But you made this a lot easier for me by giving me your undying support. It's the biggest victory I've ever had, and I couldn't have done it without each one of you."

"Hey, you're the one that never complained," said Kimberly. "You're one of us now, and I think we like who you are. Because of you, I have a second chance with my handsome Falcon again, here," she said as she planted a humongous kiss on the Arizona native's cheek.

"I've known Kimberly since preschool," said Trini, "and when I heard about that letter, I knew that wasn't the typical Kimberly Hart that I've known for years."

"All the pain, all the trauma, all the agony, for the past five months..." said Kimberly, "all because of an obsessive witch. You know, I could almost thank Zedd for my freedom..."

"Don't mention it," said Aisha. "Ruins the mood."

"How in the WORLD did you come up with that plan?" said Kimberly, "because I can't believe you pulled that off. I mean, when Tommy and golden girl here blew Zedd's plan wide open, it became mass chaos in there."

"That was THE goal, and it was fueled by Tommy and Sabrina," said Jason. "We were wanting to turn them against one another, which would give us an avenue to reach you with. When we heard about the deaths of the Ninjetti parents, that gave us another opening. We used the White and Gold Rangers because they were both Rita's former pawns, and a couple of people Rita's had it in for. They're also friends from when both served Rita, so much so that it's part of the reason it was always Goldar that went after Tommy. I actually had to fake being evil for a while until Dulcea came and got me, and took my place."

"We felt it was the only legitimate plan that could work, under the circumstances," said Tommy. Then, he looked his reborn Crane dead in the eyes.

"Beautiful..." said Tommy. "I'm sorry...For fighting you, but it was the only thing that could be done...Understand that some of those battles were some of the most excruciating fights I've ever had..."

"I understand, Handsome," said Kim. "You cared about me, but the defense of the Earth was more important at the time. I would truly have been disappointed had that not been your number one priority."

"It was why we all were born, I'm convinced of it," said Aisha. "Even when we try to get away from it, it's a part of who we'll always be. We're Earth's defenders, and always wil be."

"Handsome," said Kim, "I was also truly stupefied at how you kept the team together at a tough time for everyone on the team. That had to be truly hard."

"Speaking of being stupefield, what I was really stupefied about," said Jason, "was seeing Zordon out of his tube. And it takes a lot to surprise me. Where is he, by the way?"

"Went to bed, with mother," said Sabrina. "You'll see him in the morning, almost guaranteed."

"It must feel really good for him to sleep in a real bed. How long has it been?" said Adam.

"Ten thousand long years," said Sabrina. "It tore me to death actually seeing him in his timewarp two months ago."

"Yeah, that was really unbelievable," said Trini.

"Not as unbelievable as tomorrow is going to be for all of you, Rangers," came a soft voice from outside the door, as a figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Is it just me," said Rocky, "or did I just hear a voice outside?"

"It's probably just you, Rocky. You and your eating habits," said Tommy.

Everyone had a laugh about that, and continued talking for a while, until Tommy beckoned Kimberly.

"Can I invite Tanya over?" said Tommy. "I think you'll be surprised at just how vibrant she is."

"Sure. Besides, I think I owe her an apology, too," said Kimberly, at which Tommy said, in his leader voice, "Tanya! Over here!"

Seconds later, there was a mild ripple in Tommy's tub, signaling Tanya's arrival.

"So," said Tanya, "this is Kimberly Hart, the former gymnast. Pleasure to meet you, Kim."

"You too, Tanya," said Kim, as the two girls embraced. "Tommy tells me you like to sing. Is that right?"

"I do," said Tanya, at which Kim nodded.

"You know, I was an avid guitar player when I was a Ranger, and still am," said Kimberly.

"Really?" said Tanya.

"Believe me, if I wasn't practicing gymnastics, I was working on my guitar music," said Kim.

"She's REALLY good at guitar, Tanya," said Tommy. "If you put your voice with her guitar, you have one heck of a combo. She even wrote a song for me when I lost my Green Ranger powers the second time."

"Really, now?" said Tanya. "You'll have to tell me that story another time."

"Tanya," said Kim, "Are you OK? After what my monster did to your suit? It did some pretty major damage, you know."

"It's fine, Kim," said Tanya. "The staff here at the base really did a good job repairing my uniform. We got to fight at the school that day because Zordon called our teachers in after we found out you Ninjetti had to live through having your parents killed. We could see there was no other alternative. That's how we got exemptions from graduation, and got to go fight the bad guys when we needed to."

"Good old Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby," said Kim. "Good to see some things never change."

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

"You summoned us, Master Vile?" said Dark Specter as the ultimate Monarch of Evil took his seat in the Lunar Palace's Dining Hall.

"I did, my Lord," said Master Vile. "We have been having some...problems...on Earth, and we need some help."

"Please inform me of your situation, so that I might know what we can do. I have my own plans, and I have my henchmen and other old friends with me, but I would like to know your predicament first," said Specter, nodding at Vile, who nodded towards Rita.

Rita went into the details of their latest foray to conquer Earth, starting with the plan by Lady Chaos to deprive Kimberly of her dreams and turn her evil through the infamous "Dear John" letter.

"I see. That was a good, deceptive plan," said Specter, nodding at Lady Chaos, who said, "Thank you, my lord."

"Go on, Rita," said Vile.

She next went into the details of how Sabrina had returned to stop their plans, to which Dark Specter nodded. He'd long since known, and disliked, that Lord Zedd had let Sabrina go without a fight following the Vice Versa fiasco.

Rita next went into the details of Lady Chaos' fight with Tommy, and made sure to point out that Lady Chaos had tricked Tommy in order to win Kimberly's services. She also went into the details of how Adam had nearly become evil, and how Jason wound up being the Green Ranger himself.

She also talked about the defection of Archerina, at which Specter nodded casually. He'd somewhat expected that, as he knew Archerina's roots were as a princess of the light. Almost no spells lasted forever, and Archerina was no exception.

"Hmmm. Mondo will want to hear about this," said Specter. "Continue."

She then went into detail of Kimberly's first fight with the Rangers, and how Jason had taken the Zeo Crystal from the old Power Chamber, only to have it stolen back by Masked Rider.

"Hmmm," said Specter. "So they've got the Masked Rider with them. Interesting. Count Dregon is his archenemy but he's been off in another galaxy for a while. I've offered him enlistment in this alliance before, but he's never taken me up on it. Maybe now that he's faced the Rangers, if I call him, he'll change his mind. And you said that Jason somewhat damaged the Power Chamber?"

"Yes," said Rita, who felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't know what happened to it...maybe they've moved bases. They've got a heavy cloaking shield around some of the mountains outside Angel Grove."

Continuing on, Rita described many of the powers that Kimberly's evil side posessed, and how she'd given the Rangers problems for nearly an entire month.

Finally, as she began to break down in tears, she told of the divorce without documents by Zedd, the defection of Squatt and Baboo, the restoration of five of her old monsters by Dulcea, and the fierce battle that had just taken place hours earlier between the Rangers and Serpentera.

"And you said that Zedd divorced you, and you didn't see it coming?" Specter asked, his eyes narrowing at Rita.

Rita cringed, but still held her ground, as she said meekly, "No."

"Excuse me for a minute, everybody!" said Vile. "I can see this is going to be heated, so I would just like to say something."

"No!" said Ivan Ooze. "Her whole family is worthless! Discard them all!"

"QUIET, OOZE!" roared Specter, as he hurled a fireball at Ooze's head, which he barely ducked. "Go on, Master Vile."

"Thank you," said Master Vile. "My daughter is not alone. What Brain Boy did...I did not see it coming either. His divorce was a total shock to me...I never thought he'd stoop that low. He somehow managed to keep it concealed to all of us until the Rangers blew his plan wide open. Consider that before you put my daughter's enlistment in the UAE at risk."

Everyone in attendance was shocked at what Master Vile had said, as he'd had a known reputation for seeing everything far in advance.

"Are you sure about this, Master Vile?" said Dark Specter.

"100 percent sure, my lord," said the famed warlord of the M-51 galaxy. Specter nodded, and turned back towards Rita.

"I apologize for my actions, Rita," said Specter, ruefully. "None of this is your fault. It is mostly Zedd's fault. From allowing Sabrina to escape without harm, to this latest episode of trying to take the Pink Crane, he's messed up far too often."

At this, Rita breathed a sigh of relief, before saying, "Thank you, Your Majesty. But what about our army? We have to rebuild it, after all! Most of my henchmen have defected, including that traitorous daughter of Zordon! The Rangers also have five of my former monsters working for them, and we are in no position to take them on right now!"

"Yes, you are right," Specter said, scratching his head. "I can see that Sabrina, in particular, has given all of you a ton of headaches. But don't worry about that tonight. We'll work on rebuilding our army another day. Right now, I want to focus all my efforts in making sure Zedd doesn't come back around this area anymore."

Saturday, June 7

10:30 p.m.

Underground Power Base

Angel Grove, CA

Most of the Rangers had gone to bed also, save for a select few. Tommy was waiting for Kimberly to come out of a restroom, at which time the original Power Couple would head to bed.

Tommy, being a Phoenix native, was dressed in a Phoenix Suns jersey, one of the few articles of clothing he owned that wasn't something green or white. This jersey bore the name of Charles Barkley. With this, he was wearing a white pair of night-pants, commemorating this night's victory as the White Ranger.

"What's the matter Tommy? Does the Crane not want to come out of her nest?" said a voice behind him. Tommy spun around and saw Jason, decked out in all green.

"Hey, it's her world, bro," said Tommy. "You know as well as I do that she likes to do things slowly, methodically."

"That she does," said Jason. "Interesting night attire you have on there. Got the Barkley shirt on, huh?"

"Represents the two greatest nights of my life, one from being a Ranger, one from not," said Tommy. "The pants, obviously, commemorate tonight's victory over Zedd. That's number one, needs no explanation.

"OK, the shirt," said Tommy. "You know I'm from the Valley of the Sun, and my adopted parents have held Suns basketball season tickets from before I was born. Four years ago, right before I moved from Phoenix to Angel Grove, when they were playing for a world basketball title, my parents surprised me with a ticket to the sixth game of the basketball finals right after we qualified for it...it was the only time I've ever seen a championship series in Phoenix, and it may be the last time I ever see one. That was one of my first loves along with karate before I ever became a Ranger...was that 93 team. The shirt represents the second greatest night of my life...they said they gave the ticket to me because they could think of no better, more honorable adopted son to have. Rarely do you ever get surprised and flattered like that."

"Well," said Kimberly. "I see you two have been talking up quite a storm. Are you ready for bed, Handsome?"

"More than ready, Beautiful," said Tommy, as the two walked to bed, arm-in-arm.

"Good for you, tonight, Bro," muttered Jason, as he headed for bed. "Good for you. You and lil' sis have a great night."

Sunday, June 8

5 a.m.

Dining Room, Third Floor

Underground Power Base

Angel Grove, CA

While the Rangers slept in their beds, they were not aware of what was going on behind the scenes.

At this very moment in time, 10 to 15 of the Rangers best friends from high school were cooking up a fantastic breakfast meal for their friends.

In the back, the Rangers' high school diplomas stood waiting, as well as various other awards that the little group had cooked up.

"Man," said Mr. Kaplan, "I can't wait to surprise them all!"

"I wouldn't put it past them to figure something out," said Justin, who had been taught on the fly how to cook, and was doing a bang-up job. "Sabrina's with them.

"She doesn't know, Justin," said Dulcea. "They can't escape our surprise."

"I just can't believe six of their parents are dead," said Ms. Appleby.

"I just can't believe I treated...Kimberly...the way I did," said the voice of the legendary gymnastics coach, Gunther Schmidt. "Had I known she was a Ranger, I never would have let her inside Florida state lines. That's part of why I resigned. I felt...so ashamed of myself."

"Don't be," said Zordon. "You couldn't have known. They deliberately kept it a secret from you so they could protect themselves."

7:15 a.m.

All was quiet in the Rangers command base early the next morning following the Rangers victory.

Until a voice started blaring over the loudspeaker.

"ALL RANGERS, REPORT TO THE DINING HALL IN 45 MINUTES! I REPEAT, ALL RANGERS REPORT TO THE DINING HALL IN 45 MINUTES!"

"God," muttered Tommy, "leave it to Zordon to remind us it's right back to the grind."

"Yeah, but we're Rangers, it's what we do," said Kimberly. "Come on, move your ass so I can go get a shower, Handsome."

"You're the one that's here with me, Beautiful!" said Tommy as he tickled her back mercilessly. Kimberly squealed and somehow fought her way out of it, after which she managed to reach the closet with Tommy chasing her. Kimberly was able to breathe for a minute, until Tommy pounced on her from her blindside and continued his tickling pattern.

"Don't try to get away from me, little girl," smirked Tommy. "It's useless to struggle!"

"Says the Rainbow Ranger," said Kimberly. "How many colors do you own now, boy?"

"More than you could ever hope to have, Beautiful," said Tommy. "Come on, let's go get ready."

8:00 a.m.

"Here they come!" said Shawna.

"Everyone, hide, now! Justin, be ready when they come in!" said Dulcea as everyone in the dining hall scrambled for hiding places. They did well to find them, as, with all the food and other stuff, there was not a whole lot of room.

Meanwhile, the Rangers outside fast approached.

"I'm not sure I like this, you guys," said Sabrina. "Something's going on that I definitely don't know about, and I hate when I get surprised. Keep your eyes peeled, everyone."

"Second that," said Kim.

"Let's go, guys," said Tommy, as the group of Rangers all headed for the dining hall, and reached the door in a matter of moments. They all peeked in to see the light was on, there was a ton of food (which, to no one's surprise, made Rocky salivate) and no one was in the room that they could see.

"Man, someone's pulled a big one on us, you guys," said Jason. "I didn't even KNOW we had this amount of food in the Chamber!"

"You're right, Jase," said Adam. "I don't like being surprised either, but the fact is we gotta go in there for our sanity."

"I agree with him, 100." said Sabrina. "I hate being surprised, but we gotta go in there."

"Let's go, guys," said Zack. Instantly, the color coded Rangers walked into the room. When they did, they heard a pop, and streamers fall around them.

"SURPRISE!" came several voices all at once. Instantly, they turned to their right... to face their friends, allies, and, in one case, family.

"No way," said Jason.

"They're here?" said Kim.

"Not real," said Tommy.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" said Aisha.

TBC...


	28. 28: Celebration Continues, Zedd Not Dead

A/N: See Chs. 1, 15, 16 and 27 for that which does not belong to me.

Ch. 28-Celebration Continues, Zedd Not Dead

Sunday, June 8, 1997

8:00 a.m.

Underground Power Base

Angel Grove, CA

The Rangers looked on in stunned silence with their friends before them. Just 24 hours earlier, they'd launched a major surprise attack on Lord Zedd's plan.

Now, they were the ones getting a surprise...in a huge way.

"Coach Schmidt?" gasped Kimberly. "Not possible."

"Angela?" said Zack. "How the hell is this possible?"

"Shawna?" muttered Aisha as her eyes fell on her longtime friend. "Indescribable."

"Em?" muttered Jason, as the look confirmed on his face that the former biker punk was indeed standing before him.

"Ernie and Lt. Stone? This cannot be real," muttered Tommy as he just simply stood in shocked amazement. "How did ALL of you get in here? I'd have expected it from the Angel Grove High faculty, but not from the rest of you!"

"Your mentor was kind enough to bring us here before the battle with that disgusting serpent last night," said Lt. Stone. "He thought it would be better if at least some of the Rangers' friends survived a potentially destructive battle. In some cases, your parents had already been killed, and he didn't feel it would be any harm to have at least some survivors. We couldn't have been more shocked to find out that you guys were the Rangers."

"We'd always suspected something about you guys," said Ernie, "but geez, we could never have imagined..."

"We've been working on this little celebration since last night," said Ms. Appleby, "and we hope that it will rightfully commemorate your biggest triumph since the Rangers first showed up here."

With that, the Rangers looked at the massive table of breakfast food that was spread out before them. Everything that could have been imagined for breakfast food...pancakes, breakfast tacos, eggs of varied kinds, sausage, bacon, french toast and fruit were spread out before them.

"It's all yours, guys," said Ernie. "Most of us already had our food this morning.".

Across the room, Sabrina was in a conversation with her father.

"Do you have their gifts ready?" whispered Zordon.

"I do indeed, Daddy," muttered Sabrina. "Their gifts will not only serve as terrific keepsakes, but will serve as a powerful force against Dark Specter."

"OK, guys," said Tommy. "let's dig in. Remember to thank our friends, as they were kind enough to put this together for us."

"Now Rocky," Aisha said, "be nice and save some for everyone else."

Rocky slapped Aisha on the arm as the group of teenagers, having been rejoined by Sabrina moments later, lined up to get their food.

Lunar Palace

Unknown Time

And speaking of Dark Specter...

He had called a meeting amongst all the evil minions currently in the vicinity of the Moon Palace, including his own that were on the Dark Fortress.

As Specter's henchmen filed into the room, Rita did not recoginze several of the beings with him.

She was smart enough to remember Astronema, the future Queen of Evil, and Specter's supreme fighters, Ecliptor and Darkonda. She recognized the Machine Empire, who had been rebuilt and reinstated into the UAE at Dark Specter's orders.

She even recognized the Wizard of Deception, and she was also surprised to see Divatox's mother, Mama D, and brother, General Havoc, who had both come at Specter's request.

Two more figures filed in...one was a figure Rita was familiar with and ecstatic to see, and the other she didn't recognize at all.

One seemed to be a recreated Scorpina...almost like a doppelganger of who Scorpina had once been. The other was a definite female, in yellow armor, who looked like someone born on Earth.

"ATTENTION!" Specter suddenly bellowed, and the henchmen all took a seat. With that, Specter began.

"Greetings to all of you, and thank you especially to Rita Repulsa and Master Vile for making us all feel comfortable," said Specter.

Most nodded assent, and Specter continued.

"I was summoned here at Master Vile's request," said Specter, "and because of some unfortunate events that took place around here just hours ago."

Specter then went through the sequence of events that had happened, noting the defections of some former Alliance members, as well as Zedd's divorce without documents.

"So, how does this relate to us?" said King Mondo.

"Yeah, Daddy's right. What have we got to do with anything?" piped out Prince Sprocket.

"With your help," said Dark Specter, "I plan to capture Zordon, take the Ninjetti Powers for my own, and seize control of Earth, as well as the entire universe."

"But first," Specter said, "we must make sure Lord Zedd is out of our way. He has chosen to defy us one and all, and I'll show him what it means to mess with my alliance."

"My lord," the recreated Scorpina said, "hasn't Lord Zedd already left Earth's atmosphere?"

"No," said Master Vile. "His ship was badly damaged in that fight with the Rangers. It will take him forever and a day for him to leave this area."

"Correct, Master Vile," said Dark Specter.

Without warning, the palace began to shake.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" bellowed Divatox.

"Take cover!" shouted Mondo.

Before anyone could go anywhere, however, a huge ship flew by the palace, resembling a serpent. It was also visibly damaged.

"There it is!" said Master Vile.

"Good catch, Vile," said Specter. "Mondo, get your Quadrafighters ready! Astronema, Ecliptor, take the Dark Fortress and prepare the Velocifighters! We're going to destroy Zedd right here and right now!"

Serpentera

Same Time

As he finally flew up and away from a planet he was beginning to absolutely despise with every fiber of his being, Lord Zedd, Emperor of all Evil, could not have felt more depressed.

His plan had been perfect...or so he thought.

This should have been the day of his greatest triumph...a triumph that he'd worked two to three hard years for.

He'd seemingly had things set up for certain victory, but the Rangers jumped him, and then defeated him later in battle that night, led by two beings who had made his blood boil.

Worse yet, one of those key cogs within the victorious Ranger team was a damned Eltarian...one of Zordon's bloodline in fact, and was a woman he perceived as weak-minded.

'_She is still weak_,' thought Zedd. '_She had a damned CRUSH on that pathetic Earthling for a Black Ranger_ (obviously referring to Korea native Adam Park) _and he's probably kissing her senseless right now! This SHOULD NOT be happening! How could that softie Eltarian continue to absolutely defy me_?'

The other was his arch-arch-nemesis, Tommy Oliver, a 17 year old TEENAGER who had defied Zedd's every attack, and Rita before him. Zedd had years and years of experience compared to the noted karate expert, Phoenix native and leader of Earth's Power Rangers.

And yet the battle-tested White Ranger had one-upped him. Every single time. The two words Tommy Oliver literally made his blood pressure rise.

Suddenly, the communication channel roared to life, which roused Goldar.

"Master!" said Goldar. "There's a communication coming in!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, fur-brain?" roared Zedd. "Patch it in, now!"

Goldar grumbled as he did what his emperor ordered, and soon the face of Dark Specter appeared. Zedd groaned.

As if his day couldn't get any worse, it was obvious Specter had arrived at the Moon Palace at some point while the Rangers were fighting his battle machine, and had been told of what happened.

"Greetings, my lord," Zedd said. "Why the transmission?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE DEFIED MY WISHES, BRAIN-FACE!" roared Specter. "How DARE you try and take the Pink Crane for yourself when I had PLANS for her? BIG PLANS! Lady Chaos' plan was PERFECT, and you RUINED it!"

Zedd shook his head. It was obvious to him that, despite the fact that Specter rain the entire alliance of evil, Specter didn't have a clue of the one Ninjetti secret that he, and he alone, knew.

"Y-you...had plans? What could you possibly have done?" said Zedd, stupefied.

"You FOOL!" roared Specter. "I was planning on turning her, as well as all the former Ninjetti, into my own team of warriors to do my bidding! And you betrayed your WIFE, and let a GREAT female warrior in Scorpina turn good and leave unharmed!" shouted Specter. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Zedd laughed. He knew now that Specter really didn't have a clue...at least not in his mind.

"You know what, heat-breath? I really don't care WHAT you have to say anymore!" said Zedd. "For being a monarch of evil, I would have expected better! You obviously don't know of the Ninjetti rule that binds the Falcon and Crane together! With Kimberly as my newly crowned bride and Empress of Evil, I would have effectively destroyed most of the Ninjetti Powers once and for all. That's called taking out ONE WHOLE TEAM, on the spot, immediately! Your plan will never work...the best way is to destroy them outright!"

As for Rita and her family," Zedd continued, "there is a reason I put her in the dumpster before, and there was no way I was going to let a worthless being like Master Vile rampage around MY palace! Besides, Scorpina is a mentally weak warrior, always was and always will be! Now, I'd like to see what YOU have to say for YOURSELF, fire head!"

On the other end of the transmission, Specter was positively shaking with fury. Not only had Lord Zedd absolutely defied plans of his 'cohorts,' he'd effectively dismissed the head monarch of all evil as a has-been. He'd also called Rita Repulsa and her father, Master Vile, worthless despite the fact that they were two of the most hands-on villains within the whole alliance and, for the most part, had better plans than most of Zedd's. Once the Rangers had adjusted to Zedd's power, they'd thwarted his efforts easily. He'd also called Scorpina weak when she'd given the Rangers trouble most often.

Specter tried to hold his fury inside him as he said, "Um, didn't that 'weak warrior' just kick your butt? I have pictures of your recent battle, and it seems to me she kicked your ass all over the battlefield."

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Zedd. "You might think highly of her, but I do not feel the same way you do. She had a damned pathetic crush on that Black Ranger, which caused her dismissal from my ranks! You have become extremely soft, Specter, as Rita and her sorry family deserve ZERO sympathy from me. You will not destroy the Rangers in the future, heat-breath! I will!"

Dark Fortress

Specter, deciding he'd heard enough, terminated the transmission.

"So, he still has dreams of destroying the Rangers, does he? Well, I'll fix that in a jiffy!" said Specter as he put a transmission out to the Machine King. "Mondo, are your Quadrafighters ready?"

"Ready and primed, Monarch of Evil," came the voice of the royal robot from the Machine Skybase.

"Then when I give the order, fire at will!" said Specter.

Specter didn't wait long.

Serpentera

Zedd, feeling awfully satisfied with himself, sat in his chair glad that he got his opinion out.

But his smile faded as Goldar gave a report.

"Master, we're under attack!"

"Oh, damn it all to hell!" shouted Zedd, as he looked out the window and saw the Quadrafighters, the Dark Fortress and the Velocifighters take aim and fire.

As Serpentera came under attack one final time, Zedd knew that his ship was not salvageable.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" shouted Zedd.

Sunday, June 7

8:20 a.m.

Undeground Power Base

Angel Grove, CA

"Gads," said Kimberly, as she stuffed a peach into her mouth. "This is some kind of party, all right!"

"We should feel very fortunate," said Tanya. "If what our friends say is true, they probably stayed up all night preparing for this."

"Not necessarily, Tanya," said Mr. Kaplan. "Ms. Appleby and I had already bought most of the supplies necessary. We'd been planning this for a couple weeks in advance."

"We just needed a few more supplies," said Ms. Appleby.

"Like fresh oranges from Tampa," said Coach Schmidt.

"Or my mother's cinnamon roll recipe," said Shawna. Aisha gasped. The team hadn't even gone to the cinnamon rolls yet, and she knew as much as anyone how good Shawna's family's cinnamon rolls were.

"Or my smoothie stuff for later," said Ernie.

"Or the dozens of sourdough bread we have," said Emily. "Being from Sacramento, I've made dozens of trips to San Francisco, and I know how good San Fran sourdough bread is. We have a ton of it. You'll see it later."

"Only took us a couple hours to make this, what with 15 of us or so, it was pretty easy," said Justin.

10 minutes later, the team had finished the 'first course' of this five-star meal, and were heading to the tables for Round Two.

At that point, coach and athlete managed to seek each other out.

"I can't even begin to express," said Coach Schmidt, "how sorry I am. Had I known you were a Power Ranger, I'd have never allowed you inside Florida state lines. I'm sorry I ever tried to hurt you, or Tommy."

"What matters is that you're all right," said Kim, "and that we're all still standing here today. We've had that happen to us many times. Tommy got his start as a Ranger because of our first enemy, Rita Repulsa. Heck, I've even been under evil's influence for the last month and a half. It's not fun. Say, are you still the coach?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't, Pink Crane," said the female voice of Dulcea. "He was released from his spell two days after you were captured, and resigned the very next day in shame."

"She actually managed to find me at my resigning press conference," said Coach Schmidt, "and granted me a place of safety, which I readily took. Being that I was a famous coach, I don't have time for a wife, so it was no hassle."

"We'll talk more later. Right now, I'm going to get some more food," said Kimberly.

Once everyone had claimed their second round, the chatter ultimately started up again.

"Zack," said Angela, "it still ultimately amazes me that all of you guys have been Rangers for this long. I don't know how you guys do it!"

"Ang, it's not easy," said Zack. "We've had to do some sneak-jobs several times to be able to save the world but still cover our asses. Being a Power Ranger is not all games, Angela. It takes a lot of self-sacrifice and a lot of honor. I've had to leave you a couple times because my friends were getting pounded and needed my help."

"Who do you think's been toughest on you guys?" said Ernie.

"Rita," said Kim. "No question...though Rita and Zedd together were awfully tough. But Zedd alone never stood a chance against us. Rita was and is one of the most hands-on villains we've ever faced next to Master Vile. Her only problem was that Finster's monsters were really pathetic. But Rita and her father together...gives me the creeps."

"Your toughest battle?" said Ms. Appleby.

"Green Ranger fight, no question," said Jason. "That was our initiation into what it takes to be a Ranger. We'd had some battles before, but Rita's monsters were weak in most of those fights. The Green Ranger fight tested everything we had, and everything we ever hoped to be."

"I've been wanting to hear why that was such a difficult fight for all of you," said Ninjor. "Why couldn't you handle Tommy at first, or realize that he was the one doing all the damage?"

"Because Rita took us by surprise," said Trini. "Her previous attacks were kinda careless. This one wasn't. She was trying to keep it a mystery for as long as possible. We didn't see Tommy get taken by Rita's Putties, and when he attacked the Command Center, we had no idea that the Green Power Coin even EXISTED."

"Oh, I see," said Ninjor, pounding his head softly as he did so.

"Sabrina," said Shawna, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll, "Having heard about your heritage, I'd like to know more about your planet, and I'm sure those actually on the team would too. I hope you don't get too annoyed by that request."

"Not annoyed at all," said the Gold Ninjetti, "and by the way, you were right. These rolls ARE very good."

Shawna smiled at that as the Gold Ninjetti continued.

"My home planet has become very similar to Earth in many ways, though it has its differences. We don't celebrate certain holidays like you do on this planet, but we are a peaceful planet of artisans and scholars. We also have many of the same food and drink that you do here, and like you, we are tolerant to many different types of beliefs. We do have many more magicians or sorceresses, like myself. You'd find the landscape pretty too. We have a king, Daran, but he's no tyrant."

That question got Sabrina thinking on an idea, but she decided to save it for later.

Eventually, after much chatter and about three rounds of food, the team and their closest friends were able to get the kitchen cleaned up.

As they were getting cleaned up, Lt. Stone asked Tommy, "I have to ask you guys...How in the world did you guys ever put up with Bulkmeier and Skullovitch?"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy," said Tommy. "They were always on our backs about the secret identity thing, particularly after Zedd took over from Rita. One instance with Bulk and Skull stands out in particular. It was about two to three months after I first became the Green Ranger. Kimberly was not having one of her better days and the two bullies were trying to pick on her. I bailed her out though, even in her worst of times. I've always said that Kimberly's worst day is almost always better than Bulk and Skull's best. Say, where's our good New York friend?"

"Over there, making smoothies," said Lt. Stone, pointing to his left. "They will be your delight for the afternoon...we'll have another big meal at dinnertime."

"I'm sure that won't upset Rocky any," said Tommy. "That guy's got a bottomless pit in his stomach."

"Hi, Tommy," said a female voice coming from behind him.

Tommy turned behind him and to his left to find Shawna.

"Shawna. Fancy finding you here," said Tommy.

"Thank your mentor for that," said Shawna. "I came to say thank you to a great leader."

"For what?" said Tommy.

"For getting myself and Kimberly out of that creepy cave when you guys were fighting Zedd. You'll forever have a place in my heart for that."

"I typically don't ask for any thank-yous in return for deeds like that, but you're welcome anyway," said Tommy. "We do this because we feel it's the right thing to do."

"I can see why Kimberly is attracted to you so much, Tommy," said Shawna. "Kim and I lived next to each other while training for Pan-Globals, and she talked endlessly about you. You are everything she said you to be, and more. You care deeply for others, you have a great sense of honor, and your teammates respond to you. That's what makes a great leader. Kim is very lucky to have you, Tommy. I have but one thing to say to you."

"And, that is..." said Tommy.

"Never let your princess out of your sight," Shawna said. "You and Kim were made for each other. Never, EVER let her out of your sight. I'm no expert on love, but I did date a guy for two years right before I went to Pan-Globals. I took for granted that we'd be able to keep in touch despite our long distance. Don't make that same mistake."

Somewhere in outer space...

Unknown Time

As Serpentera exploded and Lord Zedd and Goldar flew through space away from the exploding ship, it seemed like their fate was sealed.

Dark Specter had just destroyed Lord Zedd's flagship with the help of his Velocifighters and King Mondo's Quadrafighters, and didn't appear to want to let up any time soon.

And that left Lord Zedd and his trusted henchmen as sitting ducks.

Then, all of a sudden, the blasts around Lord Zedd ceased. Zedd and Goldar tried to look around to see what was happening, but before they could, a tractor beam shot out from a passing vessel and enveloped them. With that, Zedd and Goldar disappeared.

Seconds later, the two appeared on board a boa-like vessel, much like Zedd's was a serpent.

"Oh, my aching head," grumbled Zedd. "Does anyone have any medication for my damned head?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right, Lord Zedd!" said a voice.

Zedd turned his head, and began to smile.

He was turning to face an obviously evil, but otherwise beautiful woman wearing a red halter top, combined with a black skirt. Her dark-colored eyes radiated coldness and hatred towards all that was good. Her weapon was much like Zedd's, as it had the letter 'Z' on top of it. The one exception was that this weapon was a sword, not a staff.

"Empress Zera, my dear elder sister!" cried Zedd in hope. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in many a year!"

"It is me, my dear brother," said Zera, as she embraced the Lord of Evil. "I see you still have Goldar. Such a reliable warrior."

"He's been without question a valuable ally for me," said Zedd. "Thank goodness you were coming by, or I would have been space dust!"

"I noticed that!" said Zera. "I saw this big fireball go up, and when my readings showed me it was Serpentera, I knew I had to hurry. What the hell happened to you that Specter is trying to destroy your ship?"

"It's a long story," said Zedd. "I don't know if I care to tell the story right now."

"That's not like you," said Zera. "Wait-wait a minute...DON'T tell me you're STILL having trouble with Zordon's disgusting teenaged brats!"

"I am, Zera! That's the worst part of it! I can't beat a bunch of damned teenagers, and now Specter's trying to destroy me for taking advantage of a law that few know!"

Zera could obviously see that her brother was getting frustrated, so she made a proposition.

"Why don't I take you back to my empire? You can tell me your story on the way there," said Zera. "You can, of course, bring Goldar with you. He's always welcome. It's obvious you need some help against Zordon's teenagers, and I've been wanting my shot at them for a long time."

"That sounds fine. Besides, I need to get away for a while," said Zedd.

"Then away we go!" said Zera as her ship flew up and away from Earth and its moon.

Their departure did not go unnoticed.

Sunday, April 8

2 p.m.

Underground Power Base

Angel Grove, CA

At Mr. Kaplan's summons, all the Rangers were gathered once again in the dining room. This time, it was not for a meal, but to officially receive their diplomas. Billy was obviously an exception, so he stood off to the side.

"I am pleased," said Mr. Kaplan, "with the approval of our superintendent, to present to you ten of the finest teenagers...that Angel Grove has ever seen. And with this being my last act as Angel Grove's principal, I wish to say that these ten teenagers, also known as ten of Earth's Power Rangers, have lived up to the necessary responsibility that comes with that moniker."

With that, the small audience of allies and friends clapped in unison.

"My last act as principal of Angel Grove High is to give you these diplomas...so that some day when your Ranger careers are finished, you may go to college, get jobs and live normal lives."

"Line up here, guys," said Mr. Kaplan, "and I will call you in alphabetical order so that all of you may receive your diplomas."

He called each of them one-by-one, and all of the battle-tested Rangers went up to receive their diplomas. Even Kimberly went up to get one, as she had continuously worked on her classes while in Florida up until she'd been captured.

After all the Rangers had received their diplomas, Mr. Kaplan said, "So, do any of you have anything to say?"

All the Rangers went to go sit down, except Tommy.

"You would like to say something, Tommy?" said Ms. Appleby.

"I would, if I could have the mic, please," said Tommy.

When Tommy had the mic, he stepped to the podium and addressed the small crowd.

"I...I can't tell you how touched I am with all of your support," said Tommy. "You've probably noticed before...we typically ask for nothing in return for what we do. We defend this town, and the Earth because we feel it's what needs to be done, and because the Powers chose us to do so. We are fighters without pay."

"In the wake of our parents' deaths," said Tommy, "your support has been positively uplifting and overwhelming. This kind of support reminds us that we can't do it all alone. We need your help, and I'm glad we have it. You all may not be Rangers, but believe you me, you all are in our hearts, or have been at one point or another during battle."

"We look forward to your continued support," finished Tommy, "and continued friendship with all of you. Thank you."

4 hours later...

It was getting late in the day, and the Rangers, no longer having to keep their secrets around these particular friends, had spent their entire day telling stories of Ranger lore.

"I will never forget the time you guys went on national television," said Ms. Appleby. "It was incredible to see."

"Adam was scared to death," said Aisha. "That boy hated cameras."

"Unfortunately, Zedd had to spoil the party," said Tommy. "But all's well that ends well."

"What was it like when Rita came back and allied with Zedd?" said Shawna. "If I'm not mistaken, that was not long after I met Kimberly."

"Scary," said Tommy. "We all knew we could handle Zedd, but we also knew that Rita and Zedd would be tough to handle...and they were a load to handle."

"I'm surprised they broke up. They were...god, I can't bear saying it...a great team of evil working together," said Emily.

"Well, Em," said Jason. "You have to understand Zedd's been after Kim. Always has been. At first I simply thought he had a gross fascination, but he's just trying to destroy us through another way."

About 7 p.m. local time, the Rangers walked into the dining room for the second time that day. Before them was another feast...yet, this was dinner instead of breakfast.

Amongst the items on the menu were hot dogs, hamburgers, steaks, pasta, seafood (in particular for Kimberly, since she'd grown used to seafood while on the Florida coastline), corn on the cob, tortilla and potato chips, and chip dip to go with it. Desserts also waited backstage.

"My God," said Rocky, who happened to be on his FOURTH smoothie of this day alone, "the George Foreman grills are out in full force!"

"We had the feeling that there would be a time when we'd have a serious need for the Foreman grills," said Ernie, "and that time is now."

"Chow time, baby," said Adam, licking his lips hungrily. "I haven't had a thing to eat in 12 hours."

"Chill, sweetheart," whispered Sabrina. "I don't want you developing any of Rocky's bad habits...namely, his habit for an appetite."

"Hey, I heard that!" said Rocky.

"Don't worry about Rocky," said Adam. "He always gets sensitive when we talk about his eating. He was bad at Stone Canyon too."

"I remember that from Florida. Sha would tease him about his eating and I'd just laugh my butt off."

The Rangers then silently lined up for their food, eager to dig into their second major meal of the day.

And as they took their food, and their seats, several people silently walked into the room, unbeknownst to the Rangers.

Several minutes later, annoyed and bemused by the fact that the group was being ignored, one of the group, a mildly annoyed teenaged girl, said,

"Hey, can we get a little respect here?"

The Rangers and their friends turned to see the group.

Four of the people in the group were teenagers the Rangers recognized from Angel Grove High...underclassmen, if you will.

A fifth person was there also...a crass-looking Caucasian clad in red, who was noticeably hanging all over the teenager in yellow.

The sixth...was David's biological father...and Tommy's as well.

"Funny seeing you here, Andros," said Sabrina.

"Well, I could say the same about you," joked the red-clad being as he lightly punched the Gold Ninjetti in the back.

"Sabrina, who is that?" said Tommy.

"Rangers of Earth," said Sabrina, "allow me to introduce Andros, a warrior from KO-35 who has spent years battling evil, and searching for his sister. Would you like the floor, Andros?"

"I would, and thank you for giving me the floor, Sabrina," said Andros, as he stepped forward. "I would first like to congratulate you, Sabrina, on returning to your true roots. I knew, that as Zordon's most heralded child, you wouldn't stay that vile creature Scorpina forever. I would also like to congratulate the Power Rangers of Earth on a spectacular victory over Lady Chaos and Lord Zedd. We have followed the battle for the last couple of weeks, and that was a tremendous victory for all of you."

"Now, to more pressing business," Andros continued. "These four, with me, are my team of Rangers...the Astro Rangers. I am the Red Astro Ranger, and have been searching for four more people to take the other four Astro Morphers. I searched many people on several planets, but none fit the mold. I recently got lucky in trying these four a few weeks ago. The Astro Powers bonded to them perfectly, and so I recruited them to be Power Rangers in case there was a desperate situation where Rangers would be needed."

"To my left, is Cassie Chan," said Andros. "She is the Pink Astro Ranger. In front of me is my own beloved Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Astro Ranger, who I quickly drew close to after I recruited her. Carlos Valerte, here, is the Black Astro Ranger, and T.J. Johnson is the Blue Astro Ranger."

"It's nice to know you finally found someone to take the Astro Powers," said Sabrina.

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy," said Andros. "Anyways, I come with even more pressing news. I'm almost afraid of what I'm about to say."

"Don't be," said Jason. "Telling the truth will no doubt help you get the pressure out."

"All right, all right," said Andros. "It seems that Lord Zedd is still alive."

At this statement, several sets of mouths dropped open in shock.

"How can that possibly be?" said Tommy. "We damaged his ship beyond repair!"

"Serpentera is dead, White Ranger," said Andros. "Lord Zedd is not. He was rescued before Specter could destroy him...by Empress Zera."

Sabrina's face immediately went pale, her breath went out of her, and she would have fainted had Adam not been sitting to her right, ready for a situation such as this.

"Empress Who?" said Rocky.

"Zera," said Sabrina, shuddering at the thought. "Zedd's elder sister. Think of her as Zedd, but with far more intelligence and patience than Zedd has. Her main weapon, though, is seduction. She will try to seduce men and make them fall in love with her to accomplish her goals."

The news that Specter was out there, as well as Zedd's rescue by such a dangerous opponent, quickly put a damper on the rest of the meal.

Those in attendance ate their servings in shocked silence. While Andros and his crew helped the majority of the party-planners clean up and prepare for dessert, Tommy looked at the Gold Ninjetti, could see that she needed their attention, and said, "Guys, can we have some time with Sabrina outside? This is serious Ranger business that needs to be discussed amongst our team."

"Go for it," said Ernie.

"Thanks for planning this for us. We truly appreciate it," said Kim.

"You're welcome, Kim," said Ernie. "It's just too bad that news had to put a damper on the night."

Before the Rangers left, however, Tommy and Kim were confronted by David and Sam Trueheart.

"It is with great honor," said Sam, " to finally meet the one woman who has taught the White Falcon to soar as he has never done so before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," said Kim. "But in all honesty, Tommy has taught me to do things I thought I could never do."

"And that's why you can soar as high as he can, with him, forever, if you know what you have and don't abuse it," said Sam. "This is no honeymoon anymore, White Falcon, and the same goes for you, Pink Crane. Your 'honeymoon' was rudely disturbed by the princess of chaos, as well as the master of evil, corruption, hate and agony. Next time, you would be wise to be on your guard. Every being of evil is going to try to take away what you have."

8:00 p.m.

By this time, all the Rangers were gathered in the huge lounging room on Floor Four.

Tommy and Jason were watching the NBA Finals wrapup show on CNBC, while Kat and Tanya were watching shopping channels. Adam was watching a movie, while Kimberly was looking over pictures from Florida.

When everything was set, the televisions went off, and Sabrina's gifts to the Rangers were brought to the forefront.

"OK," said the Gold Ninjetti. Immediately, all eyes snapped towards the beautiful Eltarian, who was dressed in a gold halter top, complete with a golden skirt Adam had bought for her just a few days before.

"We have a couple of things to talk about. First off, this Dark Specter and Zedd business. Ninja Rangers, especially, need to listen to this one," said Sabrina. "With the knowledge that Zedd is still around, and that Dark Specter is threatening to attack, I don't think that it's safe for any of you to be in Angel Grove, or on Earth, at least for the time being."

"Well then, if not Earth, then where the hell can we run to?" said Tommy. "I'm not sure how long we can last on Aquitar, and going to Triforia right behind Trey may cause suspicion."

"I know," said Sabrina. "How would you six like a little Eltarian hospitality?"

"You mean, you want to take us to Eltar?" said Aisha, softly.

"Yes, Aisha, I do," said the gold-clad Eltarian. "I'd feel more secure about all of you if you were around Zordon and myself. I don't doubt Trey, or the Rangers of Aquitar, but I'd feel safer if you were around myself and my father."

"Oh, we'd be glad to come," said Tommy. "I just can't believe you're INVITING us! Zordon is obviously close with us, but I don't know about the rest of Eltar. They don't know us from Adam!"

"We aren't naive, Tommy," said Sabrina, as she shot him a grin. "You'd most definitely be welcome on my planet. As Zordon's chosen, you'd be treated like royalty, as you should."

"OK, we'll go," said Kim. "How do we get there, though?"

"I considered the Astro Megaship, which is the ship Andros and his Rangers travel on," said Sabrina, "but Zedd and Specter know of that ship. They don't know of mine...and besides, my ship has plenty of amenities."

"OK, then we'll go on yours," said Tommy. The only person who wasn't noticeably sure about the decision was Billy.

"The second thing is," said Sabrina, "is that I have gifts for all of you. As I said, you guys are the best teammates I have ever had, on any planet, anywhere. You made me feel welcome when lesser beings would have cast me out. We won this battle as a team, and as a token of my appreciation, I offer these."

The 12 Rangers received their gifts, ripped them open, and gasped, in unison, in shocked silence.

They were holding 12 beautiful necklaces, with very large jewel-like structures ringing them, and all of them were noticeably color coded. They were made from the finest jewels, rubies, and metals that were found on Eltar, and they all seemed to be somewhat pulsating.

"My God...these are gorgeous!" said Kim.

"I second that," said Trini. "This is a trememdous keepsake."

"Ahhh, but they are more than a keepsake," said Sabrina, grinning devilishly. "Press the bottom left jewel, and see what happens."

Tommy did so, and could instantly hear a conversation...between voices of villains he recognized.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Tommy.

"Mmmm-hm," said the Gold Ninjetti. "Press that button, and the one above it, and you will always be able to hear conversations between villains, no matter where you may be."

"And they can do much more," she added. "If you so desire, you can dispatch your communicators once you have learned how to use these. The communicators you wear helped inspire my work on these, and these are specially designed for you to be able to speak with multiple teammates at once."

"In addition," she continued, "these 'necklaces' are fully sentient, like Alpha 5 and Tommy's Saba. Even now, they are bonding with you. You will always be able to consult them for advice if necessary."

"This is awesome!" said Rocky. "What inspired this?"

"It was Aisha's fight with the Hate Master, and the necklace that helped her survive it," said Sabrina. "I watched that battle from Eltar, and I was so impressed with how a necklace could mean so much to one person."

"It's a great idea, and I'm glad that my greatest feat inspired it," said Aisha. "Thank you, friend."

"These are great," said Tommy. "Are we dismissed?"

"Yes. Dismissed," said the Gold Ninjetti. "Let's go enjoy dessert...as a team."

As the team left the room, Sabrina got a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Billy.

"Oh, hi, Billy," she said. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"I did," said the Blue Ranger. "First off, I think these necklaces are a genius idea. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"There's something else you want to talk to me about, isn't there?" she said.

"Y-yes. It's Katherine," said Billy.

"I can tell where this is going," said the Gold Ninjetti. "You love her, and you'd miss her dearly on different planets."

"You're incredible, you know that?" said Billy. "Damn, we can't get anything past you."

She smiled, and said, "You know, you really should talk to her. I know how it feels to know that someone loves you, but he or she can't say it. It's frustrating. Don't subject Kat to that frustration, Billy. If you love her, she needs to know it. That's why I keep telling Adam I love him, because I don't want him being subjected to that frustration. You know how Tommy and Kim danced around one another for a long time till Tommy asked her to that dance shortly after the Candle incident."

"You're right, but I've always been shy," said Billy. "Let's go have dessert. The guys are going to be wondering where we are, and Adam's going to kill me for leaving you with me."

TBC...


	29. 29: Escape in the Dark of Night

A/N: See Chs. 1, 15, 16 and 27 for that which does not belong to me.

A/N 2: This is the last chapter, I am sorry to say. I can't say enough about those of you who have been right by my side waiting for updates...and 'you' know who 'you' are. Be sure to stay tuned, because there will be a sequel to the story and it will begin soon! Be sure to stay tuned for further updates on Master Vile and the Pink Power, as well as a Tommy/Kimberly story involving the Olympic Games...it will be either from the 2000 or the 2008 Olympics...I'm considering the 2008 Olympics because of the Trini/China factor as well as the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Chapter 29-Escape in the Dark of Night

Sunday, June 8, 1997

11:00 p.m. local time

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"I can't believe she's doing this," said Jason, as he glanced at his teammates. The Ninjetti Rangers had gone to retire for the night after dessert, simply because they could see Jason almost getting ready to erupt like Mt. St. Helens, and they didn't want to be around him.

Jason had been fuming for the last several hours since the exchange of gifts and shocking plans from the Gold Ninjetti.

"She's taking them, Sarah and Zordon and LEAVING US to fend for ourselves? How can they do this to us?"

"Jason, that's enough of your negative attitude!" snapped Tanya. "You won't like what I'm about to say, but she's RIGHT that it isn't safe for them to be on Earth for very much longer...we're dealing with not one, but TWO threats here! You're certainly not acting like a former leader of the Power Rangers right now."

Jason frowned. Normally, he adored the spunky teenager-future pop star-to-be, but the bottom line for him was that he'd been in the Ranger business far longer than Tanya had, but here she was challenging someone with heavy leadership influence.

"And what gives you the right to challenge my authority, Tanya?" said Jason, glaring at Tanya, as he continued to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Jason, you really do need to calm yourself down," said Trini. "In case you noticed, you're not the leader of the Rangers anymore. Haven't been for about three years. Tanya just made a good point, and you're flat out dismissing it. You need to listen to every single different viewpoint before you rush to judgment."

"I-I know," he said. "I'm-I'm...just...really scared..."

"Believe me, Jason," said Katherine, "I understand how you feel. Not many of you know this, but I have a small crush on Billy. I'm scared of him leaving and maybe never coming back. Then again, I had it when he went to Aquitar, too."

Jason looked at her with a surprised glance. It was one thing for Katherine to say something, but to actually admit her feelings for another person was quite shocking.

"Y-you feel the same way I do," said Jason as he began to cry, which was not something the Rangers saw often. Usually, they saw the mentally and physically powerful side of Jaosn, not the humane side. "I'm scared of my little sister and the closest thing I have to a brother leaving...and never coming back..."

"They can take care of themselves, Jase. Relax," said Zack. "I doubt anything's going to tear them apart after this last debacle."

"Maybe you're right, Zack. But I guess I'm also scared of the threat this Zera character might pose," said Jason. "Sabrina said Zera's main weapon is that she can seduce people. I'm afraid of what might happen if Tommy falls under her power! Or if Kimberly succumbs to Zedd's never-ending attacks!"

"Look, Jason," said Trini. "Both you and Tanya have good points. But the bottom line is that it's not safe for them to be here right now. The ultimate monarch of evil should be our main focus right now, and he's on Earth's moon, with the Machine Empire as well. Andros even reported that Mondo was on the moon. He could come try to capture them at any moment, and then we might have seven Rangers we'd have to fight. Do you want that?"

"Besides, they'll have Zordon with them," said Kat. "And his daughter. And we'll still have Ninjor here with us if we ever need him, as well as a host of others."

Jason nodded. He'd been out-argued, and he knew it.

"Y-you guys were right," said Jason. "I just get really nervous whenever I get separated from those two lovebirds."

"We all know how you feel, Jase," said Zack. "The main thing is, you got your emotions out."

Jason's face then became as bright red as the color helmet he used to wear. He knew he had an apology to make, because Tanya was still there, and he knew she didn't deserve that tongue-lashing.

"Tanya," he said, shifting to his left as he loaded another dish, "I'm sorry. I let my emotions get in the way of rational thought. It's just...when it comes to Tommy and Kim, I get really shook up."

"It's OK, Jason," said Tanya. "I sometimes let my emotions get in the way when it comes to someone I love. That's why music is my escape."

"It's a good escape, too," said Jason. "Maybe when this whole thing is over, you and Kim could start being rockstars or something. Now, let's finish these dishes."

Monday, June 9, 1997

8:00 a.m.

Underground Power Chamber

Angel Grove, CA

"Monday, Monday, So good to me..." hummed Kimberly as she rummaged around packing her suitcase and belongings. In the next-door double room on their floor, Tommy was doing the same. Breakfast would be in an hour, and in the meantime the Ninjetti were using this time to pack for the trip to Eltar. They'd consulted with Zordon about what to pack, and were packing according to his instructions.

His instructions had been as follows...bring all the nice clothes they could. He said they'd most likely be seeing much of Eltar's top royalty while on the planet, so he'd asked them to dress nicely.

He'd also told them to bring an appetite, as he noted that there often were a lot more spontaneous parties that happened on that planet as opposed to Earth. Rocky had, of course, salivated about that, after which Aisha had smacked his arm, as usual.

Sabrina was giving the rest of the team a lesson on how to use their necklaces. She had decided that since she'd see the Ninjetti later that night, she'd give them their lessons on her spaceship. It would take them several days to get to Eltar, after all, as they would be going by a back way so as not to be seen by Specter's troops.

"Hmm. That should about do it...for now," said Kim aloud. "All my nice dresses, blouses, skirts, athletic stuff, most of it's here. Just need to come back and finish up later."

"Good. Then you have time for this," said a voice behind her, which was followed by a quick, simple kiss.

Kim looked to her right, and saw Tommy in a white polo shirt.

"Hey, Handsome," said Kim. "How's the packing coming?"

"Coming along fast, much like yours. Turned out going to bed early was a real boon for me as well as you. We were able to get up at five and start."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you up at five, considering how you're late for everything."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Tommy as he rolled his eyes. "How's Jason?"

"When I saw him, he was OK. He was really mad last night, huh?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him that angry. Who got to him to get him to calm down?"

"Word through the grapevine is it was Tanya. Those two had a little spat."

"Tanya, huh? I never thought Tanya would think about sticking herself out and challenging Jason."

"My question is, what was he mad about?"

"I can only guess he's not so much mad as he is worried. He has always been worried when it comes to us," said Tommy as he rubbed his head.

"Do you think he's right? Could Zedd's sister really harm us that much?"

"I don't know how much damage she could do to the team, but I certainly don't like the prospect of Zedd still out there somewhere, much less with a sister. Do you think we can go for a walk outside?"

"I wouldn't advise it," said Kim. "Zordon said himself that Specter's watching us. He said Specter wouldn't attack till tomorrow, but that he'd consider coming after us today if he sees any of us alone. Yeah, I'd like to go get a breather, but not at the price of getting ambushed by some of Specter's cronies."

Kim pressed a button on her necklace, and listened to some voices.

"Kim?" said Tommy.

"They're ready. We better go to the dining room," said Kim.

"Ahead of schedule?" said Tommy.

"Yup," said Kim. "Come on, Handsome."

30 minutes later...

"Man, awesome breakfast tacos!" said Zack, as he dug deeper into a flour tortilla containing sausage, scrambled eggs, cheese, and some salsa he'd added. "Where'd Kim come up with this one?"

"She learned it," said Shawna, from nearby, "from a teammate who came to Pan-Globals from Austin, Texas. This is good old, homemade Tex-Mex right here. Kim later gave me a copy of this recipe. I still have it."

"Well, obviously you still have it," said Trini, "otherwise we wouldn't be enjoying this. I'd always wanted to see what food from Texas tasted like."

"My main occupation while not keeping an eye on Zedd and Rita," said Sabrina, "after I got on Earth, was traveler. One of the first places I went to in the States was Texas. Believe me when I say that if you think this is good, this isn't anything like the brisket they have down there. I'd always wanted to get a recipe, but never could. Wish I had, though."

"Where'd you go in Texas?" said Aisha.

"Austin and San Antonio. Tanya would enjoy the music scene in Austin...there's a reason they call that place the live music capital of the world."

"Where else have you traveled, besides the States?" said Tommy.

"I actually spent about a week in Paris," said Sabrina, "and one of the lesser reasons I feel sorry for what happened to Kim with this Lady Chaos thing and her parents is that if this hadn't happened, Paris would have been a good place for her to live. I adore that city. It's the type of city where Kim would flourish...very artsy, very craftsy...that kind of place."

"Mother always did like Paris, even before she met my stepfather," said Kim. "I'm really not surprised you say that. From what I hear, Paris has great shopping, too. I'll definitely have to check that out one day."

"It does have great shopping," Sabrina said, winking at Kim. "You'd like that."

"I've also been to Ireland, Germany and Spain," she continued.

"Holy cow!" said Adam, gasping. "You've really been all over the place!"

"Yeah, I have," Sabrina said. "I even thought about venturing over to Switzerland until I remembered Jason, Zack and Trini were there at that time, and I didn't want to risk running into them and getting crucified for my past."

"Switzerland is a beautiful place," said Jason. "I still have many connections over there, especially in the major police departments in Germany, Austria and France. When this whole thing is over, I'll have to take all of you over there. And Sabrina's right, Paris is gorgeous. I can't get visions out of my head of the Louvre, in particular. That's an awesome place."

"We'll all have to do a Europe trip sometime," said Tommy. Then, Tommy turned towards the Gold Ninjetti and said, "Sabrina, did you say we'd have some decisions to make?"

"Yes, and it has to do with the Zeo Crystal," Sabrina said. "My father's been working off-and-on this last day to get the Zeo Crystal fully operational again."

"And?" Tanya said.

"It works," Sabrina said. "The only problem is that the former Zeo Rangers now have the Turbo Powers."

"So, you're saying we're going to need new Rangers?" Kim said.

"Yes. The ones who already have their powers can keep them. But I would like to christen these new Zeo Rangers before we leave."

"But how? None of these guys here have any fighting experience!" said Adam.

"That's what Ninjor is for. He won't be able to give these Rangers Ninja Powers, obviously," said Sabrina, "but he can teach them the fundamentals of what being a Ranger is about, and can teach them about their weapons, how to use them wisely, and how to defend themselves in battle. They'll have others here, too. We're only going to be taking ourselves, my family and Archerina."

"Archerina will come with us?" said Adam.

"Yes. Specter likes to attack at least-expected times, which includes at night-time," said Sabrina. "We at least need someone to keep an eye out for Specter's troops during the night hours."

"I don't doubt your judgment," said Tommy, "and I think Archerina would be handy to have around. Kind of like a bodyguard."

"Exactly," said Sabrina.

"Actually," said Tommy, "we may not have to make a decision. What if the Power picks them?"

"Hmmm. Interesting thought, Handsome," said Kim. "We'll have to see how that works."

"Can I say something for a second, guys?" said a voice from the back of the kitchen. The Rangers turned to see Baboo.

"Go right ahead, Baboo," said Kim.

"I should mention that the Zeo Powers come with more power than last time, as well as new abilities," said Baboo.

'_Hm,_' thought Tommy. '_Wonder how Zordon was able to pull that off_.'

"Also," said Baboo, "one thing about these new Rangers is that most of the Alliance won't anticipate their abilities, so they'll have the 'drop' so to speak, on the UAE early on at least."

"So what are you guys saying?" said Lt. Stone.

"That everyone not a Ranger who is currently within these compounds should be prepared to become one should the Power pick them," said Tommy. "Thing is, you guys don't get a choice in the matter. Fate does."

"I'm done," Tommy said to Kim. "Let's go continue to pack, Beautiful."

As the famed Original Power Couple left, hand in hand, Adam muttered, "Man, Tommy taking care of things ahead of time, and NOT procrastinating? That's a first."

"Watch it, man!" Sabrina said, lightly slapping him on the arm. "He might still hear you!"

"Don't worry. We pick on him about it all the time."

"I remember back in the day, when Jason, Zack and Trini were still in Angel Grove the first time, and when I was still in Rita's service, Kim was trying to help Tommy remember stuff. Has it ever worked?"

"He's still pretty forgetful sometimes, but I think he's improving," said Adam. "He's always pulled us out of the fire, though, so I can't say I have any problem with that, though I will say he doesn't think the game like you do."

"Yeah, he does get a bit heroic, but it's worked. And if it isn't broke, you don't fix it," Sabrina said. "He's the heart and soul of your team, you must remember."

4:30 p.m.

Main Chamber

"Rangers of Earth," said Zordon, "I am glad you came up here. I am sure Sabrina has told you about the situation with the Zeo Crystal."

"We know, Zordon," said Jason. "Any of us are prepared to take whatever power is necessary for this team to have the best chance of winning the war that is about to ensue."

"Very good. I can see that once a Ranger, always a Ranger is heavily implied right now," said Zordon. "Though, for many of you, it will be a first time to be a Ranger. It's your team. How do you think you should handle it?"

"I think we all go one-by-one, and see if any Crystal chooses us," said Jason. "That way, everyone gets a fair shot."

"Very well," said Zordon.

One-by-one, the participants, which included Ernie, Mr. Kaplan, and Ms. Appleby and Mr. Wilton, went up to see if the Power chose them. Each one came up short, until the only ones left who hadn't chosen a crystal were Shawna, Angela, Kimberly's cousin Kelly Williams, Justin and Lt. Stone.

"Well, this is getting frustrating," muttered Tommy.

"Patience, Tommy, patience," said Zordon calmly. "The Power has designated who it wants. Now, we must await the results."

Angela was next, and started to go through the crystals.

Nothing happened with the Pink Zeo Crystal.

The Yellow Zeo Crystal, on the other hand, sent energy rushing through Angela's body like she'd never felt in her life, which sent her screaming. When the yellow light subsided, there stood the newly minted Zeo Ranger II.

"I...I don't believe this," said Angela as she uncertainly unlatched her helmet. "I'm a Ranger?"

"I know it's gonna sound scary, Ang," said Zack, rushing to her side, "but yes, you are a Ranger. It's going to be OK. You're going to be taught well in these next few weeks."

Shawna went next, and knowing that the female Rangers typically wore yellow or pink, she immediately gravitated towards the pink crystal. As soon as she touched it, she began to scream as well.

When the light faded, there stood a new Zeo Ranger I.

"Whoa," she said. "I'm a Ranger too. Just like...Aisha..."

"Yep, it'll be scary for you, too," said Aisha, "but you'll be fine as well. You're a strong woman, and you'll have a lot on hand to teach you the skills you need to know. I think it chose you because your gymnastics skills, much like Kimberly's, will pose problems.

"Justin?" said Rocky. "Aren't you going to try?"

"Surely it won't pick me," said Justin. "I mean, I'm still only what, 12 years old?"

"You never know unless you try, man," said Tommy. "Go ahead. Give it a whirl."

Justin tried the red crystal.

No dice.

He next tried the Blue Zeo Crystal.

Again, nothing.

Reluctantly, he went to touch the Green Zeo Crystal, and when he did, he, too, began to scream uncontrollably.

A few seconds later, there was Zeo Ranger IV.

"I can't...believe this," said Justin. "I'm the Green Ranger? How is this possible?"

"Justin, let me put it this way," said Kim. "The Power wouldn't have picked you if it didn't deem you worthy of holding it. You were one of the main reasons we beat Serpentera."

"You're going to be OK, Just," said Tanya. "We'll teach you the ropes."

Lt. Stone went next, and he tried the red crystal.

Nothing.

So he went to touch the blue crystal, and when he did, it was all he could do to keep from screaming...the rush inside him was so great.

When the blue light subsided, the lanky cop stood as Zeo Ranger III.

"Hey, the title of Power Ranger fits you well, man," said Tommy. "Congratulations. And welcome to our little 'family.'"

"Gonna be kind of strange actually taking orders from people," said Lt. Stone, unlatching his helmet, "but whatever it takes to get this planet safe, I'm up for it."

"That's the true spirit of a Ranger...doing whatever it takes. You'll be a great fit here."

"Problem now is the Red Ranger," said Tommy.

"Sabrina, has a woman ever led a Ranger team?" said Kim.

"Very seldom has it ever happened, Kim," Sabrina said with a small smile. "I led my first group of Rangers on Eltar well over 10,000 years ago, and Delphine leads the Rangers of Aquitar, of course. Other than that, there hasn't been a female Ranger to lead any team."

"Then I guess it fits that I give the Green Coin to someone else," said Jason, as he unlatched his morpher and took the coin out, "and I can only guess the red crystal will choose me."

"Makes sense," said Tommy. "The Power probably wants someone with experience to lead the team, bro."

Jason gave his best friend a small smile, then went to touch the red crystal.

As expected, he was engulfed by the power he'd held for a brief time, and he once again became Zeo Ranger V.

"Feels good to be back in red," said Jason.

"Welcome back to a leadership role, bro," said Tommy as gave Jason his customary handshake.

"That still leaves the problem of the Green Ranger, though. The Power has to choose someone."

"I can try," said Kelly. "I'm still in Angel Grove High. I'd be as qualified as any candidate."

"Kel," said Kimberly, "to attempt to call upon the Green Ranger Powers, fasten the coin into the Morpher, hold it in front of you, and yell, IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!"

"Got it," said the perky cheerleader, who had greatly improved her skills and confidence since Kimberly and Tommy's pep talk several years earlier.

"OK, here goes nothing," said Kelly after the Morpher was secured.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!"

A moment later, a female Green Ranger stood in front of all of the crowd.

"Yes! The Green Ranger Powers are fully operational!" said Alpha.

"So, does that mean it picked me?" said Kelly.

"Yes, my dear," said Zordon. "Had it picked someone else, the Power inside you would be weaker."

"Guys," said Tommy as he stood in front of the newly minted Rangers, "I kind of hate to tell you this, but there are some rules that come with the Power."

He looked to Zordon, who nodded assent for him to continue.

"You know the first one...that you can tell nobody our secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

Every single one of the new Rangers nodded; they'd known that even before they became Rangers.

"There are two more," said Tommy. "One is to never use your power for personal gain."

"What do you mean?" said Angela.

"Like injuries, for example," said Kim. "If any of you gets hurt during a battle, you can't call upon your powers to heal your injuries. Fortunately, we've rarely, if ever, had that happen to us. That doesn't mean it won't happen to you, so remember that rule."

"And finally, maybe more importantly," said Tommy, "you can't escalate the battle unless the bad guy forces you. That's why we don't attack unless attacked, and it's why you never see the Zords unless the monster grows to city-wrecking mode. Remember that one."

They could see where this was going...in almost every battle they'd seen on the news, the Rangers never attacked the other guy first.

"Understand that a breach of any of these rules means you're no longer a Ranger. Do all of you understand?" said Tommy.

"We do," said the six Rangers in unison.

"Very well," said Tommy. "I wish you much luck. There's one more thing I want to do before this meeting adjourns. Sabrina, come here."

"Yes, Tommy?" said the Gold Ninjetti.

"You've said you led a team of Rangers before?" said Tommy.

"I have."

"Well, how would you like to lead another team of Rangers?"

"Tommy, no!" shouted Jason. "You can't give up your leadership position!"

"Relax, Jase, I'm not," said Tommy. "I'll still play a leadership role. But I can't do it alone. The last major battle showed me that...it really took a toll on me. I need someone to help me lead these teams. I'm offering Sabrina a co-leadership position, with me. It's hers if she wants it."

Everybody in the room looked in a funny way at Tommy. He'd never offered that kind of position to anyone else before, until now.

But tensions were slowed when Zordon spoke.

"I'm glad that Tommy had the foresight to speak about this so soon, Rangers," said Zordon. "There will come a time when I am no longer with you...it is prophesized that I will have to sacrifice myself for a greater cause. At that point in time, Sabrina will take over in my place...she was to be my heir for a long time as a master of the Power. This will only help to augment her in that status."

"I don't have a problem with it," said Rocky. "We wouldn't be here today if not for her. She's one I'd be willing to fight for."

"Here, here," said Aisha.

"You know my stance," said Adam.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"It would be morphinominal," said Kimberly. "Two leaders instead of one, and they work well together. I like."

"We're with your decision, Tommy," said Zack.

The Zeo Rangers nodded their head as well.

"I wouldn't have taken it if you guys didn't want it," said Sabrina. "I'd be honored."

The two friends embraced each other, and when it was finished, Tommy said, "You're now co-leader of the Rangers, with me. Welcome to the bigtime."

"And by the way," said Tommy, "this meeting is adjourned. Ninjetti Rangers, you know what we should be doing. Finish packing, and when Sabrina and I tell you, we'll get our things and depart."

9:00 p.m.

Tommy and Kim, still arm-in-arm, appeared in the doorway of Sabrina's room.

"Is it time?" both asked.

"Yes, it is," she said. "Adam's right outside the door, and Rocky and Billy are waiting in the main control room. The villains are indeed preparing to attack bigtime tomorrow, so they have gone to bed. It is time for us to depart. The others are at the site of my spaceship to see us off."

Tuesday, June 10

12:15 a.m. local time

Tampa, FL

"I really hate to do this, guys, but we have to leave," said Tommy.

Billy suddenly went up to Katherine, and gave her a kiss, which quite surprised her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, Kat," said Billy. "You don't know this, or haven't yet, but...but...I love you."

"Billy!" said Katherine, shocked beyond belief.

"Kat?" he said.

"I'm sorry...I'm...just shocked," said Kat. "I do love you too, Billy. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. But what about Cestria?"

"I can never return to Aquitar on a permanent basis, Kat," said Billy. "That last battle was proof of it. My destiny belongs here, with you. I will see you again, someday."

"Take care, Billy," said Kat. "Be safe."

"Now that that's overwith," said Tommy, still chuckling, "is everyone ready?"

All nodded, and all loaded their suitcases into Sabrina's rather large spaceship, which could hold in upwards of 30 people of Rangers. Included in the load were pizzas from Pizza Hut...the Rangers had been so busy packing, they'd forgotten to eat, something which was not lost on Rocky.

As soon as everything was loaded, Tommy came back out, to be greeted by Jason with a friendly hug.

"Good luck, bro," said Jason. "You keep my lil' sis safe over on Zordon's planet, or you'll never hear the end of it."

Tommy lightly laughed about that.

"Just be sure you keep Angel Grove safe," said Tommy. "I hear there's a large invasion force coming tomorrow morning. Be ready."

Tommy then turned to his girlfriend.

"You ready, Beautiful?" said Tommy.

"You bet, Handsome. Let's get to a safe harbor," said Kim.

"Go, my Ranger friends," said Ninjor. "Your safety awaits you. May the Power protect you."

One by one, the Rangers, Archerina, and Zordon's family disappeared into the spaceship, and the door closed.

Inside the spaceship, Sabrina said to her computer, "Alphrane, set a course for Eltar, full speed. And take the backway. We need to get out of here, pronto. Specter's on this planet, and we can't have him noticing us."

"Right-o, Gold Ranger," said a voice as the spaceship rocketed into the sky.

"Is that another sentient computer?" said Rocky.

"It is. She's named this computer Alphrane, in honor of our own Alpha 5. This is a fully sentient computer, capable of corresponding with each one of us," said Zordon.

Outside the ship, several faces smiled grimly.

"Good luck, guys," said Jason, with a wry smile. "Hopefully they get out of here without a hitch."

"Um, guys," said Justin. "Doesn't everyone think we should be getting back and getting to bed?"

"Man, that kid is way too smart for his own good," muttered Katherine. "He's right."

"Let's head back, guys," said Jason, as they disappeared towards California in several flashes of light.

Back inside the spaceship, Zordon then turned to his original Power Couple, who were munching on one of the pizzas brought onboard.

"How are you two feeling?" said Zordon.

"In a daze," said Kim. "Everything's just happened so damn fast...the letter, Lady Chaos coming after me, me being turned against the Rangers, the rescue...which I STILL can't believe you guys managed to pull off as you really caught them with their pants down...the final battle vs. the now deceased Serpentera, and this whole party thing.

"I feel the same way as Beautiful does...I'm exhausted," said Tommy as he held Kimberly close. "I think the only one that kept on an even keel was Sabrina, and that's probably because she's more experienced than any of us. She looks like she's no older than 21 years old, but she has the experience of thousands of years."

"Those of us with little experience really panicked."

Zordon laughed and said, "My daughter is a bevy of contradictions. She has enough amenities to be a snobby, snooty person, but she's not because of her experiences throughout her life. She was to be my heir to the Power of the Morphin Grid, and still is, and yet her focus is not on that, but on the battle at hand. She looks young enough to be a first-time Ranger, but she knows as much about magic and the Morphin Grid as I do, and doesn't abuse it."

"You don't know this, Beautiful, but on the day before we sprung our surprise, I cried uncontrollably with fear," Tommy said. "I knew that it was now or never, and the pressure, the weight of the world, was starting to fall on my shoulders. Ninjor had to come calm me down. That's why I said I can't lead the team alone anymore. I need someone who can help keep me on an even keel."

"I bet you did," said Kim. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that, Handsome. I'm just glad Jason diagnosed Zedd's plan and that you guys were able to carry out an effective rescue. I've actually been waiting for co-leaders of the Rangers for a long time, as I cannot even imagine being in those shoes alone."

In a nearby room, Sabrina was getting ready for bed. She'd had a couple slices of pizza, and decided that was enough. Rocky was still eating, to no one's surprise, and Billy and Aisha reading magazines.

Suddenly, the Gold Ninjetti felt herself being pulled into a hug. Smiling, she looked up at Adam.

"Congratulations, and welcome home, champ," said Adam.

:"Uh, champ?"

"Yep. Champ. In every way," said Adam. "You did what I never thought was possible...bring our Falcon and Crane back together. You have to understand I was the one who read that letter to Tommy, that very day. Needless to say, it was a devastating day for all of us. These last two days, on the other hand, have been exhilirating. This is what it's all about."

"I'd be willing to bet he wasn't as effective of a leader after that," said the Gold Ninjetti.

"Correct. He had a hard time concentrating in a lot of fights after that, which gave the Machine Empire a temporary edge over us," said Adam.

"I'd always wanted to experience the reverence those two have been given in these circles. They deserve every bit of love that you and your teammates have given them. By the way, I've been in contact with Eltar's main capital city the last couple of hours. Let's just say I've told the royalty there I'm coming home, and I'm bringing cargo with me. They can't wait to see you guys."

"How long's it been since Eltar's seen Power Rangers?"

"None since my team was disbanded after Rita got me. Needless to say it's been a long while."

"Do they know who we are?"

"Yep. Let's just say I bragged up you guys more than a little bit after I went home a short time following my escape from Lord Zedd."

"I bet it'll be a party scene," said Adam.

"Got that right. We LOVE to party, and your first appearance there, as well as my return home, is gonna cause a ruckus."

"Well, you'd be more than worth the price of admission to such a ruckus. How long's it gonna take us to get there?"

"About three to four days."

"Plenty of time for us to get to know each other more."

In another room...

Tommy and Kimberly, the Original Power Couple, were getting ready to go to bed themselves. It had been a long day packing and saying goodbye to their friends, and they wanted nothing more than to climb into a nice bed and relax.

"Man, she wasn't kidding when she said her spaceship was full of amenities!" said Kim, who had decided on a whim to tour the ship a little while ago.

"A makeshift kitchen, a dining room, bedrooms, man this place could almost be like a home if we wanted it to be!" said Kim.

"I'd never seen a spaceship before," said Tommy, "but I very seriously doubt it could be as good as this. Andros says this ship trumps his ship, the Astro Megaship, by far."

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" said Tommy, as he noticed a bit more of a grim look in Kimberly's eyes.

"Us," said Kimberly. "Just how we've been through hell and back. I don't want to be a snob about it, but I truly believe that we deserve a happy ending."

"Well, we have one for now," said Tommy. "But you know there'll be somebody to try and take away what we have...yet again."

"I know this much," said Kim. "I have no choice but to be a Ranger again, and to make sure evil never ruins another person's life again. The United Alliance of Evil has ruined my life as I've known it...first they ruined my gymnastics dream by targeting me, then it was my parents."

"It nearly ruined mine, too, Beautiful," said Tommy. "I couldn't concentrate in several fights after the letter. The Machine Empire nearly beat us because of that."

"I can't imagine what it was like for the person who first got the letter," said Kim.

"It was Adam," said Tommy. When Tommy said this, Kim's face went four shades of pale.

"Oh, my gosh," said Kim. "Now Jason I wouldn't be so worried about, but Adam...that had to be so devastating for him."

"Adam muttered under his breath for several days afterwards about how could my Kimberly do this to me. Thank the stars above Sabrina was watching for trouble when we weren't."

"I know this much," said Kim. "We both have a lot to make up for."

"And we'll do it," said Tommy. "We've both learned our lesson...that there'll always be people who will try to take what we have."

"I don't know about you," said Kim, "but I think we should get some shuteye."

"I agree," said Tommy, as they both climbed into bed. "Good night, Beautiful."

"Good night, Handsome," said Kim, as she kissed her boyfriend passionately.

**The End...or is it?**


End file.
